Instabilités
by CLZA-CAOS
Summary: Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres. Deux chirurgiennes ne se connaissant pas vont se rencontrer après un sombre accident. Une relation plus que Médecin/Patiente va naître mais le passé d'une des jeunes femme ne la laissera pas tranquille, comment pourrait elle réagir ? Et comment cela fera t-il évoluer leur relation ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**1H30_SEATTLE**_

 **PVD Callie :**

Cette nuit je suis de garde et rien ne se passe aux urgences, c'est une nuit qui je sens va durer une éternité... Je m'assois derrière le comptoir et attends, je commence même a m'endormir lorsque April arrive en courant et m'appelle avec sa voix aiguë qui me bourdonne dans les oreilles.

April : Callie je vais avoir besoins de toi, on a une femme qui a eu un accident, elle est dans un mauvais état ! Ils arrivent dans 5 minutes !

Enfin de l'action ! Je me lève et pars chercher une blouse jaune et des gants. Je me positionne au coté d'April, il fait froid et il pleut, temps banal a Seattle. Le camion arrive, les pompiers descendent et ouvre les portes arrières. Je m'approche, ils sortent le brancard.

Pompier : Femme d'une trentaine environ, on ne connaît pas son nom elle était inconsciente sur les lieux de l'accident, elle a eu un accident de moto. On pense qu'elle s'est prit un muret sur le bord de la route, pas étonnant avec ce temps. On l'a retrouvé à une centaine mètre de la moto, on en a donc conclue qu'elle devait rouler a environ 80Km/h.

Lorsque je commence a avoir un aperçu sur la femme je vois qu'elle est couverte de sang, de bleus et surtout que ses jambes semblent sévèrement fracturées. Cela va m'occuper pendant toute la nuit je pense. Nous entrons dans les urgences, les quelques patients qui y sont déjà nous regardent avec un regard étonné, et avec un peu de dégoût pour certains, mais moi je ne vois que de la beauté, la façon dont les bleus sont répartis, les tâches de sang, ses jambes complètement déplacées...

April : En trauma 3 !

Nous entrons dans la petite salle, plusieurs médecins regardent depuis les vitres, je décide de m'approcher et de refermer les stores.

Tous : 1,2,3...

Une fois la femme allongée sur la table les pompiers partent me laissant seule avec April. Je la vois prendre son stylet et passer la lumière sur les yeux de la femme.

April : Les pupilles sont dilatées, il faut biper la neuro.

Je soulève le draps au niveau de ses jambes, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois des jambes comme ça... le tibia est violet et cassé en plusieurs morceaux, les rotules sont toute les deux déplacé et le pied droit est déplacé, lorsque je remonte un peu plus le drap je vois que les cuisses sont brûlées, sûrement du fait qu'elle a dû traîner sur plusieurs mètres une grande vitesse sans protections en cuir... Je passe a ses côtes... rien d'alarmant, il y a peut être une petite fracture mais je ferais une radio pour être plus sûre et je porte ensuite mon regard sur ses bras, le bras droit a une double fracture au niveau de l'avant bras et le bras gauche n'a rien de visible. Heureusement pour la femme ses cervicales n'ont pas été très touché, elle aura sûrement mal pendant quelques jours. C'est d'ailleurs assez incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie après ça...

Callie : Il faudra biper la plastique pour ses brûlures aux jambes.

La porte s'ouvre sur les deux Sheperd qui se chamaille encore.

Amélia : Je te dis que je prends le cas !

Derek : Mais je suis le chef de neuro donc si je veux ce cas je le prends !

Amélia : Si je n'en t'aurais pas parlé tu n'aurais même pas été au courant !

Callie : Arrêtez ! On a besoin de calme, je me fiche de qui l'a su en premier, on a besoin d'une consultation pour une patiente en mauvais état donc votre chamaillerie sera pour plus tard. Amélia viens !

Derek part en me lançant un regard noir et Amélia s'approche pour examiner la femme.

Amélia : Vous savez comment elle s'appelle ? Si elle a de la famille a contacter ?

Callie : Non, elle n'avait pas de papier sur elle mais la police enquête sur les lieux pour retrouver quelques chose.

Amélia : Ça m'a l'air d'un trauma crânien, il va falloir l'emmener au bloc.

Callie : Il faut que je lui fasse des radios, ça va me prendre 2 minutes.

Amélia : Ok mais pas plus, je l'emmène directement après, je vais prendre un bloc.

Je commence a faire les radios, je vois plus clairement l'étendue des dégâts, il faut que j'opère ses jambes pour tout remettre en place.

Amélia : J'ai le bloc 3 !

Callie : Il faut que j'opère, on peut le faire simultanément ?

Amélia : Ok mais on ne doit pas perdre de temps, c'est parti !

Cela fait 2H que nous sommes au bloc,Amélia a maîtrisé le trauma et il ne reste plus que moi. Je suis resté une bonne partie de la nuit a fixer des barres de métal le long de son tibia. J'en ai profiter pour remettre en place son pied. Je sors du bloc mais ce n'ai pas encore terminé pour moi, je dois lui poser des plâtres avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Nous sommes dans une salle a l'écart du bruit, j'ai bipé Mark pour qu'il dise son avis sur les brûlures et aussi pour qu'il puisse recoudre le visage de la femme qui avait été fait très vite avant d'aller au bloc.

Mark : Wow, c'est pas de la rigolade...

Callie : Non...

Mark : Pourquoi tu m'a bipé ?

Callie : Je voudrais que tu regarde ses cuisses, elle a été traînée sur plusieurs mètres et aussi pour que si besoin tu recouds plus proprement son visage, histoire qu'elle ne se réveille pas en ne se reconnaissant plus.

Je remets en place son avant bras, ce qui fit un craquement, puis je lui pose un plâtre. Pour la côte cassée il faudra juste qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle devra rester au lit pendant plusieurs semaines puis elle aura beaucoup de rééducation. Mais elle a beaucoup de chance de ne pas être morte. Je regarde Mark inspecter son visage, j'en profite pour la regarder, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention a son visage depuis son arrivée. Je regarde ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, ses lèvres, ses yeux... je me demande de quelle couleurs ils sont... sûrement bleus comme la plupart des blonds...

Mark : Bon, tout a l'air bon, j'ai juste refait deux trois points et pour ses brûlures rien de grave, ça partira sans laisser de trace.

Callie : Ok merci...

Mark : T'as l'air crevée, tu devrais aller dormir

Callie : Oui je sais, je finis et après j'irais dormir un peu.

Je finis des poser les plâtres puis amène la femme dans sa chambre. Je pars dans une salle de garde et m'endors avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller. J'entends mon bipper sonner, je le maudit puis me lève pour voir qui me bipe avec insistance, April... La femme s'est réveillée et il faut que je la rejoigne pour parler avec la femme. J'arrive devant la chambre sors mon portable et regarde mon reflet pour vérifier que ma tête ne soit pas trop horrible. J'entre et voit qu'April a déjà commencé a expliquer a la femme ce qu'on a fait cette nuit.

Je regarde le vidage de la femme et mes yeux croisent les siens, je m'attendais a voir de simples yeux bleus mais ils sont d'un bleu tellement profond que je me perds dedans.

April : Voici le Dr Torres, c'est elle qui vous a opéré sur vos jambes et a fait vos plâtres, je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez parler.

April sort de la pièce et je m'avance vers le lit en ouvrant son dossier sur la table au pied du lit de la femme.

Callie : Alors, je préfère vous prévenir qu'on va souvent se voir pendant les prochaines semaines...

Je lui lance un sourie qu'elle me rend, je me rends compte que son sourire est magnifique, elle a des fossettes qui lui font un sourire magique...

Callie : Donc pour récapituler... vous allez devoir rester au lit pendant encore un certains temps, peut être 3 ou 4 semaines, votre dos et vos jambes on été les plus touchés. Puis on commencera la rééducation, enfin ce sera plus avec le rééducateur de l'hôpital mais il arrivera peut être que ce soit moi qui l'a fasse, sinon pour votre bras on pourra enlever le plâtre d'ici 2 semaines. Je ferais en sorte de passer vous voir tout les jours si mon emploi du temps me le permet, histoire de prendre des nouvelles et d'ajuster des petits trucs si nécessaire. Des questions ?

La femme : Depuis que je suis ici on m'a pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi je suis là...

Callie : Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

La femme : Non... je me souviens de rien.

Callie : Vous avez eu un accident de moto, vous avez foncé dans un muret avec une grande vitesse, C'est une femme qui passait en voiture qui a vu votre moto en mauvais état pas loin de la route.

La femme : Oh...

Callie : Comment vous appelez vous ?

La femme : Je... je sais pas... Je l'ai sur le bout de langue, mais je n'arrive pas a m'en souvenir...

Callie : Ok, c'est pas grave, ça arrive parfois que les patients ont des pertes de mémoire temporaire après un choc.

Je sourie a la femme avant de repartir.

Cela fait 5 jours que ma patiente ne se souviens pas de son nom, j'hésite a aller voir Amélia car les pertes de mémoire son très courante chez les patients ayant un aussi gros choc mais pas cela ne dure jamais plus de 4 ou 5 jours... Je me dirige vers la chambre de la patiente.

Callie : Bonjour ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

La femme : Comme une femme qui ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle...

Je m'arrête de regarder ses jambes et tourne mon regard vers ses yeux.

Callie : Vous allez vous souvenirs, j'en suis sûre.

Je repose mes mains sur ses rotules, tout a l'air d'aller pour l'instant.

Callie : Sinon, vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

La femme: Non, ça va.

Callie : Ok, bon je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Je commence a me diriger vers la porte lorsque j'entends une forte respiration, je me retourne et vois la femme assise sur le lit, je me dirige vers elle.

Callie : Vous devriez rester allongée, votre dos est encre trop fragile.

La femme : Je... je me souviens je crois...

Je l'aide a se rallonger et pose mes mains sur le bord du lit.

Callie : Dites moi

La femme : Je me souviens de j'étais sur cette moto, je devais aller dans 70 ou 80 km/h et j'étais dans ces routes où il y tout le temps des petites bosses et des virages... Je souviens que j'étais en colère, ou triste, ou peut être bien les deux, j'étais sortie pour prendre l'air et il pleuvait. La route étais un peu glissante et il faisait froid, je n'avais pas pris de combinaison en cuir donc j'étais trempé et j'avais froid. Le dernier truc dont je me souviens c'est de rouler vite sur une ligne droite et d'avoir vu un muret et après tout est flou...

Callie : Et vous vous souvenez de votre nom ?

La femme baisse la tête, je la vois qui réfléchie. J'ai toujours été du genre a bien m'entendre avec mes patients, je rigole toujours avec eux et je fais tout pour les aider, mais je peux aucunes aide pour cette femme a part la soigner, je voudrais tellement qu'elle se souvienne de son nom, je vois qu'elle en a envie mais il n'y arrive pas et malheureusement je ne pourrait pas l'aider a le trouver...

La femme : Je suis médecin. Je suis médecin mais pas a Seattle...J'ai des flash de mes mains en train d'opérer, des enfant je crois...

Callie : Vous êtes chirurgien pédiatrique ?

La femme lève le regard et ses yeux transpercent les miens, je lui sourie.

La femme : Oui

Callie : Avec ça on pourra peut être retrouver qui vous êtes, il faut juste appeler les hôpitaux dans les alentours et chercher si ils ont un chirurgien pédiatrique qui manque !

La femme me regarde et me sourie.

Callie : Désolée si j'ai tendance a un peu m'enflammer mais cela pourrait être une solution.

La femme : Ce serait vraiment trop long, je me souviens même plus du nom de l'hôpital dans lequel je travail.

Callie : Mais cela pourrait peut être vous redonner la mémoire !

Je sors de la chambre en trombe et me dirige pour voir tout mes autres patients avant d'aller a la cafétéria pour prendre un truc a manger et e dirige avec mon déjeuner dans une salle au calme. Je regarde sur internet les hôpitaux du coin, il y en a au moins une bonne dizaine mais si cela peut aider ma patiente a retrouver son prénom je vais tous les appeler un par un.

Cela fait 30 minutes que je ne fais que d'appeler les hôpitaux, j'en ai finis avec tous les hôpitaux de l'état de Washington... Je vais devoir appeler les hôpitaux des états voisins.

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 17H28, cela fait presque 5H que je regarde les hôpitaux ayant un service pédiatrique qui aurait un chirurgien pédiatrique qui n'est pas là ou au moins blonde aux yeux bleus.

Callie : Bonjour, Dr Torres du Seattle Grace Mercy West, je vous appelle car j'ai vu que vous aviez un service pédiatrique, pourriez vous me passer le chef du service s'il vous plaît ?

Infirmière : Elle n'est pas là, désolée.

Je me redresse sur mon siège.

Callie : C'est une femme ?

Infirmière : Oui ?

Callie : Comment est elle physiquement ?

Infirmière : Je n'ai pas à vous donner ces informations.

Callie : S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, est elle blonde aux yeux bleus ?

Infirmière : Vous connaissez le Dr Robbins ?

Callie : Dr Robbins vous dites ?

Je m'empresse de prendre un crayon et une feuille pour prendre des notes.

Infirmière : Oui, mais je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ?

Callie : Il y a environ cinq jours dans la nuit nous avons reçu une patiente ayant eu un accident de moto, c'est une femme aux cheveux blond ondulé, le yeux bleus, elle ne se souviens plus de son nom mais elle m'a dit qu'elle est chirurgien pédiatrique, cela fait 5H que je fais le tour de tout les hôpitaux de la côte ouest donc s'il vous plaît dites moi que c'est elle.

Infirmière : Le Dr Robbins avait deux jours de repos mais cela fait 4 jours qu'elle aurait dû reprendre mais nous ne l'avons pas vu, lorsqu'on l'appelle sur son téléphone nous tombons sur la messagerie. Mais si vous voulez j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a un petit tatouage d'une ancre marine derrière l'oreille droite, mais après ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir.

Callie : D'accord merci mais j'aurais besoin du nom entier du Dr Robbins.

Infirmière : Arizona Robbins, si c'est elle pourriez vous nous rappeler ?

Callie : Oui, j'y compterais merci.

Je raccroche, et finis de noter le nom, le numéro de téléphone et la ville de l'hôpital. Un fois écrit je prends la feuille et pars avec en courant, sur le chemin je bouscule Mark sans faire exprès.

Mark : Fais attention Torres !

Callie : Désolée mais je crois avoir trouvé le nom de ma patiente inconnue donc je vais aller lui dire pour voir si elle se souvient.

Mark : Tu veux dire que ta passé tout l'après midi a appeler des hôpitaux ?

Callie : Ouais mais j'ai enfin réussi !

Mark : Et oublie pas on va chez Joe ce soir, j'y vais dans 5 minutes donc grouille toi !

Je repars en souriant a Mark qui me regarde avec un regard désespéré. J'arrive devant la chambre et frappe avant de rentrer doucement. Je regarde la femme avec un grand sourire.

La femme : Ne me dites pas que vous avez cherché dans tout les hôpitaux du pays ?

Callie : Non je m'en suis tenu a la côte Ouest.

La femme soupire en rigolant ce qui me fait sourire.

La femme : Et qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Je m'approche d'elle, et lui fait signe de tourner la tête, je pose ma main vers sa joue avant de la faire monter vers son oreille, je regarde derrière et vois une petite ancre marine, cette vue me fait encore plus sourire, j'ai réussi.

La femme : Je peux savoir pourquoi regarder mon oreille vous fait autant sourire ?

Callie : Arizona Robbins, chef du service de pédiatrie à Portland, et vous avez un tatouage d'une ancre marine derrière l'oreille droite.

Je vois que le visage de la blonde change.

Callie : Alors ? Vous vous souvenez ?

Arizona : Oui... c'est encore vague mais je crois que je commence a me souvenir...

Je la vois qui me sourie, c'est la première fois que je l'a vois autant sourire, son sourire est vraiment magnifique...pourquoi je dis ça ?! C'est ma patiente ! Faut que je me ressaisisse.

Arizona : Je sais pas vraiment comment je vais pouvoir vous remercier, Dr Torres...

Callie : Vous n'avez pas a le faire, ça me fait plaisir, Dr Robbins.

Je recule en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis pars de la chambre.

Ce soir on va tous chez Joe, ce sera une occasion pour dire a Amélia qui va encore suivre la patiente quelque temps qu'elle n'est plus la patiente ou la femme mais Arizona Robbins.

Mark : Ah bah enfin Torres !

Je m'installe a table et commande un verre, puis deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir perdu la raison, un peu trop même. Je me réveille et sens quelques chose de chaud de mes deux cotés, ce n'est pas désagréable mais j'ouvre les yeux pour voir d'où vient cette chaleur. Lorsque que mes yeux ne sont plus éblouis par la lumière je vois que je suis a coté de Mark, cela me rassure car j'avais peur de me retrouver a coté d'un inconnu, mais seule bémol, nous sommes nus, ce n'ai pas la première fois que cela arrive entre Mark et moi mais si Mark est a ma gauche, pourquoi je sens de la chaleur a droite ?! Je tourne doucement la tête et tombe nez a nez avec une femme. Je ne la connais pas, d'un coup la soirée me reviens en tête, je me souviens que cette femme est venue vers moi pour me faire des avances, on a été chez moi et Mark était avec nous parce qu'on fait de la colocation... et je crois bien que je lui est proposé de venir avec nous... J'essaye de me lever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller et partir de cette situation le plus vite possible, je me prépare et pars discrètement a l'hôpital. La matinée passe lentement, je me dirige pour aller voir Arizona. J'entre dans la chambre et vois que Mark est dans la chambre, il regarde les points de sutures au niveau de son visage, je commence a me tourner pour repartir assez vite.

Mark : Dr Torres ! Venez donc !

Je me retourne et croise le regard de Mark, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer sur place mais je m'avance doucement.

Arizona : Longue soirée ?

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Vous avez tout les deux la gueule de bois, ça se voit comme si c'était écrit en gros sur vos front.

Je sourie avec un peu de gène, Mark me regarde de nouveau.

Callie : Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça

Mark : Comme quoi ?

Callie : Comme si je t'avais trahi

Mark : Tu m'as plus que trahi, tu m'as littéralement laissé en plan.

Mark : Dr Robbins, vous n'aurez pas de cicatrice autant sur le visage que sur les jambes.

Mark lance un bref sourire a Arizona avant de partir.

Mark : On en a pas fini Torres !

Arizona : Eh ben dit donc, il a l'air énervé...

Callie : Ouais, mais ça va pas durer je le connais. Sinon, pas de changement, tout va bien ?

Arizona : Oui ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos...

Callie : Votre dos a prit beaucoup de choc a cause de vos jambes et de la chute mais je peux vous faire une radio pour être sûr car je vais vous avouer que celle du soir où vous êtes arrivé a été un peu général donc je n'ai pas pu voir en détail. Je vais aller voir si ils ont de la place.

Arizona : Merci

PVD Arizona

Cette femme est vraiment gentille, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse, elle est vraiment a l'écoute. Je me demande bien pourquoi le Dr Sloan était aussi énervé contre le Dr Torres. J'ai dis au Dr Torres que j'avais un peu mal au dos, mais en réalité j'ai vraiment trop mal, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle croient que je me plains ou que je suis une mauviette, après tout je suis une Robbins !

PVD Callie

J'attends au bureau de la radiologie...

Callie : Est ce qu'il vous reste une place ?

Radiologue : Oui une, c'est pour quoi ?

Callie : Il me faudrait une radio du dos d'une de mes patientes.

Radiologue : Ok, ramenez la, je vais préparer la salle

Callie : Cool, merci

Je vais dans la chambre d'Arizona le sourire aux lèvres, rien que de penser a elle je sourie... je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment elle me fait cet effet...

Callie : On a de la place, on va pouvoir y aller. Est ce que vous pensez pouvoir vous asseoir dans un fauteuil ?

Arizona : Autant essayer

Je pars dans le couloir et prends un fauteuil puis le ramène dans la chambre pour le bloquer a coté du lit.

Callie : Je vais vous aidez

Je descends les draps du lit et fais attention a ses jambes en les prenant pour les mettre sur le bord du lit. Je prends Arizona par dessous les bras, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et c'est ainsi que je la soulève pour la poser délicatement dans le fauteuil. Je la sens se raidir, elle a mal. Je pose ses jambes sur les repose pied. Puis débloque les freins du fauteuil pour la pousser vers la radiologie.

Callie : Vous allez pouvoir visiter un peu le service

Arizona : Comme ça si je veux m'échapper je serais par où sortir

Elle rigole, son rire est vraiment magnifique a entendre, je pourrais l'écouter tout le temps.

Callie : Si vous le faite je m'assurerais de vous retrouver moi même pour vous ramener, et vous n'avez pas envie de me voir énervée je vous assure.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans la salle, j'aide de nouveau Arizona a s'allonger sur la table.

Arizona : Quand je faisais des radios a mes patients ils disaient tout le temps que la table était froide, je leur disais tout le temps que ça n'allait pas être long... maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils se plaignaient...C'est gelé !

Je rigole face a la remarque de ma patiente avant d'aller enfiler ma protection et d'aller rejoindre le radiologue. Une fois les radios prisent je retourne avec la patiente dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la chambre je l'aide pour aller dans son lit et sors les images, j'allume la lumière puis regarde les radios. Je vois que son dos a l'air un peu fracturé mais c'est très léger.

Callie : Bon, sur les radios on peut voir qu'il y a une toute petite fracture mais c'est léger donc je ne peux rien faire a part vous dire de ne pas bouger pendant quelque temps...

Arizona : Ok

Je pars et laisse Arizona seule. Les jours passent et une routine a commencé a naître, j'arrive a l'hôpital, je m'habille et pars voir Arizona, je lui demande comment elle va, si elle a besoin de quelque chose et parfois on parle un peu de tout et de rien.


	2. Chapitre 2

PVD Arizona

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout les matins je me réveille avec le sourire aux lèvres, je sais que le Dr Torres va passer, j'aime beaucoup parler avec elle... Aujourd'hui je suis repartie faire des radios pour mon dos, mon bras et mes jambes, elle a regardé mes radios dans ma chambre comme la dernière fois, elle est vraiment sexy lorsqu'elle regarde des radios. Je sais qu'elle est mon chirurgien et qu'il ne se passera sûrement rien entre nous mais qu'est ce qu'elle est magnifique, je pourrais la regarder tout le temps, l'écouter et lui parler tout le temps aussi... J'ai remarqué que lorsque je lui sourie son regard change, comme si elle était perdue.

Parfois il arrive qu'elle revienne me voir une deuxième fois dans ma chambre dans l'après midi, sinon lorsqu'elle ne vient pas je reste seule dans ma chambre et je lis, j'ai demandé a une infirmière de m'apporter des bouquins de médecines, c'est pas ça qui manque dans un hôpital...

Ce soir je ne veux pas lire, ni regarder la télé, je voudrais juste pouvoir être avec le Dr Torres, elle est tellement gentille, drôle, belle et intelligente, elle est parfaite... Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler...la toucher...l'embrasser...avec ses parfaites lèvres rouges... C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endors.

Je me réveille en sursaut, ce qui me fit mal au dos et aux jambes. Les infirmières m'apportent mon plateau mais je n'ai pas faim, je le pousse sur le coté et soupire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je ne suis pas d'humeur a manger, ni lire... J'observe l'horloge de ma chambre, le Dr Torres arrive habituellement vers 9H20, mais là il est 9H50 et elle n'est toujours pas venue... Les heures passent, les infirmières m'apportent mon plateau du midi et me disent que j'aurai dû manger ce matin et que je dois manger ce midi mais je n'ai toujours pas faim et une fois les infirmières parties je repousse la plateau comme le matin. J'attends encore une heure avant que d'autres infirmières rentrent dans ma chambre, elles voient que mon plateau est intact, elles commencent à me gueuler dessus lorsque je vois une ombre passer devant ma porte et revenir en arrière, c'est le Dr Torres, elle rentre dans la chambre et s'approche des infirmières.

Callie : Il y a un problème ?

Infirmière : Oui, le Dr Robbins refuse de manger depuis ce matin, elle laisse son plateau sans avoir prit une seule chose dedans. On lui a dit de manger ce midi mais elle ne la pas fait et maintenant son plateau est froid !

Callie : Laissez, je vais m'en occuper.

Les infirmières sortent de la chambre, à présent il ne reste plus que moi et le Dr Torres, elle me regarde avec un regard assez intimidant.

Callie : Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas Dr Robbins ?

Arizona : Arizona, appelez moi Arizona

Callie : Alors appelez moi Callie

Elle me sourie mais reprends vite son air sérieux.

Callie : Arizona, j'ai besoin que vous mangiez, si vous ne mangez pas vous prendrez plus de temps à guérir et la rééducation sera plus longue et plus dure.

Arizona : Je n'ai pas faim

Callie : C'est la nourriture qui ne vous plaît pas ? Parce sinon je peux aller vous prendre quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Arizona : Non ça va, bon je dois avouer que j'ai vu mieux niveau nourriture mais c'est pas vraiment le problème, moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas faim...

Callie : Vous n'avez pas appelez votre famille, ils pourraient vous être d'un grand soutient

Arizona : Non mes parents habitent en Georgia, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent tout le pays pour venir me voir

Callie : Et sinon vous n'avez pas des amis ou un petit ami a contacter ?

Arizona : Amis... non pas vraiment et j'avais une petite amie mais bon j'avais et c'était il y a longtemps.

Callie : Oh... je suis désolée...

Arizona : Il fait quel temps dehors ?

Callie : Il pleut mais il fait meilleur qu'hier

Arizona : Et le Dr Sloan n'est plus énervé contre vous ?

Callie : Non c'est bon...

Arizona : Vous avez dû faire quelque chose de très mal pour qu'il se mettent dans cet état...

Je vois que le Dr Torres, Callie, me regarde avec la bouche entre ouverte, je la vois commencer à rougir, elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est gênée.

Callie : C'est une longue histoire et je dois avouer que c'est assez gênant a raconter...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, je vois qu'elle me sourie.

Callie : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Arizona : Votre tête et la façon dont vous retroussez vos manches et aussi la façon dont vous jouez avec vos doigts lorsque vous êtes gênée.

Callie : Wow... vous êtes observatrice...

Arizona : Vous savez, quand la seule occupation qu'on a c'est lire des bouquins et se détruire les neurones a regarder la télé on passe plus de temps observer ce qui nous entoure, j'ai déjà passé en revue toute ma chambre...et je dois avouer que je commence à m'ennuyer...

Callie : Quand votre dos ira mieux vous pourrez aller dans un fauteuil comme ça on se baladera dans les couloirs

Arizona : On ?

Callie : Oui, à moins que vous préférez être seule

Arizona : Non, le on me va très bien, et quand est ce que je pourrais aller dans un fauteuil ?

Callie : Tout cela dépends de si vous avez encore mal.

Arizona : Eh bien petit à petit j'ai moins mal mais ce matin je me suis réveillé en sursaut... je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et j'ai eu une douleur du dos aux jambes... c'est pas vraiment une bonne façon de commencer la journée...

Callie : Ah oui je voulais m'excuser car ce matin j'avais une intervention donc j'ai oublié de vous prévenir.

Arizona : C'est pas grave, vous êtes là !

Je sourie a Callie qui me souri en retour. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Dr Sheperd, elle rentra le sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de moi pour me faire mon test neurologique, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où elle vient.

Amélia : Bonjour Arizona, comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : J'ai vécu mieux

Je vois qu'elle avance avec son stylo et me demande de suivre la lumière puis vérifie que je sente encore mes jambes en passant son stylo sous mes pieds.

Amélia : Bon eh bien tout est ordre, pas de séquelles, c'est parfait. Je vais plus venir vous embêter maintenant !

Elle me sourie et se tourna pour aller vers la porte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater ses fesses, c'est dans ma nature de regarder les fesses des femmes.

Une fois le Dr Sheperd sortie je retourne mon regard vers Callie qui me regarde bizarrement.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Les fesses du Dr Sheperd sont à votre goût ?

Je me sens tout d'un coup rougir. Je la vois qui me sourie et qui éclate de rire.

Callie : Vous devriez voir votre tête. Vous inquiétez pas je lui dirais rien à part que vous la trouvez bien faite !

PVD Callie

Je vois qu'elle a l'air vraiment gêné mais c'est assez drôle à voir, je commence à me retourner pour partir et me dirige vers la porte.

Arizona : Callie ! Vous n'allez pas vraiment lui dire ça ?

Callie : Je ne sais pas...je veux bien ne rien dire mais à une condition !

Arizona : Laquelle ?

Callie : Que vous mangiez !

Je pars de la chambre et laisse la blonde dans ses pensées, je sens qu'une complicité commence a naître entre elle et moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui est le jour où je dois aller faire passer la dernière radio du dos a Arizona, normalement son dos devrait être rétabli. Nous allons faire les radios, quand je l'aide a passer du lit au fauteuil je sens qu'elle n'est plus raide, j'en conclu donc qu'elle ne doit presque plus avoir mal. Une fois les radios faites nous retournons a sa chambre, je l'aide encore un peu a retourner dans son lit et me met a regarder ses radios.

Callie : Arizona, bonne nouvelle. Votre dos est comme neuf tandis que votre bras pourra être libéré d'ici moins d'une semaine, je dirais après demain et vos jambes mettent un peu plus de temps par contre... Donc comme il a fallu des broches pour votre bras il faudra vous opérer pour les enlever.

Arizona : Enfin, je vais pourvoir me balader dans l'hôpital...

Callie : Oui mais il faudra quand même faire attention car n'oubliez pas que vous êtes encore fragile

Arizona : J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de 8 ans, ou alors une personne âgée de 80 ans...

Sa remarque me fit rire, je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil.

Le jour de l'opération est arrivé, j'arrive dans le bloc, Arizona est déjà installée sur la table.

Arizona : Dr Torres, nous sommes enfin au bloc ensemble, dommage que je sois la patiente car j'aurais vraiment beaucoup aimé voir votre talent.

Callie : Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr Robbins peut être qu'un de ces jours on sera au bloc pour opérer ensemble.

Anesthésiste : Respirez dans le masque et comptez jusqu'à 10.

L'opération se passa rapidement et je partis accompagner Arizona dans sa chambre, des infirmières lui on injecté de la morphine pour que lorsqu'elle se réveille elle n'ai pas mal, car il arrive parfois que des patients se plaigne de douleurs pendant les heurs qui suivent leur réveille, donc c'est une sorte de précaution. Je pars faire mes visites et pars manger un bout avant de revenir dans la chambre d'Arizona avec ses nouvelles radio de son bras sans les broches ni le plâtre bien sûr.

Callie : Vous revoilà parmi nous !

Arizona : Oui...Je me sens assez bizarre...

Callie : C'est la morphine, on vous en a mis une dose. J'ai vos nouvelles radios...

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et retire les radios de l'enveloppe pour les mettre en l'air et les regarder. Je sens le regard persistant d'Arizona sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner et de la regarder, elle est le sourire aux lèvres.

Callie : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Arizona : Lorsque vous lisez les radios vous vous mordez la lèvres inférieur... je trouve ça vraiment sexy...

Je me sens rougir... et décide changer de sujet et de ne faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit surtout qu'elle a été droguée et qu'elle n'a donc pas les idées claires...

Callie : Sinon vos jambes, vous avez mal.

Arizona : Pourquoi vous me posez cette question alors que je suis complètement shooté a la morphine ?!

Callie : Ouais...

Arizona : Calliope Torres

Callie : Q-Quoi ? Comment vous savez ça ?

Arizona : C'est ce qui est noté sur votre blouse, c'est votre nom entier ?

Callie : Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Callie, j'aime pas Calliope.

Arizona : Moi j'aime beaucoup votre prénom entier... je trouve ça très joli Calliope...

Lorsqu'elle prononce mon prénom il me paraît moins déplaisant...

Arizona : Est ce que vous pourriez me dire quand est ce que je pourrais aller sur un fauteuil...parce que je suis pas le genre de fille qui aime rester immobile, je dois toujours bouger et rester dans ce lit ça me déprime...

Callie : Il n'y aurait que moi je vous dirais que vous pouvez dès maintenant mais vu votre état je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Arizona : Mon état va très bien, et si c'est vous qui conduisez je vais pas faire grand chose, s'il vous plaît.

Je regarde Arizona qui me fait des yeux de chien battu, je ne peux pas refuser face a cette tête. Je me maudit intérieurement pour la trouver aussi mignonne.

Je prends le premier siège roulant et l'aide a s'asseoir. Nous partons faire tout le tour du service d'ortho, elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois le tour fini nous retournons vers sa chambre. Le fait qu'elle est eu de la morphine fait qu'elle ne sens plus vraiment son corps donc la descendre du lit vers le fauteuil a été assez simple mais maintenant il faut la monter du fauteuil vers le lit. Heureusement que je suis assez musclée pour, car en ortho il faut avoir de la force. Je commence à la soulever du fauteuil, je commence à la déposer sur le lit mais mon pied se prend dans la chaise roulante et nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud et mon cœur battre à 200. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je reste figée sur place, je ne peux plus bouger de peur que le moment ne s'arrête, nos regards se croisent, je suis plongée des ses yeux bleus lorsque je sens une chaleur sur mes lèvres qui finie pas se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je vois que ses yeux se referment, j'en profite pour alors fermer les miens ainsi je profite pleinement du long et doux baiser. Je me ressaisis et me sépare des douces lèvres de la blonde, je la regarde une dernière fois, elle me regarde avec un regard doux et rempli d'incompréhension à la fois, puis prends la chaise roulante pour sortir de la pièce. Je suis assez déboussolé, je croise Mark sur la route, il me parle de son intervention mais je ne fais que de penser au baiser.

Mark : Tu m'écoutes ?!

Callie : Quoi ?

Mark : Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Callie : Rien, je vais bien

Mark : C'est faux, je te connais et sais que tu mens. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Callie : C'est au sujet de ma patiente...

Mark : Le Dr Robbins ?

Callie : Oui...

Mark : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Callie : Oui, après son opération je suis allée la voir a son réveil pour lui faire un petit récap mais les infirmières lui avait donné de la morphine donc elle était pas vraiment elle même... et elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvais sexy quand je regardais des radios mais j'ai préféré ignorer la remarque et je lui est fait faire un tour dans mon service mais après quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre je l'ai remise dans son lit sauf que je me suis un peu prise dans son

fauteuil roulant et je suis en quelque sorte tombé sur elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysée et après quelques secondes elle m'a embrassé, et j'ai adoré ce baiser...

Mark : Wow, alors ça c'est pas souvent qu'on voit ça ! Mais je vois pas où est le problème, parce si tu as adoré ce baiser pourquoi tu te met dans cet état ?

Callie : Parce que c'est ma patiente et que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour une patiente... Et elle était sous morphine, elle était pas dans son état normal, et si demain je vais la voir et elle se souvient du baiser et qu'elle regrette ?!

Mark : Tu devrais arrêter d'être parano, demain tu iras la voir si elle ne s'en souviens pas tant mieux pour toi puisque ça a l'air d'être ce que tu veux, sinon si elle se souviens vous n'aurez qu'a en parler et mettre le choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Callie : Ouais t'as raison... c'est mieux comme ça...

La journée se termina rapidement, je pense a ce qu'Arizona pourrait me dire demain... C'est ma patiente... je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle est belle, drôle et intelligente, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

 **9H19_ Seattle**

Je rentre dans la chambre d'Arizona, elle lit un livre de médecine, elle a laissé son plateau intacte et la mit de coté. Je m'approche et elle lève les yeux de son livre avant de me sourire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, d'habitude la conversation part toute seule mais là c'est différent, personne ne parle on se regarde juste avec les bouche entre-ouverte prête a parler.

Callie : Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : Bien, et vous ?

Callie : Bien

Je crois que c'est une des premières fois que c'est aussi gênant. Je commence à me retourner pour partir.

Arizona : Calliope, attendez.

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me donne des frissons, je me retourne de sorte à faire face a la blonde.

Arizona : Je voudrais vous dire que pour hier j'étais sous morphine et j'avais pas vraiment les idées claires...

Callie : Oui je sais, c'est oublié

Je lui sourie poliment et pars, je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps.

Les jours passent et je continue d'aller voir Arizona, petit à petit nous commençons à retrouver la complicité que nous avions eu auparavant. Le jour pour enlever la tige de fer de sa jambe est arrivé, je suis au bloc. Une fois l'opération terminée je pars a la cafétéria pour manger, je rejoins Mark, Amélia et Meredith.

Callie : Hey !

Amélia : Alors comment va ta patiente ? Arizona

Callie : Je lui est retirée sa tige ce matin. Maintenant il ne lui manque plus qu'un peu de rééducation car elle a perdu beaucoup de mobilité et comme cela va faire presque 2 mois qu'elle est restée au lit elle va avoir du mal a marcher pendant les premières séances.

Amélia : C'est cool

Callie : Ouais, en plus on s'entend bien, je pense que la rééducation va être dur mais on pourra peut être quand même rigoler...

Meredith : Tu commences quand ?

Callie : Demain a 9H on ira en salle de rééducation et on verra bien ce qu'on pourra faire, j'ai libéré toute ma matinée comme ça si ça prend plus de temps que prévu j'ai rien de prévu par derrière.

Je vois Mark qui me lance un regarde salace, je lui fait des yeux noirs. Depuis le jour où Arizona m'a embrassé il ne fait que de faire des blagues salace entre elle et moi. Heureusement il ne les fait pas devant les autres.

Ce matin est le grand jour pour Arizona, c'est celui où elle va pouvoir enfin remarcher. Je vais dans sa chambre tout sourire.

Callie : Bonjour ! Vous avez mangez ?

Arizona : Oui

Callie : Donc on y va ?

Arizona était déjà dans le fauteuil, je l'emmène dans la salle. C'est une grande salle avec des ballons, des barres, un tapis roulant, des haltères et pleins d'autre truc.

Nous arrivons près des barres parallèles, j'arrête et bloque le fauteuil.

Callie : Prête ?

Arizona : Il faut bien non ?

PVD Arizona

Je regarde les barres, Calliope me regarde avec un sourire bienveillant, je l'es attrapes et commence a me lever doucement, elle place ses mains autour de moi prête a me rattraper si je tombe. Je ressens des douleurs dans les jambes et un peu dans le dos.

Je commence a placer mon pied devant moi et recommence avec l'autre.

Callie : C'est bien, vous vous en sortez très bien Arizona

Je la regarde et elle me sourie, je lui sourie en retour.

Callie : Vous voulez essayer sans les barres ?

Arizona : Je ne sais pas trop...

Callie : Comme vous voulez, je vous aiderais.

Arizona : Ok

Je marche le long des barres, Calliope m'attends au bout des barres, une fois sortie des barres je les lâche et essaye de garder mon équilibre. Calliope me tends ses deux mains, je les attrapes, a ce contacte je frissonne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, ils sont tellement noir... comme ses cheveux, ils sont si beaux. Aujourd'hui elle a détaché ses cheveux, ils sont long et ondulés. Je me souviens encore de leur odeur, car lorsque je passais mes radios lorsque Calliope m'aidait a aller sur la table j'avais la tête presque collé a la sienne, je prenais une grande inspiration. Ses cheveux sentent un mélange de fleur et de bonbon, c'est très particulier mais j'adore... Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par Calliope.

Callie : Vous allez bien

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire que je vais mal, que je la trouve vraiment belle... mais elle doit sûrement avoir un mari... si ça se trouve c'est le Dr Sloan...

Arizona : Oui, j'étais juste dans la lune.

Je commence a marcher doucement, mais je ressens de plus en plus de douleurs dans mes genoux. Cela me fis grimacer...

Callie : Vous avez mal ?

Arizona : Non c'est bon c'est rien

Callie : Non vous avez mal, on va faire une pause nous occuper de votre bras.

Arizona : Ok

Je m'assois sur un banc dans la salle, je regarde Callie chercher du matériel. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses formes... Cette blouse lui va tellement bien, ça lui donne un coté sexy...

Callie : J'ai trouvé ça

Elle me tend un élastique, je le prend, elle m'explique ce que je dois faire et je m'exécute. Je voudrais bien savoir si elle et le Dr Sloan sont ensemble... histoire que je ne fasse pas d'idées.

Arizona : Je sais que c'est un peu personnel mais est ce que vous et le Dr Sloan êtes ensemble ?

Je la vois commencer à rire.

Arizona : Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Callie : Non, et non on est pas ensemble, il est mon meilleur ami et colocataire aussi..

Arizona : Oh... ok...

Callie : Ouais... je suis célibataire, mais bon au moins je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

J'essaye de ne pas sourire suite à sa déclaration. Elle est assise devant moi sur un tabouret, nous sommes à environ 1 mètre l'une de l'autre et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser.

Après une petite demie heure Calliope me propose de remarcher un peu dans la grande salle. Je me sens comme libérée de pouvoir remarcher de nouveau après 2 mois... et aussi vraiment chanceuse, mes chances de survies étaient vraiment petites, j'ai presque frôlé la mort comme dirait quelques infirmières. Ce soir là j'en avais marre, marre de tout et je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point la vie est précieuse... Après deux heure a enchaîner les étirements la musculation et la marche je retourne dans ma chambre.

Callie : Bon eh bien Arizona vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouiller donc je pense que vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous, bien sûr il vous faudra encore plusieurs séances mais je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine vous serez apte a rentrer chez vous, comme j'ai pu le comprendre vous devez habiter a Portland donc je transférerais votre dossier à l'hôpital de Portland.

Je sens ma gorge se resserrer, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas y retourner. J'ai failli mettre fin à mes jours à cause de cet endroit, j'ai enfin trouver un endroit qui me plaît et on me dit de retourner en enfer ?! Sans m'en rendre compte je dis non de la tête. Calliope lit mon dossier, elle lève les yeux et nos yeux entrent en contact.

Callie : Pourquoi non ?

Arizona : Je... je veux pas

Elle ferme mon dossier et s'approche pour me dire de continuer. J'ai envie de tout lui dire mais une petite partie de moi a peur.

Arizona : Ce soir là, c'était pas un accident


	4. Chapitre 4

Je vois ces yeux s'ouvrir plus grand et sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

Callie : Q-quoi ? Attendez. Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'était une tentative de suicide ?! Pourquoi ?!

Elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et me prend la main.

Arizona : Je n'allais pas bien... j-j'étais mal

Je sens des larmes arriver aux bords de mes yeux, en un clignement elles tombent et glissent le long de mes joues.

Callie : Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé depuis que vous êtes réveillée ?

Arizona : Parce que je vais mieux, je ne suis plus là bas, je ne vois plus leur regards, je n'entends plus leurs paroles, je ne sens plus leurs gestes...Je ne suis plus là bas... Je ne peux pas y retourner, ou la prochaine fois risque d'être la bonne.

Callie : Non il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Arizona... vous n'y retournerez pas. Vous pouvez rester là un peu plus longtemps, je vais trouver un prétexte

J'acquiesce avec ma tête, ma gorge est tellement nouée qu'aucuns mots ne peuvent sortir. Je vois Callie s'approcher et sens ses bras dans mon dos. Suite à ce contact je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et éclate en sanglots. Elle resta là me prendre dans ses bras pendant les 10 prochaines minutes. Je la sens qui commence à s'écarter.

Arizona : Merci...

Callie : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Arizona

Arizona : Si, depuis que je suis arrivée vous ne faites que m'aider, vous m'avez aidé a trouver mon nom, vous avez réparé mes jambes, vous venez tout les jours pour savoir comment je vais... donc je pense qu'un merci est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire en ce moment...

Callie : Non... c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez faire plus

Arizona : Quoi ?

Je vois Callie s'approcher vers moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais elle tellement proche que je peux sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres, mon cœur bat si vite qu'il résonne dans ma tête. Elle s'arrête à quelques millimètres de moi mais je viens combler le vide. Nos lèvres se touchent et ses mains viennent se poser sur mes joues. Nous nous séparons et elle me regarde dans les yeux, les miens se perdent dans le noir des siens. Je la vois qui me sourie avant de se lever, elle commence à partir mais je la retiens par la main. Elle fait demi tour et me regarde de nouveau. Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois le baiser est plus long et intense qu'avant, je commence a passer ma langue et elle ouvre sa bouche pour la laisser passer. Notre baiser est doux, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de sourire, à cet instant là je remercie Dieu bien que je ne suis pas croyante pour m'avoir laisser une seconde chance. Au bout de quelques secondes je me sépare d'elle malgré la forte envie de l'embrasser qui me ronge les lèvres. Je la voit qui commence à repartir de nouveau, je ne la retient pas et la laisse partir.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Calliope depuis des jours alors qu'on s'est vu hier, ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire toute ma vie.

PVD Callie :

J'ai vraiment détesté la voir pleurer et je ferais tout pour la tenir éloigné de Portland, elle a l'air d'avoir souffert. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que les gens là bas lui on fait, en tout cas ils lui ont fait assez de mal au point qu'elle essaie de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'aller mal... Je n'ai pas parlé à Mark de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Arizona. Pourtant je lui dis tout d'habitude mais je pense que je devrais lui parler pour savoir son avis car ici tout le monde croit qu'il a le cœur entre les jambes mais en vrai il a de bons conseils... parfois.

Je me balade dans les couloirs et vois Mark au loin avec Teddy et un café à la main.

Callie : Salut !

Mark et Teddy : Salut !

Callie : Mark je pourrais te parler ? En privé ?

Mark regarde Teddy avec un air désolé et viens vers moi. Je l'entraîne loin des oreilles du personnel de l'hôpital.

Mark : Qu'est ce que qu'il y a ?

Callie : Je suis perdue... Hier j'ai fais de la rééducation à Arizona et ensuite une fois dans sa chambre elle m'a avoué des trucs sur quand elle était à Portland mais elle n'allait pas bien donc je l'ai prise dans mes bras mais après elle m'a remercié et je me suis approché d'elle et on s'est embrassées mais après j'ai voulu partir mais elle m'a retenue la main et on s'est encore embrassées mais plus longtemps et je sais pas quoi penser parce que j'en avais envie, vraiment envie mais je ne sais pas trop si elle ressent comme moi. J'ai peur que cela nous mène à rien...

Mark : Je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'être pessimiste et je pense que si elle t'as embrassé, sans être sous morphine, c'est qu'elle ressent peut être un truc pour toi, t'embrasse pas les gens sans raisons Torres, tu devrais aller la voir et lui demander clairement ce qu'elle ressent ou sinon tu la joue discrète et tu décide de rester ici à me parler pendant que ta potentielle nouvelle petite amie te passe à travers les doigts.

Callie : Mais si quelqu'un de l'hôpital le sait je fais comment, j'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un patient normalement...

Mark : Je te couvrirais et puis de toutes façons Arizona partira bientôt t'as dis qu'elle était prête, donc vous vous verrez en dehors de l'hôpital

Callie : Non elle va rester plus longtemps que prévu car son accident était en réalité pas un accident, elle me l'a dit hier... Mais elle ne veut pas rentrer à Portland... elle m'a dis que si elle y retourne la prochaine sera la bonne...

Mark : La prochaine quoi ?

Callie : Tentative de suicide, abruti ! Tu m'écoute ?!

Mark : Bon je pense que déjà tu devrais te calmer et respirer un bon coup, Arizona est encore ici et au pire pendant qu'elle est encore ici tu peux la raisonner sur le fait de peut être envisager un déménagement ou j'en sais rien... t'es son médecin remue toi Torres.

Mark part en me faisant un signe de partir. Dans un sens il n'a pas tord... il faut que je l'aide avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment obligé de repartir à Portland. Je regarde l'heure, il est 15H46. Je vais dans sa chambre mais avant je respire un bon coup puis ouvre la porte.

Callie : Hey

Arizona : Hey

Callie : Comment vous allez ?

Arizona : Mieux...

Callie : Écoutez j'ai réfléchie et je pense avoir une solution à votre problème, vous démissionnez à Portland et emménagez à Seattle. En plus il y a deux hôpitaux à Seattle et vous avez de grandes chances d'être prise. Je me suis permise de faire des recherches sur vous et vous venez d'Harvard, vous avez été chef des résidents et le taux de mortalité de vos patients est l'un des plus faible de la côte ouest du pays !

Arizona : Je sais mais c'est trop de paperasse et je ne peux même pas bouger d'ici donc ça va être dur de me refaire une vie à Seattle alors que le seul endroit que je connais est cet hôpital...et encore je ne connais que ce service.

Callie : Je vais vous aider

Arizona : Non Calliope vous avez déjà fait beaucoup trop de choses pour moi

Callie : Je ne veux plus entendre aucuns mots sortir de votre bouche, j'ai dis que je vais vous aidez donc je vais vous aidez, il n'y a pas de questions à se poser, j'ai envie que vous restiez là, je ne veux pas que vous repartiez à Portland.

Arizona : Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas me voir partir ?

Je le vois qui a le sourire aux lèvres, je me sens un peu rougir.

Callie : Non pas vraiment...

Arizona : Ça vous dirait de rester un peu ce soir ? A moins que vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

Callie : C'est genre une soirée entre nous dans une chambre d'hôpital ?

Arizona : Ouais... bon après je sais qu'une chambre d'hôpital est pas le meilleur endroit pour un rendez vous mais je peux pas faire mieux...

Callie : Alors c'est un rendez vous ?

Arizona : Pour être plus précise je qualifierais plutôt ça d'un rencard même si ça en aura sûrement pas l'air, donc au pire prenez ça comme vous voulez.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant peiner à trouver ses mots.

Callie : Ok, je serais là vers 21H pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé par les infirmières

Arizona : A ce soir Dr Torres !

Callie : A ce soir Dr Robbins !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ça proposition a effacé tout mes doutes... elle a dit que ce serait une sorte de rencard donc elle doit ressentir quelque chose pour moi sinon comme dirait Mark quel serait l'intérêt de m'inviter à un rencard si elle ne ressent rien. La soirée arrive vite et je suis chez moi. Je suis dans la salle de bain et je fini de me préparer, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir je me tourne et vois Mark.

Mark : T'as laissé tomber Robbins ? Tu vas voir qui ?

Callie : Non je l'ai pas laissé, je vais la voir justement.

Mark : Vous avez rendez vous à l'hôpital ?

Callie : Oui, tu veux qu'on est rendez vous où sachant qu'elle ne peut pas bouger de l'hôpital ?

Mark : Je sais pas tu aurais pu l'amener quelque part.

Callie: Impossible, elle est encore trop fragile pour bouger en dehors de l'hôpital et les heures de sortie finissent à 18H Mr le génie.

Mark : Sauf que toi tu connais l'hôpital comme ta poche et que tu as un badge qui te donne accès à toutes le pièces de l'hôpital, les sorties de secours incluses.

Callie : Oui mais je ne vais pas faire ça, comme je te l'ai dis elle trop fragile pour sortir, elle va se fatiguer car si on sort on va marcher.

Mark me lance un regard salace, je sens la blague perverse arriver.

Mark : Ce serait dommage qu'elle soit fatiguée avant la fin de la soirée.

Callie : T'es vraiment un gros pervers Mark ! Il ne va rien se passer on va juste parler, apprendre à se connaître.

Mark : Mentalement ou physiquement ?

Callie : Laisse tomber on peut pas parler avec toi, dégage de là !

Je pousse Mark vers la porte et la porte referme derrière lui. Une fois prête je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est déjà 20H30, je sors de l'appartement et pars en direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois devant la porte d'Arizona je me regarde rapidement dans l'écran de mon portable et entre après avoir frapper.

J'entre mais Arizona n'est pas dans son lit.

Callie : Arizona ?

D'un coup je vois une tête blonde sortir de la salle de bain, je regarde sa tête et vois qu'elle s'est un peu maquiller, et elle a laissé ses cheveux au naturel, mes yeux descendent et je vois qu'elle porte son pyjama habituel ce qui me fait sourire.

Arizona : Vous êtes...

Callie : Je pense qu'on peut arrêter de se vouvoyer...

Arizona : Ou-ouais

Callie : Tu arrives à marcher sans béquilles ?

Arizona : Hum oui, j'ai eu du mal au début mais maintenant on va dire que j'y arrive un peu prêt mais je me tiens aux murs.

Callie : C'est super

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

Arizona : Tu es vraiment belle sans ta blouse, bien qu'avec tu l'es aussi...

Callie : J'aime beaucoup ton pyjama personnellement...

Arizona me poussa avec sa main en rigolant.

Callie : Comment tu as réussi à avoir ce maquillage ?

Arizona : J'ai dû faire les yeux doux à une infirmière pour qu'elle aille m'en acheter...

Je l'imagine en train de faire des yeux doux à une infirmière, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler en l'imaginant. Elle s'écarte de moi et se dirige vers son lit, en marchant elle s'accroche au mur puis à sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle me fait un signe de venir. Je m'approche et m'assois a ses cotés.

Arizona : Alors, parle moi de toi un peu !

Callie : J'ai pas grand chose à raconter... j'ai grandi en Floride à Miami. Mon père est le patron de plusieurs lignes d'hôtels de luxe... et ma mère est comptable, je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur.

Arizona : Wow...

Callie : Et toi ?

Arizona : Je ne suis jamais resté plus d'un an dans la même école car mon père est colonel dans la marine donc on à du faire au moins trois fois le tour du pays, à un moment on a même dû aller en Europe pendant quelques mois, en Italie, donc je sais dire quelques truc en italiens sinon ma mère est toujours restée à la maison pour s'occuper de mon frère et moi.

Callie : Mais d'où vient ton nom ?

Arizona : C'était le nom d'un bateau de l'armée des états unis pendant la guerre 39-45, mon grand père était a bord de l'USS Arizona, mais ils ont été attaqués et mon grand père a sauvé 19 de ses hommes de la noyade avant de se noyer.

Callie : Wow...

Arizona : Mais si t'as toujours vécu à Miami, pourquoi t'es venu a Seattle ?

Callie : Mes parents sont des gens très croyants et je ne le suis pas donc rien qu'avec ça il y a toujours eu une tension entre nous et un jour des employés de mon père m'ont vu embrasser une femme et ont été le répéter à mes parents qui m'avaient toujours vu sortir avec des hommes et ils m'ont mit à la porte et ont vidé mon compte en banque, donc je suis venue à Seattle, j'ai réussi avoir un poste ici, j'ai vécu quelques mois dans le sous sol jusqu'à ce que le chef s'en aperçoive donc il m'a demandé de quitter le sous sol et j'ai dû vivre chez Meredith qui était résidente comme moi à ce temps là mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et je me suis acheté mon premier appart, puis je suis devenu très proche de Mark, le Dr Sloan, qui est aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami et maintenant nous sommes en colocation mais j'ai réussi à recréer des liens avec mes parents et on s'appelle presque chaque semaine.

Arizona : Et tu n'as jamais repensé à retourner a Miami depuis ?

Callie : Si mais tout mes amis sont ici, je suis bien ici donc j'ai préféré rester là. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir tes parents en... Georgia ?

Arizona : Parce qu'ils veulent que je me débrouille seule... je sais que c'est assez bizarre à dire mais ils veulent que j'arrive a m'intégrer sans aide car depuis que je suis petite j'ai toujours été timide et discrète, je restais tout le temps avec mon frère, j'avais des amis car c'était lui qui les avait et qui venait me les faire rencontrer... Mais mon frère est mort i ans et mes parents m'ont dit que je devais partir loin et me créer ma propre vie pas suivre celle de mon frère, et c'est ainsi que je suis arrivée à Portland... et après tu connais la suite...

Callie : Je suis désolée pour ton frère

Arizona : Merci, mais parlons d'un sujet plus joyeux... T'as mangé quoi ce soir ?

Callie : La nourriture est un sujet joyeux pour toi ?

Arizona : Si tu savais à quel point j'aime manger, la vrai nourriture me manque tellement, ici je mange de la bouillie surgelée et quand c'est pas de la bouillie surgelée c'est une sorte de gelée visqueuse...

Callie : Beurk...

Arizona : Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour manger de la vrai nourriture...

Callie : A la cafétéria il y a de la vraie nourriture, si tu as envie de quelque chose dis le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire

Arizona : Merci...

Elle me sourie tendrement, je lui rends un sourire avant de m'approcher et de l'embrasser mais elle me repousse doucement de sorte à ce que nos fronts soient collés.

Arizona : Qu'est ce qu'on est ? Où cela va nous mener ?

Callie : Je ne sais pas

Arizona : Je voudrais savoir quelque chose Calliope...

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Est ce que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi ?

Je lève la tête et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Callie : Je ressens quelque chose Arizona, dès que je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te trouver magnifique, tout ce que je veux faire quand je suis avec toi c'est te parler, pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le veux... c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu quitte Seattle parce que si tu quitte Seattle je vais te perdre et j'en ai pas envie, je voudrais qu'on soit plus qu'une patiente et son médecin je veux pouvoir dire que t'es ma copine, je veux pouvoir faire voir aux autres la chance que j'ai de t'avoir parce que tu es incroyable et belle et intelligente et drôle et etc...

Arizona : J'aimerais tellement plus moi aussi...

Callie : Alors soyons heureuses, ensemble. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée car dans l'histoire t'es la patiente et j'ai pas le droit d'avoir une relation avec un ou une patiente mais j'aime pas les règles donc je suis prête, prête pour un nouveau départ à tes cotés.

Arizona : Mais je vais devoir partir dans une semaine...

Callie : Non, tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu peux rester à Seattle avec moi, tu peux postuler ici, ils cherchent encore un chef pour la pédiatrie, c'est ta chance de tout recommencer

Arizona : Ok et imaginons je postule ici et je suis prise, où je vais vivre ?

Callie : Tu pourrais vivre chez moi, il y a assez de place pour une troisième personne.

Arizona : Calliope, je veux pas t'embêter

Callie : S'il te plaît Arizona, essaie

Arizona : Ok, j'appellerais l'hôpital de Portland demain pour leur dire que je démissionne et j'irais voir le chef de cet hôpital pour postuler... Comment s'appelle le chef ?

Callie : Richard Webber

Arizona : Il est comment, sympas, sévère ?

Callie : Tu as peur ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Non ! Je prends juste des renseignements...

Callie : Il est patient, gentil et il sait détendre l'atmosphère, nous faire nous sentir mieux, il est très compréhensif... Il est vraiment génial...

Arizona : Ouf ok...

La soirée se termina rapidement et il était l'heure pour moi de partir, c'est avec regret que j'ai abandonné ma blonde pour rentrer.


	5. Chapitre 5

PVD Arizona :

Aujourd'hui je dois appeler mon hôpital pour leur annoncer ma démission...

Je tape le numéro sur le téléphone et tombe sur une infirmière, je lui demande de me passer le chef, une fois le chef au téléphone je lui annonce que je quitte leur hôpital, il n'avait pas l'air content mais il accepta. Une fois l'hôpital appelé j'attends Callie. Elle doit venir me chercher pour m'accompagner voir le chef, enfin elle va m'attendre dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je vois une tête brune rentrer dans ma chambre. Je sourie a la vue de sa mine mal réveillée.

Arizona : Bien dormi ?

Callie : M'en parle pas j'ai passé toute la nuit à entendre Mark prendre son pied avec une fille qu'il a dû rencontrer hier soir dans un bar...

Je lui fis une petite grimace ce qui la fis sourire.

Arizona : Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Mon bisou

Je vois le sourire de Callie grandir puis je la vois avancer vers moi, elle se penche et nos lèvres entrent en contact...j'adore cette sensation...

Arizona : Tu sais maintenant je vais vouloir un bisou le matin et le soir...

Callie : D'accord, je ne vais pas dire non à ça... Sinon tu es prête ?

Arizona : Oui, je sais ce que je vais dire

Je me lève de me mon lit et prends les béquilles à coté de mon lit.

Callie : Tu veux y aller en marchant ?!

Arizona : Oui, je me suis beaucoup entraînée ces derniers jours et ça, c'est une façon encore meilleure de m'entraîner et puis ça fait toujours mieux de voir un potentiel futur chef sans fauteuil roulant...

Callie : Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je prenne un fauteuil roulant avec nous ?

Arizona : Non je n'en veux pas, le meilleur moyen de progresser c'est de repousser ses limites.

Callie : Comme tu voudras

Je suis Calliope à travers les couloirs de son service, elle marche lentement à coté de moi, je la sens me regarder au cas ou si je tombe mais je ne vais tomber, nous prenons l'ascenseur et elle m'emmène dans un étage que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Arizona : Cet hôpital est si grand...

Callie : C'est une question d'habitude

Nous arrivons devant une porte.

Callie : Nous y voilà

Arizona : Ok, tiens, prends les béquilles.

Callie : Quoi ? Mais tu vas y arriver ?

Arizona : Oui, je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis pas en pyjama.

Je frappe et rentre dans le bureau.

PVD Callie :

Je la regarde aller dans le bureau, a chacun de ses pas j'ai peur qu'elle tombe. Je la vois a travers la vitre, le chef vient de l'inviter a s'asseoir. Je vois qu'ils parle, le chef lui sourie avant de se lever et de lui serrer la main. Je vois Arizona arriver.

Callie : Alors ?

Arizona : Il a dit que mon dossier était très bon et qu'il me rappellera pour me dire sa décision.

Callie : Mais il a pas a réfléchir sur une décision puisque tu es la seule à avoir postulé pour l'instant et que ton dossier est un des meilleurs du pays !

Arizona : Si il a envie de réfléchir...

Callie : Hum, ça te dirais qu'on sorte quelque part ce soir ?

Arizona : Mais comment tu veux que je sorte sans me faire prendre ?

Callie : Je connais l'hôpital comme ma poche et j'ai un pass qui nous donne accès n'importe où, dont aux portes de sortie d'urgence. Ça passera inaperçu et je te ramènerais en faisant pareil.

Arizona : Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... les infirmières verront que je ne suis plus là...

Callie : Je leur dirais que tu es fatiguée et qu'il ne faut pas te déranger, c'est ce que j'ai dis quand je suis venu hier soir

Arizona : Ok...

Je la vois qui me sourie.

Il est déjà 20H30, je pars me changer et passe dans mon service, heureusement la chambre d'Arizona n'est pas a la vue des infirmières depuis leur bureau.

Callie : Claire ?

Claire : Oui Dr Torres ?

Callie : Madame Robbins est encore très fatigué, elle a beaucoup marché lors de sa rééducation, n'allez pas dans sa chambre sauf si elle vous appelle.

Claire : Très bien Dr Torres

Callie : Merci, bonne soirée

Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Arizona et fais attention à ce que personne ne me voit entrer.

Callie : Hey, tu es prête ?

Arizona : Oui, tu es sûre que personne ne va voir que je ne suis pas là ?

Callie : J'ai prévenu l'infirmière de garde, tout va bien se passer. Prends des risques dans ta vie !

Arizona : Ok... Et pour ton information j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de risque dans ma vie

Callie : Quoi comme risque ? Un jour tu as été faire tes courses et tu es allée dans la file pour femme enceinte ?

Arizona me regarda avec son regard blasé ce qui me fis éclater de rire puis elle aussi à son tour. Nous sortons de sa chambre après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages. J'ouvre une porte qui mène aux escaliers de secours, personnes ne les prends, les gens préfèrent prendre l'ascenseur. Nous arrivons devant les escaliers.

Callie : Ça va aller ?

Arizona : Oui, ce ne sont que des escaliers

Callie : Tu vas prendre le risque ?

Arizona : Oui !

Arizona rentre dans mon jeu sarcastique et nous commençons à descendre les marches. Une fois au rez de chaussé j'ouvre la porte qui mène derrière l'hôpital. Une fois dehors il fait encore froid et il pleut.

Arizona : Ça fait tellement du bien de sentir la pluie et l'air frais.

Nous arrivons à ma voiture, je lui ouvre la porte et elle me sourie. Je commence à rouler dans les rues de Seattle.

Arizona : Où on va ?

Callie : Dans un bar pas loin.

Arizona : Ne me ramène pas complètement saoule à l'hôpital

Callie : Ce serait trop risqué mais comme j'aime prendre des risques je verrais...

Je la taquine bien sûre, il est certain qu'on va boire mais sans excès car déjà si on croise quelqu'un à l'hôpital je risque d'être suspendu pendant quelque temps mais alors si en plus de ça on est ivre je perds mon travail pour sûr...

Nous rentrons dans le bar et nous nous installons au comptoir. Nous commandons une boisson et commençons à parler.

Callie : Alors quels types de risques tu as déjà pris dans ta vie ?

Arizona : Euh... J'ai rien en tête sur le moment...

Callie : A ce point là ?

Arizona : Tu sais mon père est dans l'armée donc j'ai été élevée à la dure... mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de prendre certains risques comme je me souviens un jour qu'après les cours j'étais allée voir ma prof d'histoire... et je l'ai embrassé. Heureusement c'était mon dernier jour à l'école mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'appeler mes parents qui m'ont répété pendant plusieurs heures que c'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait et pour ma peine j'ai du faire une cinquantaine de pompes et une centaine d'abdos... j'ai eu des courbatures pendant 5 jours au moins...

Callie : Wow, t'es parents ne rigolaient pas...

Arizona : Surtout mon père, tout les jours je devais me lever a 5H30 et pendant 1H il me faisait faire le tour de la base militaire en courant et de la musculation... On dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai beaucoup de force et je peux me défendre très facilement. Pendant les vacances tout les matins étaient consacrés à faire du sport et de l'auto défense, j'ai aussi appris à manier les armes.

Callie : Je vais faire en sorte de ne jamais t'énerver je pense...

Arizona me regarda en rigolant.

Arizona : Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, par contre j'en ferais beaucoup à la personne qui un jour se mettrait à te tourner autour ou à te faire du mal. A Portland il y avait un gars qui ne faisait que de me tourner autour et de me chercher pour qu'il ne revienne plus me voir j'ai été voir le gars, qui était chirurgien dans le même hôpital que moi, et je lui ai demandé gentiment de ne pas m'approcher, il faisait deux fois ma taille... et il s'est énervé et moi aussi et j'ai commencé à le pousser mais il m'a repoussé plus fort, tout le monde m'a vu tomber par terre, alors à ce moment j'ai senti une rage monter en moi et je l'ai plaqué au sol et l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Callie : Comment ça à fini ?

Arizona : J'ai rien eu a part une suspension de 15 jours mais j'ai failli être virée... tu dis que mon dossier est parfait pour le poste dans ton hôpital mais on va dire que c'est pas totalement vrai... Il est marqué à plusieurs reprises que j'ai été violente surtout quand j'étais à Portland où j'ai dû me battre avec 5 ou 6 chirurgiens mais ils ne m'ont jamais viré car ils disaient que m'avoir dans leur hôpital faisaient remonter leur classement dans le pays.

Callie : Espérons que le chef n'y prêtera pas beaucoup attention... Mais c'est quoi l'histoire à Portland, enfin si tu veux bien en parler...

Arizona : Je veux pas gâcher l'ambiance, parlons d'un truc joyeux.

Nous buvons quelques verres avant de repartir.

Callie : Je vais te faire voir un endroit que j'aime beaucoup à Seattle

Arizona : Tu ne veux pas appeler un taxi ? Je suis sûre qu'on à bu assez de verres pour que si tu te fais arrêter on ne repart plus.

Callie : Mais non c'est bon t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'endroit que je voulais montrer à Arizona. Il ne pleut plus. Nous somme garées sur le bord de la route, j'ouvre ma boite a gant et en sort une bouteille de vin, Arizona me regarde avec surprise puis je descends de la voiture avant de commencer à passer par dessus une rambarde.

Callie : Viens on y est presque

Arizona passe par dessus la rambarde à son tour avec mon aide. Il fait complètement noir mais le ciel est étoilé et la lune est cachée par un nuage, je connais le chemin par cœur, je fais attention a Arizona qui elle n'est jamais venue. Nous sommes entourées par de hauts et grands arbres, nous continuons d'avancer. Une fois les arbres passés la lune nous éclaire de nous nouveau et nous pouvons désormais voir ce qui nous entoure.

Arizona : Wow, c'est magnifique Calliope...

Callie : Je sais

Nous sommes devant un lac entouré de la forêt, mais comme il fait nuit elle ne peux pas voir la vraie couleur du lac qui est d'un bleu... aussi beau que ses yeux.

Callie : Mais il n'y a pas que ça que je veux te montrer.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne le long du lac avant de passer de nouveau a travers d'autres arbres et de nous retrouver sur une plage sauvage.

Callie : C'est un peu comme ma plage, aucunes route n'y donne accès et le seul moyen d'y arriver est de passer par cette forêt.

Je la regarde sourire.

Arizona : J'ai toujours aimé la mer... mon père m'emmenait souvent avec lui faire des tours avec les bateaux de l'armée...

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui prendre la main de nouveau et de l'entraîner plus près de la mer.

Il y a des coquillages tout le long de l'eau et du sable fin et doux plus loin, nous installons par terre et commençons à regarder le ciel et les vagues tout en buvant dans la bouteille.

Arizona : Calliope

Je tourne la tête en sa direction.

Arizona : Je sais que ça peut paraître tôt pour te le dire car cela fait peu de temps qu'on n'est plus qu'un docteur et une patiente mais je voulais te dire que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose de vraiment fort et je ne veux pas que tu prenne peur parce que moi même j'ai peur, j'ai peur car je contrôle plus rien tellement tu m'hypnotise, la preuve tu m'a traîné au fin fond d'une forêt dans le noir... Mais je voulais juste que tu le sache.

Callie : Je ressens aussi quelque chose de fort pour toi, la nuit où tu es arrivée je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à toi en général, j'étais plongée a remettre en place tes jambes mais après ton opération tu dormais et j'étais avec Mark qui refaisait tes sutures pendant que je faisais tes plâtres et dès que j'ai vu ton visage je t'ai trouvé magnifique, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'est de voir tes yeux s'ouvrir pour voir combien ils sont beau. Et puis après on a commencé a bien s'entendre et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais parfaite a l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur... Moi aussi j'ai peur, peur de te perdre, car ce que je ressens est tellement fort que... j'en ai même pas les mots.

Arizona : Embrasse moi

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse, le baiser est doux et rempli d'amour, je peux sentir qu'elle sourie ce qui me fait aussi sourire mais nous sommes interrompu par une vague qui arriva jusqu'à nous et nous mouilla une partie de nos jambes.

Callie : Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas !

Arizona rigole face à ma tête encore choquée de la température de l'eau.

Nous nous reculons de plusieurs mètres avant qu'une autre vague ne revienne.

Callie : J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi

Arizona : Moi aussi

Callie : Est ce que tu me parleras de Portland ?

Arizona : Demain si tu veux mais là on passe une merveilleuse soirée et je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance avec toutes mes histoires en plus je commence a être fatiguée.

Callie : Ok, tu veux que je te ramène ?

Arizona : Oui je veux bien

Nous retournons à ma voiture, nous avons fini la bouteille, enfin Arizona la finie, et je commence partir en direction de l'hôpital, nous sommes a environ 30 minutes de l'hôpital. Pendant que je conduis je sens son regard sur moi.

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Rien, je te trouve très belle. Je pensais a quelque chose... si tes parents n'avaient pas accepté que tu sorte avec une femme, pourquoi ils ont maintenant accepté ?

Callie : Hum, ils ne le savent pas, je leur ai dis que c'était juste une passe et que maintenant que j'y réfléchie c'était n'importe quoi. Et je leur ai fais croire que Mark et moi sommes ensemble pour qu'ils me laissent avec leurs phrases du genre tu as déjà bientôt 30 ans et tu es encore célibataire , il faut que tu as des enfants et donc quand ils viennent Mark et moi devenons le beau et heureux couple qui vit ensemble...

Arizona : Wow... et un jour tu leur dira la vérité ?

Callie : Je le ferais, mais je ne sais pas encore quand parce que tout est redevenu comme avant... et je sais très bien qu'il faudra que je leur parle parce qu'ils devraient m'accepter comme je suis mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre...

Arizona : Je comprends... alors comme ça t'es déjà sortit avec des hommes ?

Callie : Ouais, surtout dans mon adolescence. Mais un jour j'ai rencontré cette fille et on s'est embrassées, et j'ai aimé ça, au départ j'étais complètement flippée mais je me suis laissée aller et puis mes parents l'ont apprit. J'ai tout fais pour rester a Miami avec eux mais ils ont complètement ignoré le fait que je sois heureuse avec elle et m'ont demandé de partir. Mais quand je suis arrivée a Seattle je suis sortit avec un chirurgien, on s'est marié même. Mais il m'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie donc j'ai demandé le divorce et quelque mois après il est mort d'un accident de bus. Comme mes parents savaient que j'étais mariée avec lui ils ont recommencé a me parler mais depuis ils ne savent pas que je sors avec des hommes, mais aussi des femmes. Ils ne connaissent que la Callie Hétéro, pas la Callie bisexuelle. Comment tes parents ont prit le fait que tu sois lesbienne ?

Arizona : Je me souviens qu'un jour j'ai ramené une fille qui s'appelait Joanne, j'ai été voir mes parents et je leur ai dis qu'elle était ma petite amie, j'ai eu peur que mon père le prenne mal et me mette a la porte, au début il a eu du mal a accepter mais au bout de quelques heures passées avec Joanne il a accepté et m'a juste demandé si j'étais toujours la fille qu'il avait élevé. Je lui est répondu que oui et il m'a dit que peu importe la personne avec qui je sors, du moment que je suis heureuse il le sera.

Callie : Eh bien on a pas du tout le même genre de famille...

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et je ramène Arizona dans sa chambre sans nous faire remarquer malgré le fait que j'ai dû la tenir et l'empêcher de parler car l'alcool la faisait parler tellement fort qu'on pourrait l'entendre a l'étage du haut et du bas. Une fois a l'intérieur Arizona s'assoit sur son lit.

Arizona : Tu penses vraiment que le chef va accepter ma demande de poste ?

Callie : On verra, tu devrais dormir, je te verrais demain dans la matinée sûrement.

Je m'assoit a coté d'elle et lui prend le cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'écarte et me regarde dans les yeux avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sens qu'elle sourie. Au bout de plusieurs secondes nous nous écartons l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle, je sens que quelque chose travaille Arizona mais c'est sûrement pour le poste de chef en pédiatrie.

Callie : Je devrais y aller...

Arizona : Ok... Callie ?

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Arizona, tu as bu et je ne pense pas que tu es les idées assez claires pour dire quelque chose comme ça.

Arizona : Peut être que j'ai bu et que je n'ai pas les idées complètement claires, mais quelque chose est vraiment clair, ce quelque chose est que je t'aime, je ressens quelque chose de tellement tellement fort... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès la première fois que tu es venue me voir...

Callie : Arizona... Je dois partir...

Je me lève et sors de la chambre. Une fois chez moi je croise Mark mais l'ignore et pars dans ma chambre avant de tomber sur le lit et m'endormir en pensant aux 3 mots qu'Arizona m'a dit ce soir.


	6. Chapitre 6

PVD Arizona :

Il est 11H28 et j'attends encore Callie, il faut mettre les choses aux clair car je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Quand je l'appelle elle ne me répond pas. J'appelle une infirmière.

Infirmière : Bonjour Dr Robbins, tout va bien ?

Arizona : Est ce que le Dr Torres est par là ?

Infirmière : Je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans le service mais elle devait commencer a 8H30 ce matin, vous voulez que je la cherche ?

Arizona : Non c'est bon merci... Dites moi, dans quel service travail le Dr Sloan ?

Infirmière : Le Dr Sloan est le chef du service de chirurgie plastique de l'hôpital.

Arizona : D'accords merci

Infirmière : De rien Dr Robbins.

L'infirmière sort de ma chambre. Si Calliope ne me répond pas, peut être qu'elle répondra au Dr Sloan car il est censé être son meilleur ami. Je devrais aller le voir. Je me lève du lit et m'habille rapidement, je sors de ma chambre et pars vers l'ascenseur, dans l'ascenseur il y a un panneau indiquant qu'elle étage correspond à quel service, pédiatrie 8ème étage. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton. J'arrive dans un service similaire a celui de Calliope a l'exception que dans celui ci il y a des papillons partout et plus de couleurs, cette image me fait sourire, je me promène dans le service et passe devant les nourrissons, je m'arrête et les regarde. Au bout d'environ 15 minutes à visiter le service je retourne dans l'ascenseur et cherche le service du Dr Sloan... 3ème étage. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes je rentre dans le service et pars voir le bureau des infirmière, j'y vois le Dr Sloan de dos en train de parler à une des infirmières mais une fois plus prêt je remarque qu'il fait des avances à l'infirmière. Je me gratte la gorge ce qui attire son attention.

Mark : Dr Robbins ? Vous vous êtes perdue ? Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Il me parle avec un air dragueur.

Arizona : J'ai besoin que vous appeliez le Dr Torres, je dois lui parler et elle ne veut pas me répondre

Mark : Vous êtes une dur à cuire... J'aime bien les dur à cuire

Arizona : Est ce que je peux avoir votre téléphone pour l'appeler s'il vous plaît ?

Il sort son téléphone et me le donne avec un grand sourire. Je cherche Calliope dans ses contact, je vois sa photo avec marqué bomba latina à coter. Je clique dessus et attends les sonneries, au bout de quelques sonneries elle répond.

Callie : Qu'est ce que tu veux Mark ?

Elle soupire en parlant, mais je suis énervée du fait qu'elle réponde à lui et pas à moi et commence à m'emporter.

Arizona : Non c'est pas Mark, bomba latina, là c'est Arizona donc comme tu as l'air de n'avoir rien de prévu tu vas te bouger et venir dans ma chambre avant les 10 prochaines minutes parce que si tu ne viens pas la prochaine fois que je te verrais je n'hésiterais pas à te botter le cul ! En plus ton meilleur ami à essayé de me draguer et à sûrement d'autre chose en tête que je n'ose même pas imaginer, donc c'est pas le moment de me chercher ! Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Je raccroche sans qu'elle n'est le temps de me répondre et redonne le téléphone Mark, tout le monde me regarde avec surprise et je me sens soudainement gênée par tout ces regards.

Arizona : Merci...

Je repars en direction de ma chambre, une fois arrivée il ne m'aura pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'une tête brune rentre timidement dans ma chambre.

Callie : Arizona... Je suis...

Arizona : Non c'est moi, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, je m'excuse mais j'ai tendance a m'énerver facilement. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a mes appels ? C'est par rapport a hier ? A ce que je t'ai dis ? Parce que je ne regrette rien, je t'aimes vraiment et je veux savoir juste une chose, est ce que tu ressens les même choses que moi. Parce que si ça n'est pas le cas autant en finir là, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de relation foireuse donc je ne veux pas en avoir une de plus sur ma liste. Et c'est quoi ce surnom, Bomba latina ?!

Callie: Je n'ai pas répondu parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu te dire, je ne savais pas si tu te serais souvenu d'hier soir, si tu regrettais ce que tu avais dis. Et j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ce matin, et je suis vraiment attirée par toi, pas que physiquement, je ressens quelque chose autre que de l'amitié, tu es largement plus que ça, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que tu attends que je dise parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je ressens complètement de l'amour mais une chose est sûre, cette relation ne sera pas foireuse parce que tu es la seule personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments aussi fort. Je voudrais juste quelque chose, que tu nous laisse du temps, que tu me laisse du temps pour encore mieux te connaître et là je pourrais dire ce que tu veux entendre. J'ai juste besoin de temps...

Arizona : Ok...

Callie : Sinon pour le bomba latina, c'est une histoire que je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'entendre

Arizona : Si dis moi

Callie : Je t'aurais prévenu... Mark et moi avons été plus que de simples amis, on a été sexfriends, et bomba latina c'est le surnom qu'il me donnait au lit... je t'avais prévenu que tu n'aurais sûrement pas voulu l'entendre.

Je dois avouer que je suis assez étonnée...

Arizona : Ok... donc tu vis dans un appartement en colocation avec ton meilleur ami qui en fait est aussi ton sexfriend, je ne sais pas si je devrais être le plus étonnée par ça ou par la facilité avec laquelle tu me la dis...

Callie : Mais c'est fini, on couche plus ensemble, la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble c'était il y a environ... 1 mois et quelque... oui c'était la nuit où le lendemain il m'en voulait et que tu m'avais demandé pourquoi...

Arizona : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Callie : Arizona, si je te le dis tu vas avoir une encore plus mauvaise image de moi que tu ne la déjà.

Arizona : Je te trouve très bien comme tu es

Callie : La veille on avait beaucoup bu dans un bar et une femme m'a abordé...et je me souviens juste que le lendemain, donc le matin où Mark était venu voir tes sutures, je me suis réveillée entre lui et la femme sauf que le problème c'est qu'on était tous nus...

Je commence à sourire jusqu'à ce que je me surprends en train de rigoler.

Arizona : Tu t'es laissée emporter dans un plan à 3 ?!

Callie : Mais j'avais bu et j'ai pas vraiment réaliser et arrête de rigoler c'était pas drôle. En plus quand j'ai vu la femme plus Mark j'ai paniqué et je suis partie sans rien dire en laissant Mark et la femme dans le lit... c'est pour ça qu'il m'en voulait.

Je vois Callie commencer à sourire et commencer à me rejoindre rire.

Arizona : Tu es incroyable...

Callie : Tu ne m'en veux pas ou quelque chose du genre ?

Arizona : Non, on était même pas ensemble et je dois avouer que ça devait être drôle à voir...Tu m'étonneras toujours...

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Arizona : J'ai déjà fais pire qu'un plan a trois je pense...mais ce sera pour plus tard.

Callie me sourie puis se place devant mon lit pour ouvrir mon dossier, je m'assois su mon lit et la regarde.

Callie : Alors Dr Robbins, vous allez pouvoir partir de cette chambre. Mais je dois vérifier deux trois trucs avant.

Arizona : Allez y Dr Torres.

Je la vois qui s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi, elle commence a tâter mes genoux.

Callie : Levez vous

Je m'exécute et me lève, sa tête arrive pile a la même hauteur que mon bassin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir une petite chaleur en moi et de laisser quelques idées passer dans ma tête. Je la vois qui se lève en laissant sa main remonter le long de ma jambe pour venir se poser sur ma hanche.

Callie : Tout m'a l'air bon, vous êtes complètement apte a sortir et d'ici 2 semaines vous pourrez travailler...

Je sens sa main passer de ma hanche a mes fesse et son autre main passer derrière mon cou pour remonter dans mes cheveux puis ses lèvres se collent aux miennes, le baiser est tendre, rempli d'amour et passionné a la fois, je me sens exploser intérieurement, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'embrasse comme ça ce qui me laisse lui faire confiance sur l'avenir de notre couple, enfin je ne sais même pas si on est vraiment un couple...

Arizona : Callie, on est en couple ?

Callie : Ouais, pour moi t'es ma petite amie donc a moins que je ne suis pas ta petite amie, nous sommes en couple, pourquoi cette question ?

Arizona : On en avait jamais vraiment parlé et je me posais la question c'est tout...

Je vois Callie sourire et nous repartons dans un long et doux baiser, je peux sentir son odeur que j'adore tant... Je pose mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse de nouveau mais cette fois ci la porte s'ouvre, Callie surprise se détache de moi et nous tournons la tête vers la personne qui a ouvert la porte, c'est le chef suivi de Mark derrière. Je crois que c'est une des premières fois que je me sens aussi gênée, pourtant j'ai vécu pire... Le chef nous regarde avec surprise tandis que Mark nous regarde avec un sourire pervers.

Chef : Dr Robbins, Dr Torres.

Il nous fait un signe de la tête avant de commencer a rentrer dans la chambre. Je me tourne vers Callie et lui fait signe vers Mark qui n'a toujours pas enlevé son sourire pervers, je la vois qui lui fait des gros yeux et un signe que je ne connais pas la signification.

Chef : Dr Robbins je voudrais vous parler, en privé.

Callie se tourne vers moi et sors de la pièce en refermant la porte après m'avoir fait un pouce en l'air pour me dire que tout va bien se passer.

Chef : Je dois avouer que j'aurais sûrement dû frapper mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je n'ai rien contre les couple homosexuels loin de là mais depuis quand ça dure sans être indiscret ?

Arizona : Environ 1 semaine...

Chef : Ok... Je voulais vous parler de votre demande pour le poste de chef en pédiatrie. Vous avez tout pour avoir le poste, votre dossiers est remarquable, mais il y a juste un truc, est ce que cela vous arrive souvent ces petits excès de violence ?

Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

Arizona : Ça dépend... mais je travaille très bien malgré ça, une fois que je suis avec mes petits humains miniatures je suis dans une bulle, plus rien n'existe autour de moi.

Chef : Pourtant il est noté que vous avez été renvoyé deux fois, une fois pour violence envers un autre chirurgien et l'autre pour mort d'un enfant car vous étiez distraite.

Arizona : Je sais, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour avoir laissé mes problèmes personnel prendre le dessus au point de causer la vie a ce petit garçon. Et cela n'est jamais plus arrivé d'ailleurs.

Chef : J'ai aussi votre dossier médical, il est marqué tentative de suicide ?

Arizona : Mais cette passe est finie, maintenant je vais bien, je suis bien ici, pour moi Seattle est un moyen de tout recommencer en plus maintenant j'ai Calliope... le Dr Torres, et je suis bien, je pense même que c'est la première fois depuis plusieurs années que je me sens aussi bien...

Chef : Le Dr Torres vous a dit quand vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ?

Arizona : Oui elle m'en a parlé juste avant que vous ne veniez... elle a dit que je pouvais sortir dès aujourd'hui et que je pourrais commencer à travailler dans 2 semaines.

Chef : Très bien, je vous attendrais le lundi dans 2 semaines a 8H30 dans mon bureau pour vous remettre votre blouse, badge et biper.

Arizona : Donc vous me prenez ?

Chef : Oui, soyez a l'heure Robbins !

Sur ces derniers mots il sort de ma chambre et je vois au loin Mark et Callie parler, Callie se retourne et vient dans ma chambre.

Callie : Alors ?

Arizona : Lundi dans deux semaines a 8H30 dans son bureau.

Callie : C'est vrai ?! Je suis tellement contente ! Vous avez parlé de quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

Arizona : De mes «excès de violence»...

Callie : Oh... il a dit quoi ?

Arizona : Il m'a demandé si ça arrivait souvent mais j'ai dis que ça dépendait puis il a apprit que j'avais fais une sorte de tentative de suicide mais je lui est dis qu'ici j'étais bien et je que je t'avais toi puis il m'a dit que j'étais prise... Vous avez parlé de quoi avec Mark ?

Callie : Je lui est dis d'arrêter de te tourner autour parce que tu es à moi et que si il continue je risque de m'énerver.

Arizona : Et tu es comment quand tu es énervée ?

Callie : Horrible, j'emploie que très rarement la violence physique, moi je fais la pire, la morale. Je vais le torturer mentalement pendant quelque jours mais si je vois que ça ne marche pas je n'hésiterais pas le remettre a sa place, et il pourra pas dire que je l'ai pas prévenu.

Arizona : Alors comme ça toi, tu comptes me défendre ?

Callie : Oui exactement. Sinon quand tu sortiras t'es toujours d'accord pour venir chez moi ?

Arizona : Oui, j'adorerais.

Callie : Ok, cool ! Le temps que tu prépare tes affaires tu préfère sortir ce soir ou demain ?

Arizona : Le plus tôt est le mieux

Callie : Ok je viens te prendre après mon service, vers 18H

Arizona : Ok, à toute à l'heure

Callie : A toute à l'heure

Je me rapproche de Callie pour lui voler un baiser avant de la laisser partir. J'ai passé l'après midi a faire ma valise même si je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'habits, il faudra que j'aille en acheter de nouveaux. Une fois 18H Je compte les minutes. A 18H02 Callie arrive, et je suis prête nous partons directement de l'hôpital. Une fois dans la voiture un blanc s'installe mais il est plutôt reposant pas gênant.

Callie : Je pense que tu ne dois peut être pas vraiment aimer Mark mais il sera avec nous dans l'appartement...

Arizona : C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est déjà gentil que tu veuille bien m'accueillir chez toi donc je vais pas me plaindre pour ça.

Callie : Ok, nous arrivons dans environ 5 minutes, je n'habite pas loin de l'hôpital mais avec les route qui font des grands détours on passe presque 2 fois plus de temps a y aller, a pied on est a environ 10 minutes de l'hôpital si on prend notre temps donc 7 ou 8 minutes si tu marches rapidement.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en marchant ?

Callie : Quand il fait beau je le fais mais on est a Seattle...

Arizona : Je vois...

Une fois arrivé elle m'indique sa chambre, je pose alors mes affaires sur le lit et déballe mes affaires. Je regarde sur son réveil et vois qu'il est déjà 19H47. Je sors de la chambre et pars dans le salon. Le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine sont tous ouvert dans la même pièces, cet ainsi que je vois qu'elle est sur le canapé a lire un livre.

Arizona : Tu lis quoi ?

Callie : Un vieux livre mais il est pas terrible...

Je m'assois à ses coté et la regarde lire, d'un coup elle ferme le livre en le claquant et le pose sur la table basse du salon, elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse.

Callie : Ça fait tellement du bien de pouvoir t'embrasser même quand je ne suis plus à l'hôpital... Au fait, j'ai dis a Mark de nous ramener des pizza, t'aimes bien les pizza ?

Arizona : J'adore

Callie : Cool, il ne devrait pas nous embêter ce soir car il part avec Derek, le chef de neuro, et aussi le frère d'Amélia Sheperd, ils vont aller chez Joe sûrement...

Arizona : C'est qui Joe ?

Je vois Callie qui me sourie.

Callie : C'est le nom d'un bar pas loin, on est a 2 ou 3 minutes à pied, il va sûrement revenir en mauvais état et avec une femme... Je sais qu'il n'est pas très mature a faire ça mais j'ai tout essayé pour le raisonner mais il ne m'écoute jamais. Mais comme ce soir il y va avec Derek peut être qu'il reviendra seul parce Derek est raisonnable et il est marié a Meredith, elle est chirurgien général. Tu verras que c'est vraiment le foutoir a l'hôpital, on dirait pas comme ça quand on est patient parce qu'on ne connaît pas les chirurgiens mais quand on les connais ils sont tous reliés les uns aux autres, que ce soit de famille, a cause du sexe ou parce qu'ils sont ensemble... Enfin bref, je te les présenterais.

Arizona : Ils diront rien

Callie : Sur quoi ?

Arizona : Sur le fait qu'on soit ensemble

Callie : Non, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils disent quelque chose ?

Je sens des larmes arriver mais je les empêche de sortir, je sens que Calliope me regarde et je baisse les yeux.

Callie : Arizona ?

Sans le vouloir je sens une larme, puis deux et les autres enchaînent.

Callie : Hey... viens

Elle me prends dans ses bras et je peux encore sentir son doux parfum qui a le don de me réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme et me détache des bras de Callie.

Callie : Tu veux en parler.

Arizona : Oui...

Callie s'installe plus confortablement a coté de moi et me prend la main pour me dire de continuer. Bizarrement je peux sentir que je peux me confier a elle, je ne l'aurais jamais fais avec quelqu'un d'autre mais avec elle j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire.

Arizona : Si j'ai été violente auparavant c'était surtout de la défense. J'ai travaillé dans 3 hôpital dont 2 où j'ai été renvoyé, le premier a cause de l'homme que j'avais frappé car il tournait autour de ma petite amie sauf que j'ai pas raconté l'histoire entière, il allait voir ma petite amie pour lui dire de me quitter car deux femmes n'ont rien a faire ensemble, il m'envoyait des mots dans mon casier tout les jours en me disant que je devait la quitter, que je devrais avoir honte etc puis un jour ma petite amie en a eu marre qu'il la colle pour ça et donc comme je t'avais dis j'ai été le voir sauf qu'au début j'ai été sympas et je lui ai demandé gentiment d'arrêter de nous harceler sauf qu'il m'a énervé et a commencé m'insulter donc je l'ai poussé mais il m'a repoussé plus fort donc je suis tombée car je n'étais pas prête a recevoir un coup avec autant de force et les gens on rigolé et je me suis mise hors de moi je me suis relevé j'ai insulter l'homme, je l'ai poussé et mis a terre et je l'ai frappé de toute mes forces en l'insultant lui et tout les gens qui me regardaient, ils ont dû être 4 pour que j'arrête de la frapper, deux pour les jambes et deux pour les bras, et j'ai été renvoyée... puis la deuxième fois que j'ai été renvoyée c'est a cause d'un résident qui n'acceptait pas non plus mon homosexualité et une nuit j'étais au bloc avec lui et il m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment et ça m'a mise hors de moi et je n'ai plus fais attention à ce que je faisais et j'ai coupé son ventricule droit, il s'est vidé de son sang en 2 minutes, j'avais du sang partout sur moi, il y a avait une marre par terre. J'ai mis 2 mois à m'en remettre, j'ai dû voir un psy puis une fois de retour là bas on m'a renvoyé car ils disaient que j'aurais dû perdre mon travail pour ça mais j'ai réussir a fuir et je suis retournée chez mes parents pendant un moment sans essayer de retrouver un job puis un jour on m'apprends que mon frère est mort, et mes parents me mettent presque a la porte aussitôt pour que je parte pour tout recommencer. C'est là que je suis allée à Portland.

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue mais la laisse tomber.

Arizona : Au début tout se passait bien mais très vite, au bout de 3 ou 4 mois j'ai couché avec une des infirmières mais elle a dit à tout l'hôpital qu'il y avait des objets de torture sexuelles chez moi mais c'était faux mon appart est plus que banal et a partir de se jour là tout les jours j'avais des mots dans mon casier, parfois les gens m'insultaient et parfois ils me demandait de m'envoyer en l'air avec eux mais un jour j'étais au bar avec des gens qui m'avaient proposés de sortir sauf qu'ils ont mis de la drogue dure dans mon verre et mon entraînée dans une sorte plan foireux dans lequel je me suis retrouvée en sous vêtements avec un homme et une femme mais les gens avec qui j'étais on prit une photo et elle a fait le tour de l'hôpital, même mon chef de chirurgie l'avait vu, et ensuite tout les jours j'avais des insultes du type salope, sale chienne, traînée enfin bref, un soir je suis rentrée du boulot chez moi, toute la journée on m'avait humiliée pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais et j'ai pris ma moto, je suis partie et j'ai roulé pendant presque 4 heures d'affilées avant de craquer et j'étais sur une route qui ne devait pas être très loin puisqu'on m'a emmenée ici... et je me souviens juste qu'il pleuvait légèrement mais qu'il avait dû pleuvoir avant car la route glissait, il y avait du brouillard et je pleurais tellement que je ne voyais plus rien mais a un moment j'ai pu voir un peu plus loin devant une sorte de muret ou de pierre et j'ai accéléré en me disant que c'était mon moment, le moment où tout allait s'arrêter puis je me souviens avoir volé et tourné dans tout les sens mon casque a touché par terre, je crois qu'il s'est enlevé et j'avais mal aux jambes et après plus rien... J'ai cru que tout était fini puis je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu le docteur Kepner et t'es entrée dans ma vie, tu es l'ange qui es venu pour me sauver...

Je vois qu'une larme coule le long de la joue de Callie, je m'approche et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

Callie : Je serais toujours là... Et les gens a l'hôpital m'ont tous accepté, une des infirmière en cardio est aussi lesbienne et elle vit très bien, tu verras que tout iras bien...

Arizona : Ok

La porte s'ouvre et Mark apparaît avec deux grandes pizza dans une main et un pack de bière dans l'autre.

Mark : Tiens, voilà ce que tu voulais, bon j'y vais Derek m'attends là bas.

Callie : Merci Mark !

Nous nous levons partons manger nos pizza. Il est 23H15 et nous partons dans le lit, Callie s'installe sur la gauche, coté porte et moi sur la droite, coté fenêtre. Elle reste assise et ne bouge pas.

Arizona : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Callie : Rien, j'étais dans la lune...

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse, le baiser est doux profond. Rapidement ma main passe derrière sa nuque et son corps vient se placer sur le mien. Ses mains commencent a parcourir mon ventre puis remonte vers ma poitrine, un gémissement sors de ma bouche puis je passe mes mains dans son dos avant d'enlever son haut. Elle fait de même avec le mien, je sens sa bouche descendre dans mon cou puis vers ma clavicule gauche avant de remonter a ma bouche. Ses mains glissent vers mon short et joue avec la ficelle avant d'enlever le nœud et de lentement le faire glisser. Je me redresse de façon a ce qu'on soit toute les deux assise sur le lit puis la pousse en arrière et vient m'asseoir sur elle. Je ne prends pas le temps d'attendre et lui enlève directement son pantalon.

Callie : T'es pressée ?

Arizona : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment...

Callie me sourie et me fais rouler pour qu'elle soit de nouveau sur moi, elle fini d'enlever les tissus en trop et descends lentement son visage le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point sensible, je sens sa langue se déplacer lentement, je laisse échapper un soupir mais Callie augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvement puis s'arrêta d'un coup pour venir m'embrasser mais en même temps ses doigts entrèrent en moi ce qui me surpris, après plusieurs va et vient elle rajouta un doigt et redescendit son visage pour que sa langue finisse le travail qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne fallu que quelque seconde pour que j'atteigne le 7ème ciel. Une fois fait je me suis placée sur Callie et lui fit subir le même sort. Nous sommes blottie l'une contre l'autre nues, je fais en sorte de nous recouvrir avec les draps pour ne pas avoir froid.

J'entends un réveil sonner, je me tourne et vois Calliope, ma soirée me reviens et je souris, je la vois qui dort, je m'approche et commence a parsemer son visage de bisous jusqu'à arriver a sa bouche mais je sens qu'elle sourit.

Arizona : Tu dormais pas hein ?

Callie : J'avais peur que tu t'arrêtes...

Arizona : Tu ne te lève pas ?

Callie : Non, j'ai été voir le chef avant d'aller te chercher et j'ai pris 2 jours cette semaines et 2 autres la semaine prochaine...

Arizona : Alors éteints ce réveil...

Callie : Oui, je vais me lever pour aller voir Mark, je vais aller me moquer de lui sur la tête qu'il doit avoir, tu devrais venir voir

Arizona : Je suis bien ici, je suis au chaud et une de mes principales sources de chaleur c'est toi

Callie : Tu veux du sexe matinal

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde avec étonnement, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout a cette question.

Arizona : C'est vrai que ça se refuse pas vraiment ça...

Callie : Si tu en veux tu devra bouger jusqu'à cette douche là bas

Callie me pointe du doigt la douche dans la salle de bain, elle sort du lit nue et se dirige vers l'ouverture de la porte.

Callie : Tu sais où me trouver

Elle laisse la porte entre ouverte juste assez pour que je ne vois pas la douche et fait couler l'eau. Je soupir et sors du lit, je regarde ma peau et je vois que j'ai la chair de poule, je tremble et pars en marchant vite vers la porte, j'ouvre doucement la porte et rentre furtivement, elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence, j'arrive par derrière elle et rentre dans la douche. Je prend le savon et me colle a son dos et commence a faire glisser le savon le long de sa peau tout en lui embrassant le cou et les épaules. Après 30 minutes passées sous l'eau nous sortons et nous habillons pour aller rejoindre Mark dans le salon. Quand nous arrivons nous le voyons assis sur un des tabourets au comptoir la tête dans ses mains.

Callie : Hey !

Mark : Parle moins fort

Callie : A ce point là ? Et t'as ramené personne cette nuit ?

Je les regarde parler mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser au fait qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble plus d'une fois. Une fois Mark partit Callie me regarde.

Callie : Si on allait faire les magasins ?

Arizona : Ouais, c'est vrai que ce serait une bonne idée, je n'ai pas grand chose a me mettre...

Callie : Et demain je te ferais visiter Seattle

Nous avons passé l'après midi a acheter des vêtements, Callie me disait son avis mais il était très répétitif, elle disait toujours que ça m'allait bien donc je n'arrivais jamais a choisir. Une fois les magasins fait nous sommes rentrées le soir et Callie m'a emmené dans un petit restaurant. Le lendemain elle m'a fait visiter Seattle, c'est vraiment très grand, j'ai peur de me perdre...Le soir nous rentrons a l'appartement mais je ne tarde pas a aller me coucher car je suis fatiguée a force d'avoir marché. Demain Calliope va aller travailler je serais donc seule a l'appartement, elle m'a dit que Mark est du matin et qu'il sera donc là demain après midi.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je me réveille et sens le grand vide a ma gauche, je me lève et vois qu'il est déjà 11H45. Je vais dans la cuisine et vois un mot de Calliope.

«Je t'ai laissé des pancakes que j'ai mis dans le four, si tu veux il y a du sucre et du sirop d'érable dans les placards. Sinon tu peux prendre du café ou du lait et il y a des céréales et du jus d'orange aussi. Je serais là vers 18H ce soir, bisous Cal'»

Je sourie en lisant le message et pars prendre une douche avant de regarder ce qu'i manger dans le frigo. Après avoir manger devant la télé je fais la vaisselle et regarde un peu son appartement. Je vois que la plupart de ses livres son soit des livres sur la médecine soit des livres a l'eau de rose. Les magazines sont principalement des magazines de médecine et de star. Je me tourne et regarde les photos, sur une des photos on peut voir Callie plus jeunes avec une femme brune aux yeux noir et la peau mate et un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux marrons, cela doit sûrement être ses parents. Puis sur une autre photo il y a Mark et Callie qui sont a une sorte de fête ou dans une boîte de nuit. Vu leur tête ils avaient l'air d'avoir bu de bien s'amuser. Je retourne voir les livres et regarde si il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Il y a des livres sur la chirurgie orthopédique, plastique, générale, cardiologique... mais pas sur la chirurgie pédiatrique... le seul livre qui s'en rapproche est sur la chirurgie fœtale, je le prends et m'installe dans le canapé. Je commence a le lire quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Mark.

Mark : Salut Blondie !

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Arizona : Je m'appelle pas blondie

Mark : Je sais mais c'est un surnom

Arizona : Eh bien je n'aime pas ce surnom

Mark : Sinon j'ai barbie

Arizona : Non plus

Mark s'approche de moi et s'assoit a coter de moi.

Mark : Alors comment je t'appelle ma jolie ?

Je le trouve un peu trop dragueur a mon goût.

Arizona : Arizona ça ira très bien

Mark : Oh sois pas coincée, on a bien dû te donner un surnom, tes parents ne t'appelle pas Arizona

Arizona : Si, ils l'ont toujours fait et le feront toujours

Je n'ai pas levé les yeux de mon livre depuis qu'il est rentré.

Mark : Tu lis quoi _Arizona ?_

Arizona : Un livre sur la chirurgie fœtale...

Mark : Alors c'est vrai que tu vas être la nouvelle chef de pédiatrie ?

Arizona : Ouais, je commence lundi dans 2 semaines

Mark : Et sinon toi et Callie êtes vraiment ensemble ?

Arizona : Ouais, pourquoi ?

Mark : Comme ça...

Arizona : Calliope m'a dit quel genre de gars tu es

Mark : Elle te laisse l'appeler Calliope ?!

Arizona : Oui pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas

Mark : Elle déteste son prénom c'est pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Callie... Mais elle t'a dit quoi sur moi ?

Arizona : Que tu drague tout ce qui bouge pour ensuite coucher avec, elle m'a aussi dit que vous avez déjà couché ensemble et je préfère te prévenir que je suis pas du tout mais alors pas du tout attirée par toi donc arrête de me tourner autour sinon ça va m'énerver.

Mark : J'aime beaucoup les femmes qui ont du fil a retorde

Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il me fait un sourire salace. Je lui lance le même regard que j'ai lancé a tout les gens avec qui je me suis battu.

Arizona : Enlèves tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage

Mark : Quel sourire ?

Arizona : Ce sourire salace qui te rends plus idiot qu'autre chose

Mark : Pas la peine de s'énerver Blondie

Arizona : Je m'appelle pas Blondie ! Et je ne suis pas énervée, mais si tu continue je pourrais bien vraiment m'énerver, et crois moi que tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervée.

Mark se leva du canapé et partit manger.

 **18H_Seattle**

Callie va arriver dans moins de 10 minutes. Mark ne m'a plus parlé de l'après midi et je suis toujours entrain de lire le livre, je le trouve assez intéressant. Je suis presque rendu au milieu lorsque Mark revient de nouveau s'asseoir a coter de moi.

Mark : Tu n'as toujours pas fini Nevada ?

Arizona : Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler avec un surnom et peut être que je pourrais le finir plus vite si tu ne serais pas là a me parler.

Mark : Je sais mais j'aime bien te voir lire, ça te donne un coter intelligent...

Arizona : Pourquoi ? Je suis conne, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Mark : Non, c'est juste que lorsqu'on voit une belle femme on ne s'attend pas toujours a ce qu'elle soit intelligente

Arizona : Eh bien c'est vraiment étroit d'esprit comme raisonnement

Mark : T'es un peu comme Callie, toujours sur la défensive...

Arizona : Oui je suis sur la défensive parce que dans ma vie j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de ne pas l'être et avec un type comme toi je suis obligée de l'être.

Mark : Donc tu ne voudras jamais qu'on devienne amis Alaska ?

Arizona : T'as des amis toi ? Pourtant on dirait que tes amis sont tes amants, et moi c'est Arizona pas Alaska.

Mark : Oui j'ai des amis madame, Callie est ma meilleure amie et Derek Sheperd est mon meilleur ami

Arizona : Waouh bravo sur tes deux meilleurs amis il y en a au moins un avec lequel tu n'as pas couché. Enfin sauf si tu couche aussi avec des hommes.

Mark : Tu devrais m'accepter comme je suis

Arizona : Alors tu devrais accepter le fait que je veuille être tranquille.

Mark : Ici c'est chez moi, en vrai toi blondie t'es juste une invitée, donc j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me chante. Si tu veux être tranquille tu peux aller autre part que dans le salon !

Arizona : J'y peux rien non plus si je suis là, Callie m'a dit de venir donc si t'as un problème avec le fait que je sois là dis le moi en face comme ça je partirais plus rapidement ! Et pour la dernière fois je m'appelle pas blondie, Nevada, Alaska ou Barbie mais Arizona, c'est pas compliqué a retenir pourtant, t'es débile a ce point !

Mark se leva du canapé et je le suivi en me levant aussi nous sommes face à face, il est plus grand que mois, peut être 10 cm environ, mais il ne me fait pas peur.

Mark : Eh ben tu sais quoi cendrillon, oui là tu me dérange

Sans que je ne le remarque Callie rentra dans l'appartement tandis que Mark et moi étions en train de presque crier.

Je commence a pousser Mark.

Arizona : Je m'appelle Arizona !

Callie : Hey ! Mais arrêtez ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Mark: Rien. Je pars faire un tour.

Mark prend sa veste et sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je sens encore la colère qui monte en moi.

PVD Callie :

C'était la première fois que je laissait Arizona et Mark ensemble et au bout de 5H ils ont réussi a s'engueuler alors qu'ils ne se connaisse que de vu... Je regarde Arizona qui fixe encore la porte par où est sortit Mark, son regard n'est pas le même que d'habitude, ses yeux ne sont plus bleus océan mais tourne plus vers un gris froid ce qui me donne la chair de poule.

Callie : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Arizona : Rien, ça va.

Callie : Non ça va pas, si je ne serais pas là en ce moment vous seriez sûrement en train de vous battre. Il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas...C'est Mark ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Arizona : Depuis qu'il est rentré il n'a fait que de me déranger alors que je lisais un livre et il a essayé de me draguer et il n'a fait que de m'appeler Blondie, Barbie, Nevada,Alaska et il m'a aussi appelé Cendrillon. Donc a la fin je me suis énervée mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû je suis désolée, tu m'invite a venir chez toi et je fais déjà n'importe quoi...

Callie : Non c'est rien, je parlerais a Mark tout à l'heure...

Arizona : Non c'est bon je veux pas que tu me protège ou quoique ce soit

Callie : Mais il n'avait pas a insister et puis tu es ma petite amie, il n'a pas a te draguer !

Je vois qu'elle sourie et que ses yeux redeviennent bleus océan, j'en profite pour lui voler un bisou sur sa joue puis plus près de sa bouche jusqu'à atterrir sur ses lèvres.

La soirée passa vite et Mark n'est pas rentré, je suis dans le lit avec Arizona, elle dort mais je veux attendre Mark pour qu'on est une discussion. Il est déjà minuit et il n'est pas encore là. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, attrape mon téléphone et pars dans la salon pour l'appeler mais quand j'appuie sur le bouton il rentre.

Callie : T'étais où ?

Mark : J'étais partit chez Derek

Callie : Il faut qu'on parle

Mark : Oh non on a rien a se dire

Callie : Mark, Arizona est ma petite amie, je ne veux pas que tu la drague ou que tu lui dise des trucs pervers comme tu le fais avec les infirmières parce qu'elle et moi on est ensemble...

PVD Arizona :

Je suis dans le lit mais je suis réveillée par une voix, au bout de quelques secondes je reconnais que c'est la voix de Calliope. Elle est dans le salon avec Mark, il est minuit...

Callie : Franchement Mark, est ce que tu aimerais que si un jour tu ramène ta petite amie je commence a lui tourner autour ?

Mark : J'ai rien contre les plans a 3

Callie : Tu me désespère !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant leur discussion.

Callie : Et arrêtes d'essayer de lui trouver un surnom, si elle veut que tu l'appelles Arizona alors tu l'appelles Arizona, pas blondie, barbie ou je ne sais quoi, t'as bien compris ?

Mark : Ok...

Callie : Et pendant que j'y suis, je suis la propriétaire de cet appart donc fais pas le malin a te croire tout permis parce que si je le veux je te fou a la porte quand j'en ai envie. Bonne nuit

Mark : Bonne nuit

Je dois avouer que je suis assez surprise de la façon dont elle lui a parlé, je m'attendais a ce qu'elle lui en parle gentiment mais au lieu de ça elle a été ferme et ça lui rend un coter vraiment sexy. Je sens qu'elle s'installe de nouveau dans le lit, je me retourne et la regarde.

Arizona : C'était incroyablement sexy comment tu la remis a sa place...Merci

Callie : De rien...Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé...

Arizona : C'est bon...

Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement

PVD Callie :

Cette femme me fait de plus en plus d'effet, elle est tellement belle, je me sens tellement heureuse et chanceuse de l'avoir...

Dans deux jours Arizona va commencer à travailler à l'hôpital et je peux sentir qu'elle devient un peu nerveuse mais comme j'ai pris ces 2 jours je vais en profiter pour passer du temps avec elle.

Callie : Ça te dis que je te fasse visiter l'hôpital ?

Arizona : C'est ton jour de repos tu ne vas pas le passer à l'hôpital juste pour me le faire visiter

Callie : Si comme ça tu ne sera pas perdue

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à l'hôpital, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui présenter plusieurs chirurgiens de l'hôpital dont Meredith, Teddy, Maggie et Alex. Je lui est dis qu'Alex était en dernière année de résidence comme Meredith et qu'il était spécialisé en pédiatrie. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il est parfois assez têtu et qu'il peut paraître froid mais au fond c'est un type bien. En croisant certaines personnes on a décidé d'aller chez Joe ce soir comme ça Arizona connaîtra mieux les gens qui travaillent à l'hôpital et elle pourra en rencontrer d'autre.

Il est 21H et on se dirige vers le bar à pied.

Callie : Donc Chez Joe c'est le bar dont je t'avais parlé il y a quelques jours. Là bas tout le personnel de l'hôpital y va le soir après leur ronde. C'est très chaleureux tu verra en plus Joe, celui qui tient le bar, est vraiment sympa.

Nous arrivons devant le bar et entrons. Dès notre entrée nous voyons Meredith et Cristina en train de danser dans le bar avec une bouteille à la main.

Callie : Bon après je te préviens, les gens se lâche assez ici...

Arizona : C'est ce que je vois...

Nous nous installons à une table avec Teddy, Mark, Derek, Amélia et Owen. Nous commandons à boire mais je vois qu'Arizona n'a pas l'air totalement a l'aise.

Callie : Ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais

Elle dit oui mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'est pas totalement bien, sûrement à cause de son lourd passé avec ses anciens collègues mais je sais très bien que Teddy et Amélia vont détendre l'atmosphère, elles sont très douées pour ça.

Amélia : Alors, t'as hâte de commencer ?

Arizona : Ouais, c'est pas que je n'aime pas l'appartement de Calliope mais j'aime bien m'occuper des humains miniatures aussi...

Teddy : Attends, tu as bien dis Calliope ?! Eh ben dis donc, c'est pas souvent qu'on entends ça, Callie n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Callie : Oui mais quand Arizona le dit ça sonne mieux... Ça veut pas dire que vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut m'appeler comme ça !

Teddy : Sinon, tu viens d'où ?

Arizona : Hum, j'ai jamais vraiment habité longtemps dans la même ville...

Teddy : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Mon père est colonel dans la marine donc on déménageait souvent.

Teddy : Waouh, t'as dû voir plein de choses !

Arizona : Ouais, j'ai fais le tour du pays et j'ai été pendant quelque mois en Italie...

Amélia : En Italie ?! Tu sais parler italien ?

Arizona : Si io parlo un pò italiano.

Teddy: J'adore l'italien, c'est tellement sexy comme langue...

Je vois Arizona se détendre pendant le long de la soirée. Nous avons toutes les deux pas mal bu et nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement que je n'habite pas loin, Mark est rentré plus tôt dans la soirée car il commence a 7H demain matin. Nous marchons en nous tenant la main, je regarde Arizona, elle a le sourire aux lèvres.

Callie: Tu les trouve comment ?

Arizona: Ils sont vraiment sympa, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, ça m'a permit d'apprendre un peu à les connaitre...

Callie: Tu verras Lundi que tout le monde est vraiment sympa.

Nous arrivons chez moi et partons nous coucher sans avoir même le temps de nous changer tellement nous étions fatiguées et saoules.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour avant qu'Arizona ne commence à travailler à l'hôpital.

Callie : Tu es prête pour demain ?

Arizona : Oui, je suis prête et maintenant que je connais quelques personnes je me sens mieux. Bon je dois avouer que je stress quand même un peu...

Callie : Tu ne devrais pas, tu n'as pas t'inquiéter pour quoique ce soit parce que tout va bien se passer...

Arizona : Je sais c'est ce que je me répète dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas a faire disparaître cette appréhension... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver, à chaque hôpital dans lequel j'ai été il s'est toujours passé quelque chose et j'ai peur que ça se répète encore ici... Pourtant les gens ont tous vraiment l'air sympa...

Callie : Je suis là et je ferais tout pour que tout se passe parfaitement bien, et puis je suis amie avec une bonne partie de l'hôpital et ils n'ont jamais rien dit sur le fait que je sois bisexuelle, et ils t'apprécierons, j'en suis sûre. T'es vraiment une personne extraordinaire Arizona, le seul truc que je te reproche c'est d'être trop parfaite...

Elle me sourit et je m'avance pour l'embrasser.

Callie : Sinon tu as encore mal à tes jambes ?

Arizona : Parfois quand je reste trop longtemps debout et le matin en me réveillant j'ai un peu mal quand je bouge mais sinon je n'ai plus mal.

Callie : Pendant cette semaine tu restera un peu tranquille, pas de longues opérations ni de course à la montre dans les couloirs, ok ?

Arizona : Ok

Le jour J est arrivé, mon réveil sonne, il est 7H00. Je me tourne vers Arizona et l'embrasse avant de passer ma jambe sur elle et de commencer à m'allonger sur elle.

Arizona : On devrait se lever

Callie : On a encore du temps...

PVD Arizona :

Je sens Callie se mettre sur moi et je sais de suite quelles sont ses intentions mais je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour.

Arizona : Non on a pas le temps dans 1H30 je dois être dans le bureau du chef.

Callie : Mais ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps...

Callie m'embrasse de nouveau et je sens que je vais craquer mais je dois résister, et puis tant pis. Je retire le tee shirt de Calliope puis son pantalon et la fait rouler de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur elle.

Je suis encore un peu essoufflée mais me tourne brièvement vers son réveil et vois qu'il est déjà 8H, je bondis du lit et pars sous la douche, quand je reviens je vois que Callie est toujours dans le lit, je crois qu'elle a du se rendormir après notre sexe matinal, je m'approche et la réveille.

Callie : T'as fais une douche sans moi ?

Elle me fait les yeux de chien battu, ça me rend un peu coupable...

Callie : Il est quelle heure ?

Arizona: 8H15, je ne savais pas a quelle heure tu commençais donc j'ai préféré te réveiller...

Callie : Je commence à 8H30... bon je vais prendre ma douche et on y va, vas manger en attendant. Il faut que tu prenne des forces pour ton premier jour !

Arizona : Ok

Je pars dans la cuisine et sors un bol, j'y met du lait et fouille dans les placards pour trouver la boîte de céréale, on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi qui en mange ici. Depuis que je suis là la boîte n'est toujours pas finie, peut être du fait que j'ai loupé plusieurs petit déjeuner... En mangeant je scrute l'horloge dans le salon, je vois les minutes défiler et Callie n'est toujours pas là. Il est désormais 8H20, je devrais déjà être sur le chemin pour l'hôpital. Mon bol est fini et je l'ai nettoyé, Callie sors de la salle de bain.

Callie : T'es prête ?

Arizona : Oui, mais tu ne manges pas ?

Callie : Non je ne mange pas le matin, je prends un café à l'hôpital habituellement.

Arizona : Ok

Nous partons enfin de l'appartement, 5 minutes plus tard nous sommes devant l'hôpital. J'ai 5 minutes pour arriver au bureau du chef avant d'être officiellement en retard pour mon premier jour, Callie m'a dit qu'elle allait m'accompagner. Je frappe a la porte et rentre.

Chef : Dr Robbins, je suis content de vous revoir. Prête pour ce premier jour parmi nous ?

Arizona : Oui

Chef : Vous avez eu le temps de parler à quelques uns des chirurgiens ici ?

Arizona : Oui, le Dr Torres m'a emmené les voir Chez...

Chef : Chez Joe, oui tout le monde y va, cela ne m'étonne pas... Alors voilà votre bipper, et voici la liste des numéros comme ça vous ne serez pas obligé de toujours demander à quelqu'un et voici votre blouse. Les tenues sont dans les vestiaires, tout le monde a un casier chacun donc vous trouverez votre casier et vous pourrez y laisser votre blouse quand vous partirez ce soir, votre stéthoscope est déjà dans votre casier normalement.

Il me tend les affaire, je l'ai prend et il me sourie.

Chef : Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée Dr Robbins, et si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver.

Arizona : Merci chef, bonne journée.

Je sors et me dirige vers Callie qui m'attend plus loin près d'un ascenseur. Nous arrivons dans un couloirs et entrons dans la dernière porte sur la droite.

Callie : Ton casier est ici, le miens est juste là

Son casier est en face du mien mais un peu en diagonale. Nous nous changeons et elle m'emmène dans mon service.

Callie : Je te vois ce midi à la cafétéria, 12H30 ça te va ?

Arizona : Ouais parfait,à ce midi

Elle me sourit et part. Je me retourne et sursaute face à une blonde qui m'a un visage familier.

Teddy : Hey !

Arizona : Salut !

Teddy : J'ai un patient en pédiatrie... Tommy Brian, 8 ans, il a besoin d'une greffe de cœur et j'ai reçu un appel du centre de don d'organes aujourd'hui et ils ont trouvé un cœur !

Arizona : C'est super !

Je la vois qui est super excitée et saute partout.

Teddy : J'aurais besoin de toi au bloc, je commence dans 30 minutes dans le bloc 4.

Arizona : Ok...

Teddy : Tu ne sais pas où est bloc 4 n'est ce pas ?

Arizona : Pas vraiment

Je la vois me sourire et me prendre le bras.

Teddy : C'est pas grave, tu verras c'est vraiment simple de s'y retrouver ici, en attendant on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre

Arizona : Ah oui tu peux sentir ça ?

Teddy : Oui, toi et moi on va devenir de très bonnes amies !

Je sourie face a son enthousiasme. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi bien accueilli dans un hôpital. Nous avons passé les 20 prochaines minutes a parler en nous promenant dans les couloirs avant d'aller nous préparer. Même pendant l'opération nous avons parlé et rigolé, je la connais mieux maintenant et elle est vraiment sympa. Une fois l'opération finie nous nous dirigeons vers a cafeteria et partons a une table en attendant que Callie nous rejoint.

Teddy : Sinon, t'aime bien Mark Sloan ?

Arizona : Eh bien... on va dire qu'on a quelques problèmes de communication...

Teddy : C'est à dire ?

Arizona : C'est à dire que la dernière fois qu'on a parlé on a failli se taper dessus...

Teddy : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Il essaye de me trouver des surnoms, qui sont en plus de ça très mauvais et presque insultant et il a essayé de flirter avec moi... Donc a la fin je me suis énervée et lui aussi et si Callie ne serait pas arrivé a ce moment là je ne sais pas comment ça aurait pu finir...

Callie : Très mal, pour Mark et toi, parce que je pense que je vous aurais massacré.

Callie arrive et s'assoit devant moi.

Teddy : Eh bah...

Callie : Alors ta matinée ?

Arizona : Super, j'ai fais une greffe de cœur avec Teddy

Teddy : Ouais et j'en ai profité pour lui expliquer comment se retrouver pour les blocs, et on a parlé.

Arizona : Elle m'a même prédit qu'on sera de très bonnes amies

Callie : Cool, t'as pas mal ?

Arizona : Non, c'est bon. Arrête de te soucier autant de moi, je vais très bien et si ce n'ai pas le cas je t'en parlerais, Ok ?

Callie : Ok...

Il est 18H50 et je finis mon service. Je vais aux vestiaires et y vois Callie.

Arizona : Hey !

Callie : Hey, alors qu'elle est ton ressentit pour ce premier jour ?

Arizona : Bien, j'ai passé la plupart de la journée avec Teddy et elle m'a proposé d'aller chez Joe demain soir, tu viendras ?

Callie : Je verrais

Arizona : Tu verras ? Tu verras quoi ?

Callie : Si je suis pas trop crevée parce que demain je passe presque toute la journée au bloc... Vous y allés à quelle heure ?

Arizona : 20H30

Callie : Je finis a 21H demain... Je t'enverrais un message

Arizona : Ok, J'ai rencontré mes patients aujourd'hui et aussi un Dr Stark qui n'est pas sympa du tout

Callie : Oh Stark c'est normal, il n'a jamais été sympa et il arrive toujours a donner des défauts aux gens mais ignore le

Arizona : Ok...

Nous rentrons chez Callie. Nous ne tardons pas aller nous coucher, je m'endors immédiatement dans les bras de Callie. J'ouvre les yeux subitement en sursautant. Je respire vite et fort et je suis pleine de sueur. Je tourne la tête vers Callie pour voir si je l'ai réveillé mais elle a l'aire de toujours dormir. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle en repensant a ce cauchemars, je me chuchote doucement c'est rien, c'est finit...


	8. Chapitre 8

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. C'est toujours le même, je vais à l'hôpital, je marche dans les couloirs et tout le monde me regarde en chuchotant, je prend l'ascenseur et monte a mon étage, je marche sans savoir où je vais et tombe nez à nez avec Jordan... le patient que j'ai tué. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire mais celui qui veut dire je te déteste, je vais te tuer et avec des grands yeux. Il me dit me répète encore et encore que je l'ai tué que j'ai détruit sa vie et celle de ses parents puis je pars en courant et vois mon ex qui me dis que j'ai gâché sa vie car je suis une femme puis mon résident qui était avec moi au bloc me regarde et rigole méchamment. L'homme avec qui je me suis battue me course dans les couloirs pour se venger de moi, les gens me montrent la photo où on me voit en sous vêtements puis je me retrouve en moto, la route glisse, il y a du brouillard, je ne peux rien contrôler puis je vois le muret au loin et lorsque j'entre en collision avec je me réveille en sursaut... Je fais ce rêve assez souvent depuis mon accident... Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et laisse tomber les larmes silencieusement. Je pleure toujours après ce rêve, je me lève et pars dans la salle de bain, j'allume mais ferme a moitié pour que la lumière n'entre pas trop dans la chambre de sorte qu'elle ne réveille pas Calliope. Je me regarde dans le miroir puis ouvre le robinet pour m'essuyer le visage. Il est bientôt 4H, je retourne dans le lit avec une boule au ventre de peur de refaire ce cauchemars.

Callie : Pourquoi t'es partit ?

Arizona : Pour rien c'est bon

A cause de mes pleurs ma voix a changée et machinalement j'ai reniflé.

Callie : Tu pleures ?

Je sens qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit puis elle allume sa lampe de chevet. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Arizona : Non je vais bien

Callie : T'es yeux sont encore tout bouffis et rouges, a d'autres

Arizona : Ok, j'ai pleuré mais ça va. Je voudrais juste dormir

Callie : T'es sûre que ça va ?

Arizona : Oui

Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me pencher sur elle pour éteindre la lumière. Je commence a fermer les yeux lorsque j'entends Callie soupirer.

Arizona : Hmm ?

Callie : J'arrive plus a dormir

Arizona : Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée

Callie : Non c'est pas grave c'est juste que ça me perturbe parce que tu vas pas bien et je sais même pas pourquoi

Arizona : C'est un cauchemars, je le fais souvent depuis mon accident, dedans je revois presque tout les gens avec qui ça c'est mal passé, je vois le petit garçons qui me répète que je l'ai tué, l'homme avec qui je me suis battue qui me cours après, mon résident qui se moque de moi, les gens avec la photo puis je revis le moment où j'étais en moto et je me réveille toujours lorsque je me prend le muret. Maintenant tu sais, dors

Callie : J'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Je me retourne et lui fais face puis elle m'embrasse, ça me fait un bien fou

Callie : Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dis ?

Arizona : Parce que je n'aime pas paraître faible... Tu m'as vu tant qu'assez de fois faible et je n'allais pas te réveiller pour un misérable cauchemars

Callie : Un misérable cauchemars qui t'as fais pleurer

Arizona : Justement, je déteste pleurer devant les gens

Callie : Mais je veux pas que tu te cache de moi, on est ensemble et je veux t'aider. On a tous des mauvaises passes et on a tous besoin de soutient. Je veux être ce soutient pour toi alors arrête avec ta fierté et si tu vas mal je veux que tu m'en parle, ok ?

Arizona : Ok...

Callie : Je t'aime...

Je sens mon cœur exploser, je tourne la tête vers Callie, la lune éclaire beaucoup cette nuit donc j'arrive à l'apercevoir.

Arizona : Tu m'aime ?

Callie : Oui, je t'aime, plus que tout

Arizona : Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout

Je lui souris et l'embrasse. Nous nous endormons collée. La journée passa rapidement, j'ai rendez vous avec Teddy chez Joe. Callie doit m'envoyer un message pour me dire si elle vient a 21H. En attendant nous nous installons a une table et nous commençons a boire. Nous sommes rendu a notre 3ème verres lorsque je vois un message de Callie, il est 21H15.

Callie, 21H15 :

Hey, je suis désolée je vais pas venir au bar, je suis fatiguée et je préfère rester à l'appartement histoire de prendre un bain pour me détendre et m'installer devant la télé. Amuse toi bien avec Teddy, si tu veux je pourrais venir te chercher car je suis presque sûre que vous n'êtes pas rendu a votre premier verre.

Arizona, 21H16 :

Ok repose toi un peu, non on est pas à notre premier verre... On est au troisième mais je vais faire attention. Tu vas prendre un bain sans moi ?!

Callie, 21H18 :

Oui sans toi parce que le but est de me détendre et je sais très bien comment ça va finir si tu viens avec moi dans ce bain

Arizona, 21H19 :

Justement c'est mieux, au début c'est frustrant mais à la fin c'est relaxant. Ça ne vaut aucun bain ce que je peux faire !

Callie, 21H20 :

Hmm dis moi en plus ?

Arizona, 21H22 :

Eh bien tout d'abord je t'embrasserais partout en baladant mes mains tout le long de ton corps

Callie, 21H23 :

Et ?

Arizona, 21H25 :

Je commencerais a descendre vers tes seins et a jouer avec, ils sont magnifiques puis je ferais descendre ma main le long de ton ventre pour caresser tes cuisses en remontant vers ton entre jambe. En même temps je t'embrasserais langoureusement puis je collerais mon corps au tient

Callie, 21H27 :

C'est pas trop mal comme séance de relaxation... Mais j'ai eu mieux

Arizona, 21H29 :

Ok eh bien après je me frotterais a toi et je ferais des va et viens en toi puis je lécherais chaque parcelle de peau de ton corps pour ensuite finir par le meilleur et je te ferais atteindre un orgasme en moins de 10 secondes puis je continuerais de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu reprenne ton souffle

Je souris en envoyant le message à Callie, j'ignore complètement ce que me racontait Teddy pendant que je parlais a Callie.

Teddy : Eh ?! Tu préfère envoyer des textos pendant que je te parle ? C'est Callie ?

Je ne répond pas à Teddy, je suis concentrée sur mon téléphone en attendant une réponse de Callie mais soudain Teddy m'arrache mon téléphone de mes mains et se met a lire mes messages.

Teddy : Wow tes doigts sont aussi doué pour le sexe que pour les sextos, tu me fais mouiller...

Arizona : Quoi ?

Teddy : C'est ce Callie vient d'envoyer, tu réponds quoi ?

Je me sens rougir puis je vois qu'elle commence a écrire.

Arizona : Attends tu marque quoi !

Teddy : Rien

Elle me rend mon téléphone puis je lis le message.

Arizona, 21H35 :

Salut c'est Teddy arrête de parler de cul avec mon amie car ce soir c'est notre soirée donc maintenant va faire ton bain et laisse moi lui parler parce qu'elle ne m'a même pas écouter pendant les 10 dernières minutes a cause de vos sextos !

Je me sens ultra gênée mais Teddy rigole. Nous passons le reste de la soirée a faire plus connaissance. On s'entend vraiment bien et nous avons beaucoup rigoler, ainsi que pas mal bu. Nous appelons Callie pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher, il est bientôt minuit. A minuit quinze elle arrive. Je vais devant et Teddy à l'arrière. Teddy habite à environ 20 minutes du bar.

Teddy : Alors Arizona, tu vas faire ce que tu as dis a Callie dans le bain ?

Je la regarde dans le miroir au dessus de moi, elle a le sourire aux lèvres, je regarde Callie, elle rigole.

Arizona : Peut être

Teddy : En tout cas tu as mis Callie dans tout ses états

Callie : Oh que oui

Arizona : Cette conversation est gênante

Teddy : Pourquoi ? Ça ne te gênait pas de l'écrire tout à l'heure

Callie : Ça va Arizona, on rigole et puis le sexe n'est pas un sujet tabou dans le groupe, je pense que tu t'en apercevras vite

Teddy : Ouais je vois pas vraiment pourquoi on devrait être gênés de parler de sexe parce que tout le monde le pratique donc il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte de quoique ce soit

Callie : Exactement

Arizona : C'est juste que ça me surprend un peu que vous en parler comme si c'était un sujet aussi banal que la météo...

Teddy : Du coup le peut être il veut dire plus oui ou plus non ?

Arizona : Je sais pas ça dépend de Calliope

Teddy : Calliope, quel est ton avis ?

Callie : Mon avis est qu'il n'y a que Arizona qui peut m'appeler comme ça et je pense que dès que je t'aurais déposé et que je serais chez moi je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis crevée mais je pense qu'avant j'aurais besoin d'une séance de relaxation à la Robbins

Teddy : C'est vrai que ça à l'air pas mal comme séance...

Callie : Mais toi t'en aura pas

Nous arrivons chez Teddy puis repartons. Une fois à l'appartement Callie m'aide à monter et m'aide a me coucher. Je suis sous vêtements sous les draps et je sens Callie se coller a moi.

Arizona : Tu sais, j'aimerais bien avoir une moto

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Pour rouler avec ?

Callie : Ouais...

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : C'est juste que la dernière fois que t'as roulé en moto t'as voulu te suicider donc ça me rassure pas trop tu comprends ?

Arizona : Je comprends mais je vais bien, je suis bien, je suis avec toi, je me sens bien à l'hôpital et en plus je me fais des amis. T'as pas à t'en faire, je ne veux pas te laisser je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner

Callie : Ok... Moi je t'aime trop pour te perdre

Arizona : Bonne nuit

Callie : Bonne nuit

Je me réveille de nouveau en sursaut. Toujours ce même cauchemars. Je sens de nouveau les larmes monter puis couler le long de mes joues. Je n'ose pas réveiller Callie même si je sais qu'elle serait me réconforter. Je me rallonge en essayant de camoufler mes sanglots. Les jours passent et mais mon cauchemars hante chacune de mes nuits. Callie ne le sait pas, elle croit que depuis la nuit où elle s'est réveillée en voyant mes yeux encore rouges est la dernière où j'ai fais ce cauchemars. Je me couche avec une boule au ventre et me réveil en pleure en pleine nuit puis me réveil quelques heures après en étant aussi fatiguée que la veille... Je suis dans les couloirs et pense a ce problème... Peut être que si je prend un calmant avant d'aller dormir je passerais la nuit sans me réveiller... Je rentre dans une salle d'approvisionnement et prend une boîte de calmant que je cache dans ma blouse. Le soir venu j'attends que Callie va se changer dans la salle de bain pour sortir un des cachets et l'avaler avec un peu d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'endors profondément. Grâce à ce calmant je ne me réveille pas la nuit. Ça fait bientôt 2 semaines que j'en prend et je passe les meilleures nuits de ma vie. Callie m'a dit a plusieurs reprises que je m'endormais trop vite, je ne sais pas si elle se doute de quoique ce soit...

Aujourd'hui je finis a 21H et Callie à 20H. Je rentre dans l'appartement, il est 21H30. Je cherche Callie et la trouve dans la chambre.

Arizona : Hey je suis rentrée

Callie : Depuis combien de temps tu prends des calmants ?

C'est comme si une partie de moi s'écroulait... Je ne voulais pas que Callie le sache... mais maintenant elle le sait...

Arizona : Callie...

Callie : Non il y a pas de Callie, je veux juste savoir depuis quand tu prends des calmants ? Ils étaient dans le tiroir de la commode, pas très bien caché.

Arizona : Ça fait environ 2 semaines...

Callie : Arizona... pourquoi t'en prends ?

Arizona : Parce que j'arrivais presque plus a dormir a cause de ce cauchemars qui revenait toutes les nuits... J'étais épuisée et c'est le seul moyen pour moi de bien dormir.

Callie : Tu aurais dû m'en parler

Arizona : Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça

Je la vois soupirer puis se lever du lit.

Callie : Je veux pas que tu devienne dépendante de ça... Tu te dis que ça te fais du bien, que c'est pour t'aider mais après tout ce que tu veux c'est avoir ta dose puis après tu prends une pilule, puis deux puis trois et puis d'un coup tu fais une overdose et tu meurs... Ça t'aidera pas ça, ce qui t'aiderais c'est une personne, une personne qui t'écoute, qui est attentive à toi.

Arizona : Tu me dis d'aller voir un psy ?

Callie : Oui ou d'en parler à une personne de confiance comme Teddy ou alors moi, mais je veux juste que tu arrêtes de prendre ça avant que ça finisse mal...

Arizona : Je t'en ai déjà parlé, est ce que ça m'a aidé ? Non, je suis toujours ici à me réveiller toute les nuits en pleures a cause d'un putain de gosse mort et d'enfoirés ! Si j'avais su que je dormirais plus après mon accident j'aurais encore plus accéléré comme ça au moins je ne serais pas là a prendre des médoc pour pouvoir dormir ! Parce que moi tu crois que j'adore ça de devoir presque me shooter pour passer une nuit entière !

J'éclate en sanglots, Callie me regarde complètement perdue.

Callie : Dis pas ça, ne dis pas que tu aurais voulu mourir dans cet accident. Tu devrais aller dormir... T'es sur les nerfs

Arizona : Dormir ? Comment ? Je vais m'endormir et dans quelques heures je me réveillerais pour ne presque plus dormir de tout le reste de la nuit !

Callie : Essaie... Pour moi

Je soupire et essuie mes larmes.

Arizona : Ok

Callie : Merci...

Elle s'approche et me prend dans ces bras. Je respire son parfum et met ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle m'emmène vers le lit et m'allonge à ses coter. C'est ainsi que je me suis endormis. Ma nuit se passa tranquillement, et sans ce cauchemars. Je suis réveillée, Callie est déjà à l'hôpital. Je me lève et vois Mark dans la cuisine.

Mark : Bonjour

Arizona : Bonjour

Je me sers mon petit déjeuné puis le mange rapidement.

Mark : Callie t'as dit ?

Arizona : Pour quoi ?

Mark : Bah pour ses parents, ils l'on appelé hier. Ils viennent dans 2 jours pendant le week-end. Elle t'a pas dit ?

Je recrache mon ma gorgée dans mon bol.

Arizona : Non !

Mark : Tu es au courant qu'ils ne savent pas que Callie sort avec toi ?

Arizona : Oui je sais, ils croient qu'elle est avec toi

Mark : Ouais... Il faudrait qu'elle leur parle

Arizona : Oui

Je finis de manger rapidement puis pars vers l'hôpital. Ma relation avec Mark s'est beaucoup amélioré, nous pouvons parler sans nous crier dessus et sans qu'il ne m'appelle par un surnom stupide. Par contre il continu a me faire les yeux doux et ses sourires dragueurs mais je m'y suis habituée. J'arrive a l'hôpital. Je me change et la première chose que je fais c'est chercher Callie. Je la trouve dans son service a rigoler avec des infirmières.

Arizona : Callie ?

Callie : Hey

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je suis un peu surprise car il y a beaucoup de gens autour de nous.

Arizona : Je peux te parler ?

Callie : Oui viens

Elle m'amène dans son bureau de chef d'ortho.

Arizona : Je m'en veux beaucoup pour ce que j'ai dis hier... j'étais énervée et... je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dis. Si je serais morte je ne t'aurais jamais connu et tu es la meilleure rencontre de ma vie... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça parce que j'ai tendance a dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans réfléchir et j'ai conscience que ça puisse faire du mal...

Callie : Je ne t'en veux pas Arizona, j'ai bien vu que tu étais énervée et je savais que tu disais ça sous le coup de la colère.

Arizona : Je te remercie... Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime

Arizona : Mark m'a dit que t'es parents viennent pour le week-end dans 2 jours

Callie : Oui je suis désolée je voulais t'en parler hier mais bon on a pas pu beaucoup parler...

Arizona : Comment on va faire, tes parents croient que tu es avec Mark

Callie : Je sais... Je suis pas encore prête à leur dire... Est ce qu'on pourrait faire comme si on était pas ensemble ? Je sais que c'est totalement débile et que je devrais leur parler une bonne fois pour toute mais j'y arrive pas et je peux comprendre si t'en a pas envie

Arizona : Non je te comprends... Je veux bien jouer le jeu pour toi

Callie : Vraiment ?

Arizona : Oui, si ça peut t'aider je veux bien mais a une condition

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Je joue le jeu cette fois mais la prochaine fois que tes parents viendront je veux que tu leur parle

Callie : Ok je te le promet je leur parlerais. Merci, merci beaucoup Arizona

Arizona : Ils arriveront à quelle heure ?

Callie : Leur avion atterrit à 17H donc j'irais les chercher mais le temps qu'on revient on sera a l'appartement à 18H30 voire 19H

Arizona : Ok je finis à 21H

Callie : Tu veux qu'on t'attende pour manger ?

Arizona : Non surtout pas, je déteste les têtes à têtes avec les beau parents, enfin même si eux ne savent pas qui je suis pour toi moi je le sais et je vais angoisser et ça risquerait de nous trahir donc ne m'attend pas.

Callie : Ok

Elle me regarde en souriant puis m'embrasse. Quelques secondes plus tard je me sépare d'elle et sors du bureau. Je vois Teddy au loin, je m'approche.

Teddy : Salut

Arizona : Salut

Teddy : Ça va pas ?

Arizona : Si si enfin je sais pas trop... Les parents à Callie viennent après demain mais ils ne savent pas que Callie sort encore avec des femmes donc elle fera comme si elle était avec Mark et j'ai accepté ça parce que j'aime Callie et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'embrouille avec ses parents pour moi mais je ne sais pas si je vais supporter le fait de les voir jouer le couple heureux, de sûrement les voir s'embrasser et surtout dormir ensemble !

Teddy : Je comprends mais n'oublie pas que Callie et toi êtes ensemble donc tu t'en fou qu'elle embrasse Mark car quand elle l'embrassera je suis presque sûre qu'elle pensera à toi et puis ce n'est qu'une question de jour. Si tu sens que tu es sur le point d'exploser tu m'appelle.

Arizona : Ok... Mais c'est horrible ! Ils ont été sexfriends pendant plusieurs mois, si ça se trouve elle a plus couché avec Mark qu'avec moi...

Teddy : Oh ça j'en suis sûre, t'es loin derrière

Arizona : Mais ils vont dormir ensemble et s'embrasser, se dire des je t'aime et je dois juste les regarder faire ?!

Teddy : T'as accepté ça Arizona, tu aimes Callie et Callie t'aime.

Arizona : Si elle m'aimerait vraiment elle ne mentirait pas a ses parents et leur dirait qui elle est vraiment et qui je suis vraiment

Teddy : C'est son coming out, tu l'as vécu aussi. Soit patiente avec elle

Arizona : Mais son coming out est déjà a moitié fait, ses parents savent qu'elle est déjà sortit avec des femmes mais comme ils ne l'ont pas accepté Callie leur fait croire qu'elle sort qu'avec des hommes

Teddy : Vous n'avez pas les même parents, tes parents ont l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et sont plus ouvert d'esprit que ceux de Callie. Les parents de Callie l'aime mais sont très stricts et catholique. Comment tu aurais réagis si tes parents t'auraient mis a la porte de chez toi après ton coming out ?

Arizona : Je leur aurais dit que j'étais comme ça et que personne ne me changerais, que je pourrais vivre sans eux si ils ne m'acceptent pas, moi, leur fille.

Teddy : Je suis pas sûre que tu es encore cernée les parents de Callie... Mais tu le saura très bientôt

Arizona : Ouais, bon je te laisse je dois aller faire mes visites

Je monte mon étage et vois Stark au bureau des infirmières. Il me lance un regard très méprisant.

Arizona : Bonjour ? Je peux vous aider ?

Stark : Non, j'ai rien dis

Arizona : Non c'est juste votre regard, je vous ai fais quelque chose ?

Stark : Non

Il se retourne et part. Je fais mes visites et la journée passa vite. Le soir Mark n'est pas encore rentré et Callie est déjà là quand je rentre dans l'appartement. Nous mangeons calmement en nous racontant notre journée.

Callie : Tu compte toujours t'acheter une moto ?

Arizona : Je pense ouais...ça me manque assez. J'ai toujours adoré les motos mais ce que je préfère par dessus tout c'est les conduire. Entendre le bruit du moteur quand j'accélère et frôler le sol quand je suis dans un virage

Callie : Je t'imagine sur une moto...

Arizona : De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Callie : Tu es vraiment sexy mais la moto c'est qu'un accessoire, où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasse, t'es sexy

Je lui souris et l'embrasse mais rapidement notre baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage. Nous sommes dans la cuisine et Callie me soulève pour me poser sur le comptoir avant d'enlever mon haut.

Arizona : Attends on peut pas faire ça ici Mark va arriver

Callie : Mais non il finit dans au moins 1 heure

Arizona : Il est 21H42, il finit a 22H. Dans moins de 30 minutes il va arriver

Callie : T'es pas chiante toi

Elle prend mon haut et m'entraîne dans la chambre. Elle me pousse sur le lit et se met sur moi. C'est ainsi que les 30 prochaines minutes passèrent. Je suis sur elle, nous sommes encore en sueur et essoufflées. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et se referme. Mark est là. Je nous recouvre du drap et j'ai bien fais car il ouvra la porte sans prévenir. Par réflexe je me suis couverte du drap en entier.

Callie : Mark !

Mark : Eh vous m'avez même pas attendu ?!

Callie : Non dégage d'ici tout de suite !

Mark : Je peux pas rentrer ?

Callie : Non !

Callie se lève nue et lui ferme la porte au nez. Je suis assez surprise du fait qu'elle n'est même pas prit la peine de se couvrir un minimum. Elle revient a coter de moi et m'embrasse.

Callie : Je suis désolée qu'il soit rentré comme ça

Arizona : Non c'est pas toi, on devrait dormir

Callie : Oui

Je me tourne et ouvre mon tiroir de commode.

Callie : Je les ai caché

Arizona : De quoi ?

Callie : Tes calmants, je les pris et caché parce que je ne veux pas que tu en prenne sans avoir consulté quelqu'un qui te dira si oui ou non t'en a besoin, et ne me dis pas que tu es médecin et que tu sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi parce que tu ne peux pas être ton propre médecin. Donc je les ai pris.

Arizona : Je les cherchais pas...

J'essaie de cacher mon agacement.

Callie : Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ?

Arizona :... Rien

Je m'allonge aux cotés de Callie et essaie de dormir, c'est après 2H d'attente que j'arrive a fermer les yeux pour de bon.


	9. Chapitre 9

Je regarde autour de moi et je suis dans un salon. Megan arrive et s'assoit a coter de moi.

Megan : Arizona, c'est plus possible. Je ne veux plus être avec toi, ça me pourrit la vie et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Bryan est vraiment parfait. Je te le présenterais si tu veux mais il faut que tu fasse tes valises car il emménage ici demain.

Arizona : Quoi ? Tu m'annonce que tu me quitte pour un homme et que je dois partir avant demain ?

Megan : Oui, cette relation avec toi était néfaste pour moi et je ne veux plus être avec toi.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle a les yeux verts et est châtain clair. Je me lève et sors du salon. En sortant je me trouve face a mes parents pleurant la mort de mon frère. Il y a une photo de lui sur un cercueil recouvert du drapeau national. Je ferme les yeux un instant et me retrouve dans un hôpital, je ne sais pas lequel. Je marche sans savoir où je vais mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'arrive dans un service remplit de couleur. Les gens me regardent en souriant. Je tourne au niveaux d'un couloir et vois Jordan.

Jordan : Dr Arizona, je suis mort ?

Arizona : Jordan ?

Jordan : Vous aviez dit que j'irais bien, que je pourrais refaire du football avec mon papa, courir, manger autant de bonbons que je voulais... J'ai peur, j'ai froid. Je suis mort, vous m'avez tuez ! Vous êtes un mauvais docteur ! Mes parents sont tristes et je suis tout seul, j'ai peur, je veux mes parents ! A cause de vous je ne les reverrais plus jamais parce que je suis mort a cause de vous !

Je recule et il avance. Je percute quelque chose, je me tourne et vois le Dr Powell. Je me retourne rapidement vers Jordan mais il n'est plus là.

Powell : Robbins, nous revoilà de nouveau réunit.

Arizona : Je suis désolée...

Powell : Pourquoi tu pars ? Vient on va s'amuser ! A cause de toi j'ai faillit ne plus jamais toucher un scalpel mais maintenant que je peux je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer a quel point je le manie !

Je commence a courir en me retournant de temps en temps vers lui. Il court de plus en plus vite. J'ai l'impression de ralentir. Je regarde autour de moi et vois ma photo accroché sur chaque mur, les gens les regardent et me pointent du doigt en chuchotant et rigolant. Je m'arrête de courir et vois mon résident, Taylor, avec Jordan.

Taylor : Dr Robbins, Jordan ne se sent pas bien. Vous pensez pouvoir l'aider ? De toutes façons il est déjà mort donc que vous ratiez son opération une fois de plus ne changera rien.

Je ferme les yeux et cris avant de m'écrouler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je lève la tête et je ne suis plus a l'hôpital. Je suis dans ce bar avec mes anciens collègues, des flash de cette soirée reviennent. Je me souviens d'un des hommes, ils m'avaient emmenés dans un hangar. L'homme m'a prit par le bras, j'étais complètement shootée.

Homme : Assis toi là

Arizona : Pourquoi ? Vous faites quoi ? Pourquoi on est là ?

Homme : Tais toi et assis toi !

Je n'ai pas bougé par peur puis sa main claqua contre ma joue. Je me suis assise en me tenant la joue, des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Homme : Enlève tes vêtements

Arizona : Non...

Il retira mon haut de force avant de déboutonner mon jean. J'essaie de me débattre mais en vain. Il m'attache les poignets derrière mon dos et sort son téléphone. Tout le monde me regarde, ils sont 6. I femmes et 4 hommes. Un autre homme s'approche de moi et fait la pose fièrement avec moi comme si j'étais un trophée. Il ne se gêne pas pour balader ses mains le long de mon corps. Je lui cris d'arrêter mais la drogue pris le dessus et je me suis laissée faire après quelques minutes avant de m'endormir. Tout est noir mais rapidement j'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde autour de moi, je pleures et j'ai chaud. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je sens ses battements dans tout mon corps. Je me redresse et je sens une main sur moi. Je sursaute et me tourne et vois Callie, elle a l'air terrifiée.

Callie : Arizona c'est moi

Je ne répond pas et éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux pour être sûre que ce n'est pas encore ce cauchemars et que c'est bien réel.

Callie : Ça va, je suis là... T'es avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promet...

Arizona : C'est horrible...

Callie : Je sais...

PVD Callie :

Je tient Arizona dans mes bras pendant plus de 20 minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête de pleurer mais elle s'endormit aussitôt dans mes bras. Je suis partis a l'hôpital avant qu'Arizona ne se réveille. Son état m'inquiète un peu... les heures passent et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais voir Mark dans son service.

Mark : Bomba latina, que puis je pour toi ?

Je souris en l'entendant dire ce surnom. Arizona le déteste car ça lui rappelle qu'on a couché ensemble mais moi il me rappelle de bon souvenir...

Callie : Rien je passe comme ça

Mark : Arizona va bien ? Je dis ça parce que je l'ai entendu crier cette nuit

Callie : Ouais enfin j'en sais rien...

Mark : Tu veux en parler ?

Callie : Depuis son «accident» elle fait un cauchemars la nuit, je ne sais pas trop les détails mais il lui font revivre tout ses pires moments de sa vie et elle me disait que c'était souvent qu'elle faisait ce cauchemars mais ensuite ça s'est répété toute les nuits et j'ai découverts une boîte de calmant a moitié entamée dans la commode... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait ça et elle m'a dit que c'est la seule façon pour elle de dormir la nuit. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait 2 semaines qu'elle en prenait mais la boîte contient 60 pilules donc soit elle m'a menti et elle en prend depuis plus longtemps soit elle en prenait deux par jours alors que ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle... hier soir elle les a cherché mais je lui ai dis que je les avais prise et mise dans un autre endroit et que c'était caché et elle a voulu le cacher mais ça ce voyait qu'elle était agacée. Et cette nuit je me suis réveillée car elle hurlait mais je l'ai prise dans mes bras puis elle s'est mise a pleurer avant de se réveiller et de complètement s'écrouler dans mes bras. Elle n'a pas arrêter de pleurer pendant 20 minutes avant de s'endormir, elle m'a juste dit c'est horrible et depuis plus rien.

Mark : Elle ne veut pas consulter ?

Callie : Non, elle dit que ça ne l'aidera en rien

Mark : Donc soit elle prend des calmants soit elle se réveille en pleurant toute les nuits ?

Callie : Oui et j'ai peur qu'elle reprenne une boîte de calmant à l'hôpital car j'ai reconnu la boîte. Et si elle en prenait une nouvelle mais qu'elle la cachait encore plus que celle d'avant...

Mark : Tu lui as parlé ?

Callie : Oui je lui ai dis de ne pas prendre ces merdes mais elle s'est énervée et m'a dit qu'elle ne dormait plus et qu'elle aurait préférer mourir dans son accident plutôt que vivre cet enfer... Mais le lendemain elle est venu s'excuser

Mark : Je sais pas quoi te dire... Demande lui de te parler de son cauchemars... peut être que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler...

Callie : Ouais

Je pars. Une fois chez moi j'attends le retour d'Arizona. Je prépare le dîner lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Je vois Arizona rentrer. Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser.

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi, mais pourquoi cette bonne humeur ?

Arizona : Je profite de pouvoir faire ça car demain soir je ne pourrais pas avec tes parents donc je veux profiter de cette soirée avec toi.

Callie : Oh et quel est le programme ?

Arizona : Eh bien on va manger ce que tu nous a cuisiné parce que ça sent vraiment très bon et après on pourrait sortir

Callie : C'est un très bon programme

Nous nous mettons a table et mangeons. Arizona me fait rire toute les minutes. J'aime vraiment cette femme, ça va être dur de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme bon me semble pendant les 3 prochains jours... Après dîner nous sortons. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête sur une route.

Arizona : Arrête toi là, juste quelques secondes

Je m'arrête sur le bord de la route et Arizona descend de la voiture avant d'avancer sur la route avec pour seule lumière mes phares. Je descend a mon tour et la rejoins.

Callie : Arizona tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : C'est ici

Callie : De quoi ici ?

Arizona : C'est ici que j'ai eu mon accident, regarde on voit le muret

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique, je vois le muret, il est un peu cassé sûrement dû au choc de la moto d'Arizona...il me donne la chair de poule.

Callie : On ne devrait pas rester ici viens

Arizona : Oui

Nous remontons dans la voiture, durant le trajet Arizona n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche contrairement au début de la soirée où elle trouvait n'importe quel sujet de discussion.

Callie : Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Arizona : Oui je veux bien... Tu m'en veux pas ?

Callie : Non pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Arizona : Parce que j'ai gâché notre soirée

Callie : Tu ne la pas gâché, loin de là... et puis elle n'est pas finit

Arizona : Qu'est ce que tu envisage ?

Callie : J'envisage de faire couler un bain dans lequel on pourra se relaxer et j'espère bien goûter a la séance Robbins

Je la regarde, son visage passa de vide d'émotion a un grand sourire.

Arizona : Je compte bien te la faire découvrir aussi

Nous arrivons à l'appartement et comme prévu je suis directement partis faire couler un bain, Arizona me rejoignit seulement quelques secondes plus tard. La séance Robbins est un miracle.

Callie : C'est fou comment tu arrive a bien faire l'amour... Peu importe l'endroit tu me fais autant d'effet...

Arizona : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre mais c'est naturel, j'ai toujours été douée pour ça...

Nous rigolons un instant avant de sortir du bain. Arizona se met lentement en pyjama et je regarde la mousse encore dans le bain, une idée me vient en tête. J'en prend une poignée que j'étale ensuite sur Arizona. Heureusement elle n'avait pas encore mit son pyjama.

Arizona : Calliope !

Elle me regarde surprise puis me fait un sourire joueur. Elle prend à son tour de la mousse et me court après dans l'appartement. Mark était dans le salon mais Arizona avait l'air de ne pas y prêter attention car c'est en sous vêtement qu'elle passa devant lui pleine de mousse dans les mains. Après 10 minutes de guerres nous étions couvertes de mousse ainsi que l'appartement et... Mark car il se trouve qu'il était sur notre passage a plusieurs reprises. Nous sommes passées sous la douche pour nous rincer puis avons mit notre pyjama, pour de bon.

Mark : C'est vraiment des gamineries ! Je suis couvert de mousse !

Callie : Au moins t'es sûr d'être propre !

Nous partons nous coucher. Je regarde attentivement Arizona pour voir si elle prend quelque chose mais rien. Elle s'allonge à coter de moi.

Callie : Est ce que tu reprends des calmants ? Parce que je sais très bien que tu à volé la boîte à l'hôpital et vu que je te les ai pris je voulais savoir si t'en avais repris

Arizona : A quoi bon, de toute façons tu m'aurais pris la boîte... Je ne vais pas dévaliser l'hôpital

Callie : Tu prenais 2 pilules par jour ?

Arizona : Je m'endors plus vite et je ne me réveille pas si j'en prends deux. J'ai essayé une pilule mais je me suis réveillée donc après je me suis dis si une c'est pas assez deux ça sera mieux

Callie : Et... ça te manque pas ?

Arizona : Non je suis pas dépendante de ça, tu me prends pour un toxico ?

Callie : Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais tu sais tout autant que moi que certain médicaments peuvent donner des addictions, dont les calmants.

Arizona : Eh bien non ça me manque pas dans le sens où j'en veux mais ça me manque dans le sens où je sais que ça me fait passer des bonnes nuits et donc c'est vrai que c'est tentant d'en prendre...

Je la regarde et l'embrasse.

Callie : Tu pourrais me raconter ton cauchemars ?

Arizona : Je t'ai déjà dis de quoi ça parle

Callie : Oui je sais mais j'aurais voulu plus de détails...

Arizona : Eh bien tout commence lorsque je suis dans un salon, mon ex, Megan, arrive et me dit qu'elle me quitte car elle n'aime pas la relation qu'on a entre nous, que c'est néfaste sur elle et qu'elle est avec un homme et que je dois quitter l'appartement avant de lendemain. Ensuite je sors du salon et je me retrouve devant le cercueil de mon frère à coter de mes parents en pleurs. Puis je vois du noir, et soudain je suis dans un hôpital. Je vois Jordan, il me dit qu'il a froid, qu'il a peur. Il veut ses parents, il me demande si il est mort mais je ne répond rien et il recommence a me dire qu'il a peur et froid, il est mort, il ne reverra plus ses parents. Il avance vers moi et je recule mais je bouscule quelqu'un quand je me retourne je vois Powell, celui avec qui je me suis battu. Jordan a disparu et Powell commence a me faire des menaces de mort avant de me courir après. Mais au fur et mesure que je cours dans les couloir je ralentis jusqu'à ne plus bouger. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois cette photo. Elle est partout, tout le monde la regarde et me regarde. Puis c'est comme un flash-back. Je revois des images de cette soirée. Je ressens les mains des gens sur moi, la façon dont il m'a giflé, les effets de cette drogue sur moi... Puis je revoit tout noir jusqu'à ce que je commence a voir apparaître les tracés de la route illuminés par des phares. Je suis sur ma moto et j'avance mais soudain ma main tourne la poignée et je sens que j'accélère. Je peux rien contrôler puis je vois le muret, il est de plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce que je le percute et c'est toujours à ce moment que je me réveil...

Je la regarde, il n'y a pas de lumière mais je sais qu'elle pleure. Elle essaie d'étouffer ses sanglots mais sa voix n'est plus la même. Je m'approche et enroule mon bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes endormies. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est 6H15, mon réveille sonne dans 5 minutes, je l'éteint mais le lit est froid, je me retourne mais ne vois pas ma belle blonde. Je devrais me lever pour voir où elle est. Je marche les yeux entre ouvert par la fatigue. Je vois de la lumière ce qui m'éblouit.

Callie : Arizona ? Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ?

Arizona : Je me suis réveillée mais je n'ai pas réussi a me rendormir donc je me suis dis si je dors pas autant que je serve a quelque chose.

Je la regarde, elle a un balais en main.

Callie : Pourquoi tu passe le balais ? J'avais toute la journée pour le faire, tu devrais essayer de dormir, tu travaille.

Arizona : J'ai essayé mais j'y arrive pas et en arrivant ici j'ai vu que c'était un peu... poussiéreux et en plus j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que tes parents viennent aujourd'hui donc je me suis dis que ça te ferait un truc de moins à faire et en plus ça m'occupe, c'est gagnant gagnant !

Callie : Mes parents t'angoissent au point que tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Je la regarde amusée car elle joue avec le manche a balais pour se calmer.

Arizona : Non, enfin un peu. Oui ça me fait tellement flipper, imagine on fait une boulette et ils découvrent qui je suis et si après tu me quittais car ils n'acceptent pas ce que nous sommes ou...

Callie : Ça va bien se passer Mark et moi on gère, tu n'as rien à faire a part prétendre être une amie qui vit ici pendant quelque temps. Amuse toi, imagine toi une vie !

Elle me regarde l'air ennuyé.

Callie : Bah quoi ?

Arizona : Non rien, je vais réfléchir à ma double vie pendant la journée... Je devrais faire quoi comme vie ?

Callie : Je sais pas, mais dis leur que tu es hétéro parce que sinon ils vont que faire de te regarder mal et de te lancer des pics et je ne veux pas de ça.

Arizona : Je suis une fille se nommant Arizona Robbins qui a quitté son ancien petit ami pour déménager a Seattle mais il se trouve que j'avais fais ma résidence ici avec toi donc je t'ai demandé de m'héberger et tu as accepter

Callie : Parfait ! Tu vois tout va bien se passer.

Arizona : Au fait, tu vas beaucoup embrasser Mark ?

Callie : Serait-ce de la jalousie Dr Robbins ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste pour savoir combien de fois je vais devoir lui botter le cul quand tes parents seront partit...

Nous rigolons puis je reprends mon sérieux.

Callie : Écoute, je sais que ça va te déranger et je suis désolée de te mettre dans une telle situation mais je veux que tu sache qu'a aucun moment je vais apprécier l'embrasser, je penserais à toi...

Arizona : J'espère bien que tu penseras à moi !

Callie : Mais mes parents sont pas encore là...

Je m'approche et l'embrasse en posant le balais contre le mur. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et approfondis le baiser.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée si tôt alors que tu travaille pas ?

Callie : J'ai sentis que la femme que j'aime n'étais plus à mes coter

Arizona : Je suis désolée

Callie : Non de toutes façons j'avais oublié d'enlever mon alarme donc d'une façon ou d'une autre je serais en ce moment même déjà réveillée...

Mark : Profitez parce que dans quelques heures ça sera plus pareil

Mark m'a fait peur, il est arrivé de nul part et on ne l'a même pas entendu arriver.

Callie : Pourquoi t'es déjà réveillé ?

Mark : Il est 7H ma cocotte, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève tout les jours. Tu devrais le savoir après tout ce temps.

Arizona : Déjà 7H ?! Je commence a 8H, faut que je me prépare

Callie : Tu vas où ?

Arizona : A la douche ? Pourquoi cette question ?

Callie : Pour rien... Je peux venir ?

Arizona : Si tu viens je vais être en retard

Elle part en me laissant seule avec Mark.

Mark : Tu vas quand même y aller hein ?

Callie : Bien sûr, et t'imagine même pas ce que je vais lui faire

Il me lance un sourire salace.

Callie : Eh arrête de nous imaginer !

Je pars en le laissant seule avec son sourire aux lèvres. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la salle de bain, Arizona est déjà sous la douche. Je me déshabille rapidement sans faire de bruit et me glisse derrière elle.

Arizona : Calliope... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais pertinemment que tu allais venir...

Callie : Chut, laisse toi faire maintenant.

Arizona : Je vais être en retard...

Callie : Mais non et puis c'est pas comme si on était a une heure de l'hôpital

Je prends le savon et embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de la lui savonner. C'est 30 minutes plus tard que nous sortons.

Arizona : Il est déjà 7H46 je dois me dépêcher !

Callie : Dommage... J'aime beaucoup te voir dans cette tenue...

Arizona : Quelle tenue ? Je porte même pas de vêtements

Callie : Justement

Je la regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres puis elle se met a rigoler en bougeant la tête.

Arizona : Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être face à Mark avec tes remarques perverses

Callie : Ouais il déteint sur moi c'est incroyable !

Arizona : Eh bien toi ça te donne un coter un peu plus mignon que Mark quand tu fais des remarques comme ça

Je la regarde toujours s'habiller, je regarde autant que je peux car je sais que je ne reverrais pas ce corps avant quelques jours.

Callie : Du coup ce soir tu seras là vers 21H c'est ça ?

Arizona : Oui

Callie : Ok, t'as des opérations aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : Non, c'est assez rare d'ailleurs. Je pense que je vais en profiter pour mettre à jour les dossiers, remplir les dossiers et les quelques autorisations de sortie que j'ai à faire. Et je pense que je vais passer un peu de temps avec Teddy parce que elle aussi elle a un emploi du temps léger, mais elle a quand même une opération elle au moins... Bon je dois y aller, à ce soir

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse.

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je la vois partir puis me décide a moi aussi me préparer.

PVD Arizona :

J'arrive à l'hôpital avec 5 minutes de retard mais heureusement personne ne l'a remarqué. Ma journée me paraît interminable jusqu'à ce que pendant que je mage je suis bipée pour une urgence. Je passe des heurs au bloc. Je lève les yeux a la pendule, il est bientôt 22H mais heureusement mon opération est presque finit. Je sors pars voir la famille, ils étaient tellement soulagés qu'ils m'ont prise dans leur bras puis je suis partie remplir le dossier. Je suis en route, à pied puisque je n'ai pas de voiture et pas encore ma moto, il fait froid et je regarde la fumée sortir de ma bouche lors de respiration. Le ciel est dégagé mais aucunes étoiles n'est visible à cause de la pollution de Seattle... Je me souviens que pendant mon enfance on habitait toujours loin de la ville car les bases militaires sont toujours un peu isolées et j'adorais regarder les étoiles... Je monte les escaliers, je trouve inutile de prendre l'ascenseur pour seulement trois étages puis je suis devant la porte. Les parents de Callie sont là juste derrière cette porte, dans cet appartement. Je sens une vague de stress arriver. Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse en général et j'ai peur de dire n'importe quoi... Il faut que je me reprenne, je respire un bon coup et rentre. Je rentre mais je ne vois personne, tout est noir. J'allume et toujours personne. Je cherche un peu partout puis j'entre ouvre la porte de la chambre où Callie et Mark vont dormir.

Callie : Arizona ?

Arizona : Oui, tu dormais ?

Callie : Non je t'attendais, il est 23H passé

Arizona : Oui j'ai eu une urgence et j'ai passé tout l'après-midi au bloc, je suis sortis a 22H20 mais le temps de prévenir la famille et de remplir le dossier 23H est vite est vite arrivé... T'étais inquiète ?

Callie : Bah un peu mais j'étais sûre que tu avais eu une urgence. Entre

Je rentre dans la chambre, Mark n'est pas là. Je m'assois sur le lit à coter de Callie.

Arizona : Où est Mark ?

Callie : Il est de garde

Arizona : Oh ok

Callie : Tu devrais dormir, t'es debout depuis longtemps

Arizona : Non c'est bon, je suis pas fatiguée

Callie : C'est le cauchemars ? Tu ne veux pas aller dormir à cause de ça ?

Arizona : Je sais, c'est débile et c'est les enfants qui agissent comme ça mais j'ai tellement pas envie de le faire, pourtant je sais que dès que je vais fermer les yeux je vais m'endormir et le faire.

Elle se lève et sort de la chambre, quelques secondes plus tard elle arrive une boîte à la main.

Callie : C'est exceptionnel

Elle s'approche et je reconnais la boîte de calmant. Elle en sort une pilule.

Callie : Une ça te suffiras ?

Arizona : Ouais, ça sera déjà mieux qu'aucunes...

Callie : Si tu refais ce cauchemars je veux que te vienne me voir ok ?

Arizona : Pourquoi ?

Callie : Parce que je sais qu'après le cauchemars tu vas mal et je ne veux pas que tu sois seule

Arizona : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai été seule à chaque fois quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital et je suis encore là

Callie : Je sais mais je n'aime pas que tu sois seule

Arizona : Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je vais faire quoi ?

Callie : Je sais pas

Arizona : Sinon tes parents ?

Callie : Eh bien ils sont dans la chambre d'amis, tout s'est bien passé pour l'instant, je leur ai un peu parler de toi et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer

Arizona : Si ils savaient qui je suis

Nous rigolons un instant puis je m'approche et l'embrasse.

Arizona : Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit

Callie : Ok toi aussi

Je me lève et sors de la chambre. Je rentre dans la chambre qui est celle de Mark habituellement et me couche. Je regarde la pilule puis l'avale avec un peu d'eau. Tout sent le Mark et ça me perturbe un peu. Je m'endors facilement. Ma nuit fut très calme, ça me surprend un peu d'ailleurs. Je me réveille au son de mon portable. Il est 6H30. Je me lève et pars faire ma douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Personne n'est debout et ça me rassure un peu car je n'ai franchement pas envie de voir les parents de Callie mais malheureusement demain je ne travaille pas donc je vais devoir leur faire face, d'ailleurs demain est leur avant dernier jour ici. Je mange un bout et pars le plus vite possible.

Ma journée est un peu agitée car un minibus remplit d'enfant a fait un tonneau mais ils vont tous s'en sortir. Je sors du bloc a 14H mais y retourne a 15h, en attendant je vais manger un bout à la cafétéria et croise Callie.

Callie : Hey je t'ai pas vu ce matin, t'es partie tôt

Elle m'embrasse puis me sourit.

Arizona : Ouais

Callie : J'ai entendus pour le minibus, c'est affreux

Arizona : Oui depuis ce matin je suis au bloc et dans moins d'une heure j'y retourne mais heureusement les enfants vont tous s'en sortir. Ce soir je risque de rentrer tard

Callie : Ok, demain je vais sortir avec mes parents en ville tu veux venir ?

Arizona : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Callie...

Callie : Ils ne t'ont jamais vu, ils ne savent même pas à quoi tu ressemble, fais le pour moi

Arizona : Mark sera là ?

Callie : Oui

Arizona : Alors c'est non

Callie : Arizona... C'est juste une journée, c'est le dernier jour où mes parents sont là après tout redevient comme avant tu peux faire un effort ?

Arizona : Tu me demande de passer une journée entière avec tes parents en prétendant être la simple coloc ayant une vie pathétique pendant que je vais te voir embrasser Mark qui est, de une, un homme et, de deux, ton ancien sexfriend ?!

Callie : Je sais que ça doit être agaçant mais c'est juste une journée et puis je ne serais pas constamment collée a Mark, je serais avec toi aussi et on parlera comme d'habitude sauf qu'on ne s'embrassera pas ou on se tiendra pas la main c'est tout

Arizona : Je vais y réfléchir

Callie : Quoi ?

Je marche et achète une pomme, Callie me suit me demandant à quoi je devais réfléchir, je m'assois a une table puis elle s'assoit devant moi.

Callie : Y a rien à réfléchir Arizona, je ne toucherais même pas Mark

Arizona : C'est pas le problème Calliope.

Callie : Quel est le problème alors ?

Arizona : Le problème est que tu me fais passer pour une personne que je ne suis pas.

Callie : On a pas les même parents, tu sais pas ce que c'est que ce faire juger et repousser

Arizona : Crois moi que si je le sais, j'ai vécu ça pendant des années. J'ai faillis mettre fin à mes jours pour ça

Callie : Alors pourquoi tu me demande de faire ça ?!

Arizona : Parce que ce sont tes parents Callie, ils doivent t'accepter comme tu es. Tu es leur fille, si ils n'acceptent pas le fait que tu sortes avec des femmes tu ne les mérite pas ! Tu as peur de leur réaction mais si tu attends encore et qu'un jour tu leur dis que ça fait des années que tu sors avec des filles ils vont avoir plus de mal a l'encaisser, le plus tôt est le mieux. Tu as déjà attendu assez de temps, il est temps pour qu'ils connaissent leur vrai fille, pas celle qu'ils veulent absolument avoir.

Callie : C'est plus dur que ça, mes parents vont m'effacer de leur vie

Arizona : Ils sont tes parents, même si ils le font tu vas leur manquer et ils t'accepteront

Callie : Je me sens pas prête, tu peux pas me forcer à le faire

Teddy arrive et s'assoit sans dire un mot, l'ambiance devient un peu tendue.

Arizona : Je ne veux pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, moi.

Callie : Arrête Arizona, t'as pas à me commander pour faire quoique ce soit, surtout quand c'est pour faire un coming out, le coming out se fait quand la personne est prête

Arizona : Mais ton problème c'est que tu ne seras jamais prête, tu sors avec des femme depuis ton adolescence, tu te rends compte ?! Depuis ton adolescence tu mens à tes parents. Un jour ou l'autre ils l'apprendront et seront déçu de toi parce que je suis sûre qu'ils auraient préféré que tu sois un minimum franche avec eux ! Je veux pas être avec une personne qui n'assume pas sa sexualité. J'assume ma sexualité et je te l'accorde j'en ai bavé dans ma vie mais au moins je me sens bien avec moi même et avec qui je suis.

Callie : Donc quoi ? C'est un ultimatum que tu me fais là ?! C'est soit je dis la vérité à mes parents et tu restes soit je dis rien et tu pars ?!

Arizona : C'est toi qui l'a dis. Bon je dois y aller, mon opération est dans 20 minutes.

Je me lève et pars les larmes aux yeux, j'ai peur que Callie fasse le mauvais choix.

PVD Callie :

Elle part en me laissant avec Teddy qui avait assisté à presque toute la scène.

Teddy : Eh bah... Niveau ultimatum je savais pas qu'elle était aussi impitoyable...

Callie : Argh ça m'énerve !

Teddy : C'est votre première vraie dispute ?

Callie : Je crois bien que oui

Teddy : Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être en train de pleurer dans un coin de l'hôpital

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Teddy : Parce qu'elle est partie les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle n'aime pas les disputes

Callie : Et merde

Je me lève en soupirant et pars dans le service d'Arizona, je regarde dans quel bloc elle opère, bloc 5 mais l'opération ne commence que dans 35 minutes. Elle m'a mentit pour fuir la dispute. Je dois la trouver.

Callie : Vous avez vu le Dr Robbins ?

Infirmière : Non désolée Dr Torres mais elle opère bientôt

Callie : Oui je sais, merci quand même

Je pars à sa recherche dans le service pédiatrie car je suis sûre qu'elle y est. J'inspecte toutes les salles de gardes puis en passant devant la salle des nourrissons j'aperçois quelqu'un en blouse rose, je m'approche de la vitre et vois une femme blonde se tenant dos a moi, je reconnais tout de suite Arizona et rentre dans la pièce après avoir mis moi aussi une blouse rose.

Callie : Arizona...

Arizona : Je ne veux pas parler

Callie : Tu pleures vraiment pour ça ?!

Soudain un rire s'échappe de ma bouche mais je fais attention a ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller tout ces bébés.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!

Callie : Non rien c'est juste que Teddy m'a dit que tu allais pleurer donc je voulais vérifier par moi même mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait eu raison

Arizona : Eh bien si elle avait raison, t'es contente ?

Callie : Arizona je rigole, je trouve ça plutôt mignon...

Arizona : Tant mieux pour toi

Callie : Écoutes...

Je respire un grand coup avant de rouvrir les yeux et de les plonger dans les siens devenu rouges.

Callie : Je vais leur parler, ok ?

Arizona : Vraiment ?

Callie : Oui, ce soir. Dès que je rentre je vais mettre les choses au clair avec eux

Arizona : Merci...

Callie : Je t'aime et je veux qu'ils le sachent, je veux qu'ils sachent que je t'aime toi et pas Mark

Je m'approche et lui prend les mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Arizona : T'es sûre que tu veux le faire ?

Callie : Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus toi ?

Arizona : Non c'est pas ça...

Soudain elle se remet a pleurer dans mes bras, c'est remplit d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude que je lui ouvre les bras.

Callie : Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Arizona : Je suis désolée je t'ai poussée a faire ça et je suis flippée

Callie : Pourquoi tu devrais être flippée, ça devrait être moi la plus flippée... Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, je suis déterminée.

Arizona : C'est juste que des mauvais souvenirs me remonte en tête et j'ai peur que tes parents le prenne très mal...

Callie : Ils ne te feront rien, et si ils osent ne serait ce que t'insulter ou te toucher je les remettrais à leur place, je te le promets

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse.

Callie : T'as pas ton opération ?

Arizona : Si je vais y aller justement, à ce soir

Callie : Oui... Attends

Arizona : Hmm ?

Je m'approche et l'embrasse une dernière fois

Callie : Je deviens de plus en plus dépendante de toi au fil des jours...

Arizona : Je deviens de plus en plus folle de toi au fil des jours

Callie : Dans le bon sens au moins ?

Arizona : Bien sûr

Elle me sourit avant de partir. Je sors a mon tour de la salle puis finis tranquillement ma journée. J'ai dis à Mark que j'allais tout dire à mes parents ce soir. Il n'est pas confiant mais comme l'a dit Arizona, un jour ou l'autre ils le seront et le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	10. Chapitre 10

J'arrive devant mon appartement, je respire un bon coup et ouvre la porte.

Lucia : Ah ma chérie te voilà !

Callie : Maman, Papa, je dois parler d'un truc. Je suis presque sûre que vous allez en devenir malade mais je dois vous le dire, pour ma conscience.

Carlos : Quoi ?

Callie : Je ne suis pas en couple avec Mark, c'est du cinéma

Carlos : Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

Callie : Parce que, c'est là que j'en viens au sujet principal et le plus délicat, je suis avec quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas Mark

Lucia : C'est qui, pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas présenté ?

Callie : Parce que je sais que vous n'allez pas l'accepter, que vous allez être furieux et me laisser ici seule

Carlos : Voyons Callie, nous sommes tes parents

Callie : Je sais comment vous allez réagir parce que vous le savez déjà mais vous n'aviez pas accepté cette fois là donc j'ai inventé tout un scénarios pour que vous ne soyez plus au courant de rien mais là tout est sous votre nez et je ne peux plus cacher, je suis fatiguée de cacher la vérité et mon couple est en jeu à cause de ça

Lucia : Eh bien vas y parles, qu'attends tu ?

Callie : Vous savez Arizona, ma coloc ?

Carlos : Oui ?

Callie : Eh bien c'est pas ma coloc, c'est ma petite amie. Je suis en couple avec elle depuis quelques mois et je suis vraiment bien avec elle. C'est une des première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi bien avec une personne. Elle est gentille, courageuse, généreuse, drôle, intelligente et magnifique. Et je suis sûre que si vous appreniez à la connaître vous diriez pareil. Me faites pas une crise, je redoute ce moment depuis mon adolescence. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire donc maintenant il y a juste une seule question à se poser. On fait quoi ? Je changerais pas et vous n'arriverez pas à me changer donc oubliez tout vos discours sur Dieu, l'enfer et tout votre blabla de la bible parce que moi je n'y crois pas et passez vos morale sur ma vie, le mariage, les enfants parce que je peux très bien me marier et avoir un enfant avec une femme, plein de familles aux état unis sont formés par un couple homosexuel. Donc vous avez le choix entre rester, m'accepter et rencontrer Arizona ou partir, maintenant, mais pour toujours car je ne veux même plus entendre parler de vous si vous me repousser pour ce que je suis, bisexuelle.

Carlos : Bisexuelle ?!

Callie : Ça veut dire que je peux avoir une relation avec des hommes comme des femmes, les deux sont une possibilité mais je serais toujours un peu plus attirée par les femmes que les hommes.

Carlos : Autant dire que tu es lesbienne

Callie : Non je ne suis pas lesbienne, Arizona l'est en revanche. Lesbienne c'est quand tu n'es attirée que par des femmes et que les hommes ne sont même pas une option, c'est juste les femmes. Moi c'est les deux mais un peu plus penché femme, mais ça veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les hommes n'ont plus, j'aime les deux

Lucia : Mais plus les femmes que les hommes ? C'est ce que tu veux nous dire ?

Callie : Oui

Je regarde ma mère, elle soupire puis se tourne vers mon père. Mon père a toujours été moins stricte que ma mère.

Carlos : Je ne veux pas partir, tu es ma fille. Tu as dis pas de blabla catholique mais tu sais ce que dis la bible. Je ne veux pas te laisser... Je me souviens du mal que ça t'as fait lorsqu'on t'a mit à la porte, je crois que c'est une des plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je ne veux pas en refaire une autre. Je dois avouer que j'aurais sûrement du mal a l'encaisser mais... Est ce qu'elle te rend heureuse ?

Callie : Oui, plus qu'heureuse, c'est comme si tout était un rêve avec elle. Il y a des hauts et des bas mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement si vous saviez

Lucia : J'en sais rien

Callie : Quoi ?

Lucia : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser faire ça

Callie : Faire quoi ? C'est ma vie, c'est la vie que je veux, c'est ce que je suis, personne ne peut changer ce que je suis, toi y comprit.

Carlos : Lucia, Callie dit être heureuse avec cette Arizona, laissons lui une chance. Par contre si elle te fait du mal une seule fois elle aura affaire a moi !

Callie : Non Arizona n'est pas comme ça, je lui ai fais du mal en lui demandant de passer pour ma colocataire, aujourd'hui elle a pleurer et c'est ce qui m'a donner le déclic de vous parler. Je suis vraiment soulagée car j'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça, j'imaginais plutôt des cris, des portes qui claquent et enfin bref l'embrouille typiquement hispanique, enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle...

Nous rigolons un instant.

Callie : Demain Arizona ne travaille pas et elle vient avec nous faire notre tour de Seattle. Elle va être terrifié à l'idée de vous rencontrer et je veux vraiment que vous soyez gentils et patients avec elle. Elle a un lourd passé qui l'a mené a faire une chose qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrées. Elle a été ma patiente et j'allais la voir tout les jours, c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé a se rapprocher puis on a comprit qu'on s'aimait plus qu'amicalement. Elle est chirurgien pédiatrique et elle trouve presque toujours le coter positif d'une chose, enfin ça dépend de son état... Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est comme une licorne, elle est magique et vous devriez voir son sourire, elle a des fossettes et elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus mais quand elle s'énerve ils deviennent gris, je le sais parce qu'un jour Mark et elle se sont embrouiller et je suis arrivée a temps pour les empêcher de se jeter l'un sur l'autre !

Je rigole en repensant a la scène mais mes parents ne sont du même avis que moi.

Lucia : Elle est violente ?

Callie : Quoi ?! Non ! Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste qu'elle est fille d'un colonel dans la marine donc elle se défend facilement et Mark l'avait bien cherché. Mais je ne veux pas trop vous en dire plus sur elle...

Carlos : Et elle arrive à quelle heure ?

Callie : Normalement elle finit a 21H mais aujourd'hui il y a eu un accident avec minibus remplit d'enfants donc elle a passé sa journée au bloc, je l'ai juste vu rapidement ce midi mais elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivera tard a cause de son opération. Elle arrivera sûrement aux alentours de 22H ou 23H. Mais vous la verrez demain. Et ne lui poser pas de question sur son passé, c'est difficile d'en parler pour elle.

Je suis stressée à l'idée qu'ils rencontrent Arizona, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont dire une conneries et que ça va détruire Arizona car déjà qu'elle est angoissée... Nous mangeons puis mes parents partent se coucher, pendant ce temps je déménage toutes les affaires de Mark de ma chambre à la sienne et déménage toutes les affaires d'Arizona de la chambre de Mark à la mienne, la nôtre. Une fois le déménagement fait je m'étale sur mon lit et vois qu'il est déjà 22Hh30, Arizona devrait arriver. Juste quand je pense a elle la porte s'ouvre.

Mark : Alors tu leur as parlé ?

Callie : Oui

Mark : Et ?

Callie : Je crois que ça va le faire... ils n'ont pas crié ni pété de câble et ils sont d'accord pour rencontrer Arizona

Mark : Cool, tiens t'as déménager mes affaires ?

Il ouvre un tiroir de la commode et tombe avec les culottes d'Arizona, il en sort une bleu marine a dentelle.

Mark : Wow... pas mal...

Callie : Eh ! Repose ça tout de suite en plus c'est une de mes préférés !

Je me lève et lui arrache des mains avant de la reposer dans le tiroir et de le refermer.

Callie : Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre donc tu n'as plus qu'a y aller

Mark : Dommage j'aurais bien aimé voir plus

Je l'accompagne à la porte de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Arizona.

Callie : Hey t'es enfin là !

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche comme si c'était le dernier baiser. Puis l'emmène dans la chambre en poussant Mark dans le couloir.

Arizona : Wow... t'as parlé avec tes parents ?

Callie : Oui je leur ai tout dis

Arizona : Et ils ont dit quoi ?

Callie : Rien, ils ont juste eu un peu du mal au début mais très vite ils ont dit qu'ils leur faudra un peu de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle et ils ont aussi dit qu'ils voulaient bien te rencontrer donc demain tu viens avec nous !

Arizona : Si ça se trouve ils vont me détester

Callie : Non ils ne vont pas te détester tu es formidable

Arizona : Si tu le dis... Je suis épuisée je vais aller dormir

Callie : Oui on devrait dormir, demain j'ai mis mon réveil a 8h comme ça tu pourras faire une nuit presque complète

Arizona : Ok merci, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

Callie : J'en sais rien non plus

Nous rigolons puis tout en se changeant elle reprend son sérieux.

Arizona : Non mais sérieusement, si je ne t'aurais jamais connu qui sais où je serais ? Si ça se trouve je serais de nouveau à Portland, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de démissionner et je serais peut être morte en ce moment. Je te dois la vie Calliope et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez...

Callie : De toutes façons si jamais un jour tu y repense ne serait-ce qu'une fois je te botterais le cul jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus t'asseoir pendant 2 semaines.

Arizona : Wow

Callie : Quand tu m'as appris que tu avais fais exprès de foncer dans ce muret je n'avais qu'une envie, te mettre une bonne claque. Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas fais mais crois moi que c'est toujours pas l'envie qui manque

Arizona : Vas-y

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Met moi une claque si ça peut te soulager de quelque chose

Callie : Arizona je vais pas te mettre une claque, je veux pas le faire je suis pas comme ça

Arizona : Pourtant il y a deux minutes tu m'as dis que c'est pas l'envie qui manque

Callie : Oui mais je ne veux pas te faire mal

Arizona : Tu sais, ça serait pas ma première, ma première claque remonte a quand j'avais environ 4 ans et que je me suis caché avec mon frère dans la base militaire et que mon père a dû nous chercher avec d'autres soldats pendant 4 heures. Il était tellement furax que ses yeux sont devenus gris glacials, j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis mise a pleurer avant même de recevoir sa claque...

Callie : Toi aussi tes yeux deviennent gris glacials quand tu es énervée

Arizona : Ça se pourrait...

Elle s'allonge a mes cotés et me regarde.

Arizona : Tu veux toujours pas me mettre cette claque ?

Callie : Non

Arizona : Tu sais, hier j'ai trouvée la boîte de calmants, j'en ai pris 3 d'un coup. Et il y a une infirmière dans mon service qui me fait des avances... elle est pas mal...

Sans me contrôler ma main part vers la joue d'Arizona.

Callie : Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas !

Arizona : Eh bien voilà, tu me l'a mise cette claque !

Callie : T'as fais exprès ? C'est pas vrai ?

Arizona : Oui et non c'est pas vrai, j'ai toujours pas trouvé la boîte mais il y a bien une infirmière qui me fait des avances en pédiatrie, par contre elle est moche donc je m'en fou complètement d'elle en plus elle n'est qu'un tas de merde comparé a toi

Callie : Mouais... C'est vrai que ça soulage d'avoir mis cette claque mais tu l'as vraiment cherché

Arizona : Je sais et je t'en veux pas du tout par contre elle m'a réveillé et je n'ai plus beaucoup envie de dormir...

Elle se met sur moi et m'embrasse.

Callie : Arizona y a mes parents et Mark et coter

Arizona : La chambre où sont tes parents est à l'autre bout de l'appartement et puis c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avec Mark dans l'appartement

Callie : Oui mais ce que tu sais pas c'est que ça rend Mark encore plus pervers et qu'il s'imagine beaucoup de choses sur nous, et tu imagine si mes parents nous entendent ce soir. Demain il te verrons et la seule chose a laquelle ils vont penser en te voyant c'est que tu m'as vu nue cette nuit

Arizona : Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent qu'on ne la jamais fait ?

Callie : On sait jamais, c'est mes parents...

Arizona : Argh en plus j'étais au taquet !

Elle se remet a sa place initiale et regarde le plafond

Callie : On pourra demain et je te promet que ça sera un des meilleurs orgasmes que tu auras eu de toutes ta vie

Elle se tourne vers moi

Arizona : Mmh tu m'intéresse...

Je rigole puis éteint la lumière

Callie : Mais c'est demain, bonne nuit

Arizona : Même pas un bisou ou un je t'aime ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dormis avec toi

Callie : 1 nuit

Arizona : C'est tout ?!

Callie : Oui, on a dormit séparément 1 seule et unique nuit

Je m'approche et l'embrasse

Callie : Bonne nuit maintenant et je t'aime

Arizona : Bonne nuit, moi aussi je t'aime

Nous nous endormons mais pendant la nuit je suis réveillée par des mouvements. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, il est bientôt 6H et le ciel commence a s'éclaircir légèrement ce qui me permet de voir un peu autour de moi. Je me tourne vers la source de tout ces mouvements qui n'est autre qu'Arizona. Elle dort mais bouge les bras et les jambes comme si elle se débattait.

Callie : Arizona ?

Elle ne me donne aucunes réponses et continu de bouger je lui tient donc les bras mais elle met plus de force et sort de mon emprise.

Callie : Arizona c'est moi, c'est Callie tout va bien

Soudain elle pousse un cri que j'étouffai immédiatement avec ma main. A ce moment je me rend compte que je devrais la réveiller, je commence a la remuer avec ma main mais rien, elle continuait a pousser quelques cris dans ma main. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vois un verre a coter du lit, j'arrive l'atteindre, je le prends. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas... Je me met a genoux a coter d'elle et lui balance l'eau du verre a la figure. Elle se réveille en sursaut et s'assoit devant moi.

Callie : Je voulais pas faire ça mais j'étais obligée car tu bougeais dans tout les sens en criant mais j'ai mis ma main devant ta bouche pour que personne n'entende et j'ai essayé de te remuer mais tu te réveillais pas et j'ai vu ce verre d'eau et je me suis dis que c'était la seule option et je veux pas que tu m'en veux

Arizona : Merci

Callie : Tu veux une serviette ?

Arizona : Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît

Je me lève et lui ramène une serviette, pendant qu'elle se sèche et change de vêtements je change les draps du lit. Après avoir remis le lit en ordre nous nous recouchons mais sans avoir l'envie de dormir.

Arizona : Je suis désolée que tu me vois comme ça...

Callie : T'as pas à être désolée, t'y peux rien et puis au moins quand je suis là je peux te réveiller... Bon après je dis pas que le réveille sera doux, t'en a eu la preuve...

Nous rigolons puis essayons de retrouver le sommeil. Arizona se rendort une dizaine de minutes plus tard mais de mon coter je n'y arrive pas. Je vois les minutes défiler sur mon réveil. 7H je me lève et éteint mon réveil pour ne pas réveiller Arizona à 8H, j'irais moi même la réveiller. Je vais dans la cuisine et vois mes parents avec Mark.

Callie : Bonjour

Lucia : Bonjour, bien dormis ?

Callie : Ouais

Carlos : Arizona dort ?

Callie : Ouais elle fait des grosses journées en ce moment et elle a passé une mauvaise nuit

Lucia : On a entendu un cris aux alentours de 6H

Callie : Ouais je sais

Mark : C'était Arizona ?

Il me regarde avec un regard salace, je comprends tout de suite ce a quoi il pense.

Callie : Elle a fait un cauchemars, c'est toujours le même et il est assez violent pour elle, ça l'épuise donc c'est pour ça qu'elle dort. J'ai dû la réveiller en lui lançant un verre d'eau a la figure... Mais ne lui en parlé pas.

Lucia : Oh...

Carlos : Ça arrive souvent ?

Callie : Oui, presque toutes les nuits mais elle ne veux pas en parler a quelqu'un, un professionnel, donc elle a prit des calmants sans me le dire mais j'ai trouvé la boîte donc maintenant elle n'en prend plus tout les soirs mais genre une à deux fois par semaine.

Nous parlons ensuite de tout et de rien, mes parents partent prendre leur douche et il ne reste plus que Mark et moi.

Callie : Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Mark : Ouais

Callie : Ok... Je devrais me réjouir que finalement mes parents m'acceptent mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est faux... J'ai l'impression que tout va exploser

Mark : Non, je pense que tes parents on encore du mal, ils ne te le montrent pas mais lorsqu'ils verront Arizona ils vont se braquer mais je suis sûr que ce soir ils parleront avec elle comme avec moi et ils m'aiment bien ! En même temps on doit se le dire je suis génial donc ça m'étonne pas qu'ils m'aiment

Callie : C'est bon te sur-estime pas non plus... Ouais j'espère que t'as raison

Mark : J'ai toujours a raison

Callie : Ça c'est a revoir... Bon je vais aller voir Arizona

Je me lève et pars dans la chambre. Je la vois encore endormie enfouie sous la couette. Je monte sur le lit et retire légèrement la couette au niveau de son visage pour lui donner pleins de baisers.

Arizona : J'adore quand tu me réveille comme ça

Callie : J'adore te réveiller comme ça, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

Arizona : Ça va

Callie : Ok, mes parents s'habillent donc il faut que tu te lèves

Arizona : Ok je vais aller prendre ma douche

Callie : Il y aurait assez de place pour moi ?

Arizona : Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner dans la douche. 30 minutes plus tard nous sortons de la chambre douchées, coiffées et habillées. Mes parents ne sont toujours pas là.

Arizona : Il reste des céréales ?

Callie : Ouais normalement dans le placard

Mark : Tu manges encore des céréales au lait ?

Arizona : Lait chocolaté

Mark : C'est ce que je prenais quand j'étais encore au collège

Nous rigolons pendant qu'Arizona fait une fausse moue.

Arizona : Il faut croire que je n'ai pas grandis alors

Callie : Moi je trouve ça mignon que tu es encore ton âme d'enfant

Mark : Ça fait légèrement pédophile

Mark et Arizona rigolent.

Callie : Non je dis juste que ça lui donne un coté mignon, je dis pas que j'aime les enfants !

Arizona : C'est bon Callie on a comprit, on rigolait

Mark : Tes parents sont partit se préparer il y a bientôt une heure... ils en mettent du temps...

Callie : Le temps qu'ils font chacun leur tour leur douche et qu'ils s'habillent...

Arizona : Nous on prend notre douche en même temps ça économise du temps et de l'argent

Callie : Et puis il y a ce pauvre Mark qui fait sa douche seul dans sa salle de bain

Mark : Il y a quelques mois t'étais contente de faire ta douche avec moi

Callie : C'était il y a longtemps

Mark : Ouais mais t'aimais ça

Callie : Mais maintenant je la prends avec Arizona et crois moi c'est largement meilleur !

Je regarde Arizona et elle me sourit en mangeant ses céréales. Puis mes parents arrivent.

Callie : Papa, maman, je vous présente Arizona

Elle se lève et tend la main a mon père en leur souriant. Mon père lui sourit puis lui tend les bras pour la serrer contre lui. Mark, Arizona et moi sommes autant surprit l'un que l'autre. Puis ma mère la serra aussi dans ses bras mais un peu moins longtemps que mon père.

Carlos : Moi c'est Carlos et ma femme Lucia

Arizona : Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer

Je sourit en l'entendant dire ça car je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas les rencontrer.

Carlos : Nous de même, Calliope nous a un peu parlé de vous, elle nous a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous.

Arizona : Eh bien j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle vous a dit sur moi

Il lui sourit puis un blanc s'installe

Mark : Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller non ?

Callie : Ouais allons y

Nous mettons tous nos manteaux et sortons dehors. Il fait froid mais heureusement il ne pleut pas. Je marche a coter de mon père et derrière moi ma mère marche a coter d'Arizona et Mark, ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup car elle a plus de mal que mon père a accepter qui je suis et j'ai peur qu'Arizona s'en rende compte.

PVD Arizona :

Je marche aux coter de la mère et Callie. Je suis angoissée même si pour l'instant tout se passe bien.

Lucia : Alors comme ça vous êtes chirurgien pédiatrique ?

Arizona : Oui, et chef du service

Lucia : Comme Callie ?

Arizona : Oui c'est ça

Lucia : Ok, vous avez toujours vécu ici ?

Arizona : Non, étant petite j'ai toujours enchaîné les déménagement puis j'ai encore déménagé plusieurs fois après être partit de chez mes parents

Lucia : Et ça ne vous énerve pas d'avoir toujours de la pluie ici ?

Arizona : Non je trouve ça apaisant... Malgré les déménagements j'ai presque toujours grandis sous le soleil que ce soit dans le Texas, le Missouri et j'en passe donc ça me change un peu tout ces nuages et ce froid

Lucia : Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes avec Calliope ?

Arizona : Environ 2 mois je dirais. Mais on se connaît depuis environ 4 mois

Nous continuons de marcher en silence pendant que Callie et son père parle un peu plus loin devant. Nous nous promenons dans les rues de Seattle et décidons de nous arrêter dans un café. Après avoir commander nous recevons nos boissons, tout le monde a prit un café sauf moi qui a pris un chocolat chaud. Je suis a coter de Callie qui me fait parfois du pied et qui a la main posée sur ma cuisse.

Carlos : Donc comme ça Arizona vous venez d'une famille militaire ?

Arizona : Oui c'est ça

Carlos : C'est pas trop dur de vivre avec un colonel ?

Arizona : Eh bien ça dépend des moments car être fille de colonel ça veut dire lever a 5H30 du matin, lit au carré, entraînement pendant une heure puis douche et enfin petit déjeuner, direction soit l'école de la base militaire soit l'école publique la plus proche et dès la sortie c'est devoir jusqu'à 17H30 et ensuite temps libre jusqu'à 19H, pas plus, et dîner, à 20H30 au lit, extinction des feux à 21H. Voilà à quoi se résume ma jeunesse. Mais après j'ai découvert beaucoup de chose que je n'aurais jamais découvert si mon père n'aurait pas été dans l'armée comme monter à bord de grand navire, avoir été dans presque tout les états des états unis, en Europe... Enfin tout ça pour dire que ça a des avantages comme des inconvénients.

Carlos : Mais vos vacances devaient être moins fatigantes

Arizona : Non elles étaient aussi chargées, on remplaçait les heures auxquelles je devais être en cours par de l'entraînement, des devoirs ou des corvées pour les soldats à la base où nous étions.

Carlos : Et vous n'avez jamais pensé a vous engager dans l'armée comme votre père ?

Arizona : J'y ai pensé, pendant beaucoup de temps. J'y pensais encore il a 5 mois mais j'y ai renoncé car j'ai rencontré votre fille et je l'aime et je ne veux pas la laissée ici et partir dans je ne sais quel pays sans elle

Je regarde Callie qui me fait un grand sourire que je lui rend, je regarde de nouveau son père prête a voir sa tête se décomposé mais au lieu de ça il garde le même visage neutre et me lance un petit sourire. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à marcher dans les rues de Seattle. Le soir venu nous sommes a pied sur le trajet du retour pour retourner a l'appartement, cette fois je suis avec Mr et Mme Torres à l'arrière, Callie parle avec Mark plusieurs mètres devant et je me sens un peu oppresser de me retrouver seule avec les deux parents de Callie.

Carlos : Vous savez Arizona, moi et ma femme pensons que vous êtes une très bonne personne, vous avez eu une bonne éducation, on le ressent en parlant avec vous et on sent aussi que vous aimez notre fille. Calliope nous dit que du bien de vous et maintenant on commence a comprendre pourquoi.

Arizona : Eh bien merci... Mais oui j'aime vraiment votre fille, elle m'a sauvé, littéralement, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Elle est vraiment extraordinaire et je sais que pour vous ça doit encore être un peu difficile d'accepter qui elle est, vous auriez sûrement voulu que je sois un homme mais Calliope mérite que vous l'acceptiez tel qu'elle est car elle est toujours la même fille que vous avez eu, la seule chose qui change c'est la personne avec qui elle vit, avec qui elle imagine sa vie, qu'elle imagine un mariage ou des enfants ou même les deux mais je ne veux juste pas souffre pour ce qu'elle est car c'est quelque chose qui peut vous mettre a terre, vous faire pousser a faire des choses que vous pourriez regretter plus tard ou à jamais et je ne veux juste pas que Callie connaisse cette souffrance.

Lucia : Nous comprenons totalement mais nous avons dit à Calliope que nous aurions besoin d'un peu de temps pour totalement réaliser la chose

Carlos : Dites moi Arizona, vos parents l'on prit comment pour vous ?

Arizona : Comme une nouvelle aussi banale que la météo, ils m'ont juste dit que si j'étais heureuse comme ça ils n'y voyaient aucuns inconvénients

Carlos : Comment savez vous ce que ça fait d'être rejetée pour ce que vous êtes alors ?

Je pense a tout ces moments de ma vie, plus ou moins long et je sens ma gorge se nouée mais je ne veux pas craquer devant les parents de Callie.

Arizona : On va dire que c'est pas tout le monde qui assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter de voir deux hommes ensembles ou deux femmes ensembles. Mais c'est justement cette souffrance que j'ai connu qui m'a rendu un peu plus forte, je reste toujours aussi émotive mais les remarques homophobes ne m'affectent plus autant qu'avant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne m'affectent plus bien sûr.

Le père de Calliope était prêt a répondre quelque chose mais Callie arriva.

Callie : De quoi vous parlez ? Avec Mark on marche au moins 3 fois plus vite que vous

Carlos : Avec Arizona nous faisons plus ample connaissance

Callie : Oh ok, si tu veux venir avec Mark et moi viens

Arizona : C'est bon je suis bien avec tes parents, ça permet de mieux nous connaître

Je lui souris pour lui prouver que tout va bien puis elle repart devant avec Mark qui l'attendait. 10 minutes de marche plus tard nous arrivons à l'appartement.

Callie : On a eu de la chance il a fait beau

Arizona : Ouais

Je vais dans la chambre pose ma veste, Callie rentre à son tour.

Callie : Ça va ils ont pas été trop horrible avec toi ?

Arizona : Non ils ont été vraiment gentils, je me suis fais trop de souci pour rien

Callie : Vraiment ?

Arizona : Ouais, tu croyais que tes parents allaient me tuer ?

Callie : Non mais je pensais qu'ils t'auraient au moins une fois mal regardé ou dit quelque chose par rapport au fait que tu sois lesbienne

Arizona : Eh bien non ils n'ont rien fait de tout ça, je pense que je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis crevée d'avoir marché toute la journée.

Je me retourne pour aller vers la salle de bain et je sens mes jambes me faire un peu mal ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue a Callie.

Callie : Tu as mal aux jambes ?

Arizona : Non c'est bon, ça m'arrive parfois quand je reste trop longtemps debout ou que je marche trop, je vais aller prendre un bon bain et ça ira mieux

Callie : Tu m'avais jamais dis que tu avais mal

Arizona : Si je devais tout te dire je passerais chaque seconde de la journée a parler

Callie : J'aime bien t'écouter

Arizona : Ma voix te berce donc au bout de 5 minutes tu serais déjà en train de dormir

Callie : Au moins ça prouve que j'aime ta voix

Je rigole en partant dans la salle de bain.

PVD Callie :

Je sors de la chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres en repensant au fait que la voix d'Arizona m'endors vraiment le soir. Je vois mes parents dans la cuisine, ma mère fait à manger, il est déjà 20H.

Callie : Ça sent bon

Lucia : Merci

Carlos : Où est Arizona ?

Callie : Elle est partit prendre un bain, elle est fatiguée et elle a mal aux jambes donc elle va aller dormir directement après son bain

Lucia : Elle a été élevée dans l'armée et a mal aux jambes après une simple journée de marche ?

Callie : Elle a eu un accident, assez grave. Donc il lui reste quelques séquelles

Carlos : Quoi comme accident ?

Callie : … Elle a eu un accident de moto, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrée, la première fois que je l'ai vu elle était couverte de sang et de bleus et avait presque tout les membres cassés...

Carlos : Oh donc tu as été le médecin d'Arizona ?

Callie : Ouais c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'est rapprochée puisque j'allais la voir tout les jours pour les visites et pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles mais rapidement on est devenu complices et puis on parlait de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure puis après voilà comment ça s'est terminé

Lucia : Mais Arizona a emménagé au bout de combien de temps ?

Callie : Dès sa sortie de l'hôpital donc... ça faisait environ 1 ou 2 semaines qu'on était ensemble

Carlos : C'est tout ?!

Callie : Oui sinon elle devait retourner Portland parce que c'est là qu'elle habitait

Lucia : Et du coup pour ne pas être séparée tu lui as dis de venir emménager avec toi ?

Callie : Ouais enfin c'est pas que pour cette raison mais oui en partie pour ça

Carlos : Arizona est très gentille mais elle a l'air si mystérieuse...

Callie : Elle l'est, il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je ne connais pas a son sujet je suis sûre, mais je connais déjà une bonne partie de sa vie mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle en a bavé...

Carlos : Oui on a parlé de l'homophobie tout à l'heure, elle nous a dit que des gens avaient dit des propos homophobes sur elle

Callie : Oui mais le problème c'est qu'Arizona est assez émotive et donc elle peut facilement craquer dans certaines situations et ça n'a pas arrangé l'histoire

Carlos : Toi aussi tu t'emporte facilement

Callie : Oui je sais mais Arizona c'est pas pareil

Lucia : C'est pire ?

Callie : Je sais pas si c'est pire mais... oui je pense que c'est pire...

Lucia : Du moment qu'elle ne tue personne c'est bon

Callie : Oui Arizona ne tuerais jamais personne sinon elle ne serait pas médecin mais bon après je sais qu'elle s'énerve facilement, qu'elle peut facilement pleurer mais dans l'ensemble elle est le plus souvent souriante et essaie d'oublier un peu le reste de sa vie

Lucia : Alors attends, du coup tu nous dis que ta copine est très émotive, qu'elle réagit sur des coups de têtes, que sa vie n'est faite que d'embûches, qu'elle fait le même cauchemars toute les nuits et en plus elle a grandit dans l'armée ? Tu imagines si quelque chose arrive et qu'elle s'énerve ? Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ! Elle pourrait être violente, son père a sûrement dû lui apprendre a se battre !

Callie : Non Arizona ne ferait jamais ça

Lucia : Quoi de se battre ?

Callie : Non je dis pas ça mais je l'aime et elle m'aime, on est bien pourquoi tu voit tout le mal ? Arizona n'est pas une personne qui frappe tout le monde, pour être honnête avec toi elle s'est déjà battue avec des gens une bonne dizaines, de ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais elle ne me fera rien c'est pas un animal sauvage elle sait contrôler ses émotions quand elle veut. Je ne veux pas que vous la voyez comme une folle violente, elle est tout sauf ça en vrai c'est une personne très gentille et attentionnée. L'Arizona que vous avez vu aujourd'hui c'est la vrai Arizona, celle qu'elle est pendant 95% du temps.

Carlos : C'est vrai que je suis d'accord avec ta mère... mais j'ai vu qu'elle t'aimait et je sais qu'elle ne te feras rien, et puis si elle te fait quelque chose elle aura affaire a moi, ça veut pas dire que c'est une femme qu'elle a le droit de tout faire ! Elle aura les mêmes règles que les hommes.

Je sourie en voyant mon père, il commence a s'y faire et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il le prend aussi bien aussi vite.

Lucia : Bon c'est prêt dans 5 minutes, va donc voir Mark et Arizona

Callie : Ouais

Je vais voir Mark et lui dis que le dîner est prêt, il s'est presque levé du lit en sautant. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et je vois Arizona encore dans le bain, elle a l'air de dormir. Je souris mais malheureusement je vais devoir la réveiller.

Je m'approche et m'agenouille par terre. J'approche ma bouche de son visage et l'embrasse doucement. Lentement ses yeux s'ouvrent et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Arizona : Je dormais ?

Callie : Oui, tu devrais aller dormir mais dans le lit je pense que ce serait plus adapté. Sinon ma mère a fait à manger et c'est prêt donc si tu as faim c'est le moment

Arizona : Non je pense que je vais aller dormir... Si tu savais a quel point mes yeux veulent se refermer...

Callie : J'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer, je le vois sur ton visage

Je me lève et lui prends une serviette.

Callie : Tiens

Elle se lève et prend la serviette avant de l'entourer autour d'elle. Elle va devant le lavabo et se regarde rapidement dans le miroir. J'arrive derrière elle et pose mon menton sur son épaule en entourant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Callie : Tu es magnifique

Arizona : Je suis surtout crevée...

Callie : Tu es magnifique quand même... Si tu savais a quoi je pensais en ce moment

Arizona : Ça a un rapport avec le sexe ?

Callie : Peut être

Arizona : Je sais que c'est ça et tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux mais ça sera pas ce soir que ça se réalisera maintenant je vais juste aller mettre un bon pyjama pas du tout sexy et m'étaler sur le lit

Callie : Même avec un pyjama pas du tout sexy tu resteras magnifique

Elle sourit et remue la tête.

Arizona : Arrêtes ça

Callie : Arrêter quoi ?!

Elle se tourne pour me faire face et me fait un grand sourire.

Arizona : Arrêtes de me faire des compliments pour que je couche avec toi ce soir

Callie : Non je le dit parce que je le pense mais c'est vrai que c'est aussi un peu pour ça

Arizona : Je le savais

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'embrasse avant de retourner dans la chambre, je la suit.

Callie : T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir manger un peu ?

Arizona : Oui je n'ai pas faim de toutes façons, tu diras a tes parents que je m'excuse mais demain j'ai une journée remplie et cette journée m'a épuisée.

Callie : Ok, dors bien

Arizona : Je sais que tu vas me réveiller en arrivant

Callie : N'importe quoi, je suis aussi furtive qu'une souris

Arizona : Si tu le dis

Je sors de la chambre et rejoins mes parents.

Carlos : Arizona ne vient pas ?

Callie : Non elle s'excuse mais elle a une journée remplie demain et elle est fatiguée

Lucia : Ok

Je regarde Mark qui me lance un sourire salace mais je l'ignore. Le repas passe vite puis une fois changée je me glisse sous les draps. Arizona est bouillante et je me colle a elle.

Arizona : Tu vois tu m'as réveillé

Callie : T'as le sommeil léger aussi, j'y peux rien

Arizona : Tu es gelée

Callie : Et toi tu es chaude, très chaude...

Arizona : J'y crois pas... C'est quoi ta crise ? On dirait Mark

Callie : Eh bien au moins Mark ne disait jamais non...

Arizona : Calliope je me lève tôt et toi aussi mais on a pas les mêmes besoins de sommeil donc je voudrais dormir...

Callie : Argh... Tu veux jamais le faire quand je le veux, moi je dis toujours oui quand tu veux

Arizona : Callie

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime mais c'est pas le sujet

Arizona : Est ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard ?

Callie : Non après ça sera plus comme là, j'aurais plus rien a dire, là j'ai tout en tête et tu fais exprès de reporter cette discussion parce que tu sais que j'aurais rien a dire

Arizona : Eh bien vas y parle

Elle a le dos tourné et je soupire

Callie : Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu voudras le faire je te dirais non

Arizona : Impossible

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Parce que tu dis jamais non pour du sexe

Callie : Mouais...

Arizona : Aller dors

Callie : Je peux au moins me coller à toi ?

Elle lâcha un petit rire.

Arizona : Viens

Je me colle a elle et passe mon bras autour de sa taille avant de lui faire un bisou dans le cou.


	11. Chapitre 11

La nuit fut calme, Arizona n'avait pas fait son cauchemars ou alors elle n'avait pas remué en le faisant et en se réveillant. Nous nous levons, nous préparons et partons rejoindre mes parents dans le séjour. Aujourd'hui est leur dernier jour, leur vol est cet après-midi à 16H, étant donné que nous travaillons ils vont prendre un taxi pour aller a l'aéroport donc c'est la dernière fois que je les vois pour un bon bout de temps. Mark a préparé des pancakes nous mangeons tous ensemble a table avant de leur dire au revoir et de partir à l'hôpital. Ma matinée est ennuyante, Arizona est au bloc, Mark est au bloc, Teddy est en jour de repos... Je chercher quelqu'un avec qui aller, je vois Bailey au loin donc je vais aller la voir.

Callie : Hey Bailey ! Ça fait longtemps !

Miranda : Tout votre groupe est occupé donc vous venez me voir, une possibilité mais je suis aussi occupée, je dois aller faire mes visites

Callie : Ravie d'avoir parlé avec vous aussi !

Elle part sans me répondre et je me retrouve de nouveau seule. Je continue mon tour de l'hôpital et arrive au service neuro. Je vois les deux Sheperd parler entre eux.

Callie : Hey, comment vous allez !

Amélia : Eh ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu dans le service, ça va et toi ?

Callie : Ça va

Amélia : Arizona va bien ?

Callie : Ouais là elle est au bloc

Derek : Mark aussi est au bloc, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient nous voir

Il me sourit avec un sourire moqueur

Callie : Non je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mes deux neurochirurgiens préférés

Derek : Eh bien tout va bien

Callie :... Cool

Un blanc s'installe mais rapidement les conversations s'enchaînent. Après quelques heures Arizona sort du bloc et je vais la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrive a coter d'elle je lui prends la main et l'emmène dans une salle de garde. A peine rentrer je me jette sur elle et l'embrasse en la plaquant contre la porte.

Arizona : Wow, je m'attendais pas à ça, je t'ai manqué a ce point ?

Callie : Oui je suis accro a toi, je peux pas me passer de toi

Elle me fait un grand sourire puis je l'embrasse de nouveau mais plus profondément. Je laisse glisser mes mains le long de son dos puis le long de sa taille pour arriver sur son bassin et finir sur ses fesses. Je remonte mes mains sous son tee-shirt et commence a le lever.

Arizona : Attends Calliope

Callie : Bizarrement j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

Arizona : On va pas faire ça là ? A l'hôpital ?

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Tout le monde peut nous entendre

Callie : Mais non, de toute façons ici tout le monde a couché dans une salle de garde donc on serait pas les premières a le faire

Arizona : Mais si quelqu'un le sait

Callie : Eh bien il le sera et puis voilà

Arizona : Non je suis désolée mais je peux pas faire ça là...

Je regarde Arizona dans les yeux et vois qu'il deviennent humides.

Callie : C'est pas grave ok ?

Arizona : Je suis désolée... Je suis une horrible petite amie...

Elle éclate en sanglot dans mes bras.

Callie : Non tu es une formidable petite amie

Arizona : Non

Callie : Tu sais les gens ici ne sont pas comme à Portland ou je ne sais où, ils s'en foutent de notre vie, on fait notre vie comme on veut, ils font la leur comme ils veulent. Si des gens savent qu'on a couché ensemble dans une salle de garde ça fera peut être le tour de l'hôpital mais les gens ne diront rien sur ça puisque comme je te l'ai dis tout le monde le fait donc ils ont rien a dire sur ça...

Arizona : Je sais mais j'arrive pas a arrêter de penser l'inverse et en plus je pleure pour un rien, je suis sûre que tu dois en avoir marre, je pleure tout le temps et je m'énerve moi même mais j'arrive pas contrôler ça et beaucoup de gens se sont déjà amusé a me faire pleurer pour après se foutre de moi et je voudrais tellement arrêter d'être aussi hypersensible et émotive !

Je regarde Arizona parler de plus en vite, je ne comprend presque plus de quoi elle parle. La vitesse a laquelle elle parle est presque hallucinante, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle vient de passer des larmes à la colère... Je suis complètement perdue...

Callie : Hum Arizona

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Parle moins vite j'ai a peine réussi a tout suivre !

Arizona : Je disais juste que j'en ai marre d'être aussi émotive, ça me pourri la vie depuis que je suis petite et tout le monde me voit comme la fille qui soit pleure, essaie de suicider ou frappe des gens !

Callie : Non moi je te vois comme la fille la plus mignonne et sexy du pays, celle qui juste en te souriant te fait oublier tout tes problèmes, celle qui a certes quelque excès d'émotions mais justement ça fait partie de toi et ça fait ce que tu es et je t'aime comme tu es, on s'en fou de ce que les autres peuvent penser, pour moi tu es parfaite et tu le sera pour encore un bon bout de temps

Arizona : Vraiment ?

Callie : Oui

Arizona : Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime...

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse en me poussant sur le lit, elle se met sur moi et retire son haut.

Callie : Je croyais que tu voulais pas le faire ici ?

Arizona : On s'en fou, fais moi l'amour, ici, maintenant

Callie : Tu comptes pas fermer la porte à clé ?

Elle soupire, se lève, j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis elle revient et s'assoit sur moi a califourchon, je lui retire son pantalon en l'embrassant et je la sens remuer son bassin contre mes jambes, cette femme est vraiment surprenante... 30 minutes plus tard nous nous rhabillons. Arizona est stressée car elle a peur que quelqu'un sache ce qu'on a fait, elle parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, je repense juste a comment elle a prit les devant aujourd'hui et souris bêtement.

Arizona : Tu m'écoutes ?!

Callie : Hein ? Oui je t'écoute !

Arizona : Tu penses a quoi ?

Callie : Rien

Arizona : Aller dis

Je souris avec un grand sourire

Callie : Je repensais juste à la façon dont tu as pris les devants tout à l'heure... J'ai trouvé ça hyper sexy et hyper excitant...

Arizona : Oh, à vrai dire ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ça... Ça m'arrive surtout quand je suis énervée

Je m'approche d'elle et l'attire vers moi par le colle de sa blouse.

Callie : Je pense que je vais t'énerver assez souvent alors

Arizona : Tu oserais faire exprès de m'énerver alors que tu connais très bien la vitesse a laquelle je m'emporte ? Je serais toi je n'essaierais pas...

Callie : Mouais c'est vrai... Eh bien je te demanderais de me faire l'amour sauvagement la prochaine fois

Arizona : Hmm...Ça peut être une possibilité

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement, je ne saurais même pas comment expliquer l'effet qu'elle me donne. Nous sortons de la salle et je tiens la main d'Arizona.

PVD Arizona :

Ma journée se finit a 20H, je rentre à l'appartement, personne n'est là. Callie finit a 21H et Mark est de garde. Je m'installe dans le canapé et allume la télé mais mon portable sonne. Je souris en voyant qui m'appelle.

Arizona : Hey Maman, comment tu vas ?

Barbara : Je vais bien, je ne te dérange pas ?

Arizona : Non je regardais la télé

Barbara : Comment tu vas ?

Arizona : Je vais bien comme toujours

Barbara : Ça va alors, sinon tu comptes venir nous voir un jour ?

Arizona : Hum ouais je vais venir mais je ne sais pas trop encore quand, il faut que je trouve un moment

Barbara : Je comprends

Arizona : Et comment va papa ?

Barbara : Bien là il fait à manger, pour une fois, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment sereine de le laisser seul a faire a manger, j'ai un peu peur du résultat

Je rigole en imaginant mon père, LE colonel, faire à manger. A cet instant la porte s'ouvre et Callie rentre. Je lui souris et elle s'approche pour m'embrasser avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

Barbara : J'ai vu à la météo qu'il y avait un gros orage a Portland, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop durer

Arizona : … Ouais, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas trop durer. Et puis il y aura bien un moment où cet orage va partir

Barbara : Oui c'est pas comme à Seattle

J'entends ma mère lâcher un petit rire, j'en lâcha un aussi mais assez nerveux

Barbara : Tout va bien Arizona ?

Arizona : Oui ça va

Barbara : Sinon avec ton père on se disait qu'on pourrait venir te voir

Arizona : Non ne venez pas

Je l'ai dis avec un peu plus d'agressivité que prévu et je vois Callie se retournée surprise et ma mère ne répond rien.

Arizona : Je ne veux pas vous embêter, en plus c'est loin pour vous donc restez en Georgia et je viendrais vous voir.

Barbara : Tu nous cache quelque chose Arizona ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Non pourquoi je devrais vous cacher quelque chose

Barbara : Je ne sais pas on dirait que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne

Arizona : Si j'adorerais que vous veniez mais vous savez en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps et avec l'orage je préfère que vous restiez chez vous

Barbara : Ok... bon je vais te laisser ton père m'appelle, croisons les doigts pour qu'il n'est pas réduit en cendre la cuisine

Arizona : Oui

Je rigole avec ma mère puis raccroche. Je garde mon téléphone en main et le regarde.

Callie : Tu m'explique ?

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Ça, ton appel. C'est sûr que c'est vraiment orageux dehors

Arizona : Non c'est juste ma mère

Callie : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle vient ?

Arizona : Parce que...

Callie : Bah dis moi pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu leur cache ?

Arizona : Tout

Callie : Tout ?

Arizona : Ils croient que je suis encore à Portland, que je suis vraiment bien là bas et ils ne savent rien... pour tout ce que je t'ai raconté

Callie : Arizona, ce sont tes parents tu devrais leur dire la vérité. C'est ce que tu m'as dis quand mes parents étaient là et tu n'es même pas capable d'en faire autant ?!

Arizona : Si mais c'est pas pareil Calliope

Callie : Si c'est pareil

Arizona : Non le fait de dire a tes parents ton orientation sexuelle n'est pas comparable au fait que j'ai voulu me suicider a cause de plusieurs gens avec qui j'ai travaillé

Callie : Donc tu compte empêcher tes parents d'aller à Portland pour te voir car tu es ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Arizona : Non je dis pas ça, il y aura bien un jour où je devrais tout leur dire, mais je ne suis pas prête... c'est délicat à dire

Callie : Eh bien dis leur juste qu'on s'est rencontré a une conférence et que tu as emménagé ici

Arizona : J'en sais rien...

Callie : Dis... Tu vas faire quoi de ton appartement à Portland ?

Arizona : J'en sais rien, je pense que je vais le vendre mais il faudrait que j'y aille pour le vider et le nettoyer car ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allée

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 21H30.

Arizona : Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ?

Callie : Oui bien sûr, tu veux y aller quand ?

Arizona : J'en sais rien, il faudrait prendre quelques jours

Callie : Si tu veux j'irais voir le chef demain et je lui demanderais de nous laisser 5 jours

Arizona : Ok, merci

Callie : Alors tu vas commencer à chercher pour ta moto ?

Arizona : Je sais pas je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'en ai une ?

Callie : C'est pas que je veux pas mais ça me fais juste un peu peur...

Arizona : Je sais conduire en moto Callie

Callie : Oui mais le fait que tu es voulu mettre fin a tes jour avec une moto ça me rassure pas trop non plus, je suis sûre que tu sais conduire une moto

Arizona : Calliope... On en a déjà parlé, c'est du passé tout ça.

Callie : Oui je sais et je t'empêche pas de prendre une moto, je dis juste que ça me mettra pas trop en confiance que tu reconduise une moto mais si tu en veux une alors vas y

Arizona : Vraiment ?

Callie : Oui j'ai pas a te dire quoi faire, si tu veux une moto alors prend une moto

Arizona : Merci

Je souris tellement que ma mâchoire m'en fait mal.

Callie : T'es vraiment trop belle quand tu souris...

Je me sens un peu rougir et l'embrasse en y mettant tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

Arizona : Il va falloir que je parle avec mes parents...

Callie : Oui

3 jours après nous sommes jeudi et aujourd'hui est le jour où nous allons à Portland, Callie a réussi a négocier avec le chef pour que nous ayons 5 jours. Nous partons en voiture, Portland n'est qu'a 3H30 de route de Seattle. Il est 6H et nous partons, j'ai très mal dormis cette nuit. J'ai encore fais ce cauchemars, cette fois Callie m'a réveillée en pinçant le nez, ce qui est moins surprenant que le verre d'eau... Je regarde le ciel s'éclaircir et les arbres défiler.

Callie : Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Arizona : J'en sais rien...

Je lance un regard à Callie qui fronce un peu les sourcils.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Rien, j'ai rien dis qu'est qu'il y a ?

Arizona : Rien

Il y a un fond de musique qui bouche le blanc, l'ambiance n'est pas tendue mais n'est pas détendu non plus, c'est assez compliquer à expliquer.

Arizona : Merci

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Merci

Callie : Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

Arizona : Pour tout, je te dois tout

Callie : N'importe quoi, tu me dois rien du tout

Arizona : Si je te dois tout car je te dois la vie, sans toi qui sait où je serais aujourd'hui. Peut être bien que je me serais engagé dans l'armée et qu'en ce moment je serais en Irak à soigner des enfants sous les bombes ou 7m sous terre, mais grâce a toi je suis ici, je suis ici et je suis bien. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

J'allais continuer à parler mais Callie m'attrapa la main et me la serra.

Callie : Stop, tu me dois rien. Je t'aime et tu m'aime, tout le reste on s'en fou, ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu sois là

Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire avant de relâcher ma main. Elle a le don pour contrôler mes émotions, presque mieux que moi. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde les arbres passer. Après 2H de route nous nous arrêtons a une station essence, j'en profite pour aller aux toilettes. J'entre et me regarde dans le miroir, une chasse d'eau est tirée avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre. Je ne fais pas attention à la personne a coter de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

... : T'aurais pu nous prévenir que tu partais

Je tourne la tête et mon cœur rate un battement.


	12. Chapitre 12

Elle s'approche de moi et me bloque contre le lavabo. Elle n'est qu'a quelques centimètres de moi et je suis paralysée.

Arizona : Arrêtes

June : Sinon quoi ?

Arizona : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'en a déjà assez fais non ?

June : C'est vrai mais je veux plus

Elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses avant de faire glisser sa main droite vers mon ventre puis descendre le long de la fermeture éclair de mon jean, sa bouche se rapproche de moi et elle n'est plus qu'a moins d'un centimètre de moi mais par reflex je la pousse violemment et sors en courant. Je pars à l'opposé de Callie pour vérifier que June ne me suit pas. Après 5 minutes cachée dans la forêt a coter de la station je me rapproche de la station et de Callie qui est encore a coter de la voiture.

Arizona : Callie ?

Elle ne me regarde pas et a les yeux plongé dans son jeu

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : On peut y aller ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi

Callie : Oui, ça va ?

Arizona : Oui, je veux juste qu'on parte, maintenant

Callie : Ok

Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dis que j'allais bien et je sais que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Nous arrivons a Portland et je suis de plus en plus anxieuse, les voisins vont me voir... je risque peut être de croiser quelqu'un que je connais, j'ai réussi a croiser June a une station a 1H d'ici alors je m'attends a tout. Je reconnais les rues et indique le chemin a Callie. Une fois sur le parking de mon immeuble nous sortons. Je regarde autour de moi avant de partir vers l'entrée. Callie me suit de près, nous montons les escaliers jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant ma porte. La police m'avait ramené mes clés lorsqu'ils ont embarqués ma moto. J'ouvre la porte et reste sur le palier quelques secondes avant de respirer un bon coup. Je retrouve tout mes meubles, mes photo avec mon frère et mes parents. Tout est comme avant.

Callie : Wow, c'est un grand appartement

C'est vrai qu'il est assez grand, il y a un mur avec de grandes fenêtres qui donne une vue sur Portland. Je marche dans le couloir et vais dans ma chambre, elle est assez grande aussi. Je ne cherche qu'une seule chose pour le moment et je sais exactement où je l'ai mise. Je soulève mon oreiller et prend la lettre, je pars dans la cuisine et ouvre la poubelle avant de rapidement jeter la lettre.

Callie : C'est quoi ?

Arizona : Ça ? Rien !

Callie : Arizona tu mens très mal, je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la station, et ne me dis pas que la chose que tu viens de jeter a la vitesse de la lumière n'est rien.

Je soupire en remettant ma mèche de cheveux en arrière.

Arizona : C'est une lettre

Callie : Pourquoi tu la jette ?

Arizona : C'est ma lettre... celle que j'ai fais avant de prendre ma moto, et je ne veux pas la lire ou la voir plus longtemps, et je ne veux pas que tu la lise aussi parce que ce soir là j'étais vulnérable et triste et désespérée et j'ai marqué beaucoup de choses. Et il y a aussi quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu vois sinon tu vas me gueuler dessus toute la soirée.

Callie : Pourquoi je te gueulerais dessus pour ta lettre ?

Arizona : Non c'est pas pour la lettre mais il y a quelque chose dessus que je ne veux pas que tu vois, c'est tout et n'essaie pas d'ouvrir cette poubelle parce que je te connais et je suis sûre que tu ne pense qu'a la façon a laquelle tu vas pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Callie : Pourquoi cette chose me donnerais une raison pour te gueuler dessus ?

Arizona : Parce que je te connais et... je te connais, bref. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Callie : Si je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la station

Arizona : … J'étais dans les toilettes et je me regardais dans le miroir mais quelqu'un est sortie d'une des toilettes et il se trouve que je connaissais cette personne.

Callie : C'est tout ?

Arizona : On a pas une bonne relation

Callie : Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé qu'on parte ?

Arizona : Oui

Je respire un coup pour éviter que le passé ne me remonte trop.

Arizona : Cette personne s'appelle June, elle est une des femmes qui était là lorsqu'on m'avait drogué et elle a prit des photos avec moi mais elle m'avait aussi un peu touché et c'est elle qui a fait passer les photos dans l'hôpital. Tout à l'heure elle m'a adressé la parole mais je l'ai ignoré mais elle m'a plaqué contre le lavabo et elle a posé ses mains sur moi avant d'essayer d'enlever la fermeture éclair de mon jean et de m'embrasser mais je l'ai poussé et je suis partie en courant, j'ai attendu pour voir si elle ne me suivait pas mais après 5 minutes je suis revenu et je t'ai demandé de partir de peur qu'elle revienne

Callie : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir avant ?

Arizona : Ça aurait changé quoi ?

Callie ne me répond pas mais me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Arizona : Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter d'en parler... Je veux passer un bon moment ici avec toi

Callie : Ouais

Je lui souris

Arizona : Je vais te faire visiter !

Je la prend par la main et lui montre chaque pièce de mon appartement, il y a un grand séjour ouvert, 2 chambres avec chacune une salle de bain. L'appartement est assez moderne.

PVD Callie :

Il est 2H30 du matin, Arizona dort mais je n'arrive pas a m'endormir... Je n'ai qu'une chose qui me tourne dans la tête, cette fichue lettre ! Arizona m'a dit de ne pas la lire mais j'en ai tellement envie, je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'elle ne veut pas que je vois... Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Arizona et pars dans la cuisine. Je reste bloquée devant la poubelle... je veux voir cette lettre mais Arizona ne veut pas. J'ouvre la poubelle en vérifiant qu'Arizona n'est toujours pas levée. Je vois la lettre au fond de la poubelle, heureusement la poubelle était vide donc il n'y pas de déchets dessus. Je la prends dans les mains et j'en ai des frissons. Je reste pendant près d'une heure assise au bar de la cuisine avec la lettre encore dans son enveloppe dans les mains. Je redoute qu'Arizona se réveille et me vois ou qu'elle découvre que je l'ai. Je n'ose toujours pas l'ouvrir mais je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'elle a écrit... Après 10 minutes de réflexion intense sur les pour et les contre je me résigne a reposer la lettre dans le fond de la poubelle. Je me recouche aux coter d'Arizona qui 10 minutes plus tard faisait son cauchemars habituel. Lorsque Arizona s'est réveillée je l'ai juste embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait et l'ai pris dans mes bras pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Pendant la journée nous avons trié ses affaires et nous sommes tombé sur son son album photo. J'ai pu voir des photo de ses parents et de son frère. Son père était presque toujours avec ses habits de colonel sauf lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux. Il est assez grand et a l'air assez musclé et autoritaire contrairement a sa mère qui a l'air douce et attentionnée. Puis il y a le frère d'Arizona, il est son portrait craché, blond, les yeux bleus et des fossettes lorsqu'il sourit. Sur les photos ils avaient l'air très proches. En même temps qu'elle passait les photos elle me racontait des petites anecdotes de son enfance qui était parfois assez marrantes. Elle avait l'air si heureuse... dire que quelques personnes on faillit lui faire perdre la vie... Le soir nous restons tranquille et commandons des pizzas avant de regarder un film. Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit la veille donc j'espère pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

Je ne pense qu'a cette lettre, c'est une obsession. Je vois les heures passer en pensant qu'a cette lettre, elle est là, je n'ai qu'a aller la chercher mais lorsque je regarde Arizona je sais qu'elle m'en voudra énormément si je lis cette lettre. J'envoie un message a Mark, je sais qu'il est de garde cette nuit donc il ne doit sûrement pas dormir. Je vais dans le salon et attend une réponse mais au lieu de ça il m'appelle.

Mark : Hey Bomba latina ! Alors ton séjour à Portland se passe bien ? Si tu savais le calme qu'il y a dans l'appartement !

Callie : Ouais ça va...

Mark : Pourquoi tu dors pas ? Il est... 3H15

Callie : J'arrive pas a dormir, la nuit dernière j'ai fais une nuit blanche

Mark : Pourquoi ? T'es malade ? Tout va bien ?

Callie : Oui ça va, je suis pas malade. Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas a dormir et j'ai la solution pour y arriver mais si je le fais je me faire tuer par Arizona

Mark : Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Callie : En arrivant hier Arizona est directement allé dans sa chambre et en revenant dans la cuisine j'ai vu qu'elle avait jeté une lettre, je lui ai demandé ce que c'était et elle m'a dit que c'est la lettre qu'elle avait écrite avant de prendre sa moto le soir où on l'a eu aux urgences... et elle ne veut pas que je la lise parce qu'elle dit qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas que je vois dedans et aussi parce qu'elle dit que lorsqu'elle a écrit cette lettre elle était au bout donc parfois elle a dû marque des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas trop enfin j'en sais rien bref mais cette lettre m'obsède et je ne fais qu'y penser et hier j'ai failli craquer, j'ai pris l'enveloppe mais je suis restée bloquée une heure avant de la reposer dans la poubelle mais je dors plus a cause de cette foutue lettre

Mark : Bah va la voir

Callie : De quoi ? Arizona ou la lettre ?

Mark : Bah la lettre.

Callie : Non si je la lis Arizona va me tuer, elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse quand elle me disait de ne pas la lire, elle en tremblait et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je l'ai lu

Mark : Eh bah tu prend une autre lettre et tu fais comme si c'était sa lettre comme ça tu prends la vraie lettre et a la place tu met la fausse dans la poubelle.

Callie : Non je veux pas faire ça, mais d'un autre coté j'en ai tellement envie

Mark : Sinon tu vas voir Arizona et tu lui dis tout ça, tu lui demande si vous pouvez en parler, t'es sa copine elle peut tout te dire et ce n'est qu'une lettre

Callie : Non Mark c'est pas qu'une lettre comme toute les autres, c'est sa lettre de suicide, dedans elle a marqué tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, c'est délicat a aborder comme sujet

Mark : Pas si vous vous aimez vraiment, après tu fais comme tu veux, soit tu vas lire cette foutue lettre comme tu dis, soit tu en parles a Arizona d'abord ou soit tu restes comme ça a faire des nuits blanches

Callie : Ouais...bon je vais te laisser

Mark : T'as pris une décision ?

Callie : Je vais la lire...

Mark : Ok

Callie : Salut

Je raccroche et soupire un coup avant d'aller vers la poubelle, je l'ouvre et prends de nouveau la lettre. Je regarde l'enveloppe et la met a la lumière, on peut voir l'écriture d'Arizona a travers le papier. Je m'installe dans le salon et continue de regarder l'enveloppe, j'ai la tête pleine, je pense a ce qui pourrait arriver si Arizona le savait, si elle me voyait, comment pourrait elle réagir, qu'est ce que je vais trouver dans cette lettre. Sans plus réfléchir j'ouvre lettre et commence a lire.

PVD Arizona :

Je me réveille en sursaut, Callie n'est pas a coter de moi, je regarde autour de moi et vois de la lumière venant du séjour. Je me lève encore essoufflée de mon réveil. J'ouvre doucement la porte et marche lentement et vois Callie de dos dans le salon, je m'approche discrètement et vois qu'elle tient ma lettre dans les mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'elle la lirait... Je sens une colère monter en moi mais j'essaie de la contrôler.

Arizona : Callie, repose cette lettre...

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi, je vois qu'elle a l'air terrifiée de s'être fait prendre.

Callie : Arizona je suis désolée ! Je te promets je suis désolée mais j'arrivais pas a dormir a cause de cette lettre et...

Arizona : Je t'avais juste demandé de ne pas la lire, c'est pourtant simple a comprendre !

Callie : Je sais et je suis désolée !

Arizona : T'as tout lu ?

Callie : Oui...

Je soupire et prend la lettre avant de la déchirer et de tout laisser tomber par terre. Je regarde mes mains, je tremble. Je tremble lorsque je suis énervée, angoissée ou triste. Mais je crois que là je suis les trois en même temps. Je regarde les morceaux de papier déchirés en une vingtaine de bout.

Callie : C'était du sang sur la lettre ?

Arizona : Tu connais la réponse, pourquoi me demander.

Elle me regarde et ne répond rien, quand elle fait ça ça a l'effet de m'intimider mais cette fois je ne veux pas me laisser me faire intimider.

Arizona : Arrêtes de faire comme si j'avais tord ou que j'étais la personne la plus horrible du monde !

Callie : J'ai jamais dis ça

Elle est tellement calme que ça m'énerve encore plus mais la colère a pour effet de me faire pleurer et je ne veux pas craquer devant elle donc j'essaie de me calmer.

Callie : Arizona pourquoi il y a du sang sur cette lettre ?

Je lève ma manche et lui montre une petite rangée de cicatrice sur mon bras. Les cicatrices sont fines et plus ou moins longue. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et elles restent discrètes.

Callie : Comment j'ai fais pour ne jamais les voir...

Arizona : Parce qu'elles sont discrètes.

Callie : Tu n'as pas recommencé ?

Je remue la tête en remettant ma manche.

Arizona : Je voulais pas que tu vois ça...

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Parce que je voulais que quelqu'un lise cette lettre que si j'aurais été morte. Au moins je n'aurais pas vu ce regard de pitié que tu as en ce moment même.

Callie : J'ai pas pitié de toi, je suis ni en colère contre toi ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je t'aime et ça me fait mal de voir a quel point tu allais mal, c'est tout. J'ai rien a dire de plus, mes sentiments ne vont pas changer à cause de cette lettre et je te vois toujours comme la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse et c'est aussi cette sombre passe qui fait que tu es extraordinaire

Arizona : Je suis extraordinaire parce que j'ai voulu me suicider ?

Callie : Non je dis pas ça, ça c'était vraiment débile de ta part ! Mais cette passe t'a changé et je sais pas comment tu étais avant mais en tout cas je t'aime comme tu es là maintenant. Peut importe ce qui s'est passé avant ça ne changera rien entre nous. Alors arrêtes d'être en colère contre moi parce que déjà ça se voit comme si c'était marqué en gros sur ta tête et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'ouvre cette lettre mais je l'ai fais et je suis désolée donc maintenant c'est a toi de te calmer...

Je m'assois sur le canapé sans rien dire et regarde encore les morceaux de ma lettre avant de les prendre. Je vais dans ma chambre et prend une boîte tout en haut de mon armoire. Je la pose sur mon lit et l'ouvre. Dedans j'y met tout mes souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. J'ouvre cette boîte très rarement juste pour y mettre un objet ou une photo qui me rappelle un souvenir. Lorsque je met quelque chose dans cette boîte je n'y retouche plus après. C'est en respirant un bon coup que je dépose tout les morceaux de papier sur le reste des objets. Je referme la boîte et la remets à son endroit. Callie rentre dans la chambre et me regarde depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Je regarde encore vers la boîte vers l'armoire.

Callie : Où sont les morceaux ?

Arizona : Je les ai oublié.

Je tourne la tête et regarde Callie avant de me lever. J'avance doucement vers elle et en avançant je retire doucement mon short puis sweat. Je suis presque nue et une fois a la hauteur de Callie je l'embrasse. Je la tire vers moi et l'emmène sur le lit. Je lui retire ses vêtements en un éclair.

PVD Callie :

Il ne nous reste plus que 2 jours avant de retourner a Seattle et tout es redevenu comme avant entre Arizona et moi. Je l'aide a faire le tri entre ce qu'elle donne et ce qu'elle garde. Nous remplissons beaucoup de cartons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, je l'embrasse au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour et elle commence même a en avoir marre mais je l'aime tellement qu'elle me manque déjà lorsqu'elle part juste 2 minutes. Il est 20H, il fait noir dehors et Arizona est occupée dans la chambre, je suis dans le salon et je regarde par la grande baie vitrée, elle mène a un petit balcon. Je sors dehors et je regarde Portland, il y a une très belle vue depuis son appartement, on voit tout les immeubles et les lumières des voitures. Demain nous devons passer à l'hôpital de Portland car Arizona doit prendre le reste de ses affaires dans le bureau de pédiatrie. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle est angoissée d'y retourner. Lorsqu'il commence a faire froid je rentre et pars retrouver Arizona.

Callie : Tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : Je tri mes vêtements

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et la regarde faire.

Arizona : Ça ça me va ?

Elle met un pantalon devant elle

Callie : C'est difficile a imaginer sur toi mais de toute façon tout te va donc je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider

Arizona : C'est sûr que là tu m'aide pas

Je m'allonge sur le lit et regarde Arizona sortir ses vêtements un à un. Comment son armoire peut elle contenir autant d'habits... Elle me parle mais je sens mes yeux se fermer. Lorsque je les ré-ouvre il fait jour et je suis sous la couette encore habillée. Je me lève et vois Arizona sur le balcon. Je m'approche et vois une fumée sortir de sa bouche, ce n'est pas sa respiration car même si il fait froid la fumée est trop épaisse.

Callie : Tu fumes ?

Elle écrase sa cigarette lentement avant de se retourner vers moi les yeux gonflés et rouges.

Arizona : C'est très rare

Callie : C'est parce qu'on va à l'hôpital ?

Arizona : J'y ai passé les pires années de ma vie... Et je vais revoir tout ces gens, ils m'ont presque tous vu quasi a poil et certains m'ont agressés. C'est un des derniers endroits dans lequel je voudrais être

Callie : Je sais

Je prend Arizona dans mes bras et je sens qu'elle me sert un peu plus. Nous restons comme ça pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

Callie : Tu dois y être pour quelle heure ?

Arizona : J'ai pas vraiment d'heure mais le plus tôt sera le mieux comme ça après on rentrera à Seattle.

Callie : Ok je vais prendre une douche et on y va

PVD Arizona :

Je laisse Callie partir se doucher avant de reprendre ma cigarette et de l'allumer de nouveau. Une fois finie je l'écrase et rentre dans l'appartement. Je prends les cartons et les descends dans la voiture. Lorsque Callie revient dans le salon il ne me reste plus que 1 cartons.

Callie : T'as descendu tout les cartons ?!

Arizona : Ouais pourquoi ?

Callie : Comment t'as fait ? Ils étaient super lourd et il en avait partout !

Arizona : On va dire que toutes les heures d'entraînements que j'ai eu toutes ses années ont portées leurs fruits

Callie : Du coup on revient pas ici ?

Arizona : Non a moins que tu le veux

Callie : Non c'est bon, je vais prendre mes affaires.

J'attends Callie sur le pallier puis ferme la porte derrière elle. Je regarde une dernière fois l'immeuble puis j'indique le chemin pour l'hôpital à Callie, nous ne sommes qu'a une dizaines de minutes. Une fois sur le parking je sens l'angoisse augmenter. Je sors de la voiture et hésite à avancer.

Callie : Ça va bien se passer, ok ?

Arizona : Ok...

Mes mains deviennent moites et mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai chaud. Nous ne sommes plus qu'a quelques mètres de l'entrée mais mes jambes ne veulent plus avancer.

Arizona : Je peux pas...

Callie : Si Arizona tu peux, tu vas voir ça va bien se passer

Arizona : Je veux partir...

Je commence a faire demi-tour mais Callie me retient par la main.

Callie : Non on ne va pas partir, c'est l'histoire de 10 minutes, on a juste a aller prendre tes affaires et après c'est finit

Arizona : Tout le monde sait qui je suis, ça va faire le tour de l'hôpital et ils vont me regarder avec leurs regards et je ne veux pas avoir a leur faire face une fois de plus...

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Callie : Je suis là, je suis avec toi. On s'en fou des regards des gens car tu ne le reverras sûrement plus jamais. C'est la dernière fois que tu vas rentrer dans cet hôpital

Arizona : Tu devrais rester ici... Je vais y aller et comme tu dis ça ne va pas durer longtemps

Callie : T'es sûre ?

Arizona : Oui je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on est ensemble sinon ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi et je t'aime trop donc reste ici

Je passe les portes et je regarde autour de moi, rien n'a changé. Du personnel de l'hôpital me reconnaît et me fait un signe de tête. Je continue mon chemin vers mon service. Je me dirige vers les ascenseurs, lorsque les portes s'ouvre je me trouve nez à nez avec June et Nelson. Je marche lentement dans l'ascenseur, je regarde le sol et ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Mon étage est un des derniers donc il y a un peu de temps pour y arriver.

Nelson : Ça fait longtemps Robbins, t'as décidé de nous quitter c'est dommage

Je ne répond pas et évite de les regarder

June : Non moi je l'ai vue il y a quelques jours, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Je sens qu'elle se colle a moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

Nelson : Oh j'espère que tu as été sage Arizona

June : Non elle ne l'a pas vraiment été... Elle m'a poussé avant de me laisser seule... Ça mériterait une punition non ?

Ils rigolent mais je me décale ce qui n'a pas plu a June.

June : Pourquoi tu te décale ? Tu ne disais rien avant

Arizona : Je ne veux pas que tu me touche

Nelson : Oh mais c'est qu'elle parle !

June : Tu ne veux pas que je te touche mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand je posais mes mains sur toi avant

Elle se met derrière moi et fais glisser ses mains le long de mon dos, je vois Nelson appuyer sur l'arrêt d'urgence. Les mains de June son désormais sur mon ventre et remontent le long de ma poitrine, je sens des larmes monter. Je n'ose pas me débattre. Ses mains redescendent vers mes fesses mais aussitôt après reviennent sur mon ventre et descendent sur le haut de mes cuisses avant de se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Nelson : Elle pleure

June : Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Arizona : Non, laissez moi. Je viens juste prendre mes affaires et après je repars.

Nelson appuie de nouveau sur l'arrêt d'urgence et l'ascenseur se remet en

marche.

June : On a apprit que tu as fais une tentative de suicide ?

Nelson : Apparemment ça n'a pas marché puisque te revoilà ici, pas très malin de ne pas savoir comment mourir lorsqu'on est médecin !

Nous arrivons au 5ème étages et les portes s'ouvrent. Nelson et June sortent en rigolant et je reste au fond de l'ascenseur encore en pleure. Une fois a l'étage de pédiatrie je sors de l'ascenseur et marche le plus vite possible vers le bureau du chef de pédiatrie. J'entre sans frapper et referme la porte le plus vite possible. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et met ma tête dans mes mains avant de m'effondrer.

... : Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Je lève la tête et vois une femme me regarder surprise, elle porte les couleurs et le blouse de l'hôpital. Elle est assise derrière des dossiers derrière le bureau. J'en déduis que c'est sûrement la nouvelle chef. Je remue la tête pour lui répondre et ne bouge plus. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi.

... : Dr Boswel, Lauren Boswel, quel est votre nom ?

Arizona : Arizona Robbins

Lauren : Robbins... Vous êtes l'ancienne chef de pédiatrie, non ?

Arizona : Oui

Lauren : Oh... Vous allez bien ?

Arizona : Juste des souvenirs qui remontent... C'est rien

Lauren : Vous venez pour vos affaires ? Car on les a mit en bas, si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner

Arizona : Ok

Elle m'aide à me relever puis elle va a son bureau et prend ses affaires. Je sèche mes larmes et nous sortons du bureau. Toutes les infirmières se retournent vers moi et parlent.

Lauren : Vous avez l'air d'être connu, lorsque je suis arrivée beaucoup de personnes parlaient de vous ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais vous avez l'air très gentille donc je pense qu'ils devaient dire du bien de vous.

Arizona : Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai

Lauren : Comment ça ?

Arizona : Hum rien

Lauren : Vous avez quitté l'hôpital parce que vous avez trouvé mieux ?

Arizona : Oui en quelque sorte

Lauren : Vous êtes où maintenant ?

Arizona : Seattle, mais ne le répétez à personne

Lauren : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent

Lauren : Quoi ? Qui ?

Arizona : Tout le monde, cet hôpital

Lauren : Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

Arizona : Vous me prenez pour une folle

Lauren : Quoi ? Non ! Je comprends juste pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça...

Arizona : C'est une longue histoire...

Nous marchons encore dans les couloirs du service pédiatrique puis nous passons par les escaliers.

Lauren : J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de prendre les escaliers ? C'est juste que j'ai une peur bleue des ascenseurs donc je préfère les prendre que lorsque je suis avec mes patients...

Arizona : Non c'est bon, j'ai beaucoup pris ces escaliers moi aussi

Lauren : Vous avez peur des ascenseurs aussi ?

Arizona : Non, c'est juste un des seuls moyens de pouvoirs être seule un moment sans qu'on vous voit... et qu'on vous regarde avec pitié et qu'on entend les gens parler sur nous

Je la regarde et elle fronce les sourcils. Nous avons passé un étage.

Arizona : Faites attention à vous, les gens peuvent vraiment être vicieux et malveillant ici, au point de pouvoir ruiner une vie. Enfin après il y a d'autre endroit mais celui ci est le pire que j'ai connu...

Lauren : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention, tout le monde est très gentil, je m'entends vraiment avec tout le monde... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Arizona : Vous n'aurez qu'a demander a vos amis... Mais ne croyez pas tout ce qu'ils vont dire sur moi, ils vont sûrement déformer des choses pour que je passe pour la méchante, la salope comme ils le disaient si bien. Je veux juste que vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je n'ai rien fais, toute l'histoire est partit d'un canular complètement faux et ça à engendrer toute une histoire, tout les jours c'était un enfer de venir ici. Je n'aimais même plus mon métier mais je venais pour mes patients car ils étaient malades et ils ne méritaient pas que je les laisse. Au début aussi j'étais comme vous et je me disais que c'était bien, qu'ici je pourrais refaire ma vie, tout recommencer mais c'était faux et j'ai faillis perdre la vie a cause de toute cette histoire, c'est pour ça que je suis maintenant a Seattle.

Lauren : Perdre la vie ? Je comprends plus rien...

Je m'arrête dans les escaliers et regarde Lauren dans les yeux.

Arizona : J'ai vécu cet enfer plusieurs mois, chaque mois était un enfer, les gens réinventaient de nouveaux trucs sur moi, un jour on m'a drogué pour me prendre en photo, la photo a fait le tour de l'hôpital. Un être humain ne peut pas supporter autant de souffrance pendant aussi longtemps, il y a un moment où il craque. J'ai craqué. J'ai pris deux jours de repos mais le jour où je devais revenir ici je n'ai pas pu, je suis restée bloquée dans mon lit. J'ai pleuré toute la journée. Le lendemain pareil sauf qu'en soirée je n'en pouvais plus donc j'ai fais une lettre que j'ai laissé et je suis partie. J'ai roulé le plus loin que je pouvais, peu importe où j'allais du moment que ça m'éloignait d'ici. Je me suis retrouvée pas très loin de Seattle. J'ai pleuré presque tout le chemin de Portland à Seattle sur ma moto mais lorsque je suis arrivé vers Seattle j'ai voulu partir, pour de bon. J'ai foncé droit dans un muret. Mais on m'a emmené à l'hôpital de Seattle et les médecin m'ont ramené. Lorsque je me suis réveillée je ne me souvenais de plus rien, même pas de mon nom. C'est un médecin de Seattle qui a cherché dans tout les hôpitaux de la cote Ouest pour retrouver qui j'étais. Je suis restée quelques mois à l'hôpital les deux jambes immobilisées avec une fracture du dos et le bras dans le plâtre. Après ça j'ai tout dis à mon médecin. Je lui est tout dis sur ce qui s'est passé ici et pourquoi je ne voulais plus revenir à Portland. Elle m'a convaincu de démissionner et de demander un poste là bas. Maintenant je suis bien là bas. Je suis en couple, et chef de pédiatrie. Mais j'ai toujours des séquelles dû au traumatisme que j'ai vécu ici. Toute les nuits je fais un cauchemars avec tout les événements d'ici et quelques uns d'ailleurs. Et la seule image que j'ai avant que je me réveille c'est lorsque je suis en moto en train de foncer droit sur ce muret.

Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

Arizona : Je veux pas vous faire peur, si vous vous sentez bien ici tant mieux mais je veux juste que vous fassiez attention à vous. Méfiez vous de vos amis, ils ont fait des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas...

Lauren : O-ok... Mais je peux juste savoir comment ça à commencé ?

Arizona : Je suis lesbienne. Et j'ai passé une nuit avec quelqu'un travaillant ici, mais cette personne a inventé des choses sur moi et une chose en engendrant une autre je me suis retrouvée a avoir des insultes tout les jours, a devoir me battre avec des gens qui m'avaient trop cherché mais a un moment on ne cherche plus a se défendre, c'est trop fatiguant donc on se laisse faire et c'est là que tout dérape le plus. Qu'on se retrouve a sentir des mains sur son corps, des gens vous rabaisser, dire des choses a vos patients, vous droguer, rigoler de vous... et j'en passe.

Lauren : C'est pour ça que vous pleuriez tout à l'heure ?

Arizona : J'ai revu des personnes qui m'ont particulièrement fait souffrir mais...

Nous arrivons bientôt au rez-de-chaussé.

Lauren : Mais ?

Arizona : On va dire qu'ils n'ont toujours pas envie d'arrêter

Lauren : Ils vous on fait quelque chose ?

Arizona : C'est rien, j'ai eu pire.

Lauren : C'était qui ?

Arizona : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous le dire.

Lauren : Si dîtes moi, je veux savoir

Arizona : June et Nelson

Lauren : June de la cardio et Nelson de la neuro ?!

Arizona : Oui

Lauren : Mais ils sont très gentil...

Arizona : Eh bien pas avec tout le monde

Nous arrivons dans les couloirs, les gens continuent de me regarder.

Lauren : Ça m'énerve que tout le monde vous regarde... Ils ont pas honte...

Elle ouvre une porte, il y a du matériel et des casiers. Elle ouvre le casier et sort un carton avec marqué Robbins dessus.

Lauren : Et voilà Dr Robbins

Arizona : Merci

Lauren : Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne a l'entrée ?

Arizona : Ça va aller merci

Elle me souris

Arizona : Vous êtes une des seules personnes de cet hôpital a être aussi gentille avec moi

Lauren : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être méchante avec vous alors que vous êtes vraiment gentille, je suis pas comme eux.

Arizona : Faites attention a vous quand même

Lauren : Oui vous me l'avez déjà dit

Nous rigolons

Lauren : On pourrait rester en contact ?

Arizona : Ouais

Lauren : Cool

Elle prend un papier et son stylos et y écrit un numéro.

Lauren : Tenez, c'est mon numéro personnel. Envoyez moi un message comme ça j'aurais le votre, je ne dirais a personne où vous habitez et ce que vous m'avez dit ne vous inquiétez pas.

Arizona : Merci, on pourrait se tutoyer peut être ?

Lauren : Avec plaisir.

Arizona : Cool, bon j'y vais.

Je commence a ouvrir la porte mais elle me retient par le bras

Lauren : Fais attention à toi Arizona

Je lui souris

Arizona : Toi aussi fais attention à toi, surtout ici

Elle me sourit puis je sors de l'hôpital en ignorant autant que je pouvais tout les regards insistant du personnel. Dehors Callie m'attendait. Je m'approche d'elle et elle se lève tout de suite.

Callie : T'as mis du temps j'ai eu peur, ça s'est bien passé ?

Arizona : Oui...

Callie : Pourquoi ce oui ? Il s'est passé quelque choses ?

Arizona : Oui mais c'est rien, après j'ai rencontré la nouvelle chef, elle est géniale, elle a été adorable avec moi et elle m'a donné son numéro.

Callie : Quoi ? Elle t'as donnée son numéro ? Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Parce que je l'ai mis en garde sur cet hôpital et on a beaucoup parlé des gens d'ici et enfin bref on s'est dit que ça serait pas mal de rester en contact.

Callie : Elle t'a fais du rentre dedans ?

Arizona : Non elle m'a pas fait du rentre dedans... Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

Je lui sourie puis elle me sourie en retour.

Callie : Tu rêve, moi faire une crise de jalousie ?! N'importe quoi, c'est comme si tu me disais que tu avais réussi à faire à manger, c'est n'importe quoi

Arizona : Eh !

Nous rigolons puis repartons vers Seattle.


	13. Chapitre 13

Dans la voiture je sors mon téléphone et prends le papier que m'a donné Lauren. Je compose le numéro et m'apprête a envoyer un message.

Callie : Tu lui envois un message ?

Arizona : Oui

Callie : Tu lui envois quoi ?

Arizona : Salut c'est Arizona

Callie : C'est tout ?

Arizona : Ouais, c'est juste pour qu'elle est mon numéro aussi

Callie : Dis Adieu à Portland

Arizona : Même pas envie de dire Adieu tellement je déteste cette ville

Callie : Mark nous attends, je m'attends a voir mon appartement dans un chaos total. Et aussi a voir un ou deux préservatif usagés...

Arizona : Argh...

Callie : Vomi pas dans la voiture, elle est propre

Nous rigolons puis rapidement nous faisons une pause, il est 13H et nous partons manger puis continuons notre route. Une fois arrivée nous ouvrons la porte de l'appartement, il y a quelque affaires par ci par là mais rien de désastreux.

Callie : Je dois avouer que je m'attendais a pire...

Arizona : Et il n'y a pas de préservatifs ce qui est une bonne chose sinon je serais déjà en train de vomir...

Nous prenons mes cartons et les emmenons en haut. Callie en prend un et moi deux. Elle a essayé d'en prendre 2 à la fois mais c'est trop lourd pour elle. Je la taquine pour ça.

Nous sommes au lit, demain nous reprenons et je regarde mon téléphone. Lauren n'a pas encore répondu... Je pose mon téléphone a coter de moi et éteint la lumière. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. J'attends patiemment que le temps passe. Soudain une lumière éclair la chambre, Callie dort donc elle ne le voit pas mais c'est un message de Lauren, je souris en voyant qu'elle m'a enfin répondu.

Lauren, 23H52 :

Salut, désolée je répond un peu tard mais j'ai eu une réunion à l'hôpital qui a durée plus de temps que prévu... Sinon t'es à Seattle ?

Arizona, 23H53 :

Ok t'inquiète pas de toute façon j'arrive pas à dormir. Oui je suis rentrée directement après être partie de l'hôpital.

Lauren, 23H54 :

Cool ! C'est beau Seattle ?

Arizona, 23H56 :

Ça va il y a des montagnes et le ferry. Par contre il pleut souvent donc on peut pas vraiment profiter du paysage...

Lauren, 23H58 :

C'est dommage j'adore la montagne...

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure. Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu difficile, Callie a dû venir me réveiller au moins 6 fois pour que je me lève... Au début elle était douce et m'embrassait mais à la fin elle m'a presque extirper du lit en me prenant par le bras parce qu'elle disait qu'on allait en retard mais comme je suis géniale on est pas arrivée en retard. Pendant mon temps libre à l'hôpital je regardais un peu les garages qui vendaient des motos dans les environs, il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais les motos sont toutes magnifiques donc c'est assez difficile de faire un choix... C'est comme si on vous mettait devant vous votre famille et qu'on vous disait choisis quelqu'un, le choix est impossible, on les aime tous ! Lorsque j'ai dis ça à Callie elle m'a rigoler au visage en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas comparer sa famille à une moto...

Callie : C'est juste une moto Arizona, prend celle que tu trouve la mieux, qui t'attire physiquement et qui a plus ou moins de puissance après ça dépend de toi

Arizona : On aurait cru que tu parlais d'une femme mais lorsque t'as parlé de puissance ça a tout cassé

Callie : Non moi je t'ai choisie pour ta puissance

Arizona : Ah oui ? Quelle puissance ?

Callie : Ta puissance a me rendre heureuse rien qu'en te voyant, ta puissance qui fais je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi, ta puissance niveau force, la puissance de tes fossettes sur moi, ta puissance au lit parce qu'on en parle pas beaucoup mais tu es vraiment très très douée

Arizona : Ok ça va aller, arrêtes toi là

Je me sens un peu gêné étant donné que nous sommes en plein dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et que les gens passent a coter de nous pendant que Callie parle de nos ébats sexuels sans parler moins fort ou aller dans un endroit plus intime.

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : T'es en train de parler de notre relation intime dans un couloir d'hôpital Callie...

Callie : Ouais je sais mais tout le monde devrait savoir à quel point t'es super douée au lit

Arizona : Calliope !

Callie : Eh on avait dit pas en publique !

Arizona : Alors arrêtes de parler de ça ici

Callie : Ok, tu veux aller manger un bout ou boire un café ?

Arizona : Ouais. Au fait merci

Callie : Pour quoi ?

Arizona : Pour ce que tu disais de moi, t'es pas mal douée aussi

Elle me sourit puis nous partons boire un café. Teddy nous rejoins rapidement.

Teddy : Alors Portland ?

Arizona : Du passé

Teddy : Oh, ça c'est mal passé ?

Arizona : Non ça va, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler, maintenant la seule chose qui me rattache a cette ville c'est mon appartement

Teddy : Vous êtes pas trop fatiguée ?

Arizona : Non ça va

Callie : Dis la fille que j'ai dû sortir du lit moi même

Arizona : Ah et avec quelle force dis moi ?

Callie : Ça veut pas dire que j'ai moins de force que toi que j'en ai pas du tout, je suis chirurgien ortho je me dois d'avoir un minimum de force

Je rigole en voyant comment elle se défend.

Teddy : Arizona a plus de force que toi ?!

Arizona : Et comment ! J'arrive a porter 2 cartons remplis et Callie n'arrive a en porter qu'un seul

Callie : Prends pas la grosse tête non plus, c'est que des cartons...

Arizona : Oh sois pas jalouse

Callie : Je suis pas jalouse

Teddy : Donc en gros vous vous faites un peu des batailles de force ?

Callie : Non juste avec les cartons

Teddy : Vous devriez faire une bataille de bras de fer, au moins vous seriez sûr de qui a le plus de force

Callie : Non je vais perdre et elle va me le répéter jusqu'à ma mort

Arizona : Donc tu avoue que tu as moins de force que moi ?

Callie : Eh merde... Bon je vais y aller

Elle part et je regarde Teddy en souriant.

Arizona : Elle l'a dit

Teddy : Pff

Nous rigolons et partons marcher dans les couloirs.

1 semaine est passée et j'ai enfin trouvé une moto qui me convenait. Callie va m'emmener au garage demain et je pourrais enfin reconduire... Je suis dans ma chambre mais il n'y a que Mark avec moi car Callie est de garde. J'ai réussie a prendre ma matinée de demain pour pouvoir aller au garage et conduire un peu. J'essaie de dormir mais le sommeil ne me vient pas. Je me lève et vois Mark sur le canapé avec une bière à la main. Il est sur son téléphone.

Mark : T'arrive pas a dormir ?

Arizona : Non pas vraiment...

Mark : Alors c'est demain que tu vas acheter ta moto ?

Arizona : Je l'ai déjà achetée, il faut juste que j'aille la prendre au garage, je suis tellement excitée a l'idée de pouvoir enfin conduire

Mark : C'est Callie qui t'amène ?

Arizona : Oui mais je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était pas obligée parce qu'elle allait être fatiguée de sa garde mais elle a insisté

Mark : Je t'imagine mal conduire une moto

Arizona : Pourtant je conduis des motos, il y a plusieurs choses qu'on ne pourrait pas penser sur moi

Mark : Comme quoi ?

Arizona : J'ai beaucoup de force, j'ai fais du foot pendant mes années de fac, j'ai été pom-pom girl, j'ai eu une passe gothique mais heureusement elle n'a duré que 2 mois parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça m'allait pas trop le noir. A la fac j'ai été un peu la bad girl, j'ai déjà fumé de la drogue mais pas au point de devenir dépendante genre juste un ou deux joint par semaine grand maximum mais pendant pas longtemps peut être 3 mois... Un jour j'ai embrassé ma prof d'histoire c'était mon dernier jour dans au lycée. Mes parents l'ont su et mon incendié.

Mark : Wow tu cache bien ton jeu, mais quand tu dis bad girl, ça veut dire ?

Arizona : Eh bien je jouait dans l'équipe de foot, j'avais plusieurs filles a mes pieds, je traînais qu'avec des hommes qui eux étaient aussi un peu bad boy et je pense que c'est la période de ma vie où j'ai été la plus active niveau relation sexuelle

Mark : Oh ok

Arizona : T'as jamais été le bad boy quelque part ?

Mark : Si je l'ai été au lycée, a la fac et à l'hôpital

Arizona : Oh

Mark : Mais c'est vrai que tu m'étonne assez Robbins... J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais été comme ça, je t'imaginais plutôt comme la fille discrète qui a tout le temps des bonnes notes et qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis

Arizona : Eh bien j'avais des bonnes notes mais j'avais un assez gros cercle d'amis et je n'étais pas aussi discrète que tu le pense...

Mark : Bah c'est sûr que lorsqu'on couche avec plusieurs filles en un mois, qu'on embrasse sa prof et qu'on s'habille gothique 2 mois on est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler discrète

Je rigole en entendant le ton sarcastique qu'il emploi.

Arizona : Pour être honnête j'ai couché avec plusieurs filles par semaines, je couchais environ tout les deux jours avec une fille différentes mais elles me forçaient presque a ce que je couche avec elles donc dans un sens j'y suis pour rien et puis ça a duré que quelques mois après je m'en suis tenue a une fille par semaine et puis toute les deux semaines.

Mark me regarde puis rigole.

Mark : Et c'est ta prof qui t'as obligé a l'embrasser aussi ?

Il me pose la question avec ironie ce qui me fait sourire.

Arizona : Non la pour le coup c'est moi... mais elle était tellement sexy que j'ai craqué...

Mark : Sexy a quel point ?

Arizona : T'imagine même pas, elle était souvent en mini jupe et talon haut avec un petit chemiser souvent blanc et un peu transparent avec un grand décolleté... Elle était châtain bouclé avec des yeux verts émeraudes... Et ses jambes étaient magnifiques, elle était assez grande et avait des formes assez généreuses, que ce soit en haut et en bas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Enfin elle était vraiment canon...

Mark : Ah ouais je vois un peu le genre, ça m'étonne pas que t'as craqué... Elle a réagit comment ?

Arizona : Eh bien déjà j'ai attendu que tout le monde sortent puis je suis allée la voir elle m'a dit tout vas bien Arizona ? Quand je l'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom mon cœur a loupé un battement et je me suis approché doucement mais comme je voyais qu'elle ne reculait pas je me suis encore plus approché et je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais elle s'est reculée et j'ai pris peur et je suis partie mais manque de chance elle avait le numéro de mes parents, du moins de la base militaire du coup elle est tombé sur mon père... Imagine un colonel entendre que sa fille a embrassée sa prof d'histoire...

Mark : J'imagine bien la scène... Mais t'avais quel âge ?

Arizona : 16 ans

Nous rigolons un moment puis je regarde la pendule.

Arizona : Callie arrive dans 2h30 je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Mark : Il n'est que...

Arizona : Minuit et demie

Mark : Déjà ?! On a parlé pendant presque 1h30 !

Arizona : Ouais, t'es assez sympa en faite

Mark : Pourquoi tu croyais que j'étais comment ?

Arizona : Bah je pensais que tu pensait qu'au cul mais du coup ça va on peut quand même avoir une discussion autre que le sexe avec toi

Mark : Eh ouais madame !

Je rigole et pars dans la chambre. Je me couche et m'endors. Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit, je suis assise et regarde a coter de moi, Callie n'est pas là. Je regarde l'heure, il est 2H30, elle devrait bientôt être là. Je me lève et me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Je vais dans la cuisine et prend un verre de lait. J'entends un bruit provenir du couloir puis je vois la mine pas réveillée de Mark.

Mark : Qu'est ce que tu fais a 2h30 du matin ?

Arizona : Je t'ai réveillée ?

Mark : Oui mais c'est pas grave

Arizona : Je suis désolée, j'ai juste fais...

Mark : Un cauchemars ?

Arizona : Ouais

Mark : C'est encore le même ?

Arizona : C-comment tu sais ?

Mark : Callie m'en avait parlé du coup je sais juste que tu fais un cauchemars avec les mauvaises passes de ta vie presque toutes les nuits... Tu devrais en parler a quelqu'un, ça fait au moins 3 mois que ça dure

Arizona : Je sais mais je vois pas ce que ça changerais d'en parler a quelqu'un, j'en ai déjà parlé a Callie mais je le fais toujours

Mark : Je sais pas il pourrait peut être trouver quelque chose a faire ou te donner des conseils. Callie est chirurgien pas psy certes a la fac on nous apprend la psychologie mais elle n'est pas professionnel...

Arizona : Oui je sais mais... J'aime pas en parler, même avec Callie donc je vois pas pourquoi je pourrait mieux en parler a quelqu'un que je connais pas et que je pourrais risquer de rencontrer dans l'hôpital, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire aux autres...

Mark : Il ne pourra rien dire, c'est le secret professionnel et même si ça arrivait le chef le virerait immédiatement. Tu devrais vraiment y penser, ça pourrait te faire du bien...

Arizona : Mouais, si tu le dis...

Il s'approche de moi, il est en caleçon et torse nu. Il a des abdos assez marqués et est assez musclé.

Arizona : Dis donc c'est que t'as du muscle

Mark : Ouais je sais...

Il se touche le ventre et les bras pour frimer, je rigole.

Mark : Je suis sûr que t'en a pas autant

Arizona : J'en sais rien, moi mes muscles sont cachés. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas de force !

Je soulève mon tee shirt pour le laisser voir mon ventre.

Arizona : Moi aussi j'ai des abdos !

Mark : Wow !

Il met sa main devant ses yeux comme si il était éblouie. Nous rigolons

Mark : Bras de fer ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Mais je suis encore a peine réveillée...

Mark : Pas plus que moi

Arizona : Ok

Nous prenons place au bar et je lui prend la main.

Mark : 1...2...3 !

Nous forçons chacun de notre coter, nos mains ne bougent pas

Mark : T'as de la force !

Arizona : Je t'avais dis que j'en avait un peu

La porte s'ouvre et je me retourne pour voir Callie mais Mark en profite et force, nos mains touchent mon coter

Arizona : Eh t'as profité que je me retourne !

Mark : T'avais qu'a pas te retourner !

Arizona : On la refait !

Callie : Vous dormez toujours pas ?! Et vous faites un bras de fer alors qu'il est 2H45... ?

Arizona : Attends je dois me concentrer !

Mark : Pas besoin de me concentrer pour moi, ma force vient naturellement !

Je plisse les yeux et prend sa main. Nous forçons pendant que Callie nous regarde. Je regarde Mark qui a de plus en plus de mal a tenir le coup, je le vois contracter tout son corps. Je force un peu plus et avance un peu de son coter. Il essaye de forcer a son tour mais n'y arrive pas. Je contracte mon corps a mon tour et met toute ma force dans mon bras. Lentement ma main va de plus en plus de son coter jusqu'à ce que la main de Mark touche le bar. A ce moment je lâche sa main et saute de joie.

Arizona : J'ai gagné !

Mark : Je suis pas très réveillé aussi

Arizona : Fais pas le mauvais joueur j'ai vu la goutte de sueur tomber sur ton front, t'as juste honte de t'être fait battre par moi, une fille !

Callie : Wow, j'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais battue !

Je souris a Callie et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

Arizona : On devrait aller dormir, fais de beaux rêve, loser !

Callie rigole et me suit tandis que Mark reste dans la cuisine.

Callie : T'es assez sexy quand tu fais un bras de fer mais encore plus lorsque tu le gagne

Arizona : Seulement quand je fais un bras de fer ?

Callie : Non tout le temps mais j'essaie de me calmer au mieux pour ne pas te sauter dessus

Je souris et me met sous la couette

Callie : Pourquoi vous étiez toujours pas couché ?

Arizona : En faite j'ai refais mon cauchemars du coup je me suis levé mais j'ai réveillé Mark sans faire exprès...

Callie : Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre toi et Mark

Arizona : Ouais, on a parlé 1H30 hier soir avant de nous rendre compte qu'on devrait peut être aller dormir...

Callie : Oh et de quoi vous avez prit pendant 1H30 ?

Arizona : De lui, de moi, de notre adolescence un peu enfin surtout de la mienne et un peu de nos personnalité, on a beaucoup rigoler.

Callie : Je suis contente que vous commencez enfin a bien vous apprécier

Arizona : Moi aussi, en faite je l'ai jugé trop tôt, il est assez sympas en réalité, on rigole bien...

Callie : Ouais... Bon c'est pas que je veux pas parler avec toi mais je suis exténuée et on se lève dans a peine 4H...

Arizona : Ouais on devrait devrait dormir

Nous arrivons au garage a 9H30, une fois arrivée nous parlons un peu avec le vendeur puis vient le grand moment, celui où je vais enfourcher la moto et conduire après plus de 5 mois. Je ne suis pas angoissée a l'idée du fait que c'est la première fois depuis ces 5 mois que je reconduis car la moto c'est comme le vélo, on n'oublie jamais comment on es fait. Je monte sur la moto et attends que Callie monte en voiture pour pouvoir partir. Nous passons par le périphérique de Seattle ce qui me permet de tester la puissance de la moto. Je lance un dernier regard dans mon rétroviseur pour voir Callie derrière moi et accélère soudainement en doublant les voitures devant moi. J'adore sentir la vitesse et le vent. Le bruit du moteur me fait frissonner surtout lorsque j'accélère. Nous arrivons 15 minutes plus tard à l'appartement. Je rentre le casque a la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

Arizona : C'était trop bien ! J'adore cette moto ! Ça m'a tellement manqué !

Callie : Tu vas vite avec, fait attention

Arizona : Callie je savais très bien ce que je faisais, je sais conduire

Callie : Oui je sais mais je veux juste que tu fasse attention avec

Arizona : Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dis au moins 5 fois depuis que je cherchais des motos

Callie : Tu commences a quelle heure ?

Arizona : A midi

Callie : Il n'est que 10H30... il nous reste 1H30...

Arizona : 1H30 pour quoi ?

Elle me fait un sourire en coin et s'approche de moi, elle me prend par les hanches et m'approche d'elle pour m'embrasser.

Arizona : Je crois que je commence a comprendre

Callie : Ça fait presque 1 semaine qu'on se voit pas a cause de nos horaires et pour une fois qu'on est ensemble au même moment et au même endroit je vais en profiter...

Arizona : C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine...

Callie : Arrête de parler et embrasse moi

Je m'exécute et l'embrasse. Elle me soulève et me pose sur le canapé du salon, elle enlève mon pantalon puis mon haut, je fais de même avec elle puis elle se met sur moi avant de m'embrasser a nouveau tout en glissant ses mains le long de mon corps. Mon corps ondule au rythme de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Après un moment je me retrouve sur Callie, nous nous sommes retrouvés après une semaine, pour certain une semaine c'est rien mais pour moi et Callie c'est interminable... Je regarde autour de moi et vois la pendule. Il est déjà 11H26. Je me lève et récupère mes habits.

Callie : Tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : Je vais bientôt y aller donc je me rhabille et je vais aller voir si tu m'a pas trop décoiffé

Callie : Parce que t'étais coiffée avant ?

Arizona : Eh on critique pas ma façon lamentable de me coiffer ok ? J'ai jamais vraiment su quoi faire de mes cheveux...

Elle me regarde et rigole, je souris en entendant son rire. A 11H40 je pars avec ma moto. Ça change de ne plus aller à l'hôpital a pied ou en voiture avec Callie. J'arrive à l'hôpital avec mon casque à la main. Certaines personnes me regardent mais je suis tellement heureuse de reconduire que je m'en moque. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule je retourner et vois Alex.

Alex : Bonjours Dr Robbins, vous avez une moto ?

Arizona : Oui

Alex : C'est cool... Hum c'est pour vous dire qu'une intervention est prévue cet après midi pour la 307. Elle se plaint de maux de ventre donc j'ai prévue une opération exploratrice pour voir.

Arizona : Ok, tu la feras ?

Alex : Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je suis que résident

Arizona : Justement tu es résident et tu dois apprendre en plus je suis de bonne humeur donc ne me gâche pas ma journée parce que je te propose d'opérer en solo. Et si tu arrive a voir ce qui ne va pas chez cette patiente tu pourras aussi l'opérer

Alex : Wow je sais pas quoi dire Dr Robbins

Arizona : Un merci suffira, retourne au boulot

Alex : Merci, oui j'y vais, au fait l'opération est a 13H20 au bloc 2

Arizona : Ok

Il part tout sourire ainsi que moi. Je regarde mon téléphone et vois que ma mère a essayé de m'appeler, je l'appelle.

Arizona : Maman tu m'as appelé ?

Barbara : Oui je te dérange ?

Arizona : Non non la je suis à l'hôpital mais je suis pas occupée, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Barbara : Ton père et moi nous demandions quand est ce qu'on allait te voir ?

Arizona : Ah oui c'est vrai, du coup il faudrait que j'en parle a mon chef pour prendre quelques jours...

Barbara : Pourquoi tu devrais prendre des jours alors que ton père moi pouvons venir chez toi, pourquoi ne veux tu pas nous laisser venir a Portland ?

Arizona : ...Parce que j'habite plus a Portland

Barbara : Quoi ? Mais où es tu ?

Arizona : Maman...

Barbara : Arizona Robbins ! Réponds a ma question sinon je te passe ton père

Arizona : Seattle, je suis à Seattle

Barbara : Bon sang mais que fais tu a Seattle ?

Arizona : Ça fait quelques mois que je suis a Seattle

Barbara : Tu nous a mentis pendant plusieurs mois ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'as élevée. Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça ?

Arizona : Parce qu'il s'est passé des choses a Portland et j'ai pas envie de vous en parler, enfin bref je suis venue a Seattle.

Barbara : Et on peut venir te voir a Seattle ?

Arizona : Écoute j'en sais rien du tout il faut que je demande

Barbara : Demander à qui ?

Arizona : Je dois demander a ma copine, je vis chez elle donc je veux pas vous dire oui alors que je sais pas si elle veut bien, après tout c'est chez elle...

Barbara : Alors comme ça tu t'es refais une vie en nous le cachant...

Arizona : Je suis désolée...

Barbara : Non c'est bon au moins tu nous a dis la vérité, mieux vaut tard que jamais

Arizona : Si tu veux je demanderais a Callie et je vous redis ça plus tard ?

Barbara : Callie ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Elle est comment ? Elle est gentille ?

Arizona : Maman... ! Oui elle est gentille sinon je ne serais pas avec elle... elle est une des plus gentille, attentionnée et généreuse personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré... Elle est un poil plus grande que moi, elle a des origines hispaniques mais elle a toujours vécu a Miami. Elle a la peau un peu tannée, des long cheveux bruns et ondulés, des yeux marrons presque noirs et elle a un magnifique sourire...

Barbara : Elle a l'air très belle, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Arizona : Maman si tu me pose toutes tes questions maintenant je vais louper une opération et en plus lorsque vous viendrez tu n'auras plus rien a dire

Barbara : Oui tu as raison, je vais te laisser.

Nous raccrochons, je me sens soulagée d'avoir tout balancé a ma mère, enfin tout est un grand mot, on va dire que je lui est raconté les grandes lignes. J'appelle Callie.

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : Hum c'est moi

Callie : Je sais que c'est toi

Arizona : Ouais...

Callie : Tout va bien ?

Arizona : Ouais... J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, je lui est dis, pour Seattle et pour toi et elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de venir...

Callie : Tu lui a dis pour Portland aussi ?

Arizona : Non, je pense pas qu'elle le saura un jour de toutes façons. Je lui est juste dis qu'il c'était passé des truc a Portland et donc je suis venue a Seattle, et que j'habite chez toi... Mais du coup ils veulent venir

Callie : Qu'ils viennent, ça me ferait très plaisir de les rencontrer en vrai et de ne pas juste les voir en photo

Arizona : Quoi ?!

Callie : Quoi ? Tu voulais que je dise non

Arizona : Non mais enfin un peu si mais...

Callie : Mais ?

Arizona : C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'ils se posent des questions et que tout dérape ou qu'ils sachent la vérité ou enfin j'en sais rien.

Callie : Hey ça va bien se passer, donc tu les appelle et tu leur dis qu'ils n'ont qu'a venir, la porte est grande ouverte, ils peuvent rester autant qu'ils veulent

Arizona : Ok, merci

Callie : De rien ça me fait plaisir.

Arizona : Bon je te laisse je vais aller me changer

Callie : Ok

Arizona : Tu devrais manger et aller dormir

Callie : Je sais comment m'occuper de moi, va donc sauver des vies

Arizona : Ok, je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres et pars me changer. L'opération montra une hémorragie interne, Alex la stoppa avec succès et c'est a 16H30 que nous sortons du bloc. Je finis a 19H, je vais à la cafétéria car je n'ai pas mangé depuis 8H30 ce matin donc mon ventre commence a gargouiller. Je m'assois avec mon plateau a une table et reçois un message. C'est Lauren.

Lauren, 16H46 :

Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

Arizona, 16H47 :

Hey je vais bien et toi ?

Lauren, 16H49 :

Je vais bien, tu fais quoi de beau ?

Arizona, 16H51 :

Je mange car je viens de sortir du bloc et je n'avais pas mangé depuis 8H30 ce matin... Et toi ?

Lauren, 16H55 :

Je suis dans une salle de garde dans le noir et j'attends que le temps passe, c'est assez ennuyant mais bon au moins je me repose...

Arizona, 16H57 :

C'est vrai que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus distrayant...

Lauren, 16H58 :

On pourrait s'appeler ?

Arizona, 16H58 :

Ouais ça serait cool

Lauren, 16H59 :

Ce soir t'es dispo ?

Arizona, 17H00 :

Oui a partir d'environ 19H30

Lauren, 17H01 :

Ok je t'appellerai en soirée

Arizona, 17H02 :

Ok, tout va bien t'es sure ?

Lauren, 17H03 :

Oui ça va, je veux juste prendre des nouvelles en direct et entendre un peu ta voix...

Arizona, 17H04 :

Ok tant mieux, je te laisse, à ce soir

Lauren, 17H04 :

Ok à ce soir

Je pose on téléphone et finis de manger mais Teddy arriva, décidément je n'aurais pas un seul moment seul aujourd'hui...

Teddy : Alors comme ça j'entends des infirmières me dire que le Dr Robbins est arrivée avec un casque de moto à la main ce midi ?

Arizona : Oui je suis tellement contente d'avoir une moto

Teddy : Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour avec toi ?

Arizona : Si tu veux

Teddy : Cool ! Sinon, ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais ça va

Teddy : C'est pas vraiment convainquant...

Arizona : Je sais pas, j'ai dis a ma mère tout à l'heure que j'habitais ici à Seattle, mes parents ne savent rien du tout, pour eux j'étais très bien à Portland, je leur ai tout caché ils ne savent pas pourquoi je suis à Seattle, comment je suis arrivée ici... Ils pensent que j'ai déménagé de mon plein gré parce que j'en avait marre de Portland... C'est ce que je leur ai dis tout a l'heure au téléphone mais du coup maintenant ils veulent venir a Seattle pour rencontrer Callie et me voir et du coup quand j'en ai parlé a Callie elle était limite contente que mes parents veulent venir et est totalement d'accord pour qu'ils viennent quelques jours à l'appartement... Seulement j'ai peur qu'ils se posent trop de question et que je craque comme je l'ai fais avec Callie, si jamais ils apprenaient tout ça ils seraient dévastés et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent...

Teddy : Eh bien tu fais comme si de rien était et tu ne leur dis rien

Arizona : Mais je suis pas comme ça, et mes parents, surtout mon père, ont beaucoup d'influence sur moi et ils peuvent facilement me mettre beaucoup de pression, et ils le savent, si ils veulent vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis là ils arriveront a me faire sortir les mots de la bouche...

Teddy : C'est assez embêtant en effet...

Arizona : Et du coup je stresse a mort

Teddy : Mais t'as encore du temps, ils viennent quand ?

Arizona : Je sais pas je leur ai toujours pas dis que Callie voulait mais du coup je pense que je vais devoir les appeler ce soir... Oh merde...

Teddy : Quoi ?

Arizona : Je leur avais dis que je les appellerais ce soir mais j'ai aussi dis a Lauren qu'elle pouvait m'appeler...

Teddy : Lauren ?

Arizona : Ouais la nouvelle chef de pédiatrie à Portland... On est restée en contact et elle voulait m'appeler ce soir

Teddy : Vous vous parlez pas déjà en textos ?

Arizona : Si mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait entendre ma voix du coup on s'appelle ce soir

Teddy : Fais attention

Arizona : A quoi ?

Teddy : A elle

Arizona : Pourquoi je devrais faire attention a Lauren ?

Teddy : Parce qu'elle essaie peut être de te draguer

Arizona : Pff n'importe quoi on est amie

Teddy : Ouais mais ça commence par un «et si on restait en contact» puis un «ce serait cool qu'on se revoit», et après un «on s'appelle ta voix me manque», «on doit se voir tu me manque beaucoup» et paf vous vous voyez elle se jette sur toi en te disant que tu lui avait manqué que tu es magnifique et elle t'embrasse et toi tu fais rien parce que après tout elle est gentille, belle... Mais tu es avec Callie donc fais attention à toi, à Callie et surtout à ton couple

Arizona : Wow wow wow attends avec Lauren ça va pas se passer comme ça, elle n'est pas lesbienne ou bi d'abord

Teddy : Elle te l'a dit ?

Arizona : Non mais j'en suis sûre

Teddy : C'est pas suffisant Arizona, fais ce que tu veux mais je suis presque sûr qu'au fond elle veut ruiner ton couple.

Arizona : Tu peux pas être un peu heureuse pour moi ?

Teddy : Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme meilleure amie, je suis heureuse que tu sois avec Callie parce que tu l'as mérite et qu'elle te mérite, je suis heureuse que tu a enfin ta moto, je suis heureuse pour toi Arizona mais cette fille m'inspire pas confiance bien que je lui ai jamais parlé ou que je l'ai jamais vu.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois et part. Je regarde mon téléphone pour voir si je n'ai pas eu de message et finis de manger. Le soir j'arrive a 19H15 à l'appartement, Mark est de sortie je suis donc seule. Je vais dans le salon et appelle mes parents pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir. Ils viennent dans 1 semaine, il ne perdent pas de temps... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être seule dans un appartement enfin sauf a Portland car c'était le seul moyen d'être seule. J'attends le coup de fil de Lauren, lorsque mon portable commence a sonner je décroche immédiatement.

Arizona : Salut

Lauren : Salut, tu vas bien ?

Arizona : Oui comme tout à l'heure et toi ?

Lauren : Pareil... Je suis contente de t'entendre depuis ce temps

Arizona : Ouais moi aussi... Sinon tout se passe bien pour toi à l'hôpital ?

Lauren : Oui tout va bien, j'aimerais tellement te revoir...

Je repense a la discussion que j'ai eu avec Teddy... Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a tord

Lauren : Arizona ?

Arizona : Hum oui ?

Lauren : Tout va bien t'as l'air pensive ?

Arizona : Oui ça va je repensais juste a un truc, tu disais ?

Lauren : Je disais juste que j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit

Arizona : Ouais ça serait cool

Lauren : On pourrait se voir quand ?

Arizona : Je sais pas pour l'instant je peux pas prendre de jour donc il va falloir attendre un peu je pense

Lauren : Ouais je comprends...

Arizona : Hum je vais te laisser, je commence a être fatiguée

Lauren : Ok eh bien c'était cool d'avoir parlé avec toi, en vrai enfin du coup c'est pas vraiment en vrai mais tu me comprends

Je souris en l'entendant peiner a trouver ses mots et lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.


	14. Chapitre 14

Dans la voiture je sors mon téléphone et prends le papier que m'a donné Lauren. Je compose le numéro et m'apprête a envoyer un message.

Callie : Tu lui envois un message ?

Arizona : Oui

Callie : Tu lui envois quoi ?

Arizona : Salut c'est Arizona

Callie : C'est tout ?

Arizona : Ouais, c'est juste pour qu'elle est mon numéro aussi

Callie : Dis Adieu à Portland

Arizona : Même pas envie de dire Adieu tellement je déteste cette ville

Callie : Mark nous attends, je m'attends a voir mon appartement dans un chaos total. Et aussi a voir un ou deux préservatif usagés...

Arizona : Argh...

Callie : Vomi pas dans la voiture, elle est propre

Nous rigolons puis rapidement nous faisons une pause, il est 13H et nous partons manger puis continuons notre route. Une fois arrivée nous ouvrons la porte de l'appartement, il y a quelque affaires par ci par là mais rien de désastreux.

Callie : Je dois avouer que je m'attendais a pire...

Arizona : Et il n'y a pas de préservatifs ce qui est une bonne chose sinon je serais déjà en train de vomir...

Nous prenons mes cartons et les emmenons en haut. Callie en prend un et moi deux. Elle a essayé d'en prendre 2 à la fois mais c'est trop lourd pour elle. Je la taquine pour ça.

Nous sommes au lit, demain nous reprenons et je regarde mon téléphone. Lauren n'a pas encore répondu... Je pose mon téléphone a coter de moi et éteint la lumière. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. J'attends patiemment que le temps passe. Soudain une lumière éclair la chambre, Callie dort donc elle ne le voit pas mais c'est un message de Lauren, je souris en voyant qu'elle m'a enfin répondu.

Lauren, 23H52 :

Salut, désolée je répond un peu tard mais j'ai eu une réunion à l'hôpital qui a durée plus de temps que prévu... Sinon t'es à Seattle ?

Arizona, 23H53 :

Ok t'inquiète pas de toute façon j'arrive pas à dormir. Oui je suis rentrée directement après être partie de l'hôpital.

Lauren, 23H54 :

Cool ! C'est beau Seattle ?

Arizona, 23H56 :

Ça va il y a des montagnes et le ferry. Par contre il pleut souvent donc on peut pas vraiment profiter du paysage...

Lauren, 23H58 :

C'est dommage j'adore la montagne...

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure. Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu difficile, Callie a dû venir me réveiller au moins 6 fois pour que je me lève... Au début elle était douce et m'embrassait mais à la fin elle m'a presque extirper du lit en me prenant par le bras parce qu'elle disait qu'on allait en retard mais comme je suis géniale on est pas arrivée en retard. Pendant mon temps libre à l'hôpital je regardais un peu les garages qui vendaient des motos dans les environs, il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais les motos sont toutes magnifiques donc c'est assez difficile de faire un choix... C'est comme si on vous mettait devant vous votre famille et qu'on vous disait choisis quelqu'un, le choix est impossible, on les aime tous ! Lorsque j'ai dis ça à Callie elle m'a rigoler au visage en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas comparer sa famille à une moto...

Callie : C'est juste une moto Arizona, prend celle que tu trouve la mieux, qui t'attire physiquement et qui a plus ou moins de puissance après ça dépend de toi

Arizona : On aurait cru que tu parlais d'une femme mais lorsque t'as parlé de puissance ça a tout cassé

Callie : Non moi je t'ai choisie pour ta puissance

Arizona : Ah oui ? Quelle puissance ?

Callie : Ta puissance a me rendre heureuse rien qu'en te voyant, ta puissance qui fais je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi, ta puissance niveau force, la puissance de tes fossettes sur moi, ta puissance au lit parce qu'on en parle pas beaucoup mais tu es vraiment très très douée

Arizona : Ok ça va aller, arrêtes toi là

Je me sens un peu gêné étant donné que nous sommes en plein dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et que les gens passent a coter de nous pendant que Callie parle de nos ébats sexuels sans parler moins fort ou aller dans un endroit plus intime.

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : T'es en train de parler de notre relation intime dans un couloir d'hôpital Callie...

Callie : Ouais je sais mais tout le monde devrait savoir à quel point t'es super douée au lit

Arizona : Calliope !

Callie : Eh on avait dit pas en publique !

Arizona : Alors arrêtes de parler de ça ici

Callie : Ok, tu veux aller manger un bout ou boire un café ?

Arizona : Ouais. Au fait merci

Callie : Pour quoi ?

Arizona : Pour ce que tu disais de moi, t'es pas mal douée aussi

Elle me sourit puis nous partons boire un café. Teddy nous rejoint rapidement.

Teddy : Alors Portland ?

Arizona : Du passé

Teddy : Oh, ça c'est mal passé ?

Arizona : Non ça va, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler, maintenant la seule chose qui me rattache a cette ville c'est mon appartement

Teddy : Vous êtes pas trop fatiguée ?

Arizona : Non ça va

Callie : Dis la fille que j'ai dû sortir du lit moi même

Arizona : Ah et avec quelle force dis moi ?

Callie : Ça veut pas dire que j'ai moins de force que toi que j'en ai pas du tout, je suis chirurgien ortho je me dois d'avoir un minimum de force

Je rigole en voyant comment elle se défend.

Teddy : Arizona a plus de force que toi ?!

Arizona : Et comment ! J'arrive a porter 2 cartons remplis et Callie n'arrive a en porter qu'un seul

Callie : Prends pas la grosse tête non plus, c'est que des cartons...

Arizona : Oh sois pas jalouse

Callie : Je suis pas jalouse

Teddy : Donc en gros vous vous faites un peu des batailles de force ?

Callie : Non juste avec les cartons

Teddy : Vous devriez faire une bataille de bras de fer, au moins vous seriez sûr de qui a le plus de force

Callie : Non je vais perdre et elle va me le répéter jusqu'à ma mort

Arizona : Donc tu avoue que tu as moins de force que moi ?

Callie : Eh merde... Bon je vais y aller

Elle part et je regarde Teddy en souriant.

Arizona : Elle l'a dit

Teddy : Pff

Nous rigolons et partons marcher dans les couloirs.

1 semaine est passée et j'ai enfin trouvé une moto qui me convenait. Callie va m'emmener au garage demain et je pourrais enfin reconduire... Je suis dans ma chambre mais il n'y a que Mark avec moi car Callie est de garde. J'ai réussie a prendre ma matinée de demain pour pouvoir aller au garage et conduire un peu. J'essaie de dormir mais le sommeil ne me vient pas. Je me lève et vois Mark sur le canapé avec une bière à la main. Il est sur son téléphone.

Mark : T'arrive pas a dormir ?

Arizona : Non pas vraiment...

Mark : Alors c'est demain que tu vas acheter ta moto ?

Arizona : Je l'ai déjà achetée, il faut juste que j'aille la prendre au garage, je suis tellement excitée a l'idée de pouvoir enfin conduire

Mark : C'est Callie qui t'amène ?

Arizona : Oui mais je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était pas obligée parce qu'elle allait être fatiguée de sa garde mais elle a insisté

Mark : Je t'imagine mal conduire une moto

Arizona : Pourtant je conduis des motos, il y a plusieurs choses qu'on ne pourrait pas penser sur moi

Mark : Comme quoi ?

Arizona : J'ai beaucoup de force, j'ai fais du foot pendant mes années de fac, j'ai été pom-pom girl, j'ai eu une passe gothique mais heureusement elle n'a duré que 2 mois parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça m'allait pas trop le noir. A la fac j'ai été un peu la bad girl, j'ai déjà fumé de la drogue mais pas au point de devenir dépendante genre juste un ou deux joint par semaine grand maximum mais pendant pas longtemps peut être 3 mois... Un jour j'ai embrassé ma prof d'histoire c'était mon dernier jour dans au lycée. Mes parents l'ont su et mon incendié.

Mark : Wow tu cache bien ton jeu, mais quand tu dis bad girl, ça veut dire ?

Arizona : Eh bien je jouait dans l'équipe de foot, j'avais plusieurs filles a mes pieds, je traînais qu'avec des hommes qui eux étaient aussi un peu bad boy et je pense que c'est la période de ma vie où j'ai été la plus active niveau relation sexuelle

Mark : Oh ok

Arizona : T'as jamais été le bad boy quelque part ?

Mark : Si je l'ai été au lycée, a la fac et à l'hôpital

Arizona : Oh

Mark : Mais c'est vrai que tu m'étonne assez Robbins... J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais été comme ça, je t'imaginais plutôt comme la fille discrète qui a tout le temps des bonnes notes et qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis

Arizona : Eh bien j'avais des bonnes notes mais j'avais un assez gros cercle d'amis et je n'étais pas aussi discrète que tu le pense...

Mark : Bah c'est sûr que lorsqu'on couche avec plusieurs filles en un mois, qu'on embrasse sa prof et qu'on s'habille gothique 2 mois on est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler discrète

Je rigole en entendant le ton sarcastique qu'il emploi.

Arizona : Pour être honnête j'ai couché avec plusieurs filles par semaines, je couchais environ tout les deux jours avec une fille différentes mais elles me forçaient presque a ce que je couche avec elles donc dans un sens j'y suis pour rien et puis ça a duré que quelques mois après je m'en suis tenue a une fille par semaine et puis toute les deux semaines.

Mark me regarde puis rigole.

Mark : Et c'est ta prof qui t'as obligé a l'embrasser aussi ?

Il me pose la question avec ironie ce qui me fait sourire.

Arizona : Non la pour le coup c'est moi... mais elle était tellement sexy que j'ai craqué...

Mark : Sexy a quel point ?

Arizona : T'imagine même pas, elle était souvent en mini jupe et talon haut avec un petit chemiser souvent blanc et un peu transparent avec un grand décolleté... Elle était châtain bouclé avec des yeux verts émeraudes... Et ses jambes étaient magnifiques, elle était assez grande et avait des formes assez généreuses, que ce soit en haut et en bas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Enfin elle était vraiment canon...

Mark : Ah ouais je vois un peu le genre, ça m'étonne pas que t'as craqué... Elle a réagit comment ?

Arizona : Eh bien déjà j'ai attendu que tout le monde sortent puis je suis allée la voir elle m'a dit tout vas bien Arizona ? Quand je l'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom mon cœur a loupé un battement et je me suis approché doucement mais comme je voyais qu'elle ne reculait pas je me suis encore plus approché et je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais elle s'est reculée et j'ai pris peur et je suis partie mais manque de chance elle avait le numéro de mes parents, du moins de la base militaire du coup elle est tombé sur mon père... Imagine un colonel entendre que sa fille a embrassée sa prof d'histoire...

Mark : J'imagine bien la scène... Mais t'avais quel âge ?

Arizona : 16 ans

Nous rigolons un moment puis je regarde la pendule.

Arizona : Callie arrive dans 2h30 je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Mark : Il n'est que...

Arizona : Minuit et demie

Mark : Déjà ?!

Arizona : Ouais, t'es assez sympa en faite

Mark : Pourquoi tu croyais que j'étais comment ?

Arizona : Bah je croyais que tu pensais qu'au cul mais du coup ça va on peut quand même avoir une discussion autre que le sexe avec toi

Mark : Eh ouais madame !

Je rigole et pars dans la chambre. Je me couche et m'endors. Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit, je suis assise et regarde a coter de moi, Callie n'est pas là. Je regarde l'heure, il est 2H30, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Je me lève et me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Je vais dans la cuisine et prends un verre de lait. J'entends un bruit provenir du couloir puis je vois la mine pas réveillée de Mark.

Mark : Qu'est ce que tu fais a 2h30 du matin ?

Arizona : Je t'ai réveillée ?

Mark : Oui mais c'est pas grave

Arizona : Je suis désolée, j'ai juste fais...

Mark : Un cauchemars ?

Arizona : Ouais

Mark : C'est encore le même ?

Arizona : C-comment tu sais ?

Mark : Callie m'en avait parlé du coup je sais juste que tu fais un cauchemars avec les mauvaises passes de ta vie presque toutes les nuits... Tu devrais en parler a quelqu'un, ça fait au moins 3 mois que ça dure

Arizona : Je sais mais je vois pas ce que ça changerait d'en parler a quelqu'un, j'en ai déjà parlé a Callie mais je le fais toujours

Mark : Je sais pas il pourrait peut être trouver quelque chose a faire ou te donner des conseils. Callie est chirurgien pas psy certes a la fac on nous apprend la psychologie mais elle n'est pas professionnel...

Arizona : Oui je sais mais... J'aime pas en parler, même avec Callie donc je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais mieux en parler a quelqu'un que je connais pas et que je pourrais risquer de rencontrer dans l'hôpital, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire aux autres...

Mark : Il ne pourra rien dire, c'est le secret professionnel et même si ça arrivait le chef le virerait immédiatement. Tu devrais vraiment y penser, ça pourrait te faire du bien...

Arizona : Mouais, si tu le dis...

Il s'approche de moi, il est en caleçon et torse nu. Il a des abdos assez marqués et est assez musclé.

Arizona : Dis donc c'est que t'as du muscle

Mark : Ouais je sais...

Il se touche le ventre et les bras pour frimer, je rigole.

Mark : Je suis sûr que t'en a pas autant

Arizona : J'en sais rien, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas de force !

Je soulève mon tee shirt pour le laisser voir mon ventre.

Arizona : Moi aussi j'ai des abdos !

Mark : Wow !

Il met sa main devant ses yeux comme si il était éblouie. Nous rigolons

Mark : Bras de fer ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Mais je suis encore a peine réveillée...

Mark : Pas plus que moi

Arizona : Ok

Nous prenons place au bar et je lui prend la main.

Mark : 1...2...3 !

Nous forçons chacun de notre coté, nos mains ne bougent pas

Mark : T'as de la force !

Arizona : Je t'avais dis que j'en avait un peu

La porte s'ouvre et je me retourne pour voir Callie mais Mark en profite et force, nos mains touchent mon coter

Arizona : Eh t'as profité que je me retourne !

Mark : T'avais qu'a pas te retourner !

Arizona : On la refait !

Callie : Vous dormez toujours pas ?! Et vous faites un bras de fer alors qu'il est 2H45... ?

Arizona : Attends je dois me concentrer !

Mark : Pas besoin de me concentrer pour moi, ma force vient naturellement !

Je plisse les yeux et prend sa main. Nous forçons pendant que Callie nous regarde. Je regarde Mark qui a de plus en plus de mal a tenir le coup, je le vois contracter tout son corps. Je force un peu plus et avance un peu de son coter. Il essaye de forcer a son tour mais n'y arrive pas. Je contracte mon corps a mon tour et met toute ma force dans mon bras. Lentement ma main va de plus en plus de son coter jusqu'à ce que la main de Mark touche le bar. A ce moment je lâche sa main et saute de joie.

Arizona : J'ai gagné !

Mark : Je suis pas très réveillé aussi

Arizona : Fais pas le mauvais joueur j'ai vu la goutte de sueur tomber sur ton front, t'as juste honte de t'être fait battre par moi, une fille !

Callie : Wow, j'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais battue !

Je souris a Callie et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

Arizona : On devrait aller dormir, fais de beaux rêve, loser !

Callie rigole et me suit tandis que Mark reste dans la cuisine.

Callie : T'es assez sexy quand tu fais un bras de fer mais encore plus lorsque tu le gagne

Arizona : Seulement quand je fais un bras de fer ?

Callie : Non tout le temps mais j'essaie de me calmer au mieux pour ne pas te sauter dessus

Je souris et me met sous la couette

Callie : Pourquoi vous étiez toujours pas couché ?

Arizona : En faite j'ai refais mon cauchemars du coup je me suis levé mais j'ai réveillé Mark sans faire exprès...

Callie : Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre toi et Mark

Arizona : Ouais, on a parlé hier soir

Callie : Oh et de quoi vous avez parlé ?

Arizona : De lui, de moi, de notre adolescence un peu enfin surtout de la mienne et un peu de nos personnalité, on a beaucoup rigoler.

Callie : Je suis contente que vous commenciez enfin a bien vous apprécier

Arizona : Moi aussi, en faite je l'ai jugé trop tôt, il est assez sympas en réalité, on rigole bien...

Callie : Ouais... Bon c'est pas que je veux pas parler avec toi mais je suis exténuée et on se lève dans a peine 4H...

Arizona : Ouais on devrait dormir

Nous arrivons au garage a 9H30, une fois arrivée nous parlons un peu avec le vendeur puis vient le grand moment, celui où je vais enfourcher la moto et conduire après plus de 5 mois. Je ne suis pas angoissée a l'idée du fait que c'est la première fois depuis ces 5 mois que je reconduis car la moto c'est comme le vélo, on n'oublie jamais comment on es fait. Je monte sur la moto et attends que Callie monte en voiture pour pouvoir partir. Nous passons par le périphérique de Seattle ce qui me permet de tester la puissance de la moto. Je lance un dernier regard dans mon rétroviseur pour voir Callie derrière moi et accélère soudainement en doublant les voitures devant moi. J'adore sentir la vitesse et le vent. Le bruit du moteur me fait frissonner surtout lorsque j'accélère. Nous arrivons 15 minutes plus tard à l'appartement. Je rentre le casque a la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

Arizona : C'était trop bien ! J'adore cette moto ! Ça m'a tellement manqué !

Callie : Tu vas vite avec, fait attention

Arizona : Callie je savais très bien ce que je faisais, je sais conduire

Callie : Oui je sais mais je veux juste que tu fasse attention avec

Arizona : Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dis au moins 5 fois depuis que je cherche des motos

Callie : Tu commences a quelle heure ?

Arizona : A midi

Callie : Il n'est que 10H30... il nous reste 1H30...

Arizona : 1H30 pour quoi ?

Elle me fait un sourire en coin et s'approche de moi, elle me prend par les hanches et m'approche d'elle pour m'embrasser.

Arizona : Je crois que je commence a comprendre

Callie : Ça fait presque 1 semaine qu'on se voit pas a cause de nos horaires et pour une fois qu'on est ensemble au même moment et au même endroit je vais en profiter...

Arizona : C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine...

Callie : Arrête de parler et embrasse moi

Je m'exécute et l'embrasse. Elle me soulève et me pose sur le canapé du salon, elle enlève mon pantalon puis mon haut, je fais de même avec elle puis elle se met sur moi avant de m'embrasser a nouveau tout en glissant ses mains le long de mon corps. Mon corps ondule au rythme de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Après un moment je me retrouve sur Callie, nous nous sommes retrouvés après une semaine, pour certain une semaine c'est rien mais pour moi et Callie c'est interminable... Je regarde autour de moi et vois la pendule. Il est déjà 11H26. Je me lève et récupère mes habits.

Callie : Tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : Je vais bientôt y aller donc je me rhabille et je vais aller voir si tu m'a pas trop décoiffé

Callie : Parce que t'étais coiffée avant ?

Arizona : Eh on critique pas ma façon lamentable de me coiffer ok ? J'ai jamais vraiment su quoi faire de mes cheveux...

Elle me regarde et rigole, je souris en entendant son rire. A 11H40 je pars avec ma moto. Ça change de ne plus aller à l'hôpital a pied ou en voiture avec Callie. J'arrive à l'hôpital avec mon casque à la main. Certaines personnes me regardent mais je suis tellement heureuse de reconduire que je m'en moque. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule je retourner et vois Alex.

Alex : Bonjours Dr Robbins, vous avez une moto ?

Arizona : Oui

Alex : C'est cool... Hum c'est pour vous dire qu'une intervention est prévue cet après midi pour la 307. Elle se plaint de maux de ventre donc j'ai prévue une opération exploratrice pour voir.

Arizona : Ok, tu la feras ?

Alex : Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je suis que résident

Arizona : Justement tu es résident et tu dois apprendre en plus je suis de bonne humeur donc ne me gâche pas ma journée parce que je te propose d'opérer en solo. Et si tu arrive a voir ce qui ne va pas chez cette patiente tu pourras aussi l'opérer

Alex : Wow je sais pas quoi dire Dr Robbins

Arizona : Un merci suffira, retourne au boulot

Alex : Merci, oui j'y vais, au fait l'opération est a 13H20 au bloc 2

Arizona : Ok

Il part tout sourire ainsi que moi. Je regarde mon téléphone et vois que ma mère a essayé de m'appeler, je l'appelle.

Arizona : Maman tu m'as appelé ?

Barbara : Oui je te dérange ?

Arizona : Non non la je suis à l'hôpital mais je suis pas occupée, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Barbara : Ton père et moi nous demandions quand est ce qu'on allait te voir ?

Arizona : Ah oui c'est vrai, du coup il faudrait que j'en parle a mon chef pour prendre quelques jours...

Barbara : Pourquoi tu devrais prendre des jours alors que ton père moi pouvons venir chez toi, pourquoi ne veux tu pas nous laisser venir a Portland ?

Arizona : ...Parce que j'habite plus a Portland


	15. Chapitre 15

Arizona : ...Parce que j'habite plus a Portland

Barbara : Quoi ? Mais où es tu ?

Arizona : Maman...

Barbara : Arizona Robbins ! Réponds a ma question sinon je te passe ton père

Arizona : Seattle, je suis à Seattle

Barbara : Bon sang mais que fais-tu a Seattle ?

Arizona : Ça fait quelques mois que je suis a Seattle

Barbara : Tu nous a mentis pendant plusieurs mois ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'as élevée. Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça ?

Arizona : Parce qu'il s'est passé des choses a Portland et j'ai pas envie de vous en parler, enfin bref je suis venue a Seattle.

Barbara : Et on peut venir te voir a Seattle ?

Arizona : Écoute j'en sais rien du tout il faut que je demande

Barbara : Demander à qui ?

Arizona : Je dois demander a ma copine, je vis chez elle donc je veux pas vous dire oui alors que je sais pas si elle veut bien, après tout c'est chez elle...

Barbara : Alors comme ça tu t'es refais une vie en nous le cachant...

Arizona : Je suis désolée...

Barbara : Non c'est bon au moins tu nous a dis la vérité, mieux vaut tard que jamais

Arizona : Si tu veux je demanderais a Callie et je vous redis ça plus tard ?

Barbara : Callie ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Elle est comment ? Elle est gentille ?

Arizona : Maman... ! Oui elle est gentille sinon je ne serais pas avec elle... elle est une des plus gentille, attentionnée et généreuse personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré... Elle est un poil plus grande que moi, elle a des origines hispaniques mais elle a toujours vécu a Miami. Elle a la peau un peu tannée, des long cheveux bruns et ondulés, des yeux marrons presque noirs et elle a un magnifique sourire...

Barbara : Elle a l'air très belle, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Arizona : Maman si tu me pose toutes tes questions maintenant je vais louper une opération et en plus lorsque vous viendrez tu n'auras plus rien a dire

Barbara : Oui tu as raison, je vais te laisser.

Nous raccrochons, je me sens soulagée d'avoir tout balancé a ma mère, enfin tout est un grand mot, on va dire que je lui est raconté les grandes lignes. J'appelle Callie.

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : Hum c'est moi

Callie : Je sais que c'est toi

Arizona : Ouais...

Callie : Tout va bien ?

Arizona : Ouais... J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, je lui est dis, pour Seattle et pour toi et elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de venir...

Callie : Tu lui a dis pour Portland aussi ?

Arizona : Non, je pense pas qu'elle le saura un jour de toutes façons. Je lui est juste dis qu'il c'était passé des truc a Portland et donc je suis venue a Seattle, et que j'habite chez toi... Mais du coup ils veulent venir

Callie : Qu'ils viennent, ça me ferait très plaisir de les rencontrer en vrai et de ne pas juste les voir en photo

Arizona : Quoi ?!

Callie : Quoi ? Tu voulais que je dise non

Arizona : Non mais enfin un peu si mais...

Callie : Mais ?

Arizona : C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'ils se posent des questions et que tout dérape ou qu'ils sachent la vérité ou enfin j'en sais rien.

Callie : Hey ça va bien se passer, donc tu les appelle et tu leur dis qu'ils n'ont qu'a venir, la porte est grande ouverte, ils peuvent rester autant qu'ils veulent

Arizona : Ok, merci

Callie : De rien ça me fait plaisir.

Arizona : Bon je te laisse je vais aller me changer

Callie : Ok

Arizona : Tu devrais manger et aller dormir

Callie : Je sais comment m'occuper de moi, va donc sauver des vies

Arizona : Ok, je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres et pars me changer. L'opération montra une hémorragie interne, Alex la stoppa avec succès et c'est a 16H30 que nous sortons du bloc. Je finis a 19H, je vais à la cafétéria car je n'ai pas mangé depuis 8H30 ce matin donc mon ventre commence a gargouiller. Je m'assois avec mon plateau a une table et reçois un message. C'est Lauren.

Lauren, 16H46 :

Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

Arizona, 16H47 :

Hey je vais bien et toi ?

Lauren, 16H49 :

Je vais bien, tu fais quoi de beau ?

Arizona, 16H51 :

Je mange car je viens de sortir du bloc et je n'avais pas mangé depuis 8H30 ce matin... Et toi ?

Lauren, 16H55 :

Je suis dans une salle de garde dans le noir et j'attends que le temps passe, c'est assez ennuyant mais bon au moins je me repose...

Arizona, 16H57 :

C'est vrai que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus distrayant...

Lauren, 16H58 :

On pourrait s'appeler ?

Arizona, 16H58 :

Ouais ça serait cool

Lauren, 16H59 :

Ce soir t'es dispo ?

Arizona, 17H00 :

Oui a partir d'environ 19H30

Lauren, 17H01 :

Ok je t'appellerai en soirée

Arizona, 17H02 :

Ok, tout va bien t'es sure ?

Lauren, 17H03 :

Oui ça va, je veux juste prendre des nouvelles en direct et entendre un peu ta voix...

Arizona, 17H04 :

Ok tant mieux, je te laisse, à ce soir

Lauren, 17H04 :

Ok à ce soir

Je pose on téléphone et finis de manger mais Teddy arriva, décidément je n'aurais pas un seul moment seul aujourd'hui...

Teddy : Alors comme ça j'entends des infirmières me dire que le Dr Robbins est arrivée avec un casque de moto à la main ce midi ?

Arizona : Oui je suis tellement contente d'avoir une moto

Teddy : Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour avec toi ?

Arizona : Si tu veux

Teddy : Cool ! Sinon, ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais ça va

Teddy : C'est pas vraiment convainquant...

Arizona : Je sais pas, j'ai dis a ma mère tout à l'heure que j'habitais ici à Seattle, mes parents ne savent rien du tout, pour eux j'étais très bien à Portland, je leur ai tout caché ils ne savent pas pourquoi je suis à Seattle, comment je suis arrivée ici... Ils pensent que j'ai déménagé de mon plein gré parce que j'en avait marre de Portland... C'est ce que je leur ai dis tout a l'heure au téléphone mais du coup maintenant ils veulent venir a Seattle pour rencontrer Callie et me voir et du coup quand j'en ai parlé a Callie elle était limite contente que mes parents veulent venir et est totalement d'accord pour qu'ils viennent quelques jours à l'appartement... Seulement j'ai peur qu'ils se posent trop de question et que je craque comme je l'ai fais avec Callie, si jamais ils apprenaient tout ça ils seraient dévastés et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent...

Teddy : Eh bien tu fais comme si de rien était et tu ne leur dis rien

Arizona : Mais je suis pas comme ça, et mes parents, surtout mon père, ont beaucoup d'influence sur moi et ils peuvent facilement me mettre beaucoup de pression, et ils le savent, si ils veulent vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis là ils arriveront a me faire sortir les mots de la bouche...

Teddy : C'est assez embêtant en effet...

Arizona : Et du coup je stresse a mort

Teddy : Mais t'as encore du temps, ils viennent quand ?

Arizona : Je sais pas je leur ai toujours pas dis que Callie voulait mais du coup je pense que je vais devoir les appeler ce soir... Oh merde...

Teddy : Quoi ?

Arizona : Je leur avais dis que je les appellerais ce soir mais j'ai aussi dis a Lauren qu'elle pouvait m'appeler...

Teddy : Lauren ?

Arizona : Ouais la nouvelle chef de pédiatrie à Portland... On est restée en contact et elle voulait m'appeler ce soir

Teddy : Vous vous parlez pas déjà en textos ?

Arizona : Si mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait entendre ma voix du coup on s'appelle ce soir

Teddy : Fais attention

Arizona : A quoi ?

Teddy : A elle

Arizona : Pourquoi je devrais faire attention a Lauren ?

Teddy : Parce qu'elle essaie peut être de te draguer

Arizona : Pff n'importe quoi on est amie

Teddy : Ouais mais ça commence par un «et si on restait en contact» puis un «ce serait cool qu'on se revoit», et après un «on s'appelle ta voix me manque», «on doit se voir tu me manque beaucoup» et paf vous vous voyez elle se jette sur toi en te disant que tu lui avait manqué que tu es magnifique et elle t'embrasse et toi tu fais rien parce que après tout elle est gentille, belle... Mais tu es avec Callie donc fais attention à toi, à Callie et surtout à ton couple

Arizona : Wow wow wow attends avec Lauren ça va pas se passer comme ça, elle n'est pas lesbienne ou bi d'abord

Teddy : Elle te l'a dit ?

Arizona : Non mais j'en suis sûre

Teddy : C'est pas suffisant Arizona, fais ce que tu veux mais je suis presque sûr qu'au fond elle veut ruiner ton couple.

Arizona : Tu peux pas être un peu heureuse pour moi ?

Teddy : Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme meilleure amie, je suis heureuse que tu sois avec Callie parce que tu l'as mérite et qu'elle te mérite, je suis heureuse que tu a enfin ta moto, je suis heureuse pour toi Arizona mais cette fille m'inspire pas confiance bien que je lui ai jamais parlé ou que je l'ai jamais vu.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois et part. Je regarde mon téléphone pour voir si je n'ai pas eu de message et finis de manger. Le soir j'arrive a 19H15 à l'appartement, Mark est de sortie je suis donc seule. Je vais dans le salon et appelle mes parents pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir. Ils viennent dans 1 semaine, il ne perdent pas de temps... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être seule dans un appartement enfin sauf a Portland car c'était le seul moyen d'être seule. J'attends le coup de fil de Lauren, lorsque mon portable commence a sonner je décroche immédiatement.

Arizona : Salut

Lauren : Salut, tu vas bien ?

Arizona : Oui comme tout à l'heure et toi ?

Lauren : Pareil... Je suis contente de t'entendre depuis ce temps

Arizona : Ouais moi aussi... Sinon tout se passe bien pour toi à l'hôpital ?

Lauren : Oui tout va bien, j'aimerais tellement te revoir...

Je repense a la discussion que j'ai eu avec Teddy... Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a tord

Lauren : Arizona ?

Arizona : Hum oui ?

Lauren : Tout va bien t'as l'air pensive ?

Arizona : Oui ça va je repensais juste a un truc, tu disais ?

Lauren : Je disais juste que j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit

Arizona : Ouais ça serait cool

Lauren : On pourrait se voir quand ?

Arizona : Je sais pas pour l'instant je peux pas prendre de jour donc il va falloir attendre un peu je pense

Lauren : Ouais je comprends...

Arizona : Hum je vais te laisser, je commence a être fatiguée

Lauren : Ok eh bien c'était cool d'avoir parlé avec toi en vrai, enfin du coup c'est pas vraiment en vrai mais tu me comprends

Je souris en l'entendant peiner a trouver ses mots et lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.

Mes parents arrivent aujourd'hui a Seattle, ils viennent en avion militaire... moi qui voulait passer discrète c'est raté car lorsque je suis arrivé à l'aéroport quelques enfants regardaient a la vitre de l'aéroport. Ils regardaient l'avion militaire que mes parents avaient empruntés... Et c'est en costume de colonel que mon père arriva au bras de ma mère...

Daniel : Mais voilà notre très chère fille

Arizona : Hey, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Barbara : Oh oui c'était très bien

Arizona : Cool

Je regarde derrière moi et vois Callie qui attends

Arizona : Hum Papa maman voici Callie, c'est ma copine

Ma mère s'approche avec un grand sourire et prend Callie dans ses bras

Barbara : Moi c'est Barbara, on peut se tutoyer

Puis mon père s'approche et enlace aussi Callie

Barbara : Et voici LE colonel, mais appelles le Daniel

Daniel : Oui appelez moi Daniel Callie

Je souris et prends les bagages de mes parents

Daniel : C'est qu'elle n'a pas perdu sa force ma fille

Arizona : Non ne t'inquiète pas toutes les heures de souffrance que tu m'as infligés ont porté leur fruits pour toujours je pense

Daniel : Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'avoir de la force quand même ?

Arizona : Non

Nous montons en voiture et arrivons à l'appartement 30 minutes plus tard. Mes parents s'installent tranquillement puis le soir venu nous sommes tous a table.

Daniel : Alors Callie, parlez nous un peu de vous

Callie : Hum j'ai pas grand chose a dire

Daniel : Si vous devez bien avoir quelque chose a dire, Arizona a beaucoup de chose a dire à votre sujet je suis sûre

Arizona : Ouais ça c'est sûr

Je souris a Callie

Callie : Eh bien, je suis née a Miami, j'y es vécu toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. Je suis arrivée a Seattle il y a quelques années... Je suis chirurgien Orthopédique et mes parents sont d'origines hispaniques

Barbara : Tu as l'air très gentille Callie

Callie : Merci

Daniel : Du coup comment vous vous êtes rencontrée ?

Je met un léger coup de pied a Callie sous la table qui heureusement passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux de mes parents.

Callie : Hum en faite j'ai fais une conférence a Portland sur la régénération du cartilage et il se trouve qu'Arizona y assistait. A la fin on a parlé et on est resté en contact

Daniel : Oh c'est pour ça qu'Arizona a déménagé ici ?

Arizona : Oui

Daniel : Mais pourquoi c'est Arizona et pas vous ?

Je coupe la parole a Callie avant même qu'elle n'est pu sortir un mot de sa bouche.

Arizona : Parce que Portland commençait a m'ennuyer, tu me connais j'ai jamais aimé les choses monotones, j'aime bien le changement, et donc j'ai préféré partir de Portland pour changer d'air. En plus Seattle est une très belle ville même si il y pleut presque 85% de l'année...

Barbara : Je suis contente que vous soyez heureuse

Callie : Arizona me rend plus qu'heureuse, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle

Arizona : Je ne sais pas si je te rend aussi heureuse que moi

Elle me sourit, le dîner se passe très bien, Callie et mes parents font de plus en plus connaissance. Heureusement pour moi mes parents ne restent que 2 nuits. A 22H nous partons tous nous coucher. Je m'allonge a coter de Callie et lui caresse lentement la jambe.

Callie : Tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : Rien, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça ?

Callie : Arizona tes parents sont a coter

Arizona : Qui a parlé de sexe ?

Callie : Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Arizona : Parce que je t'aime et que j'aime bien sentir ta peau contre la mienne

Elle me sourit puis quelques secondes plus tard je me met a califourchon sur elle.

Arizona : En fait l'idée du sexe me plaît beaucoup

Callie : Arizona je voudrais bien mais savoir que tes parents sont a coter me donne... moins envie on va dire

Arizona : Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'ils nous entendent ?

Callie : Ouais

Arizona : Tu sais... Mes parents m'ont déjà entendu donc pour moi c'est plus un problème, enfin ils ont pas dit qu'ils m'avaient entendu mais je le sais car cette nuit là j'ai fais beaucoup de bruit...

Callie : Arizona, ça serait gênant pour moi et pour tes parents si ils le savaient

Arizona : Eh bien ils n'en sauront rien, on fait pas de bruit... A moins que mes doigts de fée sont trop douée pour te laisser garder la bouche fermée ?

Callie : Ils sont plus que douée, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ce soir

Arizona : T'es sûre ? C'est dommage...

Je passe ma main sous son tee shirt puis la descend entre son short et sa culotte.

Arizona : On aurait pu passer un bon moment..

Callie : Arizona, arrête s'il te plaît

Arizona : Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Callie : Non j'ai jamais dis ça, je t'aime mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour en sachant que tes parents sont a quelques mètres de nous...

Je la regarde et ne répond pas, ma main est encore sous son short. Ma seule réponse est mon regard de chien de battu.

Callie : Argh arrête ce regard ! Pas ce soir

Arizona : Quand ?

Callie : Mmh je verrais, peut être demain. Mais que si t'es sage donc enlève cette main de mon short et dors

Arizona : Mais maintenant je suis plus dans l'état de dormir

Callie : Eh bien trouve une occupation autre que le sexe, je sais pas va lire un livre, va regarder la télé ou pense ou enfin j'en sais rien fais quelque chose

Arizona : Moi ce que je voulais c'était passer un moment avec toi

Callie : Eh bien imagine un moment entre nous.

Arizona : Si je le fais ma libido va exploser...

Callie tourne la tête vers moi

Callie : Tant pis pour toi

Arizona : Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Callie : Écoute, t'as quoi au bout de ton bras ?

Arizona : Je vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la discussion

Callie : Si t'as quoi au bout de ton bras ?

Arizona : Une main

Callie : Et il y a quoi sur cette main ?

Arizona : 5 doigts

Callie : Eh bien voilà, tu as une main et 5 doigts, maintenant bonne nuit

Arizona : Donc tu me dis non pour qu'on couche ensemble et si j'ai bien compris tu me dis d'aller me faire du bien moi même ?

Callie : Ouais

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais bizarrement je ne trouve rien a répliquer

Callie : Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu l'as jamais fais, ça serait mentir

Arizona : Eh bien si je l'ai déjà fais mais... est ce que tu l'as déjà fais en pensant a moi ?

Callie : Peut être

Arizona : C'est à dire ?

Callie : Un peut être qui veut peut être un peu plus dire oui que non

Arizona : Oh et quand ça ?

Callie : Alors ça ça date... ça devait être quand tu étais encore à l'hôpital

Arizona : Mmh... J'ai encore plus envie de me jeter sur toi...

Callie : A demain !

Elle se tourne et se met dos a moi, je me tourne a mon tour et m'endors. Les jours passent et mes parents sont repartit. C'était cool de les revoir... ils m'avaient manqué, c'était presque un peu dur de les voir repartir. Lauren et moi parlons tout les jours, parfois en message et parfois en appel. Callie ne le dit pas mais ça l'agace un peu de me voir me rapprocher aussi vite de Lauren, ça énerve aussi Teddy qui pense toujours qu'elle veut ruiner mon couple...


	16. Chapitre 16

J'arrive à l'hôpital et je change, une fois changé dans mon bureau. J'ouvre la porte et la référence, mais me trouve nez à nez avec Lauren.

Arizona: Lauren? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Lauren: Charmant accueil ...

Arizona: Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise ... Tu m'avais pas que tu venais ...

Lauren: Non c'était un peu comme une surprise ...

Arizona: Oh du coup t'es là combien de temps?

Lauren: Aujourd'hui et demain, on peut faire une conférence dans le centre de Seattle

Arizona: Ah c'est cool, du coup tu dors dans un hôtel?

Lauren: Oui, il est très long, je vais faire ma conférence ... Je fais ce que je vais faire demain matin

Arizona: C'est très gentil, merci

Lauren: De rien, j'avais envie de te voir aussi

Je souris mais je vais voir un peu de moi, je le réclame un peu, mais je le ferais heureusement le mur et le retrouvera coincé entre Lauren et le mur.

Lauren: Je tiens beaucoup à toi, vraiment une plus gentille personne que je connaisse ... Et une plus belle, si tu n'es pas LA plus belle ...

Elle sourit en baissant le regard puis me regarde dans les yeux. Elle s'approche et m'embrasse, je la repousse mais elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Je lui dis d'arrêter mais elle ne le fait pas. J'arrive à sortir de ses bras. Elle se tourne vers moi et me prend le bras. Elle le sert fort ce qui m'a fait mal.

Arizona: Arrêtes Lauren, tu me fais mal

Lauren: Alors laisse toi un peu faire

Arizona: Je veux pas, je suis avec quelqu'un, je suis heureux comme je suis en ce moment

Lauren: Non c'est faux, je pourrais te rendre tellement plus heureuse

Arizona: Non ...

Elle m'attire vers elle et m'embrasse avant d'enlever mon chemisier, elle a pris sa retraite de mes vêtements. Lauren serait capable. Je repense à ce que dit Teddy. Elle avait raison, elle veut briser mon couple, mais je pense qu'elle veut aussi me briser ...

Arizona: Fais pas ça

Lauren: Sinon quoi?

Arizona: Je suis en couple

Lauren: Mais on s'en fout, viens, prend ton pied

Elle me prend et m'allonge sur le canapé avant de verrouiller la porte. Je ne peux pas me passer de mon souvenir de Portland me remonter et je me sens des larmes le long de mes joues.

Lauren: Arrêtes de pleurer ça va bien se passer

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse

Lauren: Tu n'en parle pas, d'accord?

J'acquiesce de la tête et de la laisse faire. Le soir j'arrive à l'eau d'être pleine de souvenirs. Callie est dans le salon et Mark est un rendez-vous avec Lexie.

Callie: Hey comment s'est passée ta journée?

Arizona: Bien

Callie: T'es sûre?

Arizona: Oui

Callie: J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Dr Boswel était à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, j'ai fais des recherches et je suis tombé sur Lauren Boswel, chirurgien pédiatrique exerçant à Portland. Tu m'avais pas dis qu'elle soit?

Arizona: En fait moi même je n'étais pas au courant ...

Callie: Oh, tu devrais être contente, tu as pu parler

Arizona: Ouais

Callie: Pourquoi ce ouais?

Arizona: Quel ouais? C'est mon ouais habituel

Callie: Arizona, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Arizona: Rien

Callie: Dis moi bon chanté!

Arizona: Il ... On ... C'est que ...

Callie: Me dis pas que vous ...

Callie comprends très bien ma réaction et commence à s'énerver, son visage s'assombrit.

Callie: Alors elle vient une fois de plus? Tu te fous de moi?! J'y crois pas, moi qui croyais qu'on était bien ensemble, qu'on avait un avenir!

Arizona: Callie ...

Je sens les larmes monter, je veux lui dire, je l'ai choisi, qu'elle m'a forcé. This is the one time is not the one of the one of the one with the one.

Callie: Sors, juste prends tes affaires et sors de chez moi, prends un hôtel ou peu importe, va rejoindre ton pouf j'en ai rien à foutre!

Je prends quelques affaires choisies avec soins et soins de l'appartement. Sur le pallier je regarde Callie.

Arizona: Calliope ...

Callie: Non, il n'y a pas de Calliope, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça depuis que tu as couché avec cette fille. Maintenant prend tes clés et pars

Elle me ferme la porte. Je m'ennuierais de la porte et soudain j'entends un gloussement venir de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Callie pleure ... je ne l'ai jamais vu vu ni pleurer ni savoir que c'est de ma faute me briser encore plus le cœur. Je pars presque en courant et prends mon vélo, je pars dans un hôtel, un des premiers que je vois et demande une chambre, une fois dans la chambre j'explose et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 _PVD Arizona:_

Ça fait bientôt 6 jours que je suis à l'hôtel. Callie ne me parle plus et m'ignore complètement à l'hôpital, tout le groupe est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé entre Lauren et moi, ils me regardent et parlent sur moi. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau à Portland. Je m'en veux tellement mais je veux surtout à Lauren, elle avait tout prévu je suis sûre. Elle savait que j'avais vécu et qu'elle me voulait briser de nouveau, elle a réussi. Il n'y a pas que Teddy qui reste avec moi mais elle passe son temps à me répéter que j'aurais dû l'écouter dès le début ... J'ai perdu tout tout en perdue, Callie était ma sauveuse mais maintenant elle ne veut plus parler de moi. Je suis rien sans elle, je ne vis plus, mon cœur ne bat plus quand je ne suis pas son coté ...

PVD Callie:

Encore une soirée seule. Mark est de garde et je ressens un vide, je vois plus le sourire d'Arizona, celui qui me fait sentir bien, celui qui me réconforte, qui me fait sentir en sécurité ... Depuis le soir où j'ai dis de l'Arizona à partir de ce que je fais de pleurer, je passe mes soirées à me pleurer et m'endors avec un de ses habitudes pour sentir son odeur mais dès que je vois ce que je vois se fait monter en moi ... Je suis dans le canapé et j'essuie la énième larme de la soirée. Je me lève pour me rincer le visage, je reviens dans le salon mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et vois Arizona. Elle a aussi une voiture pleurée ses yeux sont encore tout vitreux et rouges.

Arizona: Callie ...

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je regarde droit dans les yeux et je pense qu'elle est prête. Je l'aimais et j'en ai complètement conscience, mais je n'arrête pas de regarder jusqu'à ce que je regarde ce qui se passe un peu partout sur elle, il passe par ses cheveux, très bien coiffés comme toujours ... Puis ses vêtements mais je m'arrête sur sa manche gauche, en dessous de son manteau elle porte un haut manches longues blanc mais le bout de son manche est un peu rouge. Je remonte mes yeux aux siens.

Arizona: Je suis désolée Callie, je t'aime tellement ...

Callie: Si tu m'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir couché avec elle.

Arizona: Je lui ai dit que je voulais pas

Callie: Pourtant tu la fais! Il n'y a rien à dire en Arizona, j'avais confiance en toi mais dès la première salle tu me trompes!

Arizona: Je peux vivre sans toi, me laisse pas ...

Callie: T'aurais dû y penser avant de taper à l'écran de Portland!

Je regarde ce qui s'est passé et je me suis dit qu'elle était faite, j'en suis presque sûre mais j'ai peur que cela soit vrai.

Arizona: Callie je t'en supplie écoute moi, je m'en veux terriblement. C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, c'est toi qui a trouvé une raison de vivre parce que tu es ma raison de vivre, sans toi je ne vis plus

Callie: Alors pourquoi t'as tout gâché?! C'est vraiment incroyable de voir quel point tu te contre dit! Tu dis que tu m'aime, et après tu me trompe! Il n'y a pas plus qu'en Arizona!

Arizona: Je vais mal sans toi ...

Callie: Parce que tu crois que je vais bien moi?! Et c'est pas en taillant les veines que ça ira mieux et que tu arrives à me récupérer

Arizona: Alors comment je peux te récupérer?! Tu m'écoute même pas! Faut que je repasse un suicide pour que tu m'écoute?!

Callie: Arizona arrête

Arizona: Non j'arrêterais pas! Tu veux pas comprendre ce que j'ai dit, tu sais comment comment est arrivé, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai dit ou comment ça s'est fini!

Callie: Tu deviens folle Arizona, tu me rends compte de ce que tu me dis là?! Tu devrais aller dormir parce que t'as l'air fatiguée

Arizona: C'est normal que je suis fatiguée! Je ne dors plus, je passe mes nuits à un pleureur, à m'en vouloir, à un vouloir, à Lauren, à un vouloir et si je dors une nuit horrible!

Callie: Je veux aller dormir en Arizona, tu devrais faire pareil.

Arizona: Donc tu vas pas m'écouter hein?

Callie: J'ai eu une longue journée, je suis pas d'humeur.

Je ferme la porte vers moi directement. Je suis parti pour 2H, j'ai tellement envie d'appeler en Arizona, mais je ne dois pas craquer. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie, une grosse connerie ... Je me lève et me prépare, Mark dort et je suis de nouveau seule. Je vais à l'hôpital et commence ma journée. Je fais mes visites, fais les points avec les infirmières, prépare les autorisations de sorties et prévient mes prochaines opérations. Je suis dans les couloirs mais mon bipper sonne. C'est Arizona. Elle est en salle de garde, j'y vais mais mes jambes partent presque en courant vers la salle. J'ouvre la porte et vois Arizona assis sur le lit, elle a posé son chemisier et une chemise d'elle. Je regarde plus attentivement et je vois qu'elle est fixe. Je m ' approche of 2 not and see qu'elle vient juste de s'ouvrir le poignet. I sors immédiatement et pars dans une réserve, je prends des compresses et des effets et retourne dans la salle de garde. Je prends son poignet dans ma main et pose la compresse sur lui avant la pression pour qu'il soit arrêté.

Callie: Arizona, faire ça n'arrangera rien!

Arizona: Si, ça me fait du bien, ça me fait oublier de la douleur que j'ai pendant quelques instants.

Je regarde et vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Après une trentaine de secondes je soulève la compresse et vois qui est chanté arrête de couler. Je prend les pansements et les poses sur ses plaies.

Callie: Arrête de te faire du mal.

Arizona: J'ai tout le temps mal Callie

Je me lève et elle lève un fils. Elle prend sa blouse et la met sur elle. Elle tremble.

Arizona: Je ne veux pas passer une journée de plus sans toi, j'y arriveais pas.

Callie: Dès que je vois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec cette femme, je veux même pas savoir où vous voulez fait! Ça me dégoûte ...

Arizona: Écoute moi, Callie écoute moi!

Elle s'est retrouvée dans un chemisier et une poupée en coton.

Arizona: Écoute moi sinon je tire!

Mon cœur sauté un jour, je suis terrifiée à la vue que j'ai devant moi.

Callie: Oh mon Dieu, Arizona pose ça tout de suite!

Arizona: non

Je m'approche doucement d'elle.

Callie: Arizona je t'en supplie, pose ce pistolet.

Arizona: Non écoute moi d'abord

Callie: Je t'écoute!

Elle est en train de tomber sur le pistolet et elle est juste censurée rester là à regarder et à regarder?!

Arizona: Ce jour là, Lauren m'attendait dans mon bureau. Lorsque je suis rentrée elle m'attendait. On a déjà commencé à parler, mais ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé mais elle m'a encore embrassé. Et je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que je voulais faire ça, pas faire ça. Mais elle était bloquée par mon bureau et mon prix par le bras, elle me faisait mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en foutait que j'étais avec toi, qu'on allait passer un bon moment. Il m'a allongé sur le canapé. Je pouvais pas crier ou quoique ce soit parce que j'ai dit ce que j'allais pouvoir terminer alors je suis laissé faire, j'ai été d'être de nouveau à Portland ... J ' ai pleuré et encore pleuré, même après qu'elle soit partie. J'ai fais comme si de rien n'étais pas quand je soir j'ai tout vu remonté et je pouvais pas le cacher ... Lauren m'a dit de dire quelqu'un maintenant le dit! Si elle l'appréciait, elle pourrait l'être aux gens de Portland où j'habite, où je travaille ou qui tu es. Elle m'a brisé dans l'espace de 15 minutes, elle a détruit ma vie alors que j'avais réussi à la refaire! Franchement qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette?! a dit de dire a now and now all all the all! Si elle l'appréciait, elle pourrait l'être aux gens de Portland où j'habite, où je travaille ou qui tu es. Elle m'a brisé dans l'espace de 15 minutes, elle a détruit ma vie alors que j'avais réussi à la refaire! Franchement qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette?! a dit de dire a now and now all all the all! Si elle l'appréciait, elle pourrait l'être aux gens de Portland où j'habite, où je travaille ou qui tu es. Elle m'a brisé dans l'espace de 15 minutes, elle a détruit ma vie alors que j'avais réussi à la refaire! Franchement qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette?!

Callie: Moi! Je ne veux pas que tu appuies, je t'aime et je ne veux pas perdre! Je t'en supplie Arizona donne moi ce pistolet!

Elle descend lentement le pistolet et moi le tend, elle tremble encore. Je prends le pistolet et la pose sur la table de la salle de garde. Je me retourne de nouveau vers Arizona et the vois asse complètement immobile et détruite contre le mur. Je m'approche et m'assois une coteuse d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre le plus fort possible. J'ai eu tellement peur que je me lâche aussi et nous pleurons dans le bras l'une de l'autre pendant environ 15 minutes.

Arizona: Je suis désolée ...

Callie: Non c'est pas toi ... c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû laisser parler dès le début mais au lieu de ça j'ai réagi trop vite

Arizona: Je t'aime

Callie: Moi aussi je t'aime ... Il faut que tu ailles voir la police, pourquoi tu n'as jamais été voir la police?

Arizona: Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire les autres si ils apprennent que j'ai parlé à la police ...

Callie: Vas les voir Arizona

Arizona: C'est trop dur, j'essaie de tout oublier, je ne veux pas aller voir la police et tout raconter depuis le début alors que petit à petit j'arrive à oublier la douleur que j'ai eu

Callie: Tu n'arriveras jamais l'oublier si ton esprit n'est pas tranquille

Arizona: il sera encore moins si j'en parle

Je regarde Arizona, elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle ... Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je suis devenu nouveau si ma vie en dépendait. J'aime tellement cette femme ... Elle est si forte, mentalement comme physiquement ... Elle m'impressionnera toujours ... Après 15 minutes nous nous préparons à sortir de la salle de garde. Arizona ouvre la porte et commence a partir.

Callie: Arizona!

Elle se retourne vers moi.

Callie: J'aimerais bien que tu rentres ce soir, je veux dire à l'appartement, je ne veux plus que tu aille dans cet hôtel

Arizona: ok

Je lui souris et je reviens une dernière fois, le pistolet. Heureusement que je suis retourné sinon le pistolet serait évité sur la table. Je le prends avec précaution et le met dans ma poche. Je sors rapidement. Je finis dans 15 minutes donc rapidement. Je me change et vérifie que personne ne soit dans les vestiaires pour retirer le pistolet de la poche de ma blouse. Je me suis rencontré dans mon sac et mes sors. Une fois à la maison Mark.

Callie: Tu travailles pas ce soir?

Mark: Si je commence plus tard, t'as l'air bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Callie: Hum rien ... En fait si ... Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Arizona, ça s'est arrangé du coup et elle revient ce soir, ici

Mark: Mais?

Callie: Mais le truc c'est ... c'est qu'elle a recommandé de se tailler les veines

Mark: Elle quoi? Je savais même qu'elle avait commencé un jour

Callie: Si elle avait commencé à Portland, elle avait été arrêtée il y a quelques jours. Cet après-midi elle m'a biper et quand je suis rentrée dans la salle de garde elle a juste à faire, j'ai dû aller chercher des compresses et des détails pour arrêter le saignement. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ...

Mark: Ouais ... Après Arizona t'as fais beaucoup de mal et tu lui pardonnes et lui dit de revenir comme ça .. On a choisi autre chose qui a tracasse, non?

Callie: Je ne devrais pas si je devrais parler

Mark: Callie, je suis ton meilleur ami

Je suis le pistolet de mon sac et le pose d'une coté de marque

Mark: C'est un flingue?!

Callie: Non c'est pas le miens! C'est un Arizona

Mark: Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec un flingue?!

Callie: Tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit devenu une chemise ou un blouson, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été sorti du blouson 'écoutais pas elle tirait

Mark: Mais elle est complètement folle! Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un avec!

Callie: Je ne lui dis surtout pas ce que je viens de te dire ok?

Mark: Ouais mais je dois être sûr de ne pas être trop en sécurité et de savoir que vous êtes hypersensible, suicidaire et flingue ici. Déjà je trouve que vous lui pardonné un peu vite mon goût

Callie: Je l'aime Mark, malgré le fait qu'elle était trompée et quand je l'ai vu après midi c'est comme si tout s'effondrait et j'ai eu peur de la perdre , et puis elle n'est pas la faute dans l'histoire

Mark: Comment ça elle n'est pas la fautive?! Elle t'as trompé!

Callie: Elle ne voulait pas, elle a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas!

Mark: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le train? Elle est tombée sur la nana et boum c'est arrivé?! Ou non, ce n'est pas si grave!

Callie: C'est Lauren qui l'a forcé à coucher avec elle. Elle la forcé alors qu'Arizona lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas

Mark: Et tu l'as cru?!

Callie: Mark c'est la vérité!

Mark: Qui te dis que c'est la vérité?!

Callie: Parce que je fais confiance à l'Arizona et à son état

Mark: Je vais y aller mais parle lui pour la langue parce que je m'en veux.

Il part et me laisse dans la cuisine. 30 minutes plus tard Arizona rentre doucement dans l'appartement.

Arizona: Salut

Callie: Ça va?

Arizona: Ouais

Callie: Tu l'as oublié dans la salle de garde

Je prends le pistolet et lui montre, elle prend et fixe sans parler, elle a l'air triste ...

Callie: C'est sûr que ça va?

Arizona: Ouais ... C'est juste que ... Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure

Callie: Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu aille mieux.

Arizona: Ouais ...

Callie: Je voudrais que tu arrêtes ça ...

Je lui prends le poignet et passe mon pouce sur ses cicatrices

Arizona: Je vais arrêter, je te le promet

Callie: Et je veux aussi que tu arrêtes les pensées suicidaires, d'ailleurs Mark dit que tu as un pistolet et qu'il n'est pas trop pour que tu l'es ici ...

Arizona: Oui je comprends, mais c'est un cadeau, c'est un seul cadeaux qui reste de mon frère

Callie: Eh bien, je ne veux pas dire que vous ne l'utilisez pas encore.

Arizona: Ouais

Callie: Je t'aime et si un jour je le perdais, je m'en remettais sûrement jamais alors si tu vis une mauvaise passe je veux que tu essaie de régler le problème seule, je veux que tu m'en parle

Arizona: Je t'en parle la prochaine fois

Callie: Et surtout ne fais pas plus peur aussi! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu appuie sur cette chanson que j'en ai encore une fois!

Arizona me fait un faible sourire que je lui rends. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends les mains.

Callie: Je suis désolée de ne pas m'avoir écouté dès le début, je m'en veux vraiment

Arizona: C'est rien ... Maintenant tu le sais au moins

Callie: Que cette femme ne revienne pas sinon elle aura une affaire à moi, enfin surtout une chanson qui pourrait être aussi fort que le tien

Elle me fait un grand sourire et laisse échapper un rire, je la trouve magnifique avec ses fossettes ... Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser ... J'approche mon visage à quelques millimètres du siens mais m'arrête.

Callie: Tu m'as vraiment manqué

Arizona: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Je comble l'espace qui restait et embrasé. The baiser is lent and remplit d'amour, je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons avec autant d'amour.


	17. Chapitre 17

_PVD Arizona :_

Ça fait bientôt 6 jours que je suis a l'hôtel. Callie ne me parle plus et m'ignore complètement à l'hôpital, tout le groupe est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé entre Lauren et moi, ils me regardent et parlent sur moi. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau a Portland. Je m'en veux tellement mais j'en veux surtout à Lauren, elle avait tout prévue je suis sûre. Elle savait ce que j'avais vécu et elle a voulu me briser de nouveau, elle a réussi. Il n'y a que Teddy qui reste avec moi mais elle passe son temps a me répéter que j'aurais dû l'écouter dès le début... J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdue, Callie était ma sauveuse mais maintenant elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Je suis rien sans elle, je ne vis plus, mon cœur ne bat plus lorsque je ne suis pas a ses coter... Je suis encore à l'hôtel ce soir, j'en ai marre, je veux voir Callie, je veux lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

PVD Callie :

Encore une soirée seule. Mark est de garde et je ressens un vide, je ne vois plus le sourire d'Arizona, celui qui me fait me sentir bien, celui qui me réconforte, qui me fait sentir en sécurité... Depuis le soir où j'ai dis a Arizona de partir je ne fais que de pleurer, je passe mes soirées a pleurer et je m'endors avec un de ses habits pour sentir son odeur mais dès que je la vois je sens une colère monter en moi... Je suis dans le canapé et j'essuie la énième larme de la soirée. Je me lève pour me rincer le visage, je retourne dans le salon mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et vois Arizona. Elle aussi a pleuré car ses yeux sont encore tout vitreux et rouges.

Arizona : Callie...

Callie : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois qu'elle est prête a craquer. Je l'intimide et j'en ai complètement conscience mais je n'arrête pas de la regarder jusqu'à ce que mon regard dérive un peu partout sur elle, il passe par ses cheveux, pas très bien coiffés comme toujours... Puis ses vêtements mais je m'arrête sur sa manche gauche, en dessous de son manteau elle porte un haut a manches longues blanc mais le bout de sa manche est un peu rouge. Je remonte mes yeux aux siens.

Arizona : Je suis désolée Callie, je t'aime tellement...

Callie : Si tu m'aimerais vraiment tu n'aurais pas couché avec elle.

Arizona : Je lui ai dit que je voulais pas

Callie : Pourtant tu la fais ! Il n'y a rien a dire Arizona, j'avais confiance en toi mais dès la première venue tu me trompe !

Arizona : Je peux pas vivre sans toi, me laisse pas...

Callie : T'aurais dû y penser avant de te taper ta nana de Portland !

Je regarde de nouveau sa manche et je sais ce qu'elle a fait, j'en suis presque sûre mais j'ai peur que cela soit vrai.

Arizona : Callie je t'en supplie écoute moi, je m'en veux terriblement. C'est grâce a toi que je suis encore en vie, c'est toi qui m'a trouvé une raison de vivre parce que tu es ma raison de vivre, sans toi je ne vis plus

Callie : Alors pourquoi t'as tout gâché ?! C'est vraiment incroyable de voir a quel point tu te contre dit ! Tu dis que tu m'aime, et après tu me trompe ! Il n'y a plus rien a dire Arizona !

Arizona : Je vais mal sans toi...

Callie : Parce que tu crois que je vais bien moi ?! Et c'est pas en te taillant les veines que ça ira mieux et que tu arriveras a me récupérer

Arizona : Alors comment je peux te récupérer ?! Tu m'écoute même pas ! Faut que je refasse une tentative de suicide pour que tu m'écoute ?!

Callie : Arizona arrête

Arizona : Non j'arrêterais pas ! Tu veux pas entendre ce que j'ai a dire, tu sais pas comment s'est arrivé, tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai dis ou comment ça s'est finit !

Callie : Tu deviens folle Arizona, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ?! Tu devrais aller dormir parce que t'as l'air fatiguée

Arizona : C'est normal que je suis fatiguée ! Je ne dors plus, je passe mes nuits a pleurer, a m'en vouloir, a en vouloir a Lauren, a t'en vouloir et si je dors je passe une nuit horrible !

Callie : Je veux aller dormir Arizona, tu devrais faire pareil.

Arizona : Donc tu vas pas m'écouter hein ?

Callie : J'ai eu une longue journée, je suis pas d'humeur.

Je ferme la porte et pars directement me coucher. Je me suis endormie au bout de 2H, j'ai tellement envie d'appeler Arizona mais je ne dois pas craquer. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie, une grosse connerie... Je me lève et me prépare, Mark dort et je suis de nouveau seule. Je vais à l'hôpital et commence ma journée. Je fais mes visites, fais le points avec les infirmières, prépare les autorisations de sorties et prévois mes prochaines opérations. Je marche dans les couloirs mais mon bipper sonne. C'est Arizona. Elle est en salle de garde, j'hésite a y aller mais mes jambes partent presque en courant vers la salle. J'ouvre la porte et vois Arizona assise sur le lit, elle a posé sa blouse a coter d'elle. Je regarde plus attentivement et je vois qu'elle fixe son bras. Je m'approche de 2 pas et vois qu'elle vient juste de s'ouvrir le poignet. Je sors immédiatement et pars dans une réserve, je prends des compresses et des pansements et retourne dans la salle de garde. Je prends son poignet dans ma main et pose la compresse sur ses plaie avant d'effectuer une pression pour que le sang arrête de couler.

Callie : Arizona, faire ça n'arrangera rien !

Arizona : Si, ça me fait du bien, ça me fait oublier la douleur que j'ai pendant quelques instants.

Je la regarde et vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Après une trentaines de seconde je soulève la compresse et vois que le sang arrête de couler. Je prend les pansements et les poses sur ses plaies.

Callie : Arrête de te faire du mal.

Arizona : J'ai tout le temps mal Callie

Je me lève et elle se lève a son tour. Elle prend sa blouse et la met sur elle. Elle tremble.

Arizona : Je ne veux pas passer une journée de plus sans toi, j'y arriverais pas.

Callie : Dès que je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec cette femme, je veux même pas savoir où vous l'avez fait ! Ça me dégoûte...

Arizona : Écoute moi, Callie écoute moi !

Elle met sa main dans sa blouse et en sors un pistolet qu'elle pointe sur le coter de son crâne.

Arizona : Écoute moi sinon je tire !

Mon cœur saute un battement, je suis terrifiée a la vue que j'ai devant moi.

Callie : Oh mon Dieu, Arizona pose ça tout de suite !

Arizona : Non

Je m'approche doucement d'elle de peur qu'elle tire.

Callie : Arizona je t'en supplie, pose ce pistolet.

Arizona : Non écoute moi d'abord

Callie : Je t'écoute !

Elle est en pleurs le pistolet pointé vers elle et je suis juste censée rester là a la regarder et a l'écouter ?!

Arizona : Ce jour là, Lauren m'attendait dans mon bureau. Lorsque je suis rentrée elle m'attendait. Au début on a parlé mais rapidement elle m'a fait des avances, je lui est dis que j'étais avec toi, que je t'aimais. Mais elle m'a embrassé, je les repoussé mais elle m'a encore embrassé. Et je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que je voulais pas faire ça, pas te faire ça. Mais elle a verrouillé mon bureau et ma prise par le bras, elle me faisait mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en foutait que j'étais avec toi, qu'on allait passer un bon moment. Et elle m'a allongé sur le canapé en me tenant encore. Je pouvais pas crier ou quoique ce soit parce qu'elle m'a dit que ça allait mal se terminer alors je me suis laissé faire, j'ai eu l'impression d'être de nouveau a Portland... J'ai pleuré et encore pleuré, même après qu'elle soit partie. J'ai fais comme si de rien n'étais mais lorsque le soir je t'ai vu tout est remonté et je pouvais pas te le cacher... Lauren m'a dit de le dire a personne et maintenant presque tout l'hôpital le sait ! Si elle l'apprend je sais même pas ce qu'elle va faire, elle pourrait dire aux gens de Portland où j'habite, où je travaille ou qui tu es. Elle m'a brisé en l'espace de 15 minutes, elle a détruit ma vie alors que j'avais réussi à la refaire ! Franchement qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette ?!

Callie : Moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu appuies, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'en supplie Arizona donne moi ce pistolet !

Elle descends lentement le pistolet et me le tends, elle tremble encore. Je prends le pistolet et le pose sur la table de la salle de garde. Je me retourne de nouveau vers Arizona et la vois assise par terre complètement en pleure et détruite contre le mur. Je m'approche et m'assois a coter d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre le plus fort possible. J'ai eu tellement peur que je me lâche aussi et nous pleurons dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant presque 15 minutes.

Arizona : Je suis désolée...

Callie : Non c'est pas toi... c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû te laisser parler dès le début mais au lieu de ça j'ai réagis trop vite

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime... Il faut que tu aille voir la police, pourquoi tu n'as jamais été voir la police ?

Arizona : Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire les autres si ils apprenaient que j'ai parlé a la police...

Callie : Vas les voir Arizona

Arizona : C'est trop dur, j'essaie de tout oublier, je ne veux pas aller voir la police et tout raconter depuis le début alors que petit a petit j'arrive a oublier la douleur que j'ai eu

Callie : Tu n'arriveras jamais a l'oublier si ton esprit n'est pas tranquille

Arizona : Et il le sera encore moins si j'en parle

Je regarde Arizona, elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle... Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je l'embrasse de nouveau comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'aime tellement cette femme... Elle est si forte,mentalement comme physiquement... Elle m'impressionnera toujours... Après 15 minutes nous nous préparons a sortir de la salle de garde. Arizona ouvre la porte et commence a partir.

Callie : Arizona !

Elle se retourne vers moi.

Callie : J'aimerais bien que tu rentres ce soir, je veux dire à l'appartement, je ne veux plus que tu aille dans cet hôtel

Arizona : Ok

Je lui souris et me retourne une dernière fois, le pistolet. Heureusement que je me suis retournée sinon le pistolet serait resté sur la table. Je le prends avec précaution et le met dans ma poche. Je sors rapidement. Je finis dans 15 minutes donc je commence a aller vers les vestiaires après avoir été rapidement voir mes patients. Je me change et vérifie que personne ne soit dans les vestiaires pour retirer le pistolet de la poche de ma blouse. Je le met dans mon sac et sors. Une fois à l'appartement je vois Mark.

Callie : Tu travailles pas ce soir ?

Mark : Si mais je commence plus tard, t'as l'air bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Callie : Hum rien... En fait si... Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Arizona, ça s'est arrangé du coup et elle revient ce soir, ici

Mark : Mais ?

Callie : Mais le truc c'est... c'est qu'elle a recommencé a se tailler les veines

Mark : Elle quoi ? Je savais même pas qu'elle avait commencé un jour

Callie : Si elle avait commencé a Portland je crois mais elle avait arrêté et ces derniers jours elle la refait, plusieurs fois. Cet après-midi elle m'a biper et lorsque je suis rentrée dans la salle de garde elle venait juste de le faire, j'ai dû aller chercher des compresses et de pansements pour arrêter le saignement. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas recommencer...

Mark : Ouais... Après Arizona t'as fais beaucoup de mal et toi tu la pardonne et lui dit de revenir comme ça.. On dirait qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, non ?

Callie : Je sais pas si je devrais en parler

Mark : Callie je le dirais a personne, je suis ton meilleur ami

Je sors le pistolet de mon sac et le pose a coter de Mark

Mark : T'as un flingue ?!

Callie : Non c'est pas le miens ! C'est a Arizona

Mark : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec un flingue ?!

Callie : Tout a l'heure elle voulait que je l'écoute mais je lui disais qu'il n'y avait rien a dire et elle a sortie ce pistolet de sa blouse et la pointer vers sa tête en me disant que si je l'écoutais pas elle tirait

Mark : Mais elle est complètement folle ! Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un avec !

Callie : Je sais, ne lui dis surtout pas tout ce que je viens de te dire ok ?

Mark : Ouais mais je dois avouer que ça me met pas trop en sécurité de savoir que ta copine hypersensible suicidaire a un flingue ici. Déjà je trouve que tu lui a pardonné un peu vite a mon goût

Callie : Je l'aime Mark, malgré le fait qu'elle m'est trompé je l'aime et lorsque je l'ai vu cet après midi c'est comme si tout s'effondrait et j'ai eu peur de la perdre, et puis elle n'est pas la fautive dans l'histoire

Mark : Comment ça elle n'est pas la fautive ?! Elle t'as trompé !

Callie : Elle ne voulait pas, elle a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Mark : Donc qu'est ce que t'es en train de me dire là ?! Elle est tombée sur la nana et boum c'est arrivé ?! Ou non t'as qu'a me dire qu'elle s'est faite violer pendant que tu y es !

Callie : C'est Lauren qui l'a forcé a coucher avec elle. Elle la forcé alors qu'Arizona lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas

Mark : Et tu l'as cru ?!

Callie : Mark c'est la vérité !

Mark : Qui te dis que c'est la vérité ?!

Callie : Parce que je fais confiance a Arizona et je l'aime et vu son état lorsqu'elle me l'a dit je peux la croire

Mark : Je vais y aller mais parle lui pour le flingue parce que personnellement moi j'en veux pas un dans cet appartement.

Il part et me laisse dans la cuisine. 30 minutes plus tard Arizona rentre doucement dans l'appartement.

Arizona : Salut

Callie : Ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais

Callie : Tu l'as oublié dans la salle de garde

Je prends le pistolet et lui montre, elle le prend et le fixe sans parler, elle a l'air triste...

Callie : T'es sûre que ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais... C'est juste que... Je suis désolée pour ce que t'as vu tout à l'heure

Callie : Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu aille mieux.

Arizona : Ouais...

Callie : Je voudrais que tu arrêtes ça...

Je lui prends le poignet et passe mon pouce sur ses cicatrices

Arizona : Je vais arrêter, je te le promet

Callie : Et je veux aussi que tu arrêtes les pensées suicidaires, d'ailleurs Mark sait que tu as un pistolet et il n'est pas trop pour que tu l'es ici...

Arizona : Oui je comprends, mais c'est un cadeau, c'est un des seuls cadeaux qui me reste de mon frère

Callie : Eh bien met le quelque part où Mark ne le verra pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu l'utilise et encore moins si c'est pour te tuer avec.

Arizona : Ouais

Callie : Je t'aime et si un jour je te perds je m'en remettrais sûrement jamais alors si tu vis une mauvaise passe je veux pas que tu essaie de régler le problème seule, je veux que tu m'en parle

Arizona : Je t'en parlerais la prochaine fois

Callie : Et surtout ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu appuie sur cette gâchette que j'en tremble encore !

Arizona me fait un faible sourire que je lui rends. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends les mains.

Callie : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté dès le début, je m'en veux vraiment

Arizona : C'est rien... Maintenant tu le sais au moins

Callie : Que cette Lauren ne revienne pas sinon elle aura affaire a moi, enfin surtout a mon poing même si le coup ne sera peut être pas aussi fort que le tien

Elle me fait un grand sourire et laisse échapper un rire, je la trouve magnifique avec ses fossettes... Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser... J'approche mon visage a quelques millimètres du siens mais m'arrête.

Callie : Tu m'as vraiment manqué

Arizona : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Je comble l'espace qui restait et l'embrasse. Le baiser est lent et remplit d'amour, je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons avec autant d'amour.

Les jours passent et tout est redevenu comme avant. Je suis à la cafétéria avec Mark.

Callie : Je te jure on vit le parfait amour ! C'est fou a quel point on se comprend et on se complète ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur...

Mark : Une âme sœur suicidaire ouais

Callie : Mark ! Elle a arrêté, elle traversait une mauvaise passe et moi aussi

Mark : Mais toi t'as pas voulu te suicider pour autant

Callie : Je te l'ai déjà dis, Arizona a vécu beaucoup de choses et elle en est restée un peu traumatisée

Mark : Et au moins t'es sûre qu'elle a arrêté de se tailler les veines ?

Callie : Ouais elle m'a dit que oui

Mark : Et le pistolet t'es sûre qu'elle l'a jeté

Callie : Elle l'a fait devant moi.

Je n'aime pas mentir a Mark mais bon là j'ai une bonne raison.

Callie : On dirait que tu fais tout pour trouver une raison de ne pas aimer Arizona ou de lui trouver des défauts !

Mark : Non je veux juste être sûr que tu as bien conscience de la personne avec qui tu dis vivre le parfait amour parce que Arizona est instable mentalement. Elle peut déraper d'un moment à un autre. Pour l'instant t'as réussis a gérer mais imagine ça s'empire ou quelque chose comme ça, tu feras quoi ? Ce ne seront pas tes je t'aime et tes bisous qui vont la calmer. Il faut qu'elle voit un psy.

Callie : Mais elle va bien là. Et je lui en avait déjà parlé mais elle ne veut pas.

Mark : Pourquoi elle ne veut pas ?

Callie : Parce qu'elle dit que ça servira a rien

Mark : Elle en a conscience au moins de son instabilité ?

Callie : Oui elle le sait mais c'est un peu un sujet sensible. Elle pleure ou s'énerve facilement lorsqu'on en parle

Mark : Et elle fait quoi lorsqu'elle est énervée ?

Callie : Eh bien elle parle très vite et je comprend rien du coup je l'arrête et souvent elle se jette sur moi et me fais l'amour sauvagement...

Mark : Tu vois, ça c'est pas normal !

Callie : Moi ça me dérange pas franchement

Mark : Mais tu imagine si un jour elle s'énerve mais que la elle te fais pas l'amour sauvagement comme tu dis, si elle s'énerve et qu'elle veut se défouler. Elle se défoulera sur toi, tu as vu la force qu'elle a ? Elle en a autant que moi si c'est pas un peu plus !

Callie : Arizona n'est pas dangereuse si c'est ce que tu insinue.

Mark : T'en sais rien si elle est dangereuse ou non. Moi j'aime bien Arizona, je parle avec elle et on s'entend bien mais je ne veux pas que ce couple te détruise.

Callie : Eh bien il ne me détruira pas... Mark je sais ce que je fais et avec qui je suis. Je peux comprendre tes appréhensions mais je sais ce que je fais.

Mark : Ok

Le soir arrive, je rentre dans l'appartement et vois Arizona dans le canapé avec un magazine de mot croisés.

Callie : Tu fais des mots croisés ?

Arizona : Ouais ça passe le temps

Callie : Alors ta journée ?

Arizona : Horrible

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Parce que j'ai été dans le bureau du chef

Callie : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que s'est passé ?

Arizona : Ma main a malencontreusement heurter la joue de Stark en plein dans mon service devant tout le monde.

Callie : Tu as mis une claque a Stark ? Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Je l'ai plutôt giflé, mais il l'a mérité. Il me regardait bizarrement depuis quelques temps donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me regardait comme ça et il m'a sortit un truc du genre que je suis une folle lesbienne et enfin bref des choses qui m'ont pas beaucoup plus et j'ai pas réussi a me contrôler et je l'ai giflé, au milieu de mon service, devant toutes les infirmière, devant Karev, devant mes patients, et devant les parents de mes patients. Stark n'a pas aimé la gifle et il est aller se plaindre a Webber qui m'a convoqué dans son bureau.

Callie : Et il t'as dit quoi ?

Arizona : Bah en faite déjà il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais giflé et je lui ai dis l'histoire et a ce qu'il paraît Stark avait complètement dit autre chose et donc quand je lui ai raconté il m'a cru parce qu'il m'a dit que Stark cherche un peu les problèmes. Enfin bref il m'a rien dit a part contrôlez vous la prochaine fois.

Callie : Tu t'en ai bien sortit

Je m'approche et m'assois a coter d'elle avant de l'embrasser. Je prends son magazine et le pose sur la table puis met mon poids vers elle pour la faire basculer.

Arizona : Callie ?

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : Est ce qu tu me trouve folle ?

Je m'écarte d'elle et m'assoie.

Callie : Non pourquoi cette question ?

Arizona : Non mais c'est juste que Stark me la dit et donc je me demandais si d'autre personnes le pensaient...

Callie : Je ne te trouve pas folle Arizona...

Arizona : Mais ?

Callie : Mais il est vrai que parfois tu as des changements d'humeur assez soudain ou alors tu peux avoir des sentiments excessifs par rapport a la situation mais après tout ça ça varie en fonctions des personnes, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une folle, ça fait de toi ce que tu es. Et je t'aime comme tu es

Arizona : Tu penses que je devrais aller voir un psy ?

Callie : J'en sais rien, c'est pas a moi de décider, il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre a cette question. Est ce que tu te sens bien ou est ce que tu ressens le besoin de parler a quelqu'un, d'avoir des conseils et de te sentir écoutée... Je peux pas répondre pour toi parce que je ne sais pas comment tu te sens au fond de toi

Arizona : Mais si tu devais choisir tu me prendrais un rendez vous ou pas ?

Callie : Honnêtement, oui. Je voudrais savoir que tu puisse parler de tes problèmes a une personne qui sera quoi faire peu importe la situation, je veux savoir que tu es en sécurité et que tu te sente bien avec toi-même, je veux que tu puisse parler face a une personne qui t'examinera pour t'aider a aller mieux parce que tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

Arizona : Ouais...

J'ai l'impression qu'Arizona n'est plus aussi confiante qu'avant... Comme si Stark avait réussi a la faire douter d'elle. La soirée passa vite comme les jours qui suivirent.


	18. Chapitre 18

Cela fait environ 1 mois que l'épisode de Lauren et de l'engueulade est passé et Arizona va bien. Elle sourit presque tout le temps mais elle continue de faire son cauchemars.

PVD Arizona :

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit et il y a un gros orage à Seattle. Il y a beaucoup de tonnerres et d'éclairs. Je regarde a coter de moi et vois que Callie n'est pas dans le lit. Je me lève et vois de la lumière dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre doucement la porte et vois Callie par terre. Elle est a coter des toilettes mais lorsque je commence a m'approcher elle vomi.

Arizona : Tu es malade ?

Je m'approche rapidement et me met a genoux a coter d'elle. Je lui touche le front mais il est normal. Je pose ma main sur son dos en attendant qu'elle relève la tête. Lorsqu'elle la relève je vois que son visage est couvert de larmes.

Arizona : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Parles moi Calliope

Je prends sa main, elle tremble. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Soudain Mark rentres dans la salle de bain sans même frapper. Il a l'air inquiet.

Mark : Merde...

Arizona : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je comprends pas, Callie me répond pas

Mark : Je sais que tu comprends pas, c'est normal... Laissons la deux minutes.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Mark : Viens

Je me lève et regarde une dernière fois Callie avant de suivre Mark, il s'assoit sur mon lit et je m'assois a coter de lui.

Arizona : Pourquoi on fait rien ? Je comprends pas

Mark : Hum... Callie avait une sœur, Aria. Elles étaient vraiment très proches, du genre presque meilleures amies mais un jour il y a eu un gros orage et sa sœur et elle étaient dehors. Elles rentraient de l'école a pied mais sa sœur a été frappée par la foudre, la foudre n'est pas parvenue a Callie mais elle fut fatale pour sa sœur. Elle est morte sur le coup mais c'est un sujet sensible pour elle et pour ses parents. Ils n'en parlent pas et font comme si de rien était. Depuis ce jour dès qu'un gros orage éclate Callie est terrifiée, elle est incontrôlable et ne se calme pas tant que l'orage est partit ou du moins moins violent...

Arizona : Mon Dieu... Mais pourquoi elle vomi ?

Mark : Je sais pas elle vomi toujours quand il y a les gros orages... Peut être du stress ou a force de trop pleurer...

Arizona : Mais on doit faire quelque chose... On va pas la laisser dans la salle de bain ?

Mark : Habituellement je m'installe a coter d'elle et la prends dans mes bras, si tu veux dormir je peux y aller

Arizona : Non je vais y aller, Callie a été là pour moi a chaque fois que j'allais mal et je veux aussi être là pour elle, vas dormir je vais aller avec elle

Mark : Ok...

Je me lève et il part, j'ouvre la porte et vois Callie encore par terre, elle ne parle pas et a le regard fixe, les larmes continuent de couler sur son visage mais aucun son sort de sa bouche. Je m'approche et m'assois a ses coter, je lui prends sa main et la ramène vers moi. Je la regarde mais elle ne bouge pas. Soudain un éclair éclaira la salle de bain. Callie sursauta et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et elle se colla a moi, je lui caresse ses cheveux et lui donne quelques baisers sur la tempe.

Arizona : Je suis là...

Nous sommes restées comme ça pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque l'orage s'est calmé nous nous sommes endormies. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal aux fesses, au dos, au cou et aux jambes. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Callie encore dans mes bras. Je souris en la voyant dormir et lui donne un baiser sur le front puis la joue pour finir au coin de sa lèvre. Elle sourit légèrement et je m'écarte.

Callie : Et le dernier ?...

Je souris et finit par l'embrasser avec autant d'amour que possible.

Arizona : Bonjour

Callie : T'as bien dormis ?

Arizona : Ouais

Je ne veux pas lui dire que j'ai mal partout...

Callie : Je suis désolée... pour cette nuit. T'étais pas obligé de rester

Arizona : Non c'est la moindre des choses, t'as toujours été là pour moi et c'est totalement normal que je sois là pour toi. On doit être là l'une pour l'autre, c'est la base d'un couple et je t'aime

Callie : Merci...

Elle met sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attire vers elle avant de m'embrasser. Nous nous levons et partons manger avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Alex : Vous avez dormi cette nuit ?

Arizona : Oui j'ai dormis mais pas dans de très bonnes conditions

Alex et moi nous sommes rapproché depuis mon arrivée. Il est très gentil et surtout doué. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est un macho égocentrique mais je le trouve très généreux et respectueux. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés.

Arizona : J'ai dormis assise par terre

Alex : Dites donc Callie vous déteste a ce point ?

Il rigole et me tends le dossier d'une de nos patiente.

Arizona : Non c'est juste que... c'est une longue histoire

Alex : Si vous le dites...

A midi je vais a la cafétéria et m'installe a la table de Callie.

Arizona : Hey, alors ta matinée ?

Callie : Longue mais ça va, et toi ?

Arizona : Longue aussi, heureusement j'ai Alex sinon je sais pas avec qui je parlerais

Callie : Des infirmières

Arizona : Ouais mais je préfère Alex, il est vraiment gentil, attentionné, doué en pédiatrie, patient et généreux... Il est parfait

Callie : Tu vas commencer à me faire douter sur ton homosexualité là...

Arizona : T'as pas a t'en faire pour ça, j'ai jamais aimé les garçons et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver, en plus j'ai une petite amie merveilleuse que j'aime de tout mon cœur donc je vois pas pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs

Elle me sourit puis nous mangeons.

Cela fait presque 5 mois que Callie et moi sommes ensemble. Je continue ce cauchemars et Callie me force a aller voir un psy et lorsqu'elle n'est pas à l'appartement Mark se charge de me le dire pour elle. Souvent je prends ma moto pour aller faire un tour, il fait encore un peu froid mais le printemps va commencer a arriver. J'aime bien aller au parc et regarder les arbres retrouver leurs feuilles et voir les premières fleurs pousser.

Ce soir encore Callie ne m'épargne pas le psy.

Callie : Je dis juste que...

Arizona : Non tu dis pas juste, là tu me force. Tu me répète tout les soirs que je dois aller voir un psy, même quand t'es pas là je l'entends de la bouche de Mark ! Je suis peut être folle ou complètement déjantée mais je ne veux pas voir de psy ! Tu peux pas me forcer pour ça !

Callie : Pourtant il va falloir que tu y vas

Arizona : Comment ça ?! Non, me dis pas que...

Callie : Si Arizona, t'as rendez vous demain a 14H

Arizona : J'ai une...

Callie : Une opération ? Non t'en as pas, j'ai vérifié.

Arizona : J'y crois pas que tu me fasse ça ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans je ne veux pas aller au psy?! Je m'en fiche j'irais pas a ton rendez vous ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

PVD Callie :

Je regarde Arizona s'énerver, je savais très bien qu'elle se mettrait en colère mais son regard est tellement noir... Ses yeux sont gris glacial et je sais qu'elle m'en voudra pendant longtemps...

Callie : Je fais ça pour toi !

Arizona : Tu fais ça pour moi ?! Vraiment ?! Tue moi ça ira plus vite ! Au moins t'auras plus une folle a tes cotés !

Callie : Il pourrait t'aider pour ton cauchemars !

Arizona : Et comment ?! En me droguant avec ses somnifères ?!

Callie : Tu dis ça mais c'est qui qui en a volé une boîte a l'hôpital ?!

Elle me regarde et ne me répond pas, je sens qu'elle est vraiment énervée et je ressens un peu de culpabilité... C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû prendre un rendez vous pour Arizona sans son accord.

Arizona : J'irais pas à ce rendez vous.

Callie : Eh bah tu sais quoi ? Vas y reste folle comme tu le dis ! Continue a faire tes cauchemars toutes les nuits mais si tu ne vas pas a ce rendez-vous tu dormiras dans le canapé parce que je voudrais passer des nuits entières sans me réveiller parce que tu bouges dans tout les sens en criant ! J'essaie de t'aider, oui j'aurais peut être pas dû prendre ce rendez-vous sans ton accord mais tu ne le feras jamais toi même et je ne veux pas être avec une personne qui ne veut pas se faire soigner !

Elle me regarde la bouche entre ouverte et prend son manteau et ses clés avant de partir en claquant la porte. Je sais que je suis allée trop loin avec Arizona mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mark arrive dans le salon, il a certainement tout entendu vu qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Mark : T'as pris la bonne décision

Callie : Tu crois ?

Mark : Oui, elle sait qu'elle a un problème mais elle ne veut pas faire d'effort pour se soigner, tu veux l'aider et si elle ne le comprends pas c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

Callie : J'en sais rien, elle est tellement énervée... Et elle est partie en furie et elle est en moto...

Mark : Callie arrête de trop te soucier d'elle pour sa moto, elle sait ce qu'elle fait

Callie : Justement, Arizona peut faire des choses vraiment stupides sous la colère...

Mark : Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie faire un tour, elle va revenir dans 1H. Tu devrais aller dormir

Callie : Ok

Nous partons nous coucher. Je n'arrive pas a dormir, je pense a Arizona, ça fait bientôt 2H qu'elle est partie et je commence a m'inquiéter... Je prends mon portable et l'appelle mais je tombe sur le répondeur... Je rappelle une deuxième fois mais pareil. Je lui envois un message.

Callie, 23H43 :

Arizona je suis désolée, réponds moi s'il te plaît.

Callie, 23H50 :

Dis moi au moins où tu es ?... Je m'inquiète pour toi, je t'aime, évite moi d'appeler tout mes contacts pour savoir si ils t'ont vu...

Il est presque minuit et elle ne répond toujours pas... Je prends mon téléphone et appelle chez Joe, elle y va parfois lorsqu'elle est énervée.

Joe : Bar chez Joe ?

Callie : Salut Joe c'est Callie

Joe : Ah salut, pourquoi tu appelle aussi tard ?

Callie : Je voudrais savoir si Arizona est au bar ?

Joe : Non je l'ai pas vu pourquoi ?

Callie : Comme ça... On s'est disputé et elle est partie depuis bientôt 2H30 et elle ne réponds pas, je commence à m'inquiéter...

Joe : Ça va je suis sûr qu'elle doit bouder quelque part dans Seattle, elle va bientôt revenir...

Callie : Ouais... bon je te laisse, bon courage

Joe : Merci, et arrête de t'inquiéter, si ça se trouve elle est a l'hôpital ou chez Teddy

Callie : Ouais sûrement

Je raccroche et appelle directement Teddy.

Teddy : Allô

Elle chuchote...

Callie : Salut, désolée d'appeler a cette heure...

Teddy : Non t'en fais, hum attends deux minutes...

J'entends un bruits de vent, elle doit sûrement se déplacer. Elle reprend a parler mais cette fois elle ne chuchote plus

Teddy : Tu t'inquiètes pour Arizona ?

Callie : Oui elle est avec toi ?!

Teddy : Oui, elle dort là...

Callie : Mon Dieu... J'ai eu tellement peur, ça fait au moins 2H30 qu'elle était partie et j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose

Teddy : Non ça va elle est là...

Callie : Elle t'as parlé de ce qui s'est passé ?

Teddy : Oui... Elle a frappé chez moi et elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras... Après presque 15 minutes a essayer de la calmer elle m'a dit que tu lui avait pris un rendez vous chez le psy... Elle m'a dit qu'elle était folle et que tu allais la quitter... Et elle m'a dit pleins d'autre choses comme ça...

Callie : Comme quoi ?

Teddy : Je sais plus trop elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu la quitte, qu'elle ne te méritait pas. Et après elle s'est énervée et a balancé son verre d'eau a travers mon salon avant de se remettre a pleurer...

Callie : Merde, je suis vraiment désolée... Tu penses que j'ai bien fais de lui prendre ce rendez vous au final ?

Teddy : Je sais pas, je pense que oui car Arizona a des problèmes, et elle doit se faire aider...Mais après elle ne voulait pas de ce rendez vous...

Callie : Ouais... Elle ne veut vraiment pas y aller et je sais pas quoi faire elle m'a dit que de toute façons elle n'irait pas a ce rendez vous...

Teddy : Elle ira

Callie : Quoi ?

Teddy : Elle ira a ce rendez vous

Callie : Elle te l'as dit ?

Teddy : Non mais je vais la résonner... Il est à quelle heure ?

Callie : 14H

Teddy : Ok

Callie : Hum du coup elle va passer la nuit chez toi ?

Teddy : Oui la elle dort depuis presque 1H et je ne veut pas la réveiller

Callie : Ouais je comprends, tu veux que je t'apporte des vêtements ?

Teddy : Ça devrait le faire...Je lui prêterais des trucs a moi

Callie : T'es sûre parce que je peux t'apporter des affaires

Teddy : Ok

Callie : Ok je serais là dans environ 30 minutes

Teddy : Ok

Je raccroche et m'habille rapidement avant de prendre un sac et d'y mettre des vêtements de rechanges et un nécessaire de toilette. Je sors de ma chambre mais j'ai dû réveiller Mark...

Mark : Tu vas où à cette heure là ?

Callie : Chez Teddy, Arizona est là bas et elle dort du coup je lui amène des affaires

Mark : T'as pas a faire ça, c'est le problème d'Arizona

Callie : Oui mais... Je l'aime...

Je sors et prends ma voiture, il ne me faut que 15 minutes pour arriver chez Teddy. Je frappe et elle m'ouvre presque immédiatement.

Teddy : Salut, merci. Rentres un peu

Je rentre et regarde le salon, il y a encore le verre cassé par terre.

Callie : Je vais t'aider a ramasser le verre

Teddy : Non t'inquiète pas je vais le faire

Callie : Non c'est de ma faute qu'Arizona s'est énervée donc c'est le moins que je puisse faire

Je prends la balayette et ramasse tout les éclats de verre, Teddy vient et m'aide a ramasser les derniers bouts. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait aucuns petits bouts nous jetons le verre a la poubelle.

Teddy : Merci, tu veux quelque chose ?

Callie : Non merci je vais rentrer

Teddy : Ok

Callie : Du coup j'ai mis un sac a coter du canapé, dedans il y a ses affaires de rechanges, brosse à dents... enfin j'ai mis la total

Teddy me regarde et commence a rigoler

Callie : Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Teddy : Non mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de garder ta fille là... Tu lui amène ses affaires de rechanges et tu te souci beaucoup d'elle, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas me dire qu'est ce que je dois lui donner à manger ?

Callie : Je peux, le matin elle mange habituellement un bol de lait avec des céréales et un jus d'orange mais elle aime bien les pancakes, le bacon et les pommes. Par contre elle n'aime pas prendre un café dès le matin, sauf si il est très sucré

Teddy : Wow... Tu sais, je pense que ça devrait aller

Callie : Ouais...

Teddy : Ça va ?

Callie : Oui c'est juste...j'ai juste peur qu'elle m'en veuille encore beaucoup demain...

Teddy : Ça c'est sûr elle t'en voudra, elle était vraiment énervée tout à l'heure, mais elle t'aime. Elle te pardonnera, assez vite

Callie : Ok... En tout cas merci

Teddy : Pourquoi ?

Callie : Pour être présente pour Arizona

Teddy : Tu n'as pas a me remercier pour ça, j'apprécie beaucoup Arizona et c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie d'être là pour elle.

Callie : Je devrais y aller

Je souris une dernière fois a Teddy, j'ouvre la porte mais me retourne une dernière fois.

Callie : Est ce que tu pourrais dire à Arizona demain quand elle se réveillera que je l'aime et qu'elle aura beau m'ignorer ou me détester je serais toujours là pour elle ?

Teddy : Ok je lui dirais

Callie : Merci

Je pars et rentre a l'appartement. Je m'endors facilement en sachant qu'Arizona est en sécurité chez Teddy.

PVD Arizona :

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un lit mais ce n'est pas le miens, je me tourne et vois Teddy qui dort. Je reconstitue toute ma soirée de la veille et repense a cette dispute avec Callie. Je m'en veux un peu de m'être autant emportée... Au fond elle ne voulait que m'aider... Mais je ne veux pas voir de psy donc elle n'avait pas à prendre ce rendez-vous. Je m'assois sur le lit et regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut. Je trouve que la pluie donne toujours une ambiance cosy, mais que lorsque je suis à l'abri. Je regarde de nouveau Teddy, elle commence a ouvrir les yeux.

Teddy : T'es déjà réveillée ?

Arizona : Oui...

Teddy : Il est quelle heure ?...

Arizona : 7h25

Teddy : Déjà ? Argh... Tu commence à quelle heure ?

Arizona : À 8H45... Il faut que je rentre...

Teddy : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : J'ai pas mes affaires

Teddy : Si Callie me les a apporté hier

Arizona : Quoi ?

Teddy : Callie m'a appelé hier soir vers minuit, elle était inquiète car ça faisait 2H30 que tu étais partie et tu ne répondais pas à ses messages mais quand elle m'a appelé tu dormais déjà. Je lui ai dis que tu étais là et que tu dormais et elle m'a proposé de t'emmener des affaires. Elle est arrivé à minuit et demie et on a un peu parlé, elle m'a aidé a ramasser les bouts du verre que tu as littéralement balancé à travers le salon... Oh et elle m'a dit de te dire un truc...

Arizona : Quoi ?

Teddy : Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aimait et que même si tu l'ignore et la déteste elle sera toujours là pour toi

Arizona : Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

Teddy : Oui

Arizona : Ok

Teddy : Quoi c'est tout ?

Arizona : Oui

Teddy : Donc tu vas l'ignorer ?

Arizona : Sûrement, je ne veux pas voir de psy et je lui ai répété chaque jours mais au final elle me prend un rendez-vous sans mon avis

Teddy : Mais tu iras a ce rendez-vous

Arizona : Quoi ? Non !

Teddy : C'était pas une question Arizona. Vas au moins aujourd'hui, tu ne sais même pas a quoi ça ressemble. Si ça t'as fais du bien tu pourras continuer sinon tu pourras arrêter mais essaye, essaye pour Callie

Arizona : Je ne veux pas parler a quelqu'un de mes problèmes

Teddy : Pourquoi ? T'en a bien parlé a Callie et a moi

Arizona : Oui mais là c'est différent, je vous fais confiance et je ne veux pas parler de ça a un inconnu

Teddy : Arizona c'est un psy, un psy c'est fait pour te mettre en confiance, pour t'écouter sans te juger ou t'interrompre, un psy ça t'aide a faire des bons choix et a te sentir mieux. Callie et moi on est pas psy, on peut t'aider sur certaines choses mais on ne peut pas t'aider pour tout, le psy il peut.

Arizona : Votre aide me suffit

Je regarde Teddy, elle soupire et roule des yeux.

Teddy : Arizona, essaie, juste essaie aujourd'hui

Arizona : J'y réfléchirais

Teddy : Ton rendez-vous est a 14H

J'hoche la tête et me lève. Teddy me suis, nous allons dans la cuisine.

Teddy : Alors tu veux quoi, pancakes ? Bacon ? Bol de lait aux céréale ? Jus d'orange ?... Pomme ?

Arizona : Comment tu sais que je mange ça le matin ?

Teddy : Une gentille fée me la dit ce matin a une heure moins le quart

Arizona : C'est Callie ?

Teddy : Ouais

Je veux être énervée contre Callie car je ne voulais pas ce rendez vous mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver son intention vraiment mignonne... Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour m'apporter des vêtements, elle a aidé Teddy a nettoyer le verre que j'ai cassé, elle a dit a Teddy de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et en plus elle lui dit qu'est ce que j'aime au petit déjeuner...

Teddy : Ah bah voilà un sourire

Lorsque je me rends compte que je souris je l'efface immédiatement.

Teddy : Arrête de faire semblant d'être énervée, je sais très bien qu'au fond tu n'es plus énervée contre Callie mais tu es trop fière pour le montrer

Arizona : Non n'importe quoi, je lui en veux encore beaucoup... mais je trouve juste que ce qu'elle a fait est mignon, mais je lui en veux encore !

Teddy : Ok...

Nous mangeons et partons à l'hôpital avec sa voiture, je laisse ma moto chez elle car on a les même horaires. Sur le trajet personne ne parle. Je regarde droit devant moi l'horizon.

Arizona : Je veux annuler ce rendez-vous

Teddy : Non tu n'annuleras rien du tout

Arizona : Mais c'est mon rendez-vous, il est a mon nom donc si je ne veux pas y aller j'ai le droit de ne pas y aller

Teddy : Mais le rendez-vous est pris et toi même tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'avoir un rendez-vous rapide chez le psy

Arizona : Je m'en fiche que ce soit long ou pas puisque je ne veux pas de rendez-vous, au pire je dirais que j'étais au bloc, ou que j'avais une urgence.

Teddy : Mais c'est faux donc tu ne vas pas dire ça

Arizona : Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! Je lui en veux tellement là ! Je vais être de mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée à cause de ça !

Je regarde Teddy, elle sourit.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu souris il n'y a rien de drôle !

Teddy : Non c'est juste la façon dont tu planifie pendant combien de temps tu vas être en colère, tu dis que tu vas être énervée toute la journée mais si ça se trouve après ton rendez-vous tu verras que c'était pas si mal que ça, après tu vas avoir des remords et tu vas culpabiliser parce que tu as rembarré Callie à propos de ce rendez-vous et tu vas aller t'excuser et tout redeviendra comme avant

Arizona : Certainement pas, je suis de mauvaise humeur et je compte bien le faire voir a tout le monde, que personne n'essaie de me chercher aujourd'hui sinon il ne rentrera pas avec la même tête chez lui !

Teddy : La violence ne résout rien

Arizona : Mais elle soulage

Teddy : Le sexe soulage, la violence soulage deux minutes mais ce soulagement est souvent suivi d'une culpabilité.

Arizona : Ouais donc en gros je dois m'envoyer en l'air aujourd'hui ?

Teddy : Parce que tu comptais vraiment frapper quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : Non

Teddy : Alors pourquoi cette question ?

Je regarde Teddy puis de nouveau l'horizon. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et partons nous changer. Après avoir fais mes visites je retourne voir Teddy.

Teddy : Alors pour l'instant tu arrives à contenir ton poing dans ta poche Mme je suis énervée et tout le monde va le savoir ?

Arizona : Haha très drôle !

Teddy : Non mais réellement Arizona, on te demande juste d'aller à ce rendez-vous, juste celui là. Ça pourrait t'aider pour ton cauchemars ou du fait de ton hypersensibilité...

Arizona : J'irais au psy quand je serais prête à parler à un inconnu

Teddy : Tu ne seras jamais prête. Callie te donne la possibilité de le faire, essaie juste, t'as pas besoin de t'ouvrir aujourd'hui, vous pouvez parle de tout et de rien...

Arizona : Elle me donne la possibilité ? Vraiment ? Non là c'est pas une possibilité qu'elle me donne, c'est une obligation.

Teddy : Mais c'est pour ton bien

Arizona : Du coup t'es de son coter, tu me prends pour une tarée ?

Teddy : Non Arizona j'ai pas dis ça

Arizona : Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens quand tu me dis que ce rendez-vous est fait pour m'aider. Tu sais quoi ? Dis à Callie que la prochaine fois elle me réserve une chambre en hôpital psychiatrique, ça ira plus vite !

Je pars énervée de cette discussion, même Teddy est du coter de Callie ! Je vais dans mon service et rentre dans mon bureau, je ferme la porte et m'assois dans mon siège. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Arizona : Non

La porte s'ouvre quand même et une infirmière rentre timidement.

Infirmière : Excusez moi Dr Robbins, les parents de Tommy veulent vous parler

Arizona : Dîtes leur que je suis occupée

Infirmière : Mais...

Arizona : Mais quoi ? Vous parlez français ?

Infirmière : Hum oui

Arizona : Super, maintenant partez et dîtes à ses parents que je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment !

L'infirmière sors rapidement de mon bureau, je pose ma tête dans mes mains et soupire bruyamment. J'ai passé la matinée dans mon bureau. Le midi je vais à la cafétéria, je vois que Callie et Teddy sont assises a une table avec Miranda, Owen, Mark et Amélia. Je m'assois à une autre table mais je vois du coin de l'œil qu'ils me regardent. Soudain Miranda s'assoit en face de moi.

Miranda : Écoutes... Je sais que ça peut te déplaire que Callie ai prit ce rendez-vous pour toi mais elle s'inquiète pour toi...

Arizona : Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire comment penser Dr Bailey

Miranda : Quoi ? Non je te dis pas comment penser, je dis juste que...

Arizona : Que je suis folle et que j'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous au psy et que si j'y vais pas je vais passer pour l'égoïste qui ne veux pas se soigner ?

Miranda : Hum... J'aurais pas vraiment dis ça...

Arizona : Ouais, mais ça aurait quand même voulut dire ça. Alors si vous êtes là pour répéter ce que ma petite amie, son meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie me disent autant que vous vous leviez de cette chaise et que vous retourniez avec eux. Maintenant !

Elle se lève, et part. Une minute plus tard Owen s'assoit devant moi.

Arizona : Tient en voilà un autre, ils vont m'envoyer tout l'hôpital ou ça se passe comment ?

Owen : Bon Arizona, je sais que tu ne veux pas de ce rendez-vous mais il est prit et tu ne peux pas reculer, tu ne peux pas te dégonfler. T'as été élevée avec un père colonel. Je suis sûr qu'il serait déçu de te voir éviter ce rendez-vous

Arizona : T'es qui pour dire que mon père ne serait pas fière de moi ?

Owen : J'ai été dans l'armée et on nous apprend à surmonter des obstacles, pas à les contourner. Si tu vas juste à ce rendez-vous ça serait déjà bien et au moins tu pourras dire que tu l'as fais, plus personne ne pourra te forcer à y aller puisque tu auras essayé

Arizona : Eh bien il faut croire que je suis pas faite pour l'armée. Et dis à ces trois gigolos là bas qu'ils arrêtent de m'envoyer tout le monde pour me convaincre de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas au passage.

Owen se lève et part. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà 13H30. Je relève les yeux et vois Callie assise devant moi.

Callie : Je sais que tu m'en veux à mort et je m'en veux aussi d'avoir fait ça mais c'est juste un rendez-vous, je te demande pas d'en prendre un autre après, je te demande juste d'aller a celui là, c'est l'histoire de 30 minutes et après on en reparle plus. Si tu vois que ça n'a rien fait du tout, j'arrêterais de t'en parler. J'ai été voir un psy, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs séances de psy et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Moi aussi je pensais que ça me servirait a rien mais au final ça m'a vraiment aidé. Alors s'il te plaît Arizona, fais le pour moi

Arizona : Pourquoi t'as été chez le psy ?

Callie : J'ai été mariée, je me suis marié avec un homme, Georges O'maley mais il est mort, lorsqu'il est mort on était divorcé mais je l'aimais encore, sa mort m'a beaucoup affectée... Mais Mark m'a soutenu et il m'a conseiller de voir un psy, je voulais pas comme toi mais j'ai finis par y aller, en y allant la première fois je me disais que c'était n'importe quoi, que ça m'aiderait pas mais j'ai fais une séance, puis une deuxième jusqu'à y aller parfois deux fois par semaine. Si je te dis que ça peut t'aider c'est parce que moi ça m'a aidé et je veux que tu ressente le bien que ça peut faire...

Je regarde Callie mais mon visage reste neutre, je baisse les yeux vers mon plateau.

Callie : Au moins aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît... Tu pourras continuer à me bouder autant que tu veux mais je t'aime et je veux t'aider. Laisse ta fierté un peu a part et admet que tu as besoin de ce rendez-vous

J'expire fortement et Callie change son regard.

Callie : Je suis prête à t'y emmener par la peau des fesses, évite moi de faire ça devant tout le monde. Tu y vas et tout est bon, on en reparle plus.

Je regarde de nouveau Callie dans les yeux.

Callie : Ton rendez-vous est dans 20 minutes. Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner là bas

Arizona : Ça fera quoi de plus ? Dans tout les cas je ne veux pas y aller

Callie : Arizona...

Arizona : Je t'aime

Callie : Quoi ? Mais...

Arizona : C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je vais aller à ce rendez-vous.

Je me lève et commence a partir. Je sens une main prendre la mienne, je m'arrête et me tourne. Je vois Callie, elle s'approche et m'embrasse. Je n'essaie pas de la repousser, pour être honnête ça me donne confiance. Elle me regarde une dernière fois et je pars.

PVD Callie :

Je suis contente qu'Arizona est enfin accepté d'aller voir le psy.


	19. Chapitre 19

Il est 14H45 et elle devrait bientôt sortir. Je vais devant la salle du psy et attends. La porte s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Je vois Arizona sortir et partir, elle ne m'a pas vu mais je sais qu'elle pleure. Je me tourne vers la psy et m'approche.

Callie : Hum Bonjour, c'est moi qui a appelé pour Arizona, comment ça s'est passé ?

Dr Harp : Bonjour, ça va, on a parlé

Callie : Ouais je m'en doute mais je veux dire, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

Dr Harp : Dr Torres je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire des informations comme ça, je sais ce que le Dr Robbins est pour vous mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler...

Callie : Je comprends... Vous pensez que ça lui a fait du bien ?

Dr Harp : Je ne sais pas ce n'est que notre première séance

Callie : Vous avez un autre rendez-vous ?

Dr Harp : Oui Lundi prochain a 10H

Callie : Oh Hum...ok

Je souris poliment au Dr Harp et pars a la recherche d'Arizona. Je cours presque dans les couloirs pour essayer de la rattraper mais en vain. Après 15 minutes de recherche j'abandonne et retourne dans mon service. Je finis ma journée avec une opération et rentres à l'appartement. Je fais a manger lorsque la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Je me retourne et vois Arizona.

Callie : Hey

Arizona : Hey... Ça sent bon...

Callie : Euh merci... Ça va ?

Arizona : Ouais

Callie : Ton rendez-vous ?

Arizona : Ça va

Je ne réponds pas et me retourne vers la casserole. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, elle me dit que ça va mais je l'ai clairement vu partir en essuyant ses larmes... A moins qu'elle ne me dise ça pour me faire plaisir.

Arizona : Je suis fatiguée... Je vais aller dormir

Callie : T'as pas faim ?

Arizona : Non c'est bon

Callie : Ok...

Elle part dans la chambre et referme la porte. J'aimerais bien aller la voir mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je finis de manger et Mark rentre dans l'appartement.

Mark : Hey !

Callie : Chhh

Mark : Quoi ?

Callie : Arizona est dans la chambre et je crois qu'elle dort

Mark : Elle est a pas mangé ?

Callie : Non elle est rentrée, je lui ai demandé comment elle allait elle m'a dit bien puis je lui ai demandé comment était son rendez-vous et elle m'a juste dit ça va mais je sais pas trop... j'ai attendu devant le psy tout a l'heure et elle est sortit en pleurant mais je crois qu'elle m'a pas vu... et ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et elle est partie... Tu penses qu'elle m'en veux encore ?

Mark : Je penses qu'elle t'en voudra encore une peu mais demain ça sera bon

Callie : Si tu le dis...

Je pars dans la salle de bain et me prépare pour aller dormir. Arizona dort donc j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je me faufile sous les draps et attends le sommeil. Je reste a attendre pendant au moins une heure, Arizona se tourne vers moi et ouvre les yeux difficilement.

Arizona : Tu dors pas ?...

Callie : Non j'arrive pas à dormir

Arizona : Il est quelle heure ?

Callie : Bientôt minuit et demie

Arizona : Dors...

Elle passe son bras sur moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle se met souvent comme ça après qu'on est fait l'amour... J'aime bien cette position et elle le sait. Je ferme les yeux et attends de nouveau. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour de bon quelques minutes après. Je sens Arizona bouger, j'ouvre les yeux. Il est 5H du matin...

Callie : Tu fais quoi ?...

Arizona : Je suis plus fatiguée et je sais pas quoi faire... Je commence que dans 3H

Callie : Je sais pas lève toi ou essaye de dormir encore un peu

Arizona : Je veux rester avec toi

Je la regarde et elle me fait un sourire qui veut tout dire

Callie : Arizona j'ai a peine dormis 5H et demie et tu veux faire ça ? Maintenant ?

Arizona : Ouais...

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse, je ne peux rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle fait son sourire... Elle se met sur moi et je suis immédiatement réveillée. Nos vêtements volent les uns après les autres dans la chambres et je sens enfin sa peau contre la mienne. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, cette femme me fait perdre la tête depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, même avec ses sutures elle était magnifique...

Callie : Arizona

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Tu m'en veux encore ?

Arizona : Non, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir plus d'un jour

Je lui souris et l'embrasse, je voudrais tellement savoir pourquoi elle pleurait en sortant du psy... Mais je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance. Après 30 minutes a se donner l'une à l'autre elle se remet dans la même position que lorsque je n'arrivais pas a dormir tout à l'heure. Je caresse lentement ses cheveux pour ensuite jouer avec ses boucles.

Arizona : Ça va ?

Callie : Ouais pourquoi ?

Arizona : Je sais pas on dirait que t'es là mais sans être là...

Callie : Non ça va je pensais c'est tout

Arizona : Tu pensais a quoi ?

Callie : … Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler mais... Je t'ai vu sortir du psy et on aurait dit que tu pleurais et je voulais juste savoir pourquoi parce que tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai demandé comment était ton rendez-vous tu m'a dis ça va... Du coup je sais pas trop quoi penser... Mais si tu veux pas m'en parler je comprends

Arizona : Non c'est bon, la psy était très gentille et on a un peu parlé mais comme elle avait mon dossier elle a vu mon hospitalisation d'il y a quelques mois et a commencé a en parler et elle m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et ça m'a replongé dans mes souvenirs... Du coup elle a arrêté la séance et elle m'a dit de revenir lundi prochain a 10H...

Callie : Et tu veux y aller a cette séance ?

Arizona : Je sais pas... Mais bon je pense pas avoir le choix de toutes façons donc j'y vais...

Callie : C'est vrai que t'as rembarré une infirmière hier ?

Arizona : Comment tu sais ?

Callie : Ça a fait le tour de l'hôpital

Arizona : Argh je déteste les bruits de couloirs

Callie : Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis ?

Arizona : J'étais énervée et je suis allée dans mon bureau pour me calmer sauf que cette infirmière est venue et elle m'a dit que les parents d'un patient voulaient me voir du coup je lui est dis de leur dire que j'étais occupée mais elle a insisté et je lui ai presque crié dessus en lui disant d'aller leur dire que je pouvais pas pour l'instant et je lui ai dit de partir. Elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est rentrée... Oh non il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser...

Callie : Ouais en effet...

Arizona : Mais du coup j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop... En plus elle est très sympa

Callie : Très sympa ?

Arizona : Ouais parfois elle vient me donner mon café et on parle un peu

Callie : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Arizona : De tout et de rien, on parle de comment le temps s'adoucit, de son ex qui la complètement laissé en plan et enfin voilà quoi...

Callie : Et ça arrive souvent... qu'elle te donne ton café ?

Arizona : Non peut être... Attends, tu me ferais pas une crise de jalousie là ?

Elle se redresse et me regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Callie : Quoi ? Moi jalouse ? N'importe quoi, je prends juste des renseignements

Arizona : Parce que tu es jalouse, je te connais Calliope

Callie : Ok c'est vrai que je suis un peu jalouse, mais j'ai de quoi ! T'es la femme la plus belle de l'hôpital et maintenant que je t'ai je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser partir

Arizona : Et je ne partirais pas parce que je t'aime

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse.

PVD Arizona :

J'arrive à l'hôpital et me dirige vers l'infirmière sur laquelle j'ai hurlé la veille.

Arizona : Hum Salut

Infirmière : Oui ?

Arizona : Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'étais sur les nerfs et j'ai souvent du mal a me contrôler... Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus j'aurais pas dû et c'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire ça donc je suis vraiment désolée mais en tout cas c'était pas personnel, j'ai rien a vous reprocher, vous faites un très bon boulot dans ce service

Infirmière : Merci, c'est pardonné

Arizona : On peut repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

Infirmière : Oui

Arizona : Super, merci. Oh et c'est pour vous

Je lui tend un café et elle me sourit.

Arizona : Je me suis dis pourquoi c'est toujours les infirmières qui amène le café ? Du coup je voulais vous en offrir un. J'avoue que c'était aussi au cas où vous ne me pardonneriez pas...

Je lui souris et elle me sourit avant de boire une gorgée.

Infirmière : Merci, il est parfait

Je lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir, je vais voir Callie dans son service.

Arizona : Hey

Callie : Hey

Arizona : L'infirmière m'a pardonné

Callie : Tu lui as dis quoi ?

Arizona : Que j'étais sur les nerfs et que c'était pas personnel, qu'elle faisait du très bon boulot en pédiatrie et que j'étais désolée et je lui ai aussi offert un café.

Callie : Ok, Teddy nous invite chez Joe ce soir

Arizona : Vraiment ? Tu lui as dis quoi ?

Callie : Que je t'en parlerais car je sais pas si tu voulais

Arizona : Parce que ça t'intéresse ce que je veux ou non maintenant ?

Callie : Arizona s'il te plaît arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

Arizona : Je rigole...Dis lui qu'on ira

Callie : Ok

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser et partir. J'adore cette femme...

PDV Callie :

Je passe une merveilleuse journée, Arizona n'a plus trop l'air de m'en vouloir, j'ai eu du sexe matinal torride et en plus de ça j'ai eu une double fracture ouverte du fémur en urgences... Si tout les jours pouvaient être comme ça, et en plus ce soir je vais chez Joe... Les jours passent et Lundi arrive rapidement, je sais qu'Arizona n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller voir la psy, c'est une personne fière qui n'aime pas se mettre a nue devant les autres et qui n'aime pas parler de ses problèmes. Il est 9H40 et je monte dans le service pédiatrique. Je vois Arizona avec Stark. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir une conversation amicale, je m'approche doucement, ils sont à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils ont l'air de se disputer soudain Stark pousse l'épaule d'Arizona, je la vois serrer les poings, elle se retient de lui sauter dessus, j'en suis sûre. Soudain il s'approche de nouveau d'elle et lui dit quelque chose a voix basse. Il part mais Arizona l'appelle en criant dans le couloir. J'accélère pour arriver a coter d'elle.

Arizona : Stark ! Non revient là si t'as... !

Callie : Hep hep hep... Calme toi.

Arizona : Non je vais pas me calmer !

Elle commence a se diriger en direction de Stark mais je lui prends la bras pour la retenir.

Callie : Arizona, regarde moi ! Regarde moi !

Elle plonge ses yeux gris glacials dans les miens ce qui eu pour effet de me faire frissonner.

Callie : Tu dois te calmer, tu ne peux pas faire une scène ici, pas lorsque tes patients, leurs parents et le reste du personnel sont avec toi. Respire un bon coup et calme toi

Elle respire et regarde une dernière fois vers Stark.

Arizona : Je dois aller au psy...

Elle se détache de mon emprise et se dirige vers le cabinet du psy de l'hôpital.

PVD Arizona :

J'arrive devant le cabinet et attends impatiemment mon tour. Je fais les cents dans le couloir les bras croisé sur me poitrine.

Dr Harp : Dr. Robbins ?

Je me retourne et m'approche de la femme brune. Elle est dans mes âges, brune, yeux verts/bleus, fine et assez bien faite. Elle me sert la main et je rentre, je m'assois et elle s'assoit face à moi.

Dr Harp : Alors Dr Robbins, comment allez vous ?

Arizona : Ça va

Dr Harp : Comment se passe votre journée ?

Arizona : Ça va

Dr Harp : … Est ce que notre dernière séance vous a fait du bien ?

Arizona : Ça va...

Elle pose son calepin et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Dr Harp : Dr Robbins, j'ai besoin que vous communiquiez avec moi

Arizona : Je communique déjà avec vous puisque je répond aux questions

Dr Harp : Oui mais dire ça va a chaque question n'est pas une vraie communication, je veux exactement savoir tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et ce que vous pensez franchement. Donc on recommence, soyez franche, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Arizona : J'en sais rien... vide

Dr Harp : Vide ? Vous pouvez expliquer ?

Arizona : J'ai l'impression d'être impuissante face à tout, de ne pas pouvoir être complètement moi même

Dr Harp : Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être complètement vous même ?

Arizona : Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment, j'ai tout oublié et tout perdu a Portland

Dr Harp : Je vois... Comment se passe votre journée ?

Arizona : Elle commence mal.

Elle lève de nouveaux les yeux.

Dr Harp : A cause de ce rendez-vous ?

Arizona : Non même si je ne veux pas voir de psy...

Dr Harp : Pourquoi commence-t-elle mal ?

Arizona : J'ai eu une discussion qui ne m'as pas plu

Dr Harp : Elle parlait de quoi cette discussion ?

Arizona : De Portland

Dr Harp : Avec qui avez vous eu cette discussion ?

Arizona : Avec le Dr. Stark

Dr Harp : Vous êtes proche du Dr Stark ?

Arizona : Non je le déteste, depuis le début je ne peux pas le supporter, il me fait des regards jugeurs en coin et il est tellement froid avec les autres, même avec ses patients !

Dr Harp : Des regards jugeurs ?

Arizona : Oui vous savez ce regard, celui que vous sentez autour de vous lorsque que vous êtes de dos ou que vous ne regardez pas, celui qui vous fait sentir oppressé...seul...

PDV Callie :

Je suis au bloc, je commence a voir mal aux jambes et un peu faim mais heureusement j'ai bientôt finis, après 30 minutes je sors et vais à la cafèt. Je repère Arizona, seule. Je m'approche et m'assois a coter d'elle.

Callie : Rebonjour toi

Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement ce qui me valu un de ses plus beaux sourire.

Arizona : Tu vas bien ?

Callie : Oui mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander

Arizona : Pourquoi j'irais pas bien ?

Callie : Peut être parce que toi et Stark n'avez pas eu une bonne conversation ça matin et que si je n'aurais pas été là qui sait ce qui se serait passé

Arizona : Oui... Mais c'est oublié

Callie : Pourquoi il t'a poussé ?

Arizona : Il était énervé

Callie : Et tu l'étais tout autant que lui, je le sais je t'ai vu serrer les poings. Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Arizona : Il m'a parlé de Portland

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Je sais pas comment il sait ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est au courant, depuis que je suis là il me regarde bizarrement... Je comprends mieux pourquoi...

Callie : Il a dit quoi ?

Arizona : Rien c'est bon

Callie : Arizona, dis moi

Elle me regarde pour répondre mais son biper sonne.

Callie : T'as intérêt a me le dire ce soir

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote avec une voix pleines de sous-entendus.

Arizona : Sinon quoi ?

Je me mors la légèrement la lèvre et la regarde partir. La journée passe rapidement et le soir je rentre à l'appartement. Je vois Mark en train de faire a manger.

Callie : Salut, Arizona est pas là ?

Mark : Non je sais pas où elle est

Callie : Ah... Pourtant elle devait finir à 19H... Il est déjà 20H20

Je pose mes affaires et appelle Arizona. Elle ne répond pas, j'appelle Teddy.

Teddy : Allô ?

Callie : Salut Teddy, c'est Callie

Teddy : Ah salut, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Callie : Hum t'es avec Arizona ?

Teddy : Non je l'ai vu tout à l'heure à l'hôpital, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait voir un truc avec Stark

Callie : Quoi ? Elle te l'as dit quand, à quelle heure ?

Teddy : Oh je sais pas il devait être aux alentour de 19H30

Callie : Ok merci

Teddy : Pourquoi ? tout va bien ?

Callie : Oui enfin j'en sais rien, elle a eu un problème avec Stark qui l'a beaucoup énervé ce matin et j'ai dû intervenir sinon qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait étant donné qu'elle commençait a lui crier dessus... Et elle devait finir a 19H mais elle n'est pas à l'appart

Teddy : Merde elle doit sûrement être à l'hôpital. Je suis de garde si tu veux je peux la chercher

Callie : Ok merci j'arrive !

Je raccroche et prends mes affaires

Mark : Tu vas où ?

Callie : A l'hôpital, Arizona doit sûrement y être et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie

Mark : Attends je vais t'aider à la trouver

Sur la route Mark conduit.

Mark : T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

Callie : C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure mais elle ne répond pas !

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et nous courons vers le hall.

Callie : Tu fais toute l'aile nord et je fais l'aile ouest ok ?

Mark : Ok, on se bipe si on la trouvé

Callie : Ok

J'appelle Teddy.

Callie : Teddy ? T'es où ?

Teddy : Je vais en pédiatrie

Callie : Ok j'arrive

Je prends l'ascenseur et monte en pédiatrie. Je vois Teddy au loin et m'approche d'elle.

Callie : T'as cherché où ?

Teddy : J'ai fais tout le rez de chaussez et les salle de garde des urgences

Callie : Ok, j'ai demandé a Mark de faire l'aile nord

Teddy : Ok

Je m'approche des infirmières.

Callie : Excusez moi ?

Infirmière : Oui bonsoir Dr Torres

Callie : Hum Bonsoir, vous avez vu le Dr Robbins récemment ?

Infirmière : Oui je l'ai vu il y a environ 10 minutes

Callie : Vous savez où elle allait ?

Infirmière : Hum non mais elle allait peut être se changer car elle était encore en blouse et son service est fini

Callie : D'accord, merci

Je me tourne vers Teddy

Callie : Tu cherches ici et je descend aux vestiaires

Teddy : Ok

Je vais au vestiaires et rentre dedans. J'entends une douche en marche, je m'avance vers les douches mais j'entends la voix et ce n'est pas celle d'Arizona, c'est un homme. Je fais demi tour et tombe nez à nez avec Arizona

Callie : Arizona ! Mais tu fais quoi ! je me suis inquiétée ! Pourquoi t'es encore là ?!

Arizona : Hum j'avais quelques petites choses à régler

Callie : Avec Stark. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Arizona : Rien, il n'est même pas à l'hôpital

Callie : Alors pourquoi t'es pas rentrée ? Je me suis inquiétée ! T'aurais au moins pu répondre quand je t'ai appelé

Elle sort son téléphone et me fait une grimace qui a le pouvoir de me rendre encore moins crédible.

Callie : Me fais pas cette tête

Arizona : J'étais en silencieux

Callie : Mais tu as fais quoi ici ?

Arizona : Je me suis avancée dans la paperasse et là j'allais partir.

Callie : Ok...

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse.

Arizona : On rentre ?

Callie : Oui

J'envoie un message a Mark et Teddy et lui prends la main avant de partir vers le hall.

Je suis sur mon téléphone tandis qu'Arizona lit un bouquin. Je pose mon téléphone et la regarde.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Tu devais me parler de Stark et Portland.

Arizona : Callie...

Callie : Non me sors pas une excuse comme tu le fais toujours, je veux savoir, tu m'avais promis de tout me dire.

Arizona : Quoi ? Quand je t'ai promis que...

Callie : Peu importe, dis

Elle soupire et pose son livre.

Arizona : Il m'a dit que je devrais retourner à Portland, que j'avais l'air de m'y plaire...

Callie : Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

Arizona : J'en sais rien, il connaît peut être quelqu'un de Portland

Callie : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

Arizona : En fait à la base on parlait d'une patiente qu'on a en commun mais il proposait une approche bien trop invasive de mon point de vue et qui en plus de ça la laisserait alitée plusieurs semaines alors que mon approche était moins invasive et le rétablissement de la patiente serait plus rapide. Mais tu connais Stark, il n'aime pas avoir tord donc ça à dégénéré et c'est là qu'il m'a poussé en me disant de retourner à Portland. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il sait que je viens de Portland et comment il sait que ça s'est mal passé...

Callie : Tu ne l'as jamais vu à Portland ?

Arizona : Non ou alors je m'en souviens plus

Callie : Peut être qu'il a des contacts là bas

Arizona : Ça ne m'étonnerais pas...

Callie : Tu devrais parler au chef

Arizona : Non. C'est inutile d'embêter le chef.

Callie : Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Arizona : Je vais chercher des informations sur Stark et puis je verrais ce qu'il en sort pour agir.

Callie : Agir ? Comment ça ?

Arizona : Je verrais bien, je peux faire en sorte qu'il se fasse virer

Callie : Comment tu veux que ça arrive si tu ne veux pas parler au chef ?

Arizona : J'ai pas besoin de lui parler de Portland, je peux faire en sorte de faire faire des choses à Stark qui pourraient lui salir sa réputation, comme le faire hurler dans un couloir ou des choses comme ça

Callie : Et si ton idée ne marche pas ?

Arizona : ...Je le tue. Ça compte comme de la légitime défense.

Callie : Pardon ?! T'es sérieuse là ?!

Arizona : Bah...

Callie : Non certainement pas ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Arizona : Peut être bien...

Elle me regarde les yeux légèrement plissés et un sourire en coin.

Callie : Efface cette idée de ta tête, maintenant.

Arizona : De toutes façons ça n'arrivera pas... Attends, t'as vraiment cru que j'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dis que je pourrais le tuer ?

Callie : Non mais...enfin bref, qu'est ce que tu lui aurais dit si tu l'avais vu ce soir ?

Arizona : Je voulais mettre les choses au clair, savoir ce qu'il me voulait et ce qu'il savait sur moi et Portland... Attends quand j'y repense...

PDV Arizona :

Callie me fixe tandis que je réfléchis. Quand je suis allée à Portland, je me souviens qu'on m'ait dit que j'avais voulu me suicider mais que je n'avais pas réussi. Pourtant je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'avais ou allais faire une tentative... Stark était déjà là quand je suis arrivée, il a sûrement dû faire des recherches sur moi...

Callie : A quoi tu penses ?

Je sursaute en entendant Callie.

Arizona : Je suis sûre que Stark à des connaissances à Portland. Il a dû faire des recherches sur moi car lorsqu'on était à Portland j'ai entendu des choses que normalement personne n'aurait pu savoir sauf si quelqu'un de Seattle leur en avait parlé et jusqu'à ce jour il n'y à que Stark qui m'a parler de Portland comme ça ici. Donc j'en déduis qu'il à dû avoir un échange avec Portland.

Callie : Mais même si c'est vrai, à quoi ça lui servirait de faire ça

Arizona : Il est clair que Stark veut être le chef et que les gens de Portland veulent ma peau. Stark va continuer le travail que ceux de Portland n'ont pas pu achever

Callie : Qu'est ce qu'il n'ont pas achevé ?

Arizona : … Moi... Je suis encore là

Callie : Arizona c'est du délire, tu crois vraiment qu'ils veulent ta mort ?

Arizona : Peut être bien que oui, vu tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait et ce qu'ils continuent d'essayer de faire il est clair qu'ils ne veulent mon bonheur...


End file.
